Anne
by regertz
Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...
1. Chapter 1

"Anne..." Part I...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

A little celebration of my Anneverse page opening...

Part I...

Play main theme

Sunnydale, night...

"...Nice dress..." the words resounded faintly in the dank cavern...

Hmmn...Heinrich Nast, Grand Master of the Vampiral stared down at the dying body of his so-called "greatest" opponent, now, naturally, rather easily vanquished...Buffy Anne Summers...

It was a nice dress at that...he eyed her prom gown...And started to turn away...Then hesitated...

Why not?...he thought...Young, fresh, powerful...Likely to even keep some faint air of innocence...Surely a worthier Queen Consort for him than that not-so-cheap slut Darla...

And sure to lead many a foolish human male...And female...including those few in the know who might yet oppose his plans, to destruction or enslavement...

Sounds coming from back down the cavern...Well...

He turned back and bent over her quickly...As she gasped out her last breaths...

About 1000 miles away, a tall, red-haired, early thirty-ish waitress eyed the sardonic-looking blonde male who'd been coming on to her for the last twenty minutes...Hanging by the door as she came out with her trays...Eyeing her in return coolly as he slowly burned a cigarette stub down...

"Well...How about it, love?..." he flicked the butt off and straightened up... "They must let you off sometime...?"

She paused by him, frowning...And glanced over at his rather battered-looking car...Where, inside, a frail-looking brunette watched them...Sipping the tea the waitress had brought them earlier with a decorous air...

Yet something strangely at odds with that wan appearance...A look in her eyes that had made the woman shiver a bit when she'd first come over to the pair to take their order an hour or so ago...

"I think your friend might not like me tagging along..." she sourly replied...

"What...? My sis, Dru...?...Not at all..." the blonde smiled... "She loves to meet new people...Especially if her bro likes them..."

Which he definitely does...Ginger...he looked her up and down...She walked off, over to another car and dropped off her order...

As she passed him on her way back inside, he put a hand out to stop her...

"Come on, love...I know the score...A couple of kiddies at home waitin' for Mum...?...A quick kiss beddy-bye, a cuppa alone at the kitchen table looking at the clock, a shower if you can scrape ten minutes, and bed...Then it all starts all over again with the sun...?"

Throw something new into the grind, just one night...he gave a wry grin... "Just one night, girl..." A boy's grin...Which she couldn't help returning...

"I'll get sis off to bed and be back in fifteen...What do you say, Ginger...?" No swagger now, just the look of a boy...Almost innocent, really...

She paused, looking him over...

"Make it thirty...And I can't stay past midnight..." she smiled now, shaking her head... "You're right on the nose about the kids..."

"I've a gift..." he grinned...

"Where is she?..." Xander cried to Buffy's tall, brooding boy in black as he and Angel pushed on down the cavern...

I don't...Angel shook his head...Pausing to concentrate...

"I think the Master is near...That way..." he pointed... And turning, saw Xander's stricken face...

"Buffy's sure to be on his heels...Don't worry...She's..."

"There!..." Xander shoved past him... "Buffy!..." he called...To the figure vanishing down the cavern now... "Buffy!...Wait!..." he turned to find Angel already hurrying past him...

"We'd better get after her..." Angel called back...

"Hey!..." a cry from behind caused Nast to pause a moment, looking back...

"Wait up!..." the fast-moving form of a young woman came up...A young woman in disheveled dress, hair streaked with the muck of the pool he'd dropped her in...He blinked at her, ready to assume defensive mode...A little quick this one?...Might be best to take care...She halted, smiling at him... "Hey, no problem..." she put up a hand...

And assumed demon face...

"Master..." she gave a slight nod...

Ah...He relaxed a bit...But remained watchful...

"We should get moving...Angel and my friend Xander are coming up fast...Be a shame if they should stop you now, after you've come so far..." she eyed him...

He gave a slight frown...Questioning his ability to deal with the likes of Angelus and some mere human fool?...Sounds from behind them...

On the other hand...He was anxious to see the surface...

"Hurry..." she waved him on...He glared a bit...

"Master..." she gave a demure smile...

"You were a rapid transformation, Ms. Summers..."

"Just eager to join up, I guess..." she smiled... "We'd better scoot..." she noted... "I can't be sure what my Watcher may have given them to help..."

"Very well, Buffy...We'll proceed to the surface and seek my followers...And..."

Welcome...he smiled...

"Anne..." she corrected...Sir...

"Buffy is the little idiot soul's name...Not for me..." she grinned...

Anne...Indeed, a better name for his new Queen of the Damned at that...

"Anne, it is then..." Heinrich nodded...

They hurried on, Anne covering the rear with careful glances...Pulling rapidly ahead of their pursuers...

"There..." Nast pointed...The surface at last...

"Now after all these years...And with my Hellmouth waiting for me to tap its power..."

"Just a min..." Anne put up a hand...He looked at her...

"Friends of Buffy's waiting for me?..." he smiled...

"Nah..." she shook her head...It's just...See...

"There's something you probably don't know about me...I mean, my past..."

He stared...Rather a young kid to have a "past"...

"A century ago...I was Cicely Walthrop...Nee Addams?...Ever hear of me?" she smiled...

He blinked...Cicely...Addams?...

"The Greatest of the Slayers?..." he blinked again...A vague cloud of fear starting to cluster...

"And I just can't let my reputation be besmirched...Even by my own dear sire..." she grinned, whipping her stake up and into his chest...

"Sorry...Just the way love goes...Master..." she eyed the ashes settling to the ground...

"Buffy!..." a cry from behind...she whirled, smiling...As Angel and Xander came up...

"Hey, fellas...Got 'im!..." she grinned...But a strange look in her eye...Angel grabbing the anxious Xander back..."No!..."

As she gave them an innocent, somewhat aggrieved stare...Fellas?...

An abandoned building's basement, about 1000 miles away...

"Now, then...Ginger...You understand everything?...You'll keep a watch out for us while we rest down here today, right love?..." Spike eyed the now-enthralled Ginger...Who wanly nodded...

"Good girl..." he patted her...

"You aren't giving me a sister, then?..." Dru fretted feebly... "I thought you were giving me a sister..."

"We need someone to watch out for us today, girl...This place isn't as well hidden as our usual..." Spike smiled at her...As she frowned, brushing off his pat...

And you know you're the only girl for me...he embraced her and she relented a bit...

"Besides...The poor lamb's got little ones...She'd go after them, you know...And you wouldn't want her making them suffer, now Dru?...Not little nibbies..."

The little ones will starve without their mummy...Dru noted...Eyeing the wan Ginger...

"That was back in your day, dearest...The people here will look after them...Especially after the police find our Ginger's body in a few days...After we leave tomorrow night..."

Well, then...Dru looked at him...He put up a hand...

"The regular way, love...A quick, painless, snap of the neck...Not our way..."

It's the best way...For the nibbies' sake...he smiled...

"I wouldn't mind a girly or boy to be my dolly..." Dru frowned again...Dru...he chided gently...

"That's how Prague happened...Remember?...When that little father caught you?...The mob?...And we had to hide...?" he eyed her sternly...

And you nearly got us killed crying out from the place...he kindly did not say...Poor thing not even remembering in any case, no need to hurt her by mentioning it...Still a strange thing though...Rather running against nature, really...

But then after all...Drusilla...Never one to follow a natural course...

All...Right...she sulked...

"And our Ginger can have tea with you and Miss Edith before she goes on watch...You'll have tea with our Dru and Miss Edith, won't you, Ginger...?" he smiled at the woman, who nodded blankly...

"Well, then..." a mollified Dru beamed a bit...

Let us have tea...she eagerly pointed to the table, Spike indulgently pulling her plates and cups from a carefully packed box...

"Anne..." Part II...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Demon Anne gets her chance...

Part II...

Sunnydale, the Master's would-be tunnel to freedom, night...

Anne regarded her would-be saviors with an feigned expression of puzzled amusement...

At least the puzzlement was feigned...

"Xander?...Angel?...What's the matter?...I got him, guys...The Master's dust and the world's saved..."

Angel shook his head as Xander looked to him...Then at her...

"What?..." she grinned...

"No roses for Buffy the World Savior...?"

She frowned a little as Xander tried to speak...Geesh...She shook her head...

"A little appreciation, boys...Even I don't save all Humanity every day..." she moved towards them...Angel pulled Xander back, covering him...Hey?...she stared...

"Buffy..." Xander finally managed...Yeah?...she looked at him... "What's the big deal?..."

"I'm sorry, Buffy..." Angel sighed... "I should have..."

"Been here to save me...?" she eyed him...Waving a hand...

No problem...Liam...she paused...Staring seriously at him...

"William?..." she asked... "Your full name...? William, right?..."

"No..." he shook his head, watching her... "In Ireland we didn't care much for William as a name...Too Brit for most of us..."

Irish...She repeated to herself in a whisper...Not British...Looking at him strangely...Not him...?

"Buffy...It isn't true...Say it isn't..." Xander began...A tear trickling down...

"Quiet..." she snapped, waving a hand...

"When were you transformed, Angel?...Where?..."

Tell me...Or...she eyed Xander coldly...

"1794...Ireland..." Angel answered...Watching her as she looked down, biting her lip in a typically Buffy manner...

Excepting the eager way she swallowed the blood that flowed...

"I guess there's no need to ask that of you..." he told her coolly...

"No...No!..." Xander cried...Struggling in Angel's firm grip...

"Guess not..." she grinned up at them... "Sorry, Xander...Guess you two 'heros' screwed this one up big time..." she chuckled...

"But hey, kudos for trying...And after all...We got the main job done, right...?"

Or at least, I did...

Oh...God...Xander covered his face...

"So...How's about a victory kiss for the girl of your fantasies...?" she assumed demon face...

No?...she smiled...Resuming human face... "Well, maybe later..."

"Buffy..." he tried to look at her...

Anne...She politely corrected... "You call me Anne, now..."

So...Soul-boy?...She returned to Angel as Xander covered his face... "Ireland...1794...And Liam, not..." she stopped suddenly...

"Your demon..." a hard, black look in her face, somehow even more terrifying in its human form now..."Who is he?..." she paused, concentrating...What was that name Giles had called him?...

"An..." he began, watching her movements carefully...Fortunately, as she suddenly charged at him, in raging demon face...

"Angelus!..." she screamed...As he shoved Xander back...

What?...Did she and he have a bad date in Hell or something?...he wondered...Dodging desperately...

"This is all I've got, girl..." the weary-looking woman sighed...Pressing the money into the tall, somewhat wan...And rather frightened-looking...young girl's hand...

Momma...the girl eyed her mother...

"Take it...And go...And don't look back..."

"Momma...You know...I can't help..."

The woman pulled closer, stroked her daughter's arm...A few blonde-brown hairs from the girl's head floating onto her face...

"Tara...I know...The call has come to you...And you have to follow it, girl...Wherever it leads you..."

"I'm scared, Momma...I'm not ready...You said it would come later, if it came..." Tara cried...Hugging her...The mother wrapping her close...

"I thought it would be so..." the woman sighed... "But it's come and there's no denying it...But, baby...Baby...It'll be all right...It's not a bad thing...Never believe it's a bad thing..."

Go on, now...She released her daughter...

"And honey...Don't call here...And don't write anything where they can see a return address if you're staying there...Write or call my friend, Mrs. Onley...She'll tell me how you are...But don't even give her your address...They'll come for you, if they can, your pa and your brother...And you can't let yourself end up like me..."

Momma...Tara shook her head...

"I can't do this..."

"You are the one called, Tara...Your gran, me, you...We knew it would come for one of us...One day...And now it has come...And you can do it..."

Go on, girl...she smiled wanly...Pointing at the clock...

"Bus will be coming...And so will your pa...Go..."

Tara sighed...But picked up her bags and headed for the door...

"Momma...I don't know where I'm going...Only to go west..."

"You'll know..." the mother said simply... "It will come to you..."

A savage Anne slashed at Angel as he twisted away, just barely...She hopped up, kicking him back and he jumped back as she raced at him...Xander watching in horror from the left side of the tunnel...

"Xander!..." Angel called... "Get out of here!...Head for the surface!...Tell them what's..." he jumped as Anne charged him again...Falling back against the side wall...

Anne reared over him...Resuming human face, Mr. Pointy in hand...Xander grabbed a large rock and hurled at her...Knocking her off balance as Angel rose up and threw her back...

"Not funny, Xander!..." she shrieked at him in a rage... "Bad mistake helping this clown!..."

This...Murderer...she eyed Angel, calming slightly...

"Now..." she calmed a bit further... "Xander...Here I don't go killing you on our first meeting...When I'm damned hungry, by the way...And you go helping a bastard like Angelus?..."

"Is that any way to treat the girl who saved your miserable hide?...And the whole world's...?"

"You..." Xander paused...Then sighed... "Buffy...Cared for him...And that's enough for me..."

Aw...She smiled...That's sweet...

"Pathetic... and imbecilic...Like my counterpart...But sweet..." she grinned...Angel warily moving back toward Xander...

"No wonder you let me die..." she eyed him...But hey, alls well that ends...

"Go, Xander..." Angel hissed...

"Not yet..." Anne frowned...Moving to block the way to the surface...

"Not just yet...Unless you wanna try outrunning me back down the tunnel, kiddo..." she smiled at Xander... "Which would be a very poor choice, I promise you..."

"But..." she waved a hand... "Truce...For the sake of my sweet little moron semi-brother..."

"And 'cause...Now that I think of it... 'Angel-boy' here might be able to answer some questions I got..."

Sunnydale High library...Giles' research area...The same night...

Willow looked at Giles, apparently lost in thought...

"Ummn...Giles...?"

"I should take you home, Willow...There's nothing more to be done now..." he sighed...

"Either things have gone well...Or...They haven't..."

"I may as well stay then..." Willow noted...A wan smile...

"If we're screwed...I'll be able to get my Mom and Dad to the head of the fleeing mob...If not...I can try to look as serenely Brit as you when they come in and make victory cocoa for Buf and Xander..."

He sighed again...

"At least we've heard no hideous cries of agonized thousands dying in horror..." she tried... "Not even a hideous peep from one...That's gotta be a good sign..."

He looked at her...His turn to faintly smile...

"Actually...You're quite right...It is promising that we've seen no signs of the Master or his minions rampaging through the streets as yet..."

"And nobody on the line from London..." she pointed out... "Your Council seems to think things are well in hand..."

"The Council would never bother to call unless they felt it would make a significant difference...Transatlantic calls are far too expensive...They're waiting for me to call and charge it to Sunnydale High..."

"Buffy will do it..." Willow nodded firmly... "She'll get him...Prophecy or no prophecy..."

But...she frowned a bit...

"I wish we could check things out..."

"Our duty is to stay...Provide a communications link for Buffy and the others...And keep the Council informed...Once we have something to inform them with..." Giles replied, removing his glasses for the hundred and tenth time in the past hour for a wipe...

On the other hand...he eyed her...

"I could leave things to you and do a quick check..."

Ummn...she stared...Leave...As in...Alone...

Me...And you, she hastily added...

"You can't go out alone, Giles...And I wouldn't know what to do here...If things..." she paused...

A crashing sound from outside...A windowpane above them suddenly broke...Willow looked at Giles...

"You!..." a cry... "Watcher!..." A howl...

"Where is Our Master!..."

"They're at it again..." Willow sighed... "Thought they'd given up after the third time at midnight..."

Hey...she grinned...This is a good sign, right?...

"He hasn't popped up yet?...And dawn's not far off..." she looked at Giles hopefully...

"We'll have to wait and see..." he nodded...

"We'll kill you if his rising is prevented!..." Another cry from outside...

Can I?...Willow looked at the Watcher...Who shrugged...Certainly...She turned to a microphone...

"You and whose demon grandmother!..." she clicked a button on the mike... "Better make tracks, pal...Cause the Slayer's on her way home..."

A few faint sounds as if a very few someones were vamoosing in a hurry from outside...

"Come on out!..." a last faint cry, fading away...

Oh, come on...Willow grinned at Giles...

"Right after sunrise...Just wait right there..." Willow's voice came from the outside speakers...

"Anne..." Part III...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part III...

Sunnydale...The Master's unutilized escape tunnel...Nearing dawn...

A somewhat bedraggled Anne now frowning down at her new prom dress...Look at this, willya?...She looked up at her companions...

"Buffy..." Xander looked at her, Angel keeping between them...

"Bastard sob went and ruined my new dress..." she sighed at the puddle stains on her white dress...

"Lucky for you guys, though...Cause if you'd done this..." she eyed them...

"I'm sorry...Buffy..." Xander tried again...

She gave him an annoyed...duh?...stare, head cocked...

"Anne, Xander...My "sis"...Of sorts...Buffy is gone...Which might actually work out for you..." she grinned now...

That is if you're still interested in dating me...A coy look...

"Though you'd best make your move quick...Cause when I find who I'm lookin' for...My dancing days are over..." she sighed...And turned to Angel as Xander stared...

"Which brings me back to you, soul-boy...By the way?...You never did do anything for that poor crazy bitch murderess nun, did you?..."

"Drusilla?...I..." he started...How the hell did she...?

"I didn't think so..."

Angel...Tsk-tsk...That poor kid...She shook her head... "And you call yourself redemption-seeking..."

London...The Antiquarian Hall of the Royal Council of Librarians and Library Scientists...

Or the Watchers' Council to those in the know...

In the reception area outside the holiest of holies...The office of the Chairman...Senior Watcher Tristam Reynolds eyed the guardian of the inner sanctum...A mid-fiftyish secretary in a loud print blouse and rather appallingly short mini-skirt...Who held a phone to her ear as he waited...

"All right..." she replaced the phone and returned Reynolds' stare...An impassive...And impassable look on her face replacing the slight, but unmistakable look of interest in the fortyish, slightly greying and all the better for it, Watcher...Consistent winner...Among both male and female members...Of the secretarial staff's "best reasons for being a Slayer" pool...

"Mr Travers will see you..."

Right...Reynolds moved for the door...She raised a formidable-looking walking-stick...In the grip of an even more formidable-looking arm...To block...

In ten minutes...She eyed him firmly...

"Please take a seat, sir..." she pointed with the stick...Yes, she nodded as he eyed the stick, then her...

"The stories are true, sir...It's empowered...A very basic spell...But it would knock you flat...For a lot longer than ten minutes..."

Please...she smiled...Pointing again...Reynolds taking his seat with a grim look...She regarding him with a benevolent, but implacable one...

"You did tell him it was..." he began...

"...Vital and of the highest importance, sir...Yes...You just heard me say so...And he will see you shortly..."

Right...Reynolds glared at the door...If Ripper were here...Between the two of them...

And yet...If Ripper knew...And knew that his oldest friend on the Council...The one man he trusted implicitly...Had gone to Travers first with what he'd just uncovered...Rather than call him immediately and the Council be damned...

Likely there'd only be one left to confront their dear Chairman...

The door opened and a beaming Quentin Travers appeared...A welcoming hand out...

A open-hearted man without a care or a thing to conceal in the world...

Right...

"Tristam...Come in, my friend...Sorry to keep you waiting..." he turned to the secretary... "Magda...Please hold all..."

"Mr. Chairman!..." several staffers raced in...Two senior members following...Draxton, the psychic, one of them, Reynolds noted quickly...

Magda glaring silently at the breech in protocol...Stick in hand...

"Sir..." Axton, the other senior member...A former Chairman, himself...Raised an anxious hand... "I apologize for this interruption, but..."

"I understand..." Travers nodded, smoothly sizing up the situation...

"So...Ms. Summers has failed us..." he eyed Draxton...Reynolds staring...

"The Master has risen and is moving to tap the Mouth?..."

No...Draxton shook his head... "Nast is destroyed...But..."

There has been a disaster...Possibly an irreparable one...

The younger staffers began to crowd... "We've lost her..." one began...Travers put up a sharp hand, frowning for silence...Reynolds standing by, off to the side now...Pondering...

If it was what he thought it must be...His business was likely of little importance now...

Or, perhaps...He considered...Even more critical...If She knew...

"The Slayer...?" Travers eyed Draxton, a hair surprised inwardly...Surely nothing new to lose another Slayer, even as promising as this one...If one supposed Ms. Summers to be simply another Slayer...

Worse...Draxton shook his head...

"She's...That is, I believe...She has been..."

"Turned?..." Travers nodded impassively...

"Poor thing..." Magda suddenly spoke...Startling the others...Who stared at her as she shook her head... "Such a brave one..."

Turned...Reynolds thought...And if She knows...If the demon knows...

"Sir...?" he called to Travers...Who glanced at him...Raising a hand...

"Well..." the Chairman sighed... "A serious matter...But let us not forget to show our Slayer the proper respect...And remember that a great victory has been won..." he turned to Magda...Who nodded...And began opening intercom lines...He went to her desk, waiting as she pulled out a microphone...

"Attention..." her voice boomed out over loudspeakers in the building... "All departments stand by for a special announcement..." Sir...she handed over the mike...

"Sir...?" Reynolds pushed forward, the other members eyeing him disapprovingly... "My business with you is still urgent...After..." he eyed the mike...

Yes, yes...Travers nodded... "But we will require a full Council meeting to evaluate the situation regards...Ms. Summers...Your matter must wait a bit yet, my friend..."

"Cicely Addams..." Reynolds looked at the Chairman who blinked slightly... "Will not wait..."

Axton stared at Reynolds...A grim look...As the others continued to look a bit put out with Reynolds' attitude...To pump some minor project of his own...At a moment like this...

So...It's true...Reynolds thought, returning Axton's stare...They all knew, the bastards...It's been passed down all these years...Passed down and kept buried...

All these years the Chairmen have waited and feared this day...When Cicely's ghost would surface at last...

I see...Travers smiled faintly at the Watcher...Yes... "Yes, Tristam...I agree...But first..." he turned to the mike...Pressing...

"This is Chairman Travers...Ladies and gentlemen...It is my duty to inform you...Of both a great victory over the Darkness...And a tragic loss..." he began...

Ummn...Ummn...Dru tossed as she lay on some bedding in the basement space of her temporary lair about 1000 miles from Sunnydale, Spike turning over, calling to her "Dru...?" As ...Aaaaaah!...she jumped up...Trembling...

"Drusilla...?" Spike eyed her...She looked off at the far wall...Not heeding him as he came to her and tried to calm her...

"Dru?..."

"Coming...Coming...for me...Oh..." Dru shook...

A sound of feet on the stairs...

"Is something...wrong...William...?" Ginger wanly called from the staircase...Eyeing them with a blank expression...

"No...Nothing to be concerned about dear heart...Go back and keep a sharp eye out for anyone...Understand?..." She nodded and went up...

"Dru..." he patted her... "Nothing's wrong...No one's coming for you...They're all gone...We're safe..."

We're going to where you'll soon be well...Remember?...

"No...No...It's coming for me...At last...She got away and now..." she gasped with fear...Staring...

"She...?" Spike eyed the shaking figure...In her white nightgown, for a moment, a frightened little girl to be cherished and comforted...But for the harsh look in the back of her eyes...

"The Slayer, Dru?...Is that who you mean...?" he tried...

No, dearest...No...he smiled gently...The Slayer is far away...

"And William is here to kill her for..."

"On the day I died...Came...She hid...Locked herself away..." Dru murmured...

Wouldn't come out and play...Wouldn't speak to me...

"Bad One...Bad Sister...I wanted to play...I invited her..."

Wouldn't come out and play...Like you...she eyed him now...

"You came to watch...William..." she stared... "Put the grip on and held it...Watched the fun..." she grinned wanly...Then managed to pale even more than she'd been before...

"The Bad One wants to kill me!...Send me away...!" she tried to stumble towards the stairs...

"Dru!..." Spike grabbed at her...Pulling her back...Holding her as she tried to tear away...

"No...You..." she clawed at him...

"You are waiting for her...Using my silly boy...Waiting for your Slayer...You...BAD ONE!...SPIKE!...Don't let him!..."

"Dru?...Stop this, girl!..." he pushed her back down to the floor, firmly holding her...

"You are fine...We are fine...And you'll be well again...Soon as we get..."

"Sunnydale!...No!..." she tried to rise again... "They're there...She'll be there..."

"If she's there, I'll kill her for you..." he told her, soothing... "I will, dear heart..." he smiled at her anxious face... "You know I will...Sweet...The Slayer will never..."

Dru stopped struggling, staring into his face...A faint smile...

"You silly boy...You poor silly Willy..." she eyed him, leaning close...A whisper... "You've lost her, William...She's already dead...Again..." she let him go as he stared at her...

But the Other is come for you...she shivered...And the Bad One is coming...For me...

"Anne..." Part IV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant nemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part IV...

The cavern tunnel leading to the now dust Master's lair...Just before dawn...

"So...You do know of a William the Bloody...?" Anne eyed Angel, standing now well back of her... Xander still behind him...Trying to deal his way out of mourning mode as he does his best to avoid looking at the thing his beloved Buf has become...

Angel nodded... "They call him 'Spike' for short...He has a way with railroad spikes..."

Yeah... she nodded..."I think...I know..." A harsh grin, vaguely remembering...A news item in the Times a frantic, then shattered Cicely had read after William's...Change and disappearance...Regards the sad fate of poor ole John "Goodman Jack" Henderson, famed London sportsman/gentleman about town and one of Cicely's less tolerable ex-suitors...The one who, one night at the house, having fumed for two hours at little William firmly planted in the favored seat across from the object of his own desire, had fashioned that damned name to hang round his rival's neck after the brief premiere reading of his work she'd insisted William give...

William the Bloody Awful...

Well, it hadn't been his best work Will'd read that night...And he'd been very nervous reading it for the first time in public...Taken by surprise, pressed by her into it...

But, from what little details the Times had given...And the gory accounts several of the less reputable sheets had provided... 'Spike' had taken a full measure of revenge...And then some...

Nice to see my lil' poet had it in him...But then, even then...From what little I picked from Cicely when they...We...Met...And later from her rotting brain...I knew...

She blinked a little, Angel watching, clearly awaiting any chance...Best to focus a little and keep the old guard up...These 'soulful' types like to play hero...

Well, anyway...she eyed him... "Any idea where he is now...?"

"God knows...I don't...I had no desire to keep tabs on him and..." he stopped...

"Drusilla..." Anne finished, nodding...Then cocking her head to give a vicious grin...

"You couldn't be bothered keeping watch over your "most lamented" victim?...Trying to stop her, free her?...What a piece of work you are, Liam..." she smiled... "I see where Angelus got his famous ego from...It's redemption on a world-saving scale with an adoring audience in attendance...And if possible a pretty..." she gave a demure smile... "Female to be won by your heroic deeds..."

"Else your pretty face and that hair are just too precious to risk..." she grinned...

"I've answered your questions, Anne...Now as to your side of the bargain..." he glanced at Xander...

She put a hand... "I'm not done yet...What about that old bitch of yours?...Darla?...She's the one who's been following the Master, right?..." she grinned at him... "Where's she off to...?"

"I haven't the slightest idea..." he shook his head... "Probably waiting for Nast above..."

"That's a shame..." she sighed... "Poor ole Angelus...Just can't keep his girls...Even his mommy ran out on him, huh?..."

"I've told you what I know, Anne...And I'm not Angelus..."

"No?..." she eyed him carefully... "Oh, well...You'll do as his stand-in for me...When I'm ready..." she smiled sweetly...

And turned to Xander...

"Ok, Xander...You can go...But...Tell Giles...And Willow...I want to see them, with you...In the Greenwood Cemetery tomorrow night...And that no one is say anything to my mom just yet..." he stared, she put up a hand... "No, I don't mean that...Giles can go ahead and do his protection thing if he wants at our house...I just don't want her to know...Yet..."

"Not that it would be something you could tell her without a lot of head-scratching..." she grinned... "Unless you all wanna go to jail as suspected murderers of poor, nnocent, mysteriously-vanished-while-out-late-with-her-bizarre-friends, Buffy...That'd be sure to get you guys on the local evening news at least...Especially with our favorite middle-aged high school librarian loser as the made-to-order Brit pervert leader of your group..."

Tell Giles...she turned grimly serious...And make sure all of you are there...

"The Slayer...Or whatever's left of her...Wants a group conference of her little band...Or else I'll be paying each of you and your families a visit...Every night...And eventually, I'll get to see you no matter what little precautions you take..."

Go!...She pointed surfacewards...Assuming demon face...

"Try not to screw this one, too, sweetie..."

"Go on, Xander..." Angel told him... "Get back to them and tell them...I'll try to meet up with you all tomorrow night..."

If he's still with us...Anne added sweetly...

Xander headed out...Facing them as he backed away for a bit, then turned and hurried off...

"Hope he doesn't screw it..." she sighed to her companion, shaking her head... "He's not really cut out for this stuff..."

And now...She eyed him...Angel watching carefully...

"I'm starved...You got blood at your place, right?..."

He blinked at her...Well?...she stared back...

"Oh..hh...You were expecting the 'fight to the death' scene...?" Eh...she waved a hand... "Maybe later...Right now, I'm tired and hungry...And dawn's acoming..."

He looked at her...Considering...

"Hey, I've given you your chance soul-boy...Politely invited myself over to your place...How's about a little responsiveness?...You were interested enough before you let me down tonight..."

For my friends' sake...And the sake of all those 'little people' up there...She waved an arm to indicate...at least...

"All right...If you'll promise..." "To behave?..." she smiled...

"Cross my dead heart and on my mother's still present soul..."

London...Watchers' Antiquarian Hall...Office of the Chairman...

About 10:30 am...

Tristam Reynolds, senior Watcher, regarded Chairman Travers who'd listened quietly to his part report, part accusation...And, given the terrible news from California, part evaluation of the potential for disaster...

"Well, Tristam..." Travers smiled suavely... "I am most impressed by your efforts...You must have set a new record for violation of security restrictions in the use of the archives...And found a entirely new level of arm-twisting...Fortunately, you had the good sense to come to me...Rather than spread these unfounded tales and cause needless upset at such a critical time..."

"This has been deliberately kept from Ms. Summers and Mr. Giles, not to mention the full Council, Mr. Chairman...And now, if the Slayer's demon has maintained a connection to her past life self, retained something of Cicely's memories...Which is likely by my understanding of these 'tales'..."

"Are you suggesting, Mr. Reynolds?..." Travers' voice took on a more stern tone... "That I, myself, was involved in this 'deliberate' attempt to conceal information from the Slayer and her Watcher?..." Travers eyed his subordinate carefully...

"If what I've learned is as true as I believe it to be, sir...Every Chairman since Simon Farris has kept the secret..."

"And my role...If your investigations could be accepted at face value...Would have to be rather a large one...Given that you are suggesting I...And the living ex-Chairmen...And perhaps a handful of the Inner Council...Had access to this information...And knew that our lamented Mrs. Walthrop had reincarnated as Miss Summers?..."

Yes...Reynolds stated flatly... "I believe you knew...And concealed the truth..."

"And what would be the point?...Granted, your story would not cast this organization in the best light with our deceased Slayer...But the events you describe took place over 100 years ago...And all the participants are long dead..."

Dead...Tristam nodded...But not buried...

"Your decision...Meaning that of all the Chairmen since that loathsome toad, Farris..." Travers cast a cold eye at Reynolds... "Has placed this organization in jeopardy...If the Slayer's demon knows and chooses to take vengeance on us...Perhaps even on the Potential Slayers..."

"I hardly think Miss Summers' demon will bother with..."

"Cicely Addams-Walthrop came to hate the Slayer...Everything about her, though she did her duty and was the Greatest of them all...And, from what Ripper...Mr. Giles...Has told me, Miss Summers seems to remain in that mold..."

Add to that Mrs. Walthrop's perfectly valid reasons for wanting us dead...And this organization stands in peril...

Not to mention guilty of abetting a hideous crime...Reynolds did not say...Not expecting that such concerns would have much weight with Quentin Travers...

"Yes..." Travers nodded...A faint smile... "I agree that Miss Summers' demon...Armed with this knowledge you claim we possess...Would pose a considerable threat to us..."

Which is why...She will be dealt with...Either by her Watcher, under the normal practice following the turning of a Slayer...Or, should he fail...By our operatives...

"Given what Giles has told me...They'd best be damned good operatives..." Reynolds shook his head...

"They'll get the job done should he fail..." Travers stood...

And if she finds him?...And they unite against us?...

"William the Bloody?...My dear Reynolds...Our friend William is spoken for, as you know...And hardly likely to encounter Ms. Summers...Or Mrs. Walthrop...Or any demon counterpart of the two... with friendly feeling, if they should ever meet..."

"Sir...Miss Summers...Mrs. Walthrop...Deserves more consideration than this...There may be ways...If you would let me go to Ripper...Mr. Giles..."

"Unauthorized, unsanctioned methods, Tristam...I can not let you do that...And I must ask you to confine your remarks on this conversation...And the matter in question...To the task of destroying our new enemy..."

Mrs. Walthrop...And her husband are dead, Tristam...Let them rest...he eyed Reynolds...

"The problem is sir...We prevented them from resting...And now they will have their reckoning with us...Sure as the sun will rise...Unless we help them...Or destroy them..."

And our past efforts with William the Bloody have not been covered in glory...he noted...

"We cannot help them...But we will destroy them and give them peace...And the case of Cicely Addams-Walthrop and her husband will be closed..." Travers was cold and impassive...

Reynolds moved to leave...Travers called to him...

"Tristam...I must ask you to stay on duty...Here in the Hall...Until the crisis is over..."

Reynolds stared back...

"I've need of your advise and support, my friend...I cannot do without them..." the Chairman pressed a buzzer...Yes?...Magda called...

"Mr. Reynolds will be on station here...Please prepare suitable sleeping quarters...And the usual 'assistants'..." Yes, sir...she replied, signing off...

"There's no need to hold me here, sir...I came to you first..."

"Tristam?... 'Hold you?'...I've told you, my friend...You're needed here..." Travers beamed... "After all, Mr. Reynolds...This is the Watchers' Council...And your duty is to watch and observe, not intervene..."

Not intervene...he repeated...

"Yet you'll have Giles... 'intervene'...Rather decisively with Miss Summers..." Reynolds glared...

"His role must needs be a more active one...One which I feel he'll be willing to take on, however reluctantly...So long as he gets no unsubstantiated tales from you which might affect his judgment..."

Magda buzzed and Travers pushed a button which automatically opened the office door...Two large, only half-human, guards had taken up positions just in front...

"Fenton and Creel here will escort you back to your office, Tristam...Please remember they will be on duty just outside...And under no particular orders to avoid any use of force they deem necessary..."

"Anne..." Part V...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part V...

Willow eyed Giles as he stood by the research table...Phone tight in his hands...

"I see..." Giles spoke quietly... "Yes, well...Come as soon as you can...Thank you..." he gently put the phone in its cradle...

"Willow...I think you should go home...I'm sure that Buffy has succeeded and will be home when she can...I must meet with a member of the Council who's just come to town...Give them a brief summary..." he paused...Then, turned and grabbed a few files which he carefully shuffled and tapped into order... "Yes...They're impatient...Can't wait to let me get the Slayer's report...I..."

"You're babbling, Giles..." Willow sighed, eyes filled with tears... "That was Xander, wasn't it?..."

And...Buffy is dead, isn't she?...She rose and came to him...Putting a hand on his arm...

He stared at her... "I...Don't..." he shook his head... "You know, it never occurred to me...I don't know what to tell her mother...What can I say to her...?"

Giles...

Oh...Willow...he sobbed as she embraced him... "I've killed her..."

"Giles...The Master killed her...Not you...You tried to go in her place...It wasn't..."

"I told her it was her duty to Humanity...I sent her out...Willow, she was just a..."

"She was a Slayer...And it was her duty...Giles?...Giles..." she pulled back and stared at him...

"What can we do now?...Is there anything we can do?...Giles?..."

"There's no need...As far as Nast is concerned...The Master is destroyed...She..." he sat down...

"Xander told me...Her demon destroyed him...After Nast killed her..."

"Her...Demon?..." Willow looked at him, sitting beside him... "Is that possible?...Isn't...Wasn't he her whatever...?"

That's our Buf...The oddly proud thought passing quickly...No bowing and scraping vamp lord's bitch she...Alive or dead...

"Anne..." Giles hesitated...The name floating in air a moment...The name Xander says she used, he explained... "Seems to be the independent sort..."

No surprise there...Willow thought...Hmmn...Anne, eh?...And...Whoa?...

"Xander?...Is he...?"

"Alive, apparently...According to him she let him go, stayed with Angel...And told him that she wants us all to meet...Tomorrow..." He rubbed his weary face, eyeing the clock on the wall overhead... "Tonight at Greenwood Cemetery...He's on his way now so we should know for sure about him shortly..."

Greenwood...Trust Buf to pick the nicest graveyard in town...

"I'd better call the Council..." he sighed... "Though you can be sure they already..." His phone rang...

At least they have the decency to call us rather than wait to save a few quid...he noted, picking up...

Buffy...Oh, God...Have mercy on my poor friend's brave soul...Willow shook her head...No...

"Yes...Rupert Giles here...Yes, Mr. Chairman..."

No, damn You, You white-bearded old...Son of a...Well, bastard...To Hell with Your mercy...How could You've let her face all that alone?...And not make a personal appearance ala burning bush, hosts of heavily armed angels and all those other guys...You worthless...

"Yes...I have had the news...She has definitely been turned...But she has...Or rather her counterpart has...Destroyed the Master..."

Hmmn...Angel...God, what was he doing all this time?...Sitting round while...she lowered her head...

"We're awaiting one of our people...He was in contact...Alive, we believe, yes..."

Sittin' round, like me while she died...

"Yes...I will evaluate the new situation and take all appropriate measures...Thank you sir...I will be in as constant communication as events allow...My report will be in within the next two hours..."

Xander...My poor, poor Xander...He must be so...Forgive me, Buf...But please, please let him be safe...

"I understand...Yes...I thank you, sir but of course it was a failure on my part...Well..." he sighed... "Thank you..." he hesitated... "Sir?...Regarding Mrs. Summers..."

Joyce?...Oh, God...What are we gonna...?

"I see...Yes, I'll be happy to send some suggestions and review the Council's scenario...But, sir...I would like to do what I can to provide Mrs. Summers some protection..."

Pro...Tection?...Willow closed her eyes...Rubbed her face...This has to be a nightmare...I hafta wake up...

Protection...From...

"Thank you, sir...I will be as discreet as possible..." Giles hung up...

Wait a minute...Willow eyed him...

"The Chairman has agreed that I may do what I can...Discreetly...To protect Buffy's mother...From..."

"You didn't tell them?...That she wants to meet...?" she stared at him...

In situations like this...he said slowly...And paused, not looking at her...Council policy...Of longtime standing...Is for the Watcher, if still alive and capable of doing so...To destroy the turned Slayer immediately...While she is still rather confused and vulnerable...

"Or failing that, the Council will take whatever action is necessary..."

"But...You're gonna meet with her...?"

"It's not Buffy anymore, Willow...But yes, I do plan to meet with her...I owe her that much, rather than let the Council hunt her down..." he looked at her carefully...She staring back calmly...I understand...her look saying...

"And I'm afraid, according to Xander...You and he must be there as well...For your families' sakes..."

"I'll be there...To help you...For Buf's sake..."

Whoa...Anne smirked, looking round, as Angel unlocked the inner door of his building...

Tres seedy and noirish...This look is you...she sneered...

"But lemme ask you something, soul-boy..."

He gave a cool stare...

"What's the deal?...Apart from the high cost of living in good ole CA, I mean?...Do you really believe God or Fate or whoever is gonna care if you take a half-decent place?...I mean, sure...My idiot counterpart was impressed by this kinda nonsense... 'Oooh...Dark mystery guy in his dark, mysterious, rancid...(Do they charge you for this kinda noir stench?...) lair...'...But, c'mon..."

"I live where I'm needed..." he answered shortly... "And I'm not exactly earning the big bucks in my current line..."

"Jest the facts ma'am..." she grinned...Smiling at a nervous-looking, human, fortyish type just entering...Trying to side past them...Hi there...

"I'm not gonna be long with this guy...You lookin' for a date?..." she called as the man dashed for his door...

Geesh...And I woulda given him a discount...she chuckled...Angel holding the inner door for her... "Come on, in...Or stay out..." he eyed her...

Thank you, sir...she nodded, entering regally...He put up a hand...

"Just one thing, Anne...If you want to go and play slut, go right ahead...You're not Buffy and I've seen enough not to let a vamp playing psych-out get to me...But if you're accepting my hospitality and staying in my place for the day...You'll act like a lady...Otherwise you can go see if one of my fellow tenants will take a stranger in..."

"That's noble, boyfriend...I'm touched..." she batted her eyes...As he pulled his keys... "Oh, Angel..." she sniffled, a couple of tears running now...As he watched impassively...Holding his room door open...

"Good, huh?..." she smiled at him, slipping in... "I mean for your average human...Not an implacable dark hero type like you..." Eggh...she shuddered...Looking at the peeling paint, something-gnawed wall holes, the you-don't-expect-me-to-sleep-on-that mattress...

"You know, somebody with a beating heart and some capacity for normal human feeling and compassion...I mean, after a scene like that...My poor Xander would be..." she stopped as he continued to stare impassively...

Ok...She suddenly beamed a warm, almost innocently Buffy smile that for a second...Barely a second...Only the slightest tightening of his hand's grip on the door revealing her triumph...A triumph she fully and contentedly noted...

"I'll behave..."

Oh, God...she put a hand to her mouth, eyes widening...It's morning...I should call my Mom...She is gonna have my head...

"What?..." she stared at him as he glared at her... "Can't a vamp girl wanna spare her mommy's feelings?...I'm not talkin' about going home and sinking 'em in her neck, ya know..."

"I won't let you torment Joyce, Anne..."

"I just wanna tell her I'm...More or less...Ok...Hell, Angel..." she frowned... "You can't want her looking all over town for me today...At least one of the dweebs in this neighborhood who saw us is sure to wanna get his or her picture on the evening news..."

A still colder look...Hmmn...Not bad, she noted...The brood is your look, pal...

"Just let me tell her I'm ok...Out with...Somebody..."

Special...she beamed innocently...Finger to her lips as she cocked her head slightly at him...Biting the finger gently...

"Tell her you're at the high school...Sleeping it off with some of the other kids..." What?...She stared, a little genuine annoyance...Hand on hip glare... "You expect me to tell my Mom I'm too drunk to come home?..."

"...I'll call Willow and Giles first and we'll have them cover for you if she calls back..."

And it sure beats telling her you're too dead to come home...he noted firmly...

She stared back...A hard, coldly vicious look now...But something, in the back of her eyes...She looked down at her dress...

"My prom dress..." she said quietly...Not looking at him...

"He can help you, dear..." A voice, velvet-soft with just a hint of malice...A dark-haired beauty in antique dress...

"He's a man of great compassion...And noble heart...He'll be glad to do what he can to comfort you here in this emptiness..."

"No...I..."

"Drusilla...You don't deserve this, child...What have you done to be lost, alone here...?" the woman smiled at her...

"It will hurt him...It will kill him..."

"Now, child... 'It' is going to take him...One way or the other...You can either be by to help the poor man's soul and comfort him...Or..." Halfreck in Cicely form beamed at the soul of her client, trapped in utter emptiness... "And he will be in such torment...So young, so loving..."

"Mercy on me!...God!..."

Halfreck smiled, looking round... Sorry, don't see the fellow...Maybe He's on vacation...

For the last few decades...she grinned...

"Drusilla...Be sensible...The poor boy will need your help...He'll be lost in the void like you...And worse yet...Sent into this horror by the one he thought loved him...The woman who pledged him her heart...And abandoned him..."

"No...Miss...Whoever you are...I cannot...I will not help It...No..."

Halfreck...I've told you that five times, lady...Halfreck frowned... "Though this form I hold is that of poor William's beloved Cicely...The one who is sending him to his doom tonight..."

Doomed...And alone...Eternally...By your own other self, Dru...If you don't help him...

"I will...I will warn him, drive him away..."

"Dru..." A shake of a beautifully-coiffed head... "You can't stop It...You haven't the slightest control over It...And how many prayers have you spent trying?..." Haly sighed...A somewhat tough nut to crack she thought...But rather essential...

"All you can do...Is ease his transition...And comfort him when he enters this bleak void..." she smiled gently... "Call to him...And help him when It takes him...It's all that can be done for the poor man now..."

No...No...Dru shook her head... I can't...I...

"Then poor William must suffer alone, I suppose..." Haly shook her head...

What a pity...And when you could comfort each other...

"No!...NO!..." she screamed...

"Miss?..." Tara woke with a start...Staring up at the elderly bus driver...

"We're in St. Louis, miss...Sorry to wake you but you seemed a bit uncomfortable lying that way...Thought you might care to use the facilities..."

Thanks...she sighed...Smiling feebly...

"Anne..." Part VI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part VI...

The Sunnydale High library...Early morning...

"Xander!..." Willow raced for the weary, stricken-looking boy as he stood in the doorway facing Giles...An expression including, but beyond, sadness and shame...

"Wait, Willow!..." Giles cried, sternly...Cross in right hand, reaching into a cabinet with the other...As Willow stopped shortly for the briefest of pauses, eyeing Xander carefully, and ran into his arms...

"You're ok...You're ok...Thank God..." she looked up at him...Ummn...You are...Ok, right?...

"Willow!..." Giles pulled up a crossbow...

"I'm alive...Buffy..." Xander swallowed, nodding at her as he embraced her...Oh, Wil...

"Damn the two of you!..." Giles came to them, a voice neither had ever heard, Xander staring up at his raging face... "How the hell am I to deal with this situation with fools like..." he stopped...Staring back at Xander's face...Willow turning to look at the Watcher now, still holding Xander tightly...

"It's alright...I love you, baby...It's alright..." she breathed...He pulled back slightly...Searching her face...Looking over to Giles again...Who lowered his crossbow to the table beside him and rubbing his forehead with the newly freed hand... "Forgive me, Willow...Xander...I don't mean...Please..." he sighed... "Can you tell us the situation, Xander?..."

"It was too...I couldn't...I..." Xander began...And buried his face in Willow's arm...She looking at Giles carefully, a mother defending her young...If you say one accusing word...her look saying...

"No, Xander...You couldn't have helped her...None of us could..." Giles told him gently, coming to them... "But I must be sure that you're alright...Please, Willow..." he eyed her and she released him, Giles handing him the cross...

"Better give me the water treatment too..." Xander smiled wanly...Clutching the cross in a tight fist...

"I've never been all that religious..."

"Would you mind...?" Anne eyed Angel as she held the blood packet he'd given her in her hands...Her lips a bit moist...A hunger in her eyes...He stared...

"I'd appreciate a little privacy for my first time..." she explained... "Slobbering blood and plasma down still somehow doesn't seem a natural thing to me...Holdover from Buffy, I guess..."

Though I'm rarin' to try it...she grinned...Kinda like sex...All that mess, you know...Sounds so disgusting in some ways...

"But I'm rarin' to try that too...If you'd be..."

"I'm not leaving the room...Go over there if you like, turn around, and do what you need to do..." he pointed... "You'll get used to it soon enough..."

Already used to doin' it myself...she grinned...But you've been featuring in a starring role...Sexwise I mean...

He glared...

"Why just the other night...Buffy was so..."

"Enough...I told you I'd send you out if you kept this kind of thing up, Anne..."

"But, honey...I'm trying to share my...Our...Deepest desires..." Anne put on a winsome look... "I thought we could talk about anything...Our feelings...My...Needs..."

He stood up...

"You really were born in the eighteenth century, weren't you?..." she grinned... Ok...She went to the far edge of his bed and turned her back to him...

She really was a bit...he realized suddenly...As she hesitated...

My poor Buffy...He scraped the thought from his mind...No...

"What do I do...?" she called... Staring down at the packet...So yummy-looking...And yet...So...Eeggh...

"Bring out your fangs, sink them in, and drink...It'll come to you instinctively..." he told her...

Yeah...she continued to hesitate...Staring...

"Or..." he paused... "I could get you a pair of scissors and a glass to pour it in..."

Please...she turned back, a genuine smile...

"This really is my first time...Ever..." she explained...Thanks...As he got up for the scissors...Pulling them from the drawer of a battered lamp table...And grabbing a glass on the table...

He brought them over and sat back down in his chair across the room...

She cut the bag open and poured...Wish you had a microwave...she noted...

"It never comes out well nuked..." he shook his head...

"Here goes...Down the hellhole..." she lifted the glass and gulped...Whoa...Not bad...she noted...

In a disgustin' kinda way...she shook her head...

"Could I have another?..."

He got up again...Over to the small fridge...

"So...We can talk about anything...?" he looked at her as he brought the packet over...

"And do it, too..." she beamed coyly...Thanks...She took the packet...

"Sorry...Horny young virgin vamp here..." she grinned at him as he backed over to his chair...

"What did you want to discuss, Liam?... 'Fraid I can't bring you up very much on the goings-on in Hell these days...I don't remember more than vague impressions...Ummn..." she poured and gulped down the second bag's contents...Tasty...

And yet, still disgusting...

"Why the interest in William the Bloody, Anne...?" he asked...

"A direct question from my brooding host...Nice..." she smiled...Stretching back on the bed...

"Young, beautiful, horny...Virginal...And oh, so willing...C'mon, Liam...How can you say no to this...?" she teased...

"Well?..." he eyed her...

"He's important to me...And to my counterpart..." she paused...

"Buffy?...How'd Buffy know...?" he halted...She eyed him with a smile...

"You've know him...Before..." he looked at her..."You're a reincarnate, aren't you...?"

I...Was...she grinned...

"Cicely Addams-Walthrop...Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Angel...Or do you use a different last name...?"

His phone rang...

Sunnydale High, the library...Early morning...

"Hey, Ms. Summers..." Willow chirped into the phone on the research table... "This is Willow Rosenberg...Just...What?...Ummn, yeah I've been with Buffy...She's really sorry about...Ummn..." she looked at Xander who nodded gently...You can do this, Wil... "Well, she's not here right now...She and some of the guys went to get some things for breakfast..."

"Yeah...I guess my mom must be...What?...Oh, ummn...Sunnydale High...We decided to sleep...er stay over...It was...What?..."

"Hello?...Angel...?" Giles spoke into his desk phone... "This is Rupert Giles...Is... 'Anne' there with you...?...I see..."

"Yeah...It was irresponsible, Mrs. Summers...I'm really sorry...What?...Well, ummn...Not anything alcoholic..."

I'll have Buffy call you asap...she finished hastily...

"I understand the demon would like us to meet with it..." Giles noted to his phone... "No, I...I prefer not to speak with it just now...Tell her...It...I am willing to meet...But alone..."

Giles...Xander called to him... "No way are you going alone..." Giles put up a hand...

"Don't..." Willow paused...Oh, God...Turning to look at Xander...Who took the hand she reached out to him... "...don't worry, Ms. Summers...Bye..."

And put her head in her hands as Xander stroked her hair...Don't...Worry...she repeated...Don't...worry...I told her...

"Wil...Wil...It's alright..."

"I see..." Giles paused, looking over at Willow, Xander holding her gently... "Do I have its promise that no harm will come to the others and their families?...Very well...Tell it we'll come, 8:00pm, the Hauser mausoleum at Greenwood...But only so long as I feel the situation is safe for the others..."

"Tell it Willow has spoken to Mrs. Summers...For the moment she believes Buffy is staying with friends here at the high school...Tell it that if it tries to contact Mrs. Summers, without your or our supervision...Good, thank you...What?...Who?...Yes, I know the name...She was a Slayer in the last century...Angel, I...I must go now..."

"Tell it...I loved her and beg her forgiveness...And Angel, thank you for your help...Destroy it if any opportunity arises..." he put down the phone...Staring into the emptiness...

"And...It's true...There's no need to worry...Nothing can hurt her little girl now..." Willow grabbed desperately at Xander, sobbing...

Cicely Addams...Walthrop...Giles blinked a bit as he sat...Dear God, no wonder she was so adept...

Oh, my poor girl...he closed his eyes...My poor, poor girl...

"You haven't told me much..." Angel eyed Anne...Stretched out on his mattress, looking through a magazine he'd managed to find... "If you want our help..."

"Didn't say that, boyfriend..." she looked up briefly... "And I've told you enough for now..."

"Only that you claim to have been Cicely Addams-Walthrop, a Slayer in a past life...And knew William the Bloody as a human..."

"One of my counterparts was Cicely...Before she tried this vale of tears again as Buffy Summers..." Anne corrected... "But I am myself, alone...The part that never wussed out...And armed with the two greatest Slayers' fighting skills and tactical memories, so watch out..."

"And you...Cicely...Knew my counterpart as well?..."

Oh...Yeah...she looked up again...Eyeing him coldly...

"We knew Angelus...Sire of Drusilla..."

And you knew Cicely...At least by rep...she smiled...

"I'm not Angelus..." he began...

"Please...He was made from you, Liam...He's your id as I am Buffy and Cicely's..."

And if you concentrate...You'll remember me...

"I've memories of Ms. Addams...She was a famous Slayer, maybe the greatest..." he nodded... "Even Angelus was wary of her..."

"The Greatest..." she replied, curtly... "At least until Buffy came along...Though the poor kid got caught early and off her stride...And your counterpart was more than 'wary' of her..."

She peered at the window shades...It's getting towards sunset, she noted...

"I don't know what you've got up your sleeve..." he eyed her...She looked at him and her sleeveless dress with a comic frown...Up my what, you dope?..."But whatever you may think of them...Buffy's friends aren't likely to listen to what you've got to say, Anne..." Angel noted...

She sighed... "That would be a mistake on their part...For them...And you, soul-boy...Especially when I'm so willin' to parley..."

But lets see if maybe I can persuade the mighty Xander and the awesome Willow to stay their fearsome stakes...she grinned...For love of whatever's left of their poor beloved Buf...

"I think you'll find Rupert Giles...And me...A little less comic..." he stared coldly...

Oooh...she laughed... "Is that a challenge, soul-boy?...And here I am tryin' to be polite and reasonable and avoid massive bloodshed..."

Well...We'll see how it goes...she put up a calming hand as he briefly tensed...But I appreciate the nice words 'bout my Watcher...she smiled...

"He probably will give me a bit of trouble at that...But maybe he'll be willing to hear me out...Anyway, sun's gone down...Shall we go and meet my mourners?..."

He got up...Eyeing her warily...She rose to follow him...

"Eggh..." she paused, rolling her tongue round under her lips... "You got a spare toothbrush?...I forgot I got blood all over my teeth...No need to forego the oral hygienics...And freak my poor guys out any more than I hafta..."

Bathroom...he pointed...Thanks...she beamed, turning...

"Ya know...Guess I probably should have a little more in my corner at that..." she nodded as he now turned for the front door...She suddenly grabbed and slammed a chair over his head and he went down...

"You didn't really think I'd come to a meeting like this with you on their side as well...And me with not so much as a single bargainin' chip?..." she chuckled at his unconscious body...

"Not that they're likely to care all that much bout you...But at least you won't be bothering me and Willow will probably feel sorry for you...Though I really did wanna brush these pearly whites..." she tapped her front teeth...

"Now les' see what you got on hand here for keepin' your guests all tied up..."

Greenwood Cemetery...A large mausoleum in the northern, older section...Just 8:02pm...

"They're takin' their time..." Anne groused at Angel who glared at her from the corner where she'd tossed him, still unconscious and well-trussed in ropes and torn sheets a short time ago...

"Maybe they've decided against it...And that you ain't worth the trouble of checkin' on..." she sneered... "But that's gonna cost em...If they don't..." she paused, catching sight of...

"There're my guys..." she beamed... "Nice ta know you have friends who care enough to come out like this, isn't it, soul-boy?"

Hey, Giles!...she called, waving from the doorway...Giles, Xander, and Willow cautiously moved towards her, all heavily armed...

"Thanks for coming...Angel is back there and dust if you try anything..." she jerked a thumb back...

And grinned as the group took up a stand in front of the crypt...All three staring grimly at her...Xander and Willow with crossbows in hand...Tres professional, fellas...she smiled...

"Hey?..." she put on a mock pout... "Isn't anybody wearin' black?..."

"Sorry to do this to you, ole girl..." Spike shook his head at Ginger as she sat quietly beside him in the Spikemobile...Dru asleep in back, thanks to a dozen extra strength Unisoms...He sighed, looking round at the walls of the garage they and the car had been sitting in for over an hour now...

The mechanic buried in the engine now pulled his head up and came over to the window... "Quite a car...Where'd you pick it up...?"

"Had it for years, mate...Gift of an ole and loving friend...So what's the damage?..."

"Not too bad...Water pump's shot...And your fan belt's about to go...Only problem's that we don't carry either in stock for this baby..." he fondly patted the car...

"Right...So...?" Spike stared at the moronic lout...His life spared only by his obvious appreciation for a true classic...

"We can have them in sometime tomorrow, I think...Two days at the outside..."

"Lovely...Well..." the vampire shrugged... "Go to it, lad...Just give me a few to find a place for the ladies to bed down..."

"Econolodge down the street..." the mechanic suggested... "Clean and cheap..."

"And run by your brother/dad/cousin, no doubt..." Spike grinned... "My uncle..." the boy grinned back...

"Always the way...Well, if you'd not mind letting your unc know he's got a few late arrivals..."

The mechanic nodded and headed for the phone...

Spike turned to his companion ..."Ginger, love...I'm sorry...I'd honestly meant to finish you the painless way tonight, and leave your body where they'd find you quick...But...Given the car and the way Dru's been actin'...Hope you understand love...Don't mean to keep your family in suspense with false hopes..."

She looked at him wanly...Nodding faintly...

"It's just I think we'll be needin' a daytime bodyguard for a bit yet...And there's no need to attract too much attention till we get to Hellmouthland..."

"I just want to help...William..." she told him quietly...

"That's my pet..." he smiled...And looking back to the sleeping Dru, sighed...

"Well...Give us a hand with my poor lamb, girl...And lets hope our innkeeper is the tolerant, not too many questions type...I doubt we'd find another mechanic open now..."

Ummn...he paused...Ginger halting in opening the door...

"And I'm sorry about having to use your plastic again, girl...I don't think they'll charge your family once your body's found though...The boy there will remember us with you and it'll just be a case of poor dating choice..." she nodded..

Really appreciate it, love...he patted her again...

"Anne..." Part VII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part VII...

Sunnydale, Greenwood Cemetery, night...About 8:10...

"We've come as you asked..." Giles eyed Anne who instinctively now straightened a bit and brushed at her hair...Still a bit messed despite attempts with a brush at Angel's...

Willow watching her suddenly had to look away...For a second...

"...Anne..." Anne politely finished for him as he stared coldly at her...

"What do you want?..."

"A 'thanks lots, Anne'...For solving your little problem with the Master might be nice for starters..." she noted...Pouting slightly...And looking down at her dress...Hmmn...she eyed a couple of stains...

She turned to Willow... "Wil, could you get me some spot remover after our meetin' here's over?...You could drop it by Angel's later...Ok?..."

Mom's gonna kill me when she sees this...she sighed...Willow frowning now...

Ooops...she grinned...Guess 'kill' isn't quite...

"Enough..." Giles raised a hand... "You aren't Buffy and this playacting gets you nowhere...What do you want from us?..."

"Tough talk from the Watcher who failed his charge..." she glared at him... "But then, I've been betrayed by Watchers before..."

An arrow whizzed by her head...Whoa!...She jumped to the side...Staring at Willow who eyed her grimly...

Geesh...Willow?...she blinked...

"Just letting you know we're not quite as soft and psychoutable as you may think..." Willow gave a cold smile... "Sorry if you didn't get the point..."

"Got it, great...Thanks, girlfriend, I'll remember to be on my toes from now on..." Anne nodded... "And the next time you do that, you lose one loved one...Got me...?"

"If I do it again...I won't miss..."

"Gi...les...Willow's bein' mean ta me..." Anne whined, grinning at him...Another pout... "Tell her to play nice...I didn't go and send dead Xander with my message...She could at least be courteous..."

"Perhaps we should leave then..." Giles told her coldly...

"Aw...Don't go...I'll be good..." she put up a hand... "Really...For the sake of Xander and Willow's families...And the Council, Watcher...Don't..."

Sides, what I gotta to say...You may wanna hear...Cause, guys...I have got such a deal pour vous...

"What do you want...?"

"William Soames Walthrop...My husband...Or rather my counterparts' and mine...Better known to you...Watcher, perhaps as William the Bloody..." she stated in a matter-of-fact, clipped way...

Was that a British accent?...Willow hissed to Xander...Who was busying blinking...Husband?...

"Yeah, Xander..." Anne nodded to him... "Husband...You can breathe now...Fraid you were a hundred years too late...And a little too geeky, sweetie..."

Though if you had seen my William back then...It would be a close call on the geekiness, I gotta admit...she noted...

Inside the mausoleum, Angel continued to try to break or loosen his bonds...He eyed the reasonably sharp corner of a slab set in the center of the room and struggled to stand...No good...He started trying to roll over...

"This the way you satisfy yourself now, Angelus...?" a voice cooed from a now clearly improperly secured door in the rear...

He looked up to see Darla leering at him...She put a finger to her lips... "Not a lot of noise, there darling..." she smiled...

Less you want the new addition to our world to celebrate her 'death-day' by ripping us apart...Literally...

"William the Bloody?...Your 'husband'...?" Giles stared at Anne...

"Technically...Cicely's husband..." she shrugged...But I am Cicely in part...

Cicely?...Xander stared at Willow who shrugged...

"And you want us to help you find him?..."

"Who better than one of those who arranged his death..." Anne smiled benevolently...Willow blinking...

Well...she put up a hand...A spiritual descendant, hopefully innocent, of those bastards...

"Though I suspect some of your Council are a bit less clueless about me and William than you, old boy..." she grinned...

"I know very little about Cicely Addams-Walthrop..." Giles replied coolly... "The records only say that she was Slayer briefly in the late 1870s..."

"I what?..." Anne glared... "Briefly?...I was the longest-lived Slayer ever...And the best...Goddamn...What the hell do your records say about me...Ummn, Cicely...?"

Close your jaw, Xander...she eyed him briefly...You'll get the low down from our Giles soon enough...

"I've told you...There's very little in the files that I have access to...And nothing to connect Cicely with William the Bloody except..." he paused...

Ye...ah?...Anne eyed him...

"Except...That they may both have come from England...And died approximately around the same time..." he stared...

"Got that right..." she smiled...then frowned... "But someone's been monkeying round with my glorious career history...Probably my bastard of a Watcher, Farris..."

"Simon Farris?..." Giles looked at her sharply...

"Well...We...Cics and I...Like to refer to him as the m-fing sob who murdered our husband and us...But yeah...Simon Farris...You do know him, huh?..."

Just like the Council to keep that creep's records intact...she smiled at Willow...

"Whatever happened to the ole sob...?"

"He became Chairman for several years...Not exactly our most glorious reign...And was murdered..."

"Really..." she beamed... "By William?...Oh, I hope...Or some lucky Slayer's relative's...?"

"By a man named Foxcroft...In reven..."

"By Henry?..." she stared... "Hot damn!...Thanks, Giles, that makes my death-day...Good ole Henry..."

My...Well, Cicely's cousin...she explained to Willow...

"Lots like you, Xander..." she glanced at him quickly... "A noble soul..." Xander staring back...

"William is gonna be so psyched when I tell him...After I explain everything and if he doesn't kill me first..."

Henry was his best friend back then...Introduced us...she noted to Willow...Who stared...As much floored by Anne's eager and sincere desire to share with her "girlfriend" as anything she was telling...

"God...That is so great...Really, thanks Giles..." she smiled happily...

Kill you first...? Willow thought...

Ok...Well...Anne waved her hands a bit...Now you know who I want...

"Here's the deal..."

"Anne..." Part VIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part VIII...

Greenwood Cemetery, Sunnydale...8:15 pm...

"Let me understand you...Anne..." Giles stared at the vampiress...

"You say that you are willing to continue acting as Slayer for the Hellmouth?...Destroying your own kind?...At least until the new Slayer arrives..."

"And in return, we are to determine the present whereabouts of William the Bloody...And, if possible, arrange for his coming to Sunnydale...Intact...?"

She nodded benevolently...

"And provide me with a steady blood supply..." she noted... "Less ya want me to take a few of the ones I save from my 'own kind'..." she smiled...

"It shouldn't be all that tough, really...The Council is keeping tabs on my Willy, I'm sure..."she grinned... "And I think...Sooner or later...He'll be coming here...Seeking me...In some way...Just as I'm seeking him..."

"I'd call it a damned fine deal..." she eyed each of them... "Plus...I'll stay with Angel the soul-boy...He...And you, if you like, can Patrol with me...So you'll know where I am at all times..."

It's either that...Friends...she beamed... "Or I start chowing down on you and yours..."

Though, far as Xander is concerned...she grinned...That would probably lead to an improvement in his life...He stared at her...Poor abused baby...she smiled gently at him... "You should call the cops, Willow...Your boy is taking some preety hard beatings..."

Willow blinked, staring at him...He gulped slightly...Oh, my God?...she blinked...Xander...?

"And we should place our trust in you...Because?..." Giles eyed her...

"Cause you have...Or can get...Info I want and can help me...And...Cause you have no alternative...Less you really believe you can take me down..." she smiled...

"I might be able to get you information...I cannot guarantee anything regarding William the Bloody's 'intact' arrival here..." Giles told her coolly...

William the Bloody...Willow eyed Xander...Does not sound good...

"I won't be expecting miracles, Giles..." Anne smiled... "God knows after the way you clowns let me die the other night...Just get me what you can...Keep the Council off my back as long as possible...And don't go gunning for William yourself...And you'll find me still one bang-up Slayer...Ah, step to the side, Xander, please..." she politely asked...Waving a hand to one side...

He moved...Whoa...She zipped a stake past him which smashed with a thud into a large female vamp who'd been creeping in slowly...

"See..." she beamed as he and Willow stared at the dust cloud...

"What about...Mrs. Summers?..." Giles had not taken his eyes off her...

"Mommy?...Oh...Yeah..." she nodded...A grateful, Buffy beam... "Nice of you to be concerned for her, Giles..."

"Well...I suppose you guys would object to me taking her, right?..." she eyed them each politely...

"So...I'll leave it to you...I called her from Angel's this afternoon by the way...I think you'll be able to work with the opening I've given you...Just fill me in on how it goes and I'll be happy to do what I can to ease my poor ole mom's sufferings..."

And keep you weirdo pervs out of jail...For now...she chuckled...

"But...If that arrangement doesn't suit..." she smiled beatifically at Giles... "Until my boy gets here...I could be open to others...Say a little Lolita-style coupling, old man?..."

A hard leering grin... " 'Cause if ya really want me, Giles...I could see my way..."

I actually do gotta fondness for Brits...

"If you say one word more along these lines, demon..." Giles eyed her coldly...

"Just messin' with your head, ole boy..." she chuckled, putting up a hand... "I'll be a good lil' girl I promise...Father..." she smiled...Watching the slight drain of what color was left in his ashen face...

"What about Angel?..." he asked her...His voice strong, surprising her...She gave an admiring nod...Very Brit, Rupert...Stiff-upper and all that... "How do we know he's still...?"

"I'm fine, Giles..." Angel called over, coming round from a corner of the mausoleum, Anne staring...How the...?

"Unique talents..." he noted to her startled face...

"Guess so, soul-boy..." she nodded, recovering... "Well...In any case, Giles...As you see our friend suspended twixt Heaven and Hell is still with us..."

"Do we have a deal?...At least until you get your new Slayer in...Or my feller shows...?" she eyed him...

"Angel?..." Giles looked at him... "Can you keep her with you?..."

"How could he not?...Pass up seeing this every mornin'?..." she grinned, spinning round lightly for a turn...Too fast, Xander sadly thought...Relaxing his grip on the crossbow a notch...

"She can stay with me..." he nodded...

"Aw...What a guy..." she chuckled... "Isn't he just dreamy, Wil?..." she looked at Willow...

"Thanks, Angel..." Willow nodded...

"Well...Time to Patrol...Cause a good Slayer's work is never done...Even after death..." Anne grinned... "You guys up for a lil' rock-and-roll?..."

Maybe we could hit the Bronze after?...Xander?...

"Willow?...I could tell ya the whole incredible story of my past life and tragic romance...?"

"We'll Patrol..." Willow nodded... "But lets hold on the Bronze tonight..."

Really...?...Anne sighed...Well, maybe my fill-in, stop-gap soul-boy here will take me later on...She smiled at Angel...

"Well...Demons and vamps to dust...Shall we get with it?..." she eyed them...Offering a hand to Angel to help her over some boards...

"One last thing, Anne..." Willow called to her coldly as they set out, following ... "I will call the Council myself and tell them it's a matter of world-saving importance that they hunt this 'William the Bloody' down if you ever again speak to Giles the way you just did...I mean it...Remember that we're not kiddin' either..." she told her grimly... "And that we'll put up with only so much crap from you..."

Whoa...Tres butch...Anne grinned...

"Sure you ain't gay, Willow?...I'm getting all these 'butch' vibes from you now..."

Sunnydale High Library...9:30 pm...

Patrol had broken up early...Things being quiet...Giles expressing his willingness to accept Anne's eagerness for the job for the moment...And she off under Angel's eye to do some 'research' of her own at Sunnydale Public Library...

Research, eh?...Whoa...She does possess some features not found in our Buf girl...Willow thought...

Xander headed home...A gentle hug and kiss from Willow...And a whispered plea for more info...Sometime, when he could deal...About this "beating" thing...

She looked up as the library door opened to reveal an angry-looking Joyce Summers...Giles hastening over...

"Hey..." Willow beamed, a trifle vapidly... "How are ya, Ms..."

"Where's my daughter?..." Joyce cut her off...Fixing on Giles...

"Mrs. Summers..." Giles sighed... "I wish I could..."

"You don't know?...Fine, then...Willow..." she turned to Willow who attempted to maintain a cheery grin...

"Where is Buffy?...And that..." she paused, waving a hand...

Ummn...Willow blinked...

"That...Angel...Where are they?..." Joyce stared at her...

"Angel, Ms. Summ...?"

"She called me this afternoon and said she was leaving with him...That she was..." Joyce gripped the back of the empty chair in front of her, closing her eyes...

"That they were...Eloping..."

E...? Willow blinked...

"She said...You would fill in the rest..." she glared...

"So...?...What's to fill in?...Besides explaining the lies you told me this morning..."

Giles attempted to intervene, Joyce waving him off...Don't, Mr. Giles...

"Is she pregnant?..." Joyce stared at Willow... "She all but said she was..."

"Well, you little...?" she grabbed her, shaking her... "Where are they?.."

"Mrs. Summers...Joyce..." Giles put a hand on her arm...Which Joyce shook off, turning in rage at him now...

"If you had anything to do with this...Mr. Summers and I'll have you up on charges so fast..."

"Buffy is pregnant, Joyce..." Giles told her softly... "And despite my asking her to stay and talk things out with you or someone here at the school...She's left...With that fellow Angel..."

Joyce stared at him, trembling...Willow stared at him...

"And you knew this...And let her go?...Didn't even bother to call me?..."

"She only left a short time ago...Just within the hour..." he eyed her...

"I planned to call you but you arrived before..."

Uh-huh...Joyce nodded grimly... "Sure you did..."

"Ummn...He's telling the truth, Ms. Summers..." Willow spoke up...

"I'm sorry...Buffy only told me this morning...And I promised not to say anything while she thought things over..." she eyed Giles... "I thought she was gonna go home and talk to you first, but..."

"Liars!..." Joyce shrieked... "You're both lying to me!...Where is she?...If you don't tell me where she is, I'm calling the police!..."

The phone rang...Giles picked it up... Yes?...Yes...he sighed...

"Your mother is here, Buffy..." Joyce turned, startled...

"Joyce..." he eyed her...And handed it over...

"Buffy?...Where are you?...What?..."

Get me out of here, Giles...Willow hissed, staring up at him...Now...Please...

He led her out of the library to the hallway as Joyce's voice surged and dropped...

"Where is she?.." Willow eyed him as they stood by the closed door in the empty hallway...

"Just outside...A pay phone...She and Angel saw Joyce pulling in and guessed she'd best give us a little..." he stopped...Blinking at her...Oh...

Oh, God...Giles...Willow stared at him... "Don't...Don't do this to me, now...I can't bear it..."

Please...she begged...Not now...

Yes...he put a hand to his head...Right...

"Well..." he sighed, shaking himself slightly... "Hopefully she'll catch on to our version and back us up..."

Better a pregnant teen bride on the run...Then...he paused...

"It was a kind lie, Giles...Not a lie at all, really..." Willow eyed him...

Yes...Well...he sighed again... And stared at her, smiling faintly now...

"Thank you for a fine performance, Miss Rosenberg..."

"Think I should try for the school play?...Might be nice to see if I can knock Harmony out of her yearly lead..." she smiled back, a wan look...

Joyce opened the door and they stared at her...A dull, heavy look in her eyes...

"Well...I guess..." she began...Staring at them blankly...

"May I take you home, Mrs. Summers...?" Giles asked her quietly...

Hmmn?...she blinked at him... "Uh...No, my car's just outside..."

Willow?...she eyed her.. "I probably should take you home...Your mother's worried about you too..."

Ummn...Yeah...Willow nodded... "I guess I should get home...Thanks...Just let me get my stuff..."

Sure...Joyce nodded...Sure...I'll wait...

Willow went in...

"Do you...?" Joyce stared at Giles...Who looked at her kindly... "Do you know this?...This Angel?..."

"Only slightly, Mrs. Summers...I believe he's a college student from LA..."

"An actor, she said..." Joyce nodded... "She wouldn't say where they were going but I suppose LA..."

"I'm...Sorry...Joyce..." he patted her gently... "Truly..."

"Is he?... Will he?..." she stared at him...

"I don't know much about him...But I think he is not a violent or dangerous boy...From the little I did see of them together...He seemed to care for her..."

She nodded... "Thank you..." And turned as Willow emerged with a book-bag...

"All set..." Willow smiled gently...

"See you later, Mr. Giles..." she called as Joyce started walking out...Turning back to stare at him...

Thank you, Willow...he mouthed...

"Anne..." Part IX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part IX...

Sunnydale Public Library...10:30 pm...

"You know..." Anne solemnly shook her head at Angel as she turned on the computer on the desk in front of her... "Oddly enough this is my first real criminal act...Trespassing in a public library after hours..."

"It'll be real enough if we get caught in here...And I still don't understand why you couldn't have done this at Giles'..."

"Geesh..." she glared... "I go to all this trouble for an intimate rendevous with my soul-boy and that's your response?..." Shaking her head at him, then frowning at the still blank screen...What the hell's up with this crappy...You have to turn the monitor on as well, he noted...Oh, yeah...she clicked it on...

"Anyway...I prefer it this way...Don't want Giles to have immediate access to everything I'm up to..." she grinned at him as he glanced at the screen, then her...

"You'll keep anything vital you see here tonight under that head of pointy hair, right?..." she asked, an innocent, winsome look...Say...? she paused as she typed a few search terms and clicked...

"If ya don't mind telling...Since we're gonna be roomies for a bit yet...How the heck did you get out of my stuff and find a back door over at the crypt so quick?...I can get you breaking the ropes but..."

"Like I said...Hidden talents..." a noncommital look, arms folded, as he continued to eye the screen...

"Oooh..." she winced... "Keeping secrets from me already?...Gee, boyfriend..." a pouting head shake... "The Brood is bad enough...But I sense trouble ahead for us..."

Maybe we should rethink our 'elopement'...I know my mom would be pleased...she noted...Ah...She beamed at the screen...There we are...Mmmn, my William has grown quite a rep over this last century, I see... Les' see...

"William The Bloody-Legendary Tales... 'Spike'-William The Bloody: Does he exist?...William The Bloody sighted in Paris...(Hmmn?...nope, 1989...she sighed)... 'Spike' Fathered My Baby!...?..." She eyed the baby photo with drawn in blonde 'Calvin' hair and cartoon fangs...(Uh-huh...Very funny...I think I'll need to get that clown's address...she muttered grimly, marking the site down for future reference...) "... Love William The ...(Might have something, but in any case I'll be needing their home address as well...she noted...)...How to Kill That Annoying Slayer-A How To Guide by William The Bloody...(Whoa, she clicked...Damn, just another...Soon to be dead...jokester kid...Gotta be some young Watcher or Observer candidates fooling around on their off-hours, ya think?...she shook her head at him, clicking back...)...The Strange Case of William Soames Walthrop aka William The Bloody...(Damn, 1992...)...Spike and Dru-Together For...?" she gave a sudden howl, slipping into demon face...Startling the quietly watching Angel..

"Drusilla!..." she raged, glaring up at him... "Your creation, you son of a vamped bitch!..." she rose...Then as quickly calmed as he took up a flexible defensive crouch..

"Sorry...Past events catching up with me..." she waved a hand...Resuming Buffy-face...

But I am gonna settle with you, lover boy...And your bitch of a 'daughter'...Soon...she did not say as she sat back down, smiling at him again as he resumed his former watchful stance...

Hmmn...She eyed the results list again... "Nikki the Vampire Slayer-Second Slayer victim of William the Bloody-aka 'Spike'...(Two?...oooh, she cooed...That's my guy...A definite must-read, later...she grinned at Angel...Who stared...Except that I'd make it 'bagged' three Slayers...in a manner of speakin'...she chuckled...Oh, yeah...she beamed at him...Though it was human William who landed Cicely...)...Hmmn... My wild night's romp with William the Bloody?..." she frowned...(Oh-h, gay romantic fiction...Well, I still will have to try and pay a call...she eyed Angel...Can't let mine own true be used as someone's sex toy even in their dreams...she noted solemnly...That's only for me...)...Secret Annals of the Royal Council of Librarians and Library Scientists?...Volume 15...William the Bloody- career and activities 1880-1996?...Obtained and published by Andrew X and Jonathan L.X...?...(I think I hit paydirt...she grinned at her companion...)..."

"Lessee...Confidential...For the eyes of the Chairman and Tier One Inner Council members only...This material to be viewed only under security level five conditions..."

Oh...Yeah...This oughta do it...

"Well..." she grinned... "Whatdaya know?...Hey, soul-boy..." she turned to Angel, waving him closer...

Take a gander at me in 1880...she pointed to the screen where a serenely beautiful brunette in 1880s gown and parasol gazed out at the world...

"Cicely Addams...?" Angel eyed the image...

Me...she nodded...Well, my original counterpart...Anne touched the screen lightly...

"That was taken I think in February, 1880...About a month before he died...Seven months before I died..."

Angel stared at her...

"Did you think I was lyin' soul-man?..." she went on through the record...Ah...

"There's my boy..." she traced the outline of the features of the shy, solemn-looking young man staring at them...William, she whispered...

"After a hundred plus odd years...I'm here for you, baby...Not the others, the human weaklings..." she sneered... "Me...The one who saw you first...Loved you first..."

Ooops...she sheepishly smiled up at Angel... "Guess that's not exactly whata guy wants ta hear from his date...Sorry...But I was up front with you from transformation, right?..."

She scrolled on through the page...Pausing...Hmmn...So...She nodded to Angel...

"Look at that..." she pointed to the screen...A carefully worded memorandum now in view...Referring to certain events involving one Cicely Anne Addams Walthrop and her husband...Husband?...Angel stared...William Soames Walthrop...

She read through the rather detailed account...As he carefully moved closer to see...

"Pretty much what I knew or guessed..." she sighed... "My old Watcher Farris and the Council used D'Hoffryn's demon bitch to trick me...Well, that fool Cicely anyhow...The bastards..."

Well...The Council and I are definitely due to get better acquainted...Later...she glowered at the screen...

Angel trying to read what he could to bring to Giles later...She looked up at him as he bumped her arm trying to look across the desk...

"Here..." she moved slightly... "Don't let a little thing like common courtesy stop you..."

"D'Hoffryn?..." he read and looked at her... "The vengeance demon lord?..."

The one and the same...she nodded...Though why he was willing to get involved here...I'm not sure...

"But I'll know...Before I kill him..." she beamed...

The cavern chamber formerly home to the now defunct Master...About 11pm...

A fuming Colin, Anointed One and heir to the Master's remaining realm...Such as it was...Angrily stalked the aisles of the abandoned church where his beloved former lord and mentor had until the other night held unquestioned sway...

"I don't believe it!..." he yelled at several of his minions in immediate range... "WE WON!...The Slayer was dead, the way to the surface open!...The Hellmouth waiting for our Master to tap its power!..."

"And her demon kills him!...One of our own!...Her very own sire..." his upper lip trembles slightly...

Geesh...How could she?...he thinks, fighting back tears...She seemed like such a nice girl the other night...

Shocking...One sighs, nodding in sympathy...

What is the younger generation coming to these days?...

"It's not right..." their diminutive leader shook his head... He pauses by one rather nervous minion..."Is it right?..." he eyes him...

"No, sir...Absolutely not...I..." Colin stakes him... "Damned straight!...And that's for letting it happen!..."

"You all failed our Lord!...You worthless bunch of..." Several minutes of steadily more abusive continued ranting, accompanied by an occasional random staking as he paces...

"Bastards!...Morons...#$%#)^!...#$%#!..."

Geesh, quite a mouth on that kid...one female in the far rear notes...

Shouldn't we be trying to rebuild our ranks?...Rather than cuttin' 'em down further...A male ponders silently, watching Colin rage on...But hey, he is the Anointed One...

Maybe it's a "selective breeding" kinda thing?...His Gift helpin' him weed out the potential bad seeds...

Sid?...Why the hell are we letting this punk kid push us around like this?...one of the larger minions hissed quietly to his companion...

"Because..." Colin appeared in front of him suddenly...Having shoved his way through the ranks in record time...

"I'm the one with the birthright...And the power..." he glared, waving for the two nearest to grab the traitor...Sid?...the large vamp looked at his buddy as he squirmed in his and the other's grip...

Sorry, Les...He's the Master's chosen one...Sid shrugged...He and the other looked at Colin expectantly...

Never hurts to get in a little practice with a stake...Gross as killing one of our own that way might seem...

"Wait..." Colin eyed Les...Hmmn... "Not just yet..." he waved at Sid who lowered his stake...

"I'm gonna give you a chance to redeem yourself, pal..." the 'boy' gave the nervously blinking Les an angelic smile... "By making the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good..."

What?...Les stared... "But I'm a vampire...We don't sacrifice for anything good..."

What a clod...No wonder our Master was so overburdened by responsibility that he made a fatal mistake...Till I showed who else could he delegate authority to?...Colin frowned... "Our people's greater good, you dimwit..."

Oh...

"Sidney, Roy, Alix, and you Slim...Take him over to Angel's place, well secured...See that the Slayer's bitch of a demon and that traitor Angel get a good look at him...When they come to investigate why a vampire's been left out for the Slayer or her friends...Destroy them..."

Of course...he sighed at them... "I know you'll screw this one...But at least Les here will be properly punished and we might get a shot at them..."

Go...And if any of you survive...Try to get something useful out of your encounter...He waved at them in dismissal...Muttering as he went back to continue haranguing the others...

"The Slayer's demon is staying with Angelus?..." Sid looks at Alix as the four carry the now handcuffed and bound poor Les on his way to the surface...

"Yeah..." Les chimes in as they pause by the entrance...Roy stepping out cautiously to scan for any danger... "On my last surveillance, her counterpart and he were getting to be hot stuff...Guess the demon is still interested..." he shakes his head...

Interested?...In a souled vampire?...Disgusting...Alix shakes her head...

Ok...Roy calls as he returns...All's clear...

"Don't suppose you guys could see your way clear to letting me help you kill them?..." Les tries as they begin to drag him up... "I've been on observation duty on her human self a while ya know..."

"Les..." Sid eyes him sternly... "I've always told ya to mind your big mouth, you know...Now you gotta pay the price..."

Yeah, yeah...he sighs...

An Econolodge bedroom...About midnight...

"You aren't going to leave the poor Dru alone?..." Dru eyed Spike as he prepared her bed...Moving Ginger gently to a chair...

"Not at all, lamb...I had to take separate rooms for me and you ladies...It wouldn't have been proper and you saw our host...He wasn't too sure about us as it was...But I'll be staying with you after I take a stroll and see what's available on the menu in another part of town..."

She nodded...Fidgeting a bit...

"Still the bad visions, love?..." he asked kindly, pausing...She waved a hand...Don't wants us to think about it...Please...she noted...Looking round the room...Where's Miss Edith?...Ah...She picked up the doll...Calming a bit as she held her...

"Spike...?" she eyed him...Love?...he smiled at her...

"Why are you taking me to her?...Do you want me dead?..." she asked him carefully...He stared...

Dru?...

"Does he wants me gone?...Your little one, clinging round?..."

"Dru...I'm doing this to make you well...Now, don't be foolish and work yourself up...It's time to rest a bit...Ginger will keep a watch-out, right Ginger?..." the enthralled waitress wanly nodded...

"Don't go out...Lets leave Spike..." Dru grabbed at his arm... "Lets go back home to England...I'll gets better there, I promise..."

"Dru...We've been through this before...I've read the manuscripts and consulted the demon ...more or less...doctors...The Hellmouth's energy is what you need..."

She let go of him and dropped exhausted onto the bed... "He wants me dead...He feels her..." she moaned...She stared up at his concerned face as he sat down beside her...Dru, he sighed...

"I didn't know she was pregnant, William..." she looked him in the eye...A nearly rational, pleading stare... "I didn't..."

He blinked at her...Pregnant?...

"Dru?...Who's preggers?...Who are you talking about?..."

Please...she breathed...Looking up from where she now lay on the bed... "Please don't let her hurt ole Dru...Please, William, sir...You're a kind gentleman...That's why I chose you...You won't let her kill me...Not poor ole Dru..."

"Dru...No one is going to hurt you...But who is it you're talking about?..."

She smiled wanly, shaking her head... "He is clever...He won't show his head yet...Just pushing you along towards Hell...Be kind to me, sir...Please...I didn't know..." she turned over and fell silent...Sleeping in a moment...

He shook his head...My poor Dru...

"Keep a close eye on her, will you girl?..." he asked Ginger with a gentle smile...She nodding...

"Anne..." Part X...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part X...

Sunnydale High Library...11pm...

"May I please speak with Councilor Reynolds?...What?..." Giles paused, phone to his ear...The sound of a door opening to the front of the room causing him to look up and see, standing in the doorway...A rather grim-looking Jenny Calendar...

Though as always...Even with that hard frown...A rather...looking Jenny Calendar...

"I see..." he waved Jenny to a chair...She went over but remained standing...Arms folded...

"When will he be out of conference?...Indeed?...Well, please tell him that I called and would like him to contact me at the first opportunity...Thank you..." he put down the phone...

"It seems the Council is in something of an uproar these days..." he looked at Jenny's stern face...

"You didn't call me...When it was over..." she said, accusingly... "You didn't talk to me all day..."

And what the hell is up with Buffy and her mother?...she frowned..."You know that Joyce Summers has been calling the school office all day...Was here twice today...Asking about Angel as well..."

She was just here again...And left...Giles nodded...

"Rupert, all last night I waited to hear from you...At the prom, at my place...Not one word...And where the hell is Buffy?...Obviously the world was not destroyed last night...Or is the Master taking his time?..."

He shook his head...

"Nast is dead...Or destroyed is the better term I suppose...Though just right now I haven't any more sympathy for his miserable human soul than that foul carcass that used his name...But he's gone... Buffy has done her duty and saved us all..."

Ok...she nodded... "So...We're all safe...The Master's gone...So, where's the joy?...Or at least the polite afterbattle discussion of events?...What are you holding back?..."

"You know..." Giles pulled out a thick book from his desk, not looking at her... "I think I'd like to try bringing him back...Nast, I mean...His fucking miserable little soul...In that foul body...We have the ashes available, after all...Yes..Bring his human self back, show him what he became...What bottomless stinking sink of depravity lay somewhere in the depths of him...And then, as slowly as possible..." Giles...? she stared... "Torture him to death..."

"Then bring the demon back...This time in a helplessly weak human body...And do the same all over again...Yes...That's what I'd like to do..."

Oh, my God...she stared, shaking her head..."But he's dead...You said..."

"Yes, he's destroyed...I said that...And Buffy destroyed him...After..."

Unnh...He put a hand to his forehead...And looked up at her... "Sorry, light in here is terrible...DAMN THEM!..." he screamed suddenly, throwing the book in his hands on the floor...She backing away in shock... "The least these cheap bastards could do is provide these children with a little proper light before they die!..." Giles...she stared at him...As he looked at her, trembling...

"Oh, Giles...Giles, I'm so sorry...Why didn't you call me?..." she came over to him...

" 'I'm only sixteen...I don't want to die...' That's what she said..." he shook his head... "But I told her it was her duty and like a dutiful...She went out and she...Unnh...Uh..." he put a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes...

Giles, Giles...she hugged him... "She went because she knew she had to...You tried to stop her...She couldn't let others die..." He pulled out of her embrace and paced...

"We could have found a way...The damned Council could have gotten off its collective ass and tried to help her!...Miserable, cowardly...!" his rage halted abruptly and he sat on the desk, staring, lost...Finally sobbing in her arms as she came and held him close...

"C'mon...Just half an hour..." Anne eyed Angel as they made their way back through the streets of downtown Sunnydale towards his building... "I promise to behave..."

No...He replied curtly...

"Geesh...All I'm askin's a few minutes of your time and maybe to spend, what?...Twenty bucks on your date?...Your world-saving date, I might add...C'mon..."

"I'm not taking you to the Bronze, Anne...We're going home..."

"I Wanna Go Out!..." she yelled at him suddenly...Noting the presence of several bystanders... "Damn you, you never take me anywhere...I got half a mind to go home and see my Mom!...You..."

He'll be hitting me, next, for sure...she sighed over to one of the bystanders...A young man who frowned at an Angel who indeed looked ready to strike her... "Just like last night..." she added, glaring at her companion...

"I should've known better than to hang with him...Mom always warned about these brooding types..."

"Stop it, Anne..." Angel reached for her as she pulled away...

"Don't you touch me, you creep!..." she moved into the group on the sidewalk...Several clustering protectively about...An outraged look on her face...

"Enough of this nonsense, Anne...Lets go...Now!..."

"Don't you tell me what to do, you...Who the hell do you think you are?...God..." she sighed to a couple of those now standing by her... "Talk about an eighteenth century mentality..."

"We're going home...Now, Anne..." Angel told her coldly...As several female and male members of the swelling group on the sidewalk glared at him...

"I'm going to the Bronze...And calling my mom...I've had enough of your bullying..." she replied...A precise, calm air...

"That's probably the best thing to do..." a sympathetic young woman nodded...

"Anne...Stop it...And come over here..." Angel moved towards her...She stepped back among her new defenders, a frightened look on her face...He's terrible when he gets like this...she noted to a middle-aged gentleman...

"Hey, pal..." the dark-haired young man who'd frowned at him came forward to gallantly protect the abused damsel... "I think the lady wants you to..." Angel moved him aside with a quiet sweep of his hand...Hey!...And stepped into the crowd, reaching for her...

"Stop that!...Hey!...Leave her alone!..." several shouted...Help!...Anne shouted...He's after me!...

"Somebody call a cop!..."

"You leave her alone!..." the gallant young fellow grabbed at Angel from behind...As Anne watched from the back of the crowd now focused on the brooding young ruffian, clearly a dangerous fellow of violent temper...A sly little smile on her face as she looked at Angel...

Unnh...!...The young gentleman went sailing across the street...But the rest of the crowd now presented Angel with a serious problem...Too many to avoid doing serious harm if he tried to stay...He backed off a bit...Several cautiously confronting him as others looked to the poor girl...Anne again in pathetic victim mode...

A police siren...Great...Angel sighed...The one time the Sunnydale PD makes an appearance in less than twenty minutes...He slipped back and moved off, up the street...Anne, comforted by her new friends, watching him...

"He's not really so bad..." she sighed to the sympathetic young woman... "Just very...Troubled, I think..."

"I think you're better off staying away from him..." the woman noted... Yeah, Anne nodded...Turning to see her gallant defender come up... "Say, thanks..." she smiled at him..."You ok?...He didn't hurt ya?..."

"Fine..." he nodded...Two policemen now coming up...The crowd thinning a bit and parting to let them through...

Oh, great...The Summers' kid...One sighed...

"I'm fine officer..." she smiled at the first to reach her... "Just shoulda been more careful with that Internet dating..."

He seemed like such a nice guy at first...she sighed...I guess I thought that brooding thing was romantic...she shrugged sheepishly...But then he started getting all aggressive and macho...

"I don't think he really means any harm though...He's only hit me once or twice when he was really upset..." she noted...

"That miserable..." the middle-aged gentleman shook his head...

"You wanna file a complaint?...Miss Summers, right?..." the officer who'd recognized her asked in a weary voice...

"No...ooo...I don't wanna get him in trouble..." she shook her head... "I'll just try and keep away from him until he gets some help..."

Right...The officer folded his notepad...You try and do that...Call us if he bothers you...The cops moved off...

"I'd throw him in the clink for a few years...That's the kind of help that clown needs..." another lady glared up the street to where Angel had disappeared in the dark...

"You're sure you're ok?..." Anne eyed her new hero...

"Just sorry I couldn't have got a decent crack at that bastard..." the young man shook his head... "You gonna be ok?...Ummn..."

"Anne Summers..." she beamed, hastily glancing round for old acquaintances or perhaps, classmates...Nope...

"Parker..." Parker smiled... "Did you say you were making for the Bronze?..."

Hmm-hmmn...she nodded... "Gonna call Mom from there and let her know I'm ok...She'll be so relieved..." she hung her head slightly...The sidewalk crowd steadily thinning out now...

She warned me about him...Guess it's 'I tole you so' for the next month or two...

"I'm headed for there...My car's in the lot...I could give you a ride home later..."

"God, that would be great...I really could use a few minutes to unwind after this evening..." she smiled... "And avoid a Mom ride home..." she bit her lip a bit, sheepishly grinning as he smiled back...

Thanks...Parker...she beamed...Offering a arm...

Sucking down the blood from her slightly bleeding lip as he turned to check up the street once last time...

"Anne..." Part XI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XI...

In an alley just off Angel's home street...Sid, Alix, and Roy...Three of Anointed One Colin's finest...And sacrificial lamb Les, now securely tied to a just uprooted metal fence pole, awaited Angel and Anne's return...

"Fellas..." Les eyed his excomrades... "We can't just sit in this alley all night with me like this...Somebody's gonna come along and..."

"Hey!...What are you people doing with that poor man?"...A sarcastically-smiling Darla came into view at the end of the alley...Hey, Lester...How you hanging?...she chuckled...

"Whose bright idea was this?...The Annoying One's?..."

Darla...Sid frowned...Even poor Les from his uncomfortable post being properly shocked... "You're talking about the Master's Anointed One..."

"Please..." Darla waved a hand... "I didn't mind serving the Master...My own sire...But I'll be undamned if I'll sacrifice my existence to serve that little brat..."

Oh...Alix rolled her eyes...Darla always was such an unorthodox type...How the Master ever tolerated her blasphemy...

"So...You clowns are waiting for Summers' demon and Angelus to show?...And you're supposed to toss ole Les here to 'em...?...Then try a good ole fashioned ambush?..." she laughed... "Lord Colin must need to thin the herd..."

"Fine...Why don't you go and find some worthless flashy mate to latch on to?...Again..." Sid sneered at her as she glared... "We have devoted service to render our Lord...And the Master's memory to avenge..."

Maybe that Europunk grandnephew of Dracula's is looking for a new tramp to keep him cold at night...Alix chimed in...

Darla snarled...Demon-face...Then calmed...

"Fine way to treat someone who's ready to save your miserable existences..." she glared... "C'mon... Do any of you morons really think you're gonna take Angelus and Summers' demon?...After what she did to the Master?...Huh...?" she eyed them...

"Well...Lemme ask you..." Darla grinned... "Do you guys want my help and a chance to score points with the Lord High Annoying One?...Or do you want to spend the night here trying to explain to every passerby why you've got Les here tied up like me in my 1790's corset..." By the way, Alix, she eyed her fellow vampiress, then poor Les... "At times like these you should thank the demon gods you were born in the early twentieth century...When I remember what I went through back then in those whalebone strait-jackets..."

"So...What 'help' are you offering?..." Sidney stared at her... "Besides letting your old mate know we're here..."

"I'm gonna help you take out our Master's killer...If you do like I say..."

Uh-huh...Roy, a slightly tubby middle-aged former trucker, eyed her... "Out of your Undead undying devotion, I suppose?...You having been chief Tramp and all..."

"In return for what, Darla...?" Sid asked...As Darla gave a quick snap at Roy who dropped back... Watch your mouth, lard-boy...she snarled...Turning back to Sidney...

"You leave Angelus to me...He wants her as dust as we do, for his own perverse souly reasons...And he'll help us if you leave things in my hands..."

"Colin wanted us to take out Angel too..." Alix noted...Darla giving her a contemptuous stare...Right...

"I think...Somehow...He'd be willing to accept proof of Buffy Summers' demon's demise as sufficient devotion for one evening..." she noted...

"But...If you clods think you can handle the two of them...I'm happy to leave you to it...I'll just let Angelus know he should maintain a temporary alliance with the bitch until they grind you four to powder..."

Be happy to report your unfortunate demise to his Brattiness...I'm sure he'll appreciate your moronic self-sacrifice...

Ummn...The three unfettered vamps looked at her...

Well...she eyed them... "We have a deal...Or no?..."

Sid eyed Alix and Roy...Who returned his stare...

"Sounds like a plan to me..." Les noted from his post...

"Thanks..." Anne beamed sweetly as Parker set the soft drink he'd just fetched down by her...She looking away from the Bronze stage where a reasonably nice band was gearing up...

"Uh-boy..." he sighed as, in the midst of sitting he caught sight of Angel now making his way through the crowd...She turning to see...Hmmn...

"Just keep down and don't let him see us..." she suggested... "He tires easily in pursuit..."

"Yeah?..." He gave a quick glance as did she...Awful big guy, that one...He pulled down as low to table as possible...So far so good thanks to the crowd...

"Say, Anne?..." he eyed her... "Hmmn?..." she smiled...Still keeping head down herself...

"I'm sure I've seen you at Sunnydale High?...But isn't your name...?"

"Nickname...I hate it..." she waved a hand... "Soooo 80's, 'thirtysomething'...ya know?..."

"Anne..." Xander stared at her coldly...Xander...Harris?...Parker raised himself up a bit in his seat...

"Hey, Xander...My throwaway guy..." she grinned to Parker... "I'm trying to build up his self-esteem by letting him hang around every so often...Or I was till that Angel just swept me off..."

Though it's been a job...she eyed him...Have a seat...she waved him to a chair...He moved over, but remained standing...

"Angel call you, Xander?...Or you just get lonesome for me...?"

"Giles, after Angel called him..." Ah...she nodded...

"You made him a promise, Anne...You said you'd stay put with Angel..."

"I never said I'll be chained to him 24/7, Xander...Just that I'd stay at his place...While I sort things out...Issues at home..." she turned to Parker quickly... "Xander likes to play big brother...I tolerate it..."

To a point...she eyed him...As he stared back...

"Harris..." Parker rose to his feet... "I think Anne and I have things pretty well in hand here..."

"Yeah..." Anne nodded... "Parker's been hard at it...Gone to all the trouble of spiking my drink and everything..." she grinned at him as he blinked, taking a small sip...Hmmn...A mild hypnotic I'd say, she smiled... "Next step, a little sympathy and soulful conversation...Another spiked coke...And meaningless sex, here we come..."

Gotta give the boy credit, she gave a sweet smile... "Fast moves for a sophomore..."

Ummn...

"You have somewhere to go...Right now..." Xander gave him a hard stare...Parker made a feeble attempt at a stand as Anne watched coolly...But turning slightly saw Angel bearing down on them...

"I'll catch ya later, Anne...See ya..." he got up hastily...Angel standing by and quietly staring as he hurried off...Leaving a faint Hihowareya?...in his wake...

"Call me..." she cooed after him... "I love your drink mixes...Gotta get your recipe..."

"Hey, boyfriend...Pull up a chair..." she smiled at Angel...He quietly pulled a chair and sat...

"Aw, c'mon fellas..." she eyed the two... "I didn't even kill the schmuck...yet...And my overall human body count is still firmly at zero..."

Be fair...I kept my end up tonight, Slayerwise...And alls I wants for now is ta hear a little music, have a couple of non-alcoholic drinks, and maybe...A dance or two with my favorite, temporary, stand-in fellas?...she noted...Not a lot to ask...huh?...Xander?...

"I missed out on the prom...Geesh..."

"You're not seriously planning to let this... 'Anne'...Just wander round the Hellmouth, playing at being Buffy...Until...What was his name?...Shows...?" Jenny stared at Giles...

William the Bloody...he replied...Shaking his head...

"No, I have no intention of letting her demon roam free...Whether it means to keep its pledge or no..."

But...There are many lives at stake here...Xander's and Willow's families as well as our own at the very least...She's no fool...And she knows me and the others as well if not better than Buffy did...I'll have to handle this situation very carefully...Like a true Watcher...he bitterly noted...

"I can't even let her be buried in peace..."he looked up at her... "Can't even allow poor Joyce that much comfort...I haven't just killed her..."

"Giles..." Jenny sighed...

But I will bring her peace...I swear it on my miserable, comfortable existence...he gave her a hard look...

As soon as time and opportunity allow...

"And I should learn more about this William of hers...Her 'husband' she called him...Not her vampiral mate...Her husband...From a previous life...Cicely Addams' life in fact..."

"Cicely Addams?..."

"A Slayer from the last century...Whose records, Anne claims, were deliberately altered in the Council archives..."

"Then...Buffy Summers..."

"May have been a reincarnate, yes..." he nodded... "Though I would not be inclined to put any faith in Anne's statements just yet..."

"Giles...I've heard of Cicely Addams..." she looked at him... "Whatever the Council's records say...She was a great Slayer...At least by the sources I've access to..."

I see...He looked at the volumes on his desk...Hundreds of years of painstakingly accumulated information on every conceivable...And many inconceivable...Form of underdweller...

Now...Fit for the wastebin...Useless...

"I want whatever you have, Jenny...As soon as you can get it for me..." she nodded...Pausing...

Useless trash...Unless...He pulled a book down from the pile and cracked it open...W...Wiccan...Willat Confederacy...Willia the Mad...Willic the...Damn...

"Stuff's at my place, Rupert..." she eyed him...

Fine, fine...he nodded...Trying to concentrate...William the Bloody...English vampire, active over the last hundred...Wait...

"I could fix dinner...I'm sure you haven't eaten all day..."

Yes, yes...he got up...What was it she said?...Cicely...

"Walthrop..." Yes...

"Giles...?" God, I could name at least seven male...And guess at three or four female...Teachers in this school who'd fall on their knees in gratitude to God if I ever...

"Her name...She said her name was Cicely Walthrop, nee Addams..." he hurried over to a shelf of books, pulled one out...A small volume...

"Walthrop...Cicely..." he looked at her... "The stupid bastards practically expunged Cicely Addams and Cicely Addams-Walthrop from the records...But they utterly forgot to erase Cicely Walthrop..."

"Mrs. Cicely Anne Addams Walthrop...Born in London, 1857, died 1880...Widow of William Soames...Died in childbirth...Defeated the Sutoni in 1870 at the age of thirteen...Destroyed the Golden Horn of Ham in 1876 to prevent the escape of the First Evil from Hell...Massacred the five hundred strong tribe of the mad Rev. Almond, who sought the establishment of Hell on Earth in 1877...Etc, etc..."

Censured in 1880...And relieved from service on the order of her Watcher, Simon Farris...Owing to her violation of Council instructions...Her secret marriage...And her disappearance, following...He looked at her...

"The transformation of her husband..."

"... 'Relieved from service'?..." Jenny blinked... "I thought Slayers were..."

"They are..." Giles nodded... "It is a lifetime calling...And an involuntary one..."

"But...She died in childbirth..."

"The Council may have gotten lucky...But with Mr. Simon Farris on hand, I hardly think luck had much to do with it...In any case...They would have eventually dealt with her in such a situation..."

"Rupert...?"

After all...We are the self-appointed Guardians of Humanity...And...

"There is always another Slayer..." he eyed her...As she stared back...

"You mentioned...Something about dinner, I believe...?" he gave a faint smile...

"Anne..." Part XII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XII...

London, Antiquarian Hall home of the Watchers' Council...Early morning...

"Sir...?" Fenton, a large half-human, half-demon bearing a striking resemblance to Bigfoot, politely but squarely blocked Councilor Tristam Reynolds' attempt to exit the research library where unable to sleep he'd been finishing several rather minor assignments set him by Chairman Travers... "I must remind you Creel and I have orders to guard your person and prevent your attempting to leave or contact any one besides the Chairman by all means necessary..." he nodded to his shorter partner, Creel...A nearly-human-in-appearance, excepting the large gill sacs, half-Morte demon...Who nodded back...Indeed, sir...

"Surely I have leave to move about the building...Use the facilities...?" Reynolds eyed his 'guardians'...

"Of course, sir...But you must inform us of all your intended movements beforehand...The Chairman was most particular that you be accounted for at all times..." Fenton explained...

Most particular...Creel echoed...

"Sorry...But I have completed these for the Chairman..." Reynolds waved a small stack of freshly printed pages... "And I do require use of the facilities..."

"Certainly, sir...If you will follow me...Creel?..." the large demon eyed his colleague...Who checked and pronounced the hallway clear, then took up a position behind Reynolds as the senior Watcher emerged from the library room...

"Hope you understand, Mr. Reynolds, sir...Orders are orders..."

Indeed, sir...Creel noted from behind as the trio proceeded down the hallway...

"Yes, certainly..." Reynolds sighed... "Though I'd say this is a bit much...Wouldn't you...?"

"Hardly our place to say so, sir..." Fenton shook his head...Hardly, sir...Creel echoed... "Ah, here we are, sir..." The demon opened the mens' room door...Good, all clear...

"We must accompany you, sir...No offense intended and none taken, I hope, sir..." A polite, if toothy smile...

No, no...Reynolds shrugged, waving a hand...

Creel?...Fenton motioned his partner in after Reynolds...

The door opened again a moment later, to let in Axton, the former Chairman...A tall man of iron-grey hair...Stern appearance...He nodded to the demons and Reynolds briefly...

"Reynolds, Fenton...Creel..."

"Chairman Axton, sir...A very good mor..." Fenton gave a slight bow...Creel striking him with an unusually powerful stun weapon from behind as Reynolds stared, startled...

"Good work, Creel..." Axton nodded, eyeing Reynolds... "Here now, Reynolds...We've no time...Take this..." he handed the Watcher a large orb...As Creel dragged his partner into a closed stall...

"Mr. Chairman...?" Reynolds blinked...

"This organization faces imminent destruction, Tristam...Of our own making, of course...But...I cannot stand by and do nothing while Travers drags us down...Now there's no time and Creel and I have taken a great risk to help you...You must use that orb's stored energy to teleport to Sunnydale...Contact Rupert Giles and see that Cicely Addams' demon is either placated...Or destroyed..."

"But Mr. Travers has arranged..."

"Travers is a fool...He undervalued the Slayer and underestimates her demon...The 'force' he's sent to deal with her is utterly inadequate...She will destroy them, then us...With, perhaps, considerable justification...But more importantly, he's placed the new and potential Slayers at risk...Unless we give her what she wants...Or destroy her..."

Or both...Axton eyed him coldly...Creel standing by at the door...

"But...If she unites with William the Bloody...?" Sorry, sir...Creel blocked the door to a would-be user... "Earnest apologies...Council security matter..." the demon called...

"If we assist that union...Re-union...She may relent and for his sake, choose to focus on survival...In any case, she will refrain from immediate action against us if she is convinced we...Some of us...Are willing to assist her...And that may allow you, Giles, and the new Slayer enough time...If you can reach him in time..."

"Best to be off, sir..." Creel noted...

"Yes, go Tristam...Now...Before my theft is noted and traced...And when you get to Sunnydale...Trust no one but Rupert Giles...And be wary of him until you're sure he believes your story...And Reynolds..." Axton hesitated...

"Tell it...Tell whatever is left of Ms. Addams if you have the chance...That I am ashamed...For all of us..."

Downtown Sunnydale...Very early morning, about 2 am...

"So, guys..." Anne beamed at her escorts...Sipping at the coffee Xander had obtained for her from an all-night gas station/convenience store... "Who's up for a lil' late night killin'...?"

"It's time we headed home, Anne..."Angel told her coldly... "We've indulged you enough for one evening..."

"Geesh...Some would-be world saver you are, Liam..." she sneered... "Poopin' out now when you've got all day to rest and all those little people in danger...C'mon Alexander..." she turned to Xander, now stifling a yawn... "Going home can't be so pleasant an experience for you that ya wouldn't mind hanging a lil' longer with the girl of your nightmares...?" she chuckled... "Think of what this does for your rep at school...C'mon?...Please..."

She really was sincere, somewhere under the sarcasm, he realized...She really didn't want to call it a night...Angel keeping between them...Watching her quietly as they walked...

"Don't see why we couldn't've called Willow..." she went on, frowning...

"I don't think Willow wants to hang with you just now, Anne..." he eyed her... "And I prefer not to see her anywhere near you..."

A dark look... "I don't appreciate that, Xander...Nobody's dead yet...And I deserve better from the miserable jerks I've..."

"The jerks Buffy saved, not you..." he replied... "And nobody's said we're not grateful...But I'd be as big a fool as you think I am to let Willow endanger herself any more than she already is..."

"I never said you were a fool, Alexander..." she paused, staring at him, across Angel... "An inept geek, maybe...But then I've always had a thing for inept geeks...I married one..."

Inept geeks with noble souls, that is...she corrected...A winning smile...

"C'mon, for the safety of good ole Sunnydale...And sos you can report to my dear ole Giles that I'm keepin' my pledge...Just a lil' rock 'em, sock 'em...?"

I don't want go back to my funeral bier at Angel's just yet...she noted...He sighed...Angel?...

A frowning Angel shook his head...Our chaperone is vexed, Anne grinned at Xander...But reluctantly agreed...

"Only the Hopewell, Anne...It's on the way to my place anyway..."

"Hopewell?...Geesh...Nobody rises in that ole dump...Nowadays..."

I'm linked to the whole big evil thing, now...she explained to a puzzled Xander...There's a little instinctive info you find available on rebirth and I can sense its presence even faster than Buffy...Like with you and that bastard dad of yours...she reached to pat him and he moved away...

"Sorry..." she pulled her hand back...A crestfallen look that almost made him...And Angel, he sensed...

No...For Buffy's sake...No...

"It's alright...Just please don't do that again..." he told her quietly...

"I didn't ask for this, Xander..." she noted... "You don't have to hurt me, you know..."

"Stop it, Anne..." Angel looked her in the face... "Or I will...I'm tired of the playacting..."

Yeah?...she smiled... "Well then...Tell me, Angelus...How come an innocent human soul like yours needs to seek redemption?...You were murdered by a vampiress, that Darla, right?..."

"Liam like being the 'Dark Prince of Death' a lil'more than he shoulda?..."

"Hello, love..." Spike eyed the short brunette...Standing for her bus, alone...In nurse's uniform...Hey, she smiled back...

Hmmn...Either she's one of us...Or this is a rather pleasantly safe little town...he thought...Nope...Happy meal...

Well, may as well get a little night's fun out of this...He took a position near her...

"What time's the next bus?...I've just moved to town..."

"The R16 or the 22?..." "The 22..." he smiled...

"I think about fifteen..." Ah...

"You don't mind being out here alone at night?...Can't say as I'd let a girl of mine come out here at night alone..."

"My car's on the blink...I don't mind..."

Mine too...he nodded... "But surely your boyfriend...Husband...Or somebody...Isn't crazy about you traveling this way...at this time of night..."

"Haven't got 'somebody'...Currently...Living close by...Who'd care..." she shook her head...

But I make out ok...And I can look out for myself...she gave him a firm look...

"That's good..." he nodded... "Self-defense classes and all that?..."

"Why...William?..." she stared...A British accent coming into her voice...

"Didn't you know I was a Slayer?..." she smiled gently at him...

He blinked at her...She was simply standing in the partly enclosed stop shelter, peeping out for...Ah...

"Anything wrong?..." she eyed him...Her voice, a standard midwestern... "Here's my bus...See ya..." she went over to the bus...

He watched the bus move off...Ummn...

Definitely not a matter to discuss right now with poor ole Dru...

"Anne..." Part XIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XIII...

An alley near Angel's building...3:40 am...

Hmmn...Darla shifted her weight to her right leg, eyeing her companions, now increased to five by the return of scout Slim from her post at Angel's building's door...This is not the fun, if occasionally existence-threatening evening I was hopin' for when I freed Angel and cut our deal...Where the heaven are those two?...

Zzzz...Poor Les, still bound to his pole, snored...At least someone getting a little pleasure out of this night, she noted...Bastard...Whacking the pole to wake him... "Sorry, I tripped..." she smiled sweetly...

If I didn't know better...And I do, since I never told my dear boy when and where we'd meet up again, not quite trusting him even with that louse-ridden soul of his...I might suspect Angel of crossing me...she frowned...And it's just possible he came up with some noble, soully excuse for cutting his own deal and warned her to keep out of any potential harms'...

"I see someone coming...Our kind, I think..." Slim, a lovely brunette, well-suited to her vamp name...Taken only ten years ago and therefore the best of the group for the job of watching at Angel's as least likely known to him...Noted...

"Step sounds like..." Roy began...Tensing as he strained to hear...

"Angelus..." Darla nodded...Rather relieved...Action at last...

God, he still shuffles along like a bog-trotting Irish...No matter how many times I told him to pick up his feet like a gentleman when he walked...

Like all my efforts with him...Wasted...she sighed...Well, that's what I get for trying to make a silk purse out of a...

"The Slayer's demon is with him..." Alix hissed back from where she'd moved to up at the front of the alley... "Get ready...They'll be here..." she turned back to face a grinning Anne...

"Right now, kiddo..." she staked the vampiress... "Hey, Dar...How's it hanging?...Hiya..." she nodded to poor Les on his pole...

"Sorry I couldn't get Angelus over faster...He's a slow mover..." she noted to Darla while slashing at Roy who fell back, but not quite fast enough...

"Guess he'll have to check in with you in Hell later..." she kicked Sidney and Slim back as they tried a charge...See, Les called from his pole...Ya coulda had me with ya to help...And moved on Darla who leapt back, while kicking at her pursuer, and turning in mid-leap, grabbed onto a second floor window frame of the building on the nearer side of the alley...To find Anne beside her, likewise holding onto the frame... "Nice one, girlfriend..." she grinned...

Angel raced up...Having been startled to be left in mid-...if curt...conversation by a suddenly alert Anne...

"This your little idea, Liam?..." Anne called to him...Turning back to slash at Darla with one hand while holding onto her part of the window frame...As the other two survivors raced off...Les attempting to sadly shake his well-trussed head at the fiasco...

Darla gave a desperate, all-or-nothing lunge from her window frame and managed to clamber up and over the fence on the other side of the alley between said alley and the large building on that side...She raced off...Anne frowning a bit as she briefly pondered the joys of the hunt, eyeing the fence...

Well...Other matters...Beginning with...She narrowly eyed Angel as he stood at the side fence likewise briefly contemplating his options...

Possible betrayal...Not that it would make much difference in the eventual outcome of her plans for the Brooding souled counterpart of Angelus... Still, a deal is a deal...And this was comin' very close to an intolerable form of deal-breaking...

"You set me up...With Darla?.." she glared...Poor Les an embarrassed witness to the scene...Kinda sad considering how close he'd noted them getting during the course of his past surveillance of them before Ms. Summers', increasingly for their kind, unfortunate demise...

"No...But she was the one who untied me back at the crypt..." he stared back at her...

"And suggested you keep me off balance until or if she and hers got a shot at me?..."

"Something like that...Though she chose not to fill me in regards details..." he nodded... "But nothing you didn't already expect..."

Mmmn...she nodded in turn... "Well, a boy's best friend..." she smiled...

She's been telling us the truth...Not to mention, given the speed and strength she just displayed, playing with us...Angel thought, as, with another friendly smile, she suggested they continue on their way...Been a long night and dawn not being that far off...

Some part of her really was William's wife...And she plans to make it really hurt...When she's good and ready...for all of us...The three who took him away...And not just us...he realized...Everyone and anyone involved...

If I were that Lord D'Hoffryn or a clued-in member of the Watchers' Council I'd be a mite concerned...

"Ummn... 'Cuse me...Slayer?...Angelus?..." Les called politely...

London...Morning...

"Mr. Axton..." Chairman Travers sighed at the grim-faced ex-Chairman now seated before him, along with his partner-in-treason, Creel...Under heavy guard... "You're surely aware of the gravity of the charges you and Mr. Creel face..."

I need not remind you, sir...That we are currently under martial law here...And that even your position as a retired Chairman will not protect you in this circumstance...

"You are a fool, Travers..."Axton replied quietly... "I am trying to prevent your folly from destroying this organization..."

"I see..." Quentin smiled thinly... "And allowing our dear Mr. Reynolds to persuade Rupert Giles to assist the demon counterpart of our tragically lost Slayer is your 'sensible' answer to this crisis..."

"Ms. Summers is the reincarnation of Cicely Addams, our greatest Slayer...Her demon will have access to the strength and power of the Slayers as well as her own vampiral nature...More importantly..." Axton paused...

"She has good reason to want us all dead...And to terminate the Slayer line..."

"And preventing her destruction...And assisting her in her search for William the Bloody...Will endear us to her so much that she will forget and forgive?.."

"She has the strength and ability to destroy us, Travers...If we offer her help in finding her husband, she may possibly relent...Or at least we will gain the time we need to prepare to battle her..."

"I have already taken the necessary measures, my friend..." Quentin gave an airy wave... "Ms. Summers...Or if you prefer Ms. Addams or Mrs. Walthrop...Will be dealt with...Soon..."

"Your 'measures', with all due respect...Mr. Chairman...Will fail against her...She is not an ordinary vampire...Nor even an ordinary Slayer..."

"I am aware that she is potentially quite powerful...And a serious danger...I assure you, I have not underestimated her..."

"A team of assassins...Backed by a few strong demons...Won't stop her, Quentin...Listen to me...I studied the case of Mrs. Walthrop for many years...Half-expecting with each new girl that I would be the one to have to confront her, if only as the next Slayer...And try to put right what Farris put so terribly wrong..."

"Farris was an ambitious fool, I grant you, sir..." Travers nodded... "But he prevented his Slayer from abandoning her Duty...If for less than honorable motives, perhaps...And in the war for the protection of Humanity it is required that the Slayer, each Slayer...No matter how successful or long-lived...Fulfill her proper destiny...Or die trying..."

There can be no tolerance for a Slayer who would abandon her calling...Or any member of this organization who betrays it...he eyed the two...

"You little coward, Travers..." Axton sneered... "You can stand there, mouthing pieties about Duty, after letting that poor girl go alone and unassisted to her death...And now you'd blame her for seeking retribution against the descendants of those who conspired to worse than kill her poor husband and herself...We, who knew the truth...At least in the Inner Council...Knew she had come back and could have helped her while she lived..."

"There is always another Slayer..." Travers replied coldly... "There always has been...Always will be...And none is allowed to forego her fate..."

Ms. Summers' loss is unfortunate...As was Ms. Addams...But we will continue on in our war...Humanity will continue, protected by our Slayers...Under our unseen guidance...

"And we will see that Ms. Summers' demon is put to rest...And that of Mr. Walthrop...So you see, my friend...In the end...We will give the Walthrops what they no doubt most want..."

"As for you, the Inner Council will decide your fates at the earliest opportunity...I shall, of course, urge clemency based on your past records of service..."

Sunnydale...4:00 am...The Master's...Now Colin's old lair...

"Another failure!..." Colin shrieked at his minions... "This isn't just another defeat...This is now way over the line into humiliation...Isn't it, Slim?..." he lifted the battered body of poor Slim...Mercifully as unconscious as a vampire could be...

" 'yeah, Colin...'..." the Anointed One moved her jaw, demonstrating his remarkable ventriloquism skills...A hobby from his human days... "... 'this is way humiliating...And somebody...Along with me...Has gotta pay for it...'..." He threw her against a long wood spear held by a minion...

Sir...Sidney paused... "If we keep decimating our ranks ourselves..."

"Sid..." Colin staked him... "I'm way past decimation...I'd say I'm into..." he turned to the newly and miraculously to his own mind, returned Lester... "Les...What would you say in terms of numbers?...Quartermation?..."

Well, he sighed, tossing his stake...At least we've cleared some of the dead wood...

"Les...I gotta say your survival abilities have impressed me...So I'm gonna let you head out and see if you can raise me up a new army of somewhat less miserable minions to refill our ranks...If the former Slayer isn't already out harvesting what cream of the crop there is in this Ba'al-...And Master-forsaken town..."

Really?...Les beamed...Working out to being a rather happy night for him at least...

Say?...Colin looked round the room...

"Where's Darla?...I haven't seen her in hours..."

What's with her?...he looked at the others...Lip trembling a bit now...

"Doesn't she like me?..."

Sunnydale...4:00am...Outside Angel's building...

"So what about getting Willow to bring over a few curtains later today..?" Anne suggested, only half-mockingly as she and Angel approached his building... "The place sure couldn't get any worse lookin'..." Hmmn...She halted...Staring...

"Either somebody lost his key...Or you got a visitor, soul-boy..." she smiled... "Don't tell me you and Gilesy arranged another ambush thing for me?...Council boys, this time?"

"No one I'm expecting..." Angel shook his head... "Are they human?..."

"Stinkin' of it...But no one I recognize..." she nodded... "So, you don't mind if I rip his or her head off?..."

"You made a promise to Giles, Anne...And this one may be totally innocent..."

"Nobody's 'totally innocent' in this world, Liam..." she grinned... "But ok, for dear ole Giles' sake I'll forbear until we check them out...But if they're trouble..."

After you, boyfriend...she waved him on...

"Hello...?" Angel gave the rather lost-looking young woman standing on his steps a friendly smile...Anne following behind...Both cautiously watching the potential threat/dinner entree...And embarrassedly smoothing her rather wrinkled dress...Now a bit worse for several days' continuous wear, though she'd managed to purchase a little spot remover earlier...

Gotta see if my roomie or Giles'd lend me enough for a new outfit tonight...

Or else...

"Are you locked out, miss?..." he continued...The girl staring at him...Tall, brown-blonde...Odd, he thought...I almost think I've...

"Angelus?..." Tara whispered...Stepping back...

"Anne..." Part XIV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XIV...

Sunnydale, 7am...

"Yes?..." Sheila Rosenberg stared at the tall, distinguished-looking man on the Rosenberg doorstep...He smiled politely... "I'm truly sorry to disturb you at this hour, ma'am...My name is Reynolds, Tristam Reynolds...I believe I am looking for your daughter, Miss Willow Rosenberg?...Is she available?..."

"Honey?..." Ira Rosenberg, late forties, slightly balding and a hair over optimal weight for his size, came to the door... "This gentleman wants to see Willow..." "Oh?...Can we help you?..." he eyed the man...Look of a possible teacher about him...Uh-oh...

"Are you from her school?..." Sheila asked, the same thought having occurred to her...Especially what with the mysterious flight of that bizarre Buffy Summers after the prom the other night...It hadn't taken the Rosenbergs' joint training in psychology to see that Willow was trying to conceal something...

"No, Mrs. Rosenberg...I'm actually from England...But I've been told that your daughter is a friend of a friend of mine whom I'm currently trying to locate..."

Mom?...Willow came to the door...

"Willow...This is..."

"Tristam Reynolds, miss...From England...I'm a member of the Royal Council of Librarians and Library Scientists...Like your friend, Mr. Rupert Giles..." he eyed Willow carefully...Who blinked...

"Oh, right...Mr. Giles...You know Mr. Giles, Mom...Our new librarian, the ex-museum curator from England?..."

"Yes...Well...I've been trying to find Rupert but he seems to be away from his apartment and not at the school just yet...I was told by someone at the school a few minutes ago that you know him well and I was wondering if you might know of any friends of his he might be visiting with...It's quite urgent that I reach him as soon as possible..."

Know him what...? Sheila narrowly eyed the Englishman, then Willow...Who gave an innocent smile back...

"Afraid I don't know Mr. Giles outside the library...He's very Br...Ummn...Closed-mouthed about his private life..."

"School starts in an hour...And Willow needs to finish her breakfast...Can't this wait?..." Sheila frowned...

"Certainly, miss...Sorry to have troubled you...It's just...A very urgent matter..." he stared at the rapidly blinking Willow...Now shifting to a rapid-fire wink...Hmmn...

Either what they say about young American girls...Especially those here in California...is true...Or...

"Well..." he waved a hand, beaming... "I should have waited for the school to open this morning...I'll head back there...Again, I apologize for troubling you...Good day..." he headed off...

Hmmn...Mrs. Rosenberg watched the Watcher leave...Heading off down the avenue...A little strange, she noted to Ira...Coming by this early in the morning...

"Well..." Willow gave a nervous grin... "The English are like that...Early to bed and rising and all..."

He probably hasn't adjusted from the time difference?...she suggested...

"What?...He just got off the plane and came here?..."

"He said it was an urgent thingy, Ma...And maybe he came over from his hotel..."

"Still sounds a little weird to me...Willow, I don't think I want you hanging around the library and that Mr. Giles for the next few days...Not until we know more about what happened to the Summers girl..."

"Ma...Buffy called her mom, told her she was pregnant and going off with that Angel guy...Mr. Giles and his library aren't involved..."

My mom does not want me hanging around a library?...she thought...That was the one place she'd let me hang...

"All the same...I'd rather you kept away from him...Especially while his friend's in town...You got me?..." Sheila gave a stern glare...

Gotcha, Ma...Willow nodded...Ummn...Say... "Is it ok if I leave early?...I want to stop by poor Ms. Summers and see how she's doing...If that's ok...?"

"That's nice of you, honey...It's ok...Ira?...You can drive Willow over to Joyce Summers', right?..."

Sure...Ira nodded...Damn...Willow fumed...Still, if I can slip away from Dad once we get there and find this guy...Maybe I can call Xander and have him link up with him...Sorta like Spymaster Willow sending her operative to make contact with Mr. Bond of MI-5...Xander does have that easygoing-on-the-surface-but-underneath, CIA look to him at times...

"I just gotta get some things and make one call..."

Xander...I still haven't gotten round to asking about that 'beating' thing...she sighed to herself...I gotta try and speak to him about that...In between all the other stuff with Buffy being all dead and sardonically evil, yet still in wanna-be Slayer mode, this William the Bloody husband thing, the usual same old-same old vamps on the prowl, and now this English Watcher guy (if he really is one)...

I wonder where the heck Giles is, anyway?...

"Ms. Calendar..." Giles rolled over on her bed to face her beautiful face, hair tossed round...

"I fear we may have violated several school ordinances this morning..."

"When off school property, Rupert..." she grinned back to his gently smiling face... "Do as the general student population does..."

Just with a little more experience...she noted...

"Thank you..." he nodded... "I appr..."

I meant...Me...she grinned...Pulling him close...

"Not that I have all that much experience..." she hastily added...Of course not...he smiled...

"Just the right amount, I'd say..." he gallantly added...His face clouding a bit as he looked out at the morning sun...The sun his poor Buffy would never see again...

Angel's apartment, 7am...

It's getting a bit embarrassing...he thought...Staring at the ropes holding him...How easily Anne gets the better of me...Ohh...He winced as he moved his head slightly, feeling a throbbing where she'd slammed his skull with the back of a stake shortly after their mysterious visitor had shown up on his doorstep...

Said mysterious visitor, still human for the moment, likewise trussed up and tied to the same frame of the bed he was...Looking nervously round the room as Anne bustled about, making tea...Just suddenly feeling all Britishy...She'd grinned...

"You guys take lemon or cream with your tea?..." They stared at her... Ummn...Lemon, please...Tara noted... "Angelus?...Sorry, no offense..." Anne grinned..."Angel?...Lemon or cream?..." Cream...Thanks...he eyed her...

"Sorry about my unusual way of enforcing hospitality...Tara, right?..." Tara nodded, cautiously...Still trembling after her very-near-death experience when Anne had decided to take pre-emptive action with the newcomer, clubbing Angel and hastily dragging them both inside... "But I'm a bit on edge what with the dying, transforming, constantly being betrayed by friends and acquaintances..." Anne briefly smiled at Angel... "And not knowing who the hell you were...I hope you understand..."

As for Angelus here...she grinned... "I think he's aware how much I enjoy these little chances to give him an insight into my true feelings for him..."

And I hope you also understand that... 'I'm not sure why I'm here'...Doesn't really do it for me right now...And that I'll require a better answer than that after we have tea...she smiled pleasantly at Tara now...

"Anne...The poor kid obviously doesn't..."

"She knew to look you up, soul-boy...Knew your ole name and was...Wisely...Afraid of you...Just a shame she wasn't as on her toes regards me..."

"But lets do this right, folks..." she beamed... "Though I'm sorry to say the only edibles we got here are these stale cookies...Angel, we gotta do some shopping tonight..."

An isolated spot in the Mohave Desert, 7am...

An attractive woman, in her early thirties, coolly elegant in khaki and dark glasses, beside her car, eyed a newly arrived, rather less elegant young man, looking a bit ridiculous in fact, in his desert gear...

"Mr. Wyndham-Price...?" she eyed him... "Yes..." he gave a cautious stare... "Mrs. Gwendolyn Post?..." he asked...She nodded...

"Our contacts should be here shortly..." Hmmn...he nodded...A questioning look...

"Shouldn't we exchange our credentials before discussing the operation?..." he suggested...

"Mr. Wyndham-Price..." Mrs. Post sighed... "Not only have we met once at the Council...Who else would be out here at this hour in this god-and-even-to-a-large-extent demon-forsaken place?..."

I think we can afford to dispense with the formalities...

A mound of sand rose in front of them...Taking more or less humanoid form...

"And our contact is not one to be kept waiting..." she noted as they stared at the demon...Another now rising up as well...

"Yooou are froom the Council of the Watchars...?" the first demon asked...Burning red eyes now visible in the still forming face...Features taking shape from the sand...

"Yes..." Wesley began... "And may I say on behalf of the Council..."

"Wheeerrree isss our first payment, Watcharsss...?" the demon cut him off...

"Here..." Gwendolyn pulled back a tarpaulin covering a large box she'd unloaded just before Wes' arrival...

The Xantha eggs you and your friends requested...she smiled...Wesley and the now three demons looking at the rather ordinary looking eggs...

"First payment as you demanded..." the demons clustered round the eggs...Now in increasingly human form...

Perrrfectt...Healttthy and welll...the first demon noted to his companions as he examined the eggs, holding several to the light...

"And more rewards await you..." Mrs. Post smiled... "If you can do as our leader has asked..."

"To kiiill Sssslayersss isss not ssssooo hard...But to kill the demmmonn of a SSSlayer...Thisss SSSlayer...The sssecond coomming of the CCCCiccccely..." the first eyed her...Staring up and down quite closely... "Not ssso sssimple...SSShe hasss two lifetimesss in her...Very mighty...Very clever..."

"It will cost your Council..." the demon smiled...Now to Wesley's startled surprise an exact replica of Mrs. Post...Including the voice...Startled and somewhat embarrassed surprise...She now being an exact naked replica...

"I see your friend is not fully aware of our people's abilities..." the now female demon smiled...The others still holding their vaguely, if sandy, humanoid appearance...

"Mr. Wyndham-Price is not as experienced as I in these matters...I say, would you mind putting this on?..." Gwendolyn handed her twin a sweater and slacks... "You're welcome to use my form but you'll need to dress to operate in Sunnydale..."

"A rather pleasant form..." the demon smiled back... "But let my friends show your companion a taste of why your Council has chosen to call on us...Frige?..." she turned to the second demon... "Show the handsome..." she beamed at Wes, shaking out her sweater to put on... "Young Watcher here how we will deal with this terrible menace to Humanity and our own kind..."

Frige rose two feet higher, its arms taking the form of giant pincer claws...A huge horny skull with large teeth...

"But if the demonic Slayer can deal with such a creature...We can adapt to offer her other opponents...Hafraf?..." The third demon shifted into the form of a huge lizard...And to Wes' discomfiture suddenly belched a stream of fire from its mouth...

"However...As I'm sure your council knows all too well..." the female demon grinned... "Sometimes the most dangerous opponents are those you do not fear..." she raised a hand from which suddenly a large, narrow spike emerged, dripping with some dangerous-looking...And smelling...Definitely an acid, Wes noted...Substance..

"Excellent..." Mrs. Post nodded... "I think we can speak for our Chairman in saying we are quite pleased with your abilities...Now if you can accomplish your task and give our poor ex-Slayer peace...You will find our Council most generous...And of course we will provide all the support to you our personnel in the area can..."

"We will need transportation..." the female eyed the Watchers' vehicles...Hmmn... "Very nice Land Rover you have there..."...she smiled...

"Yours, of course..." Mrs. Post smiled... Give her the keys, Wesley...she eyed him...

Hmmn...It would have to be my first company car they like...he sighed inwardly...Well, thank God I didn't have to use my own...

"Thanks..." the female beamed... "Course, we could walk, burrow, or fly...But driving is such a rare experience for us...Do you have the information we requested?..." she turned back to Gwendolyn who pulled out several photographs...

"Those the Slayer trusted most in her second life..." the Watcher nodded... "Her mother, her Watcher, two friends who seem to have come to mean a great deal to her...And..."

Such a little life...Wes eyed the pictures sadly...And yet, far more than most of these poor girls ever get...And her second, though even shorter, life to boot...

And now we use the creatures she battled against in our name to destroy what's left of her...Poor recompense for Humanity's greatest protector twice over, he sighed...The second demon now took Joyce Summer's form...The third, Xander's...

"Her husband...William..." Mrs. Post tapped a photo of William the Bloody, smirkingly posing in his Slayer's coat...

Taken only shortly after he'd acquired that coat...A copy mockingly mailed to the Council to celebrate his triumph...

"William the Bloody..." the Joyce demon smiled at the photo... "I had dinner with him once...He was quite a charmer..."

Pity he didn't go for asexual types...I sensed a kinship...she noted...Of course my taking his vampiral mother/lover's form did annoy him when he found me out...

Really wish we'd thought to bring more clothes...Wes thought...

"Of course..." Gwendolyn eyed her twin and the others... "You do realize the creature now in the Slayer's form will not be swayed for long, if at all, by past memories of affection for these people..."

"We won't need long..." the Xander demon smiled...

"Well then...If you would please follow us into Los Angeles...We have a headquarters building there where we can make plans to coordinate our efforts..." Mrs. Post eyed Wesley, who moved to her car...And get you all some clothes...Wes did not say...

"Not too fast, please, miss..." her demon twin called... "I haven't driven one of these in a while..."

"Ms. Post?..." Wes eyed her as she pulled her door closed and started the engine... "What was so important to them about those Xantha eggs that they'd risk fighting Ms. Summers?...Are they medicinal?...A delicacy?..."

"Their kind have trouble reproducing...They require durable donor eggs from a compatible species..."

"Anne..." Part XV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XV...

In Angel's apartment...Morning...

A trembling Tara, well bound by rope to Angel's bedframe, accepted Anne's proffered cup...Sorry about the lack of good china...Anne gave the even more securely bound Angel a sour look... "Eighteenth century soul-boy still thinks Styrofoam is really keen..." But caught him giving their mysterious guest a sharp and careful look...

"You've sensed something in her too, eh soul-man?..." she nodded... "But whatever it is...She's definitely not the new Slayer...Fortunately for her..."

I don't deal with competition very well...

"She could be a potential Slayer...Not activated yet..." Angel noted... "You're still tapping Slayer strength somehow, obviously..." Thanks, nice of ya to notice, Anne smiled, nodding... "Maybe she's blocked off by that...Anne, if there's anything left of Buffy or your earlier self in you, consider the consequences if you're blocking the Slayer line from transferring normally..." he eyed her...

She blinked at him, grinning... "God, I am good..." she chuckled, cocking her head to one side... "Angelus, you really think I would give a damn about a consideration like that?...Except to consider it a positive benefit of my vamphood?...I am truly touched, ex-boyfriend..."

"But I'm afraid the fact that I'm willing to play Slayer for a while and keep to my deal with Gilesy hasn't got a thing to do with my inherent nobility and deep regard for my old calling..."

"It's all for William the Bloody..." he nodded... "The one you seek..."

Tara blinked...William?...She got hold of herself and steadied the cup...Sorry...she noted as Anne looked at her... "Hard to hold this one-handed..."

Really?...They grow 'em clumsy back where you come from, kiddo?...the vampiress eyed her... "I oughta introduce you to my best bro, Xander L. Harris...You'd be made for each other..."

"Speaking of which...Tara...You-all hail from what ridiculous-sounding suburb of Bug Tussle...?"

Ummn...she looked at Anne, then desperately at Angel who gave her a kind stare...Which to his surprise...And slight embarrassed shame, seemed to bother her more than Anne's hard look...

"I don't think I should tell you, miss..." Anne...Anne smiled... "My family lives there...I don't want them..."

A slightly haughty look..."Kid?...Do I look like the sort to go off to hillbilly-land to kill a few Jeds and Elly-Maes?..."

Yes...Tara eyed her firmly...Surprising her a little...Yes, you do...If you wanted to...

Hmmn...Spirit...Anne grinned at Angel, then pouted back at Tara... "I hate spirit in my hangers-on...It clashes with my own perky, upbeat nature...That's why Buffy always chose to let dweebs cluster round her...Excellent contrast..."

For example...she indicated Angel...

"I won't tell you to anything that might hurt my family..." Tara shook her head...

"Well, then...New girlfriend...The trick from your end is not to make me want to hurt them, right?..." a cold smile as she sat beside her...

"Don't Anne..." Angel told her sternly... "You're not experienced enough...You won't put her in thrall, you'll kill her...And she'll be useless to you..."

"I don't know bout that, soul-boy..." she smiled at Tara... "I always wanted a sis...And frankly Angelus...Much as your brooding sulk appealed to my easily overwhelmed, hypersexed slut counterpart...I've always wanted to try the distaff side..."

"Tara...What can you tell us?..." Angel tried...As Anne stroked her hair... "You came here looking for me...Why?...Are you a potential Slayer?..."

"I told you...Please?...Don't..." she eyed Anne, trying to pull away from her stroke...Anne glared but put her hand down... "I don't know why I came here...I was called...Back home, Momma said...One of us...The Maclauy women...Would be called one day...That the calling lived in us, passed down for years..."

"The lure of Hollywood for backwoods types..." Anne sneered... "You came here to be 'discovered' maybe...?"

"I know where Hollywood is, ma'am..." Tara frowned back... "And I'd stand a better chance breaking into indie films back home...I came to Sunnydale because I was meant to..."

"Sounds like a variation on the ole Slayer crap to me...And I oughta know..." Anne frowned... "Unless she's an agent of the Council..."

"But the new Slayer would have a Watcher...Some knowledge of her destiny..." Angel pointed out...

"Unless my untimely demise screwed the system up..."

"If so...She could be telling the truth...Giles might be able to say..."

Mmmn...Anne pondered... And nodded... "He might..." she started to rise...Then suddenly, viciously darted at Tara, deftly pulling head back and sinking fangs...Ahhh!...the girl gasped...Angel struggling to pull free...

"But I prefer not to give good ole Giles something else to use against me..." Anne smiled up from where she now knelt by Tara...The girl's head cradled against her chest...Blood now smeared on the vampiress' lips...Yummy...she noted...

"Besides...I don't take kindly to aspersions cast upon my vampiral abilities...Any more than I liked my talents being questioned when I was her Slayerness...Either time..." she shook the nearly unconscious Tara a bit...The girl moaning...Angel closed his eyes a moment...

"Tara?...You hear me?..." Yesss...A faint whisper...

"Who are you?...Why are you here?...Tell Annie everything, girlfriend..."

"William..." Tara breathed...Opening her eyes...No!...She tore at a startled Anne with one hand and started to stand, lifting the bedframe and Angel a bit...Anne, fallen back, assumed demon face and snarled...Angel, his legs now out from the previous position tucked under him, kicked out and hurled Anne back...Tara pulled at the somewhat looser ropes holding her and freed her other hand...

"Engae...Demonstro..." she chanted...A wave of energy knocking a now furious Anne back...

"Damnit!...A witch!...God, I hate witches!..." she fumed, hoping up and ready to charge...

"Retea...Demonstro..." Another energy wave knocked her back against the wall...Unconscious...

"That's nearly all I got...We better get out..." Tara began...Pulling at Angel's ropes...Cautrea...she eyed the ropes around his hands...Concentrating...The ropes smoked and snapped at a hard pull from him...

"You better have more than that, bitch!..." Anne rose, furious...Though still a hair stunned...

"Go, Tara!..." Angel cried, grabbing at Anne's ankle and pulling her down as she hurried forward...Tara backed for the door and raced out...

"You!..." Anne slammed a hand across her roomie's face... As Tara zipped for the front door and the daylight now streaming into the outer hallway through that all-glass door...Anne reaching the apartment door and halting just outside in the hallway at the edge of the farthest-reaching sunbeams...As Tara ran out the building door and down the street in the morning sun...

"Angelus...!" Anne whirled back...A hideous look on her demonic face...Which immediately reverted...She stepping inside as he eyed her...And grinning, burst into laughter...

"Beautiful, souly-man..." she bent over and kissed him on the head... "Couldn't have had it done better if I'd hired Angelus out of Hell...Thanks..." she eyed his face... "No bruises...Hope I didn't muss your beloved hair too much..."

He stared at her... "You wanted her to get away..."

"Well...Not till your mentioning William made her shake like a leaf...I wasn't sure till then...And I thought she'd need more help, not knowing about the witch thing... Too bad for you and your heroic ego, really...I was all set to let you get a whack at me while I drained her...Course her standing up to my little suckfest kinda cinched it..."

You still don't know?...she eyed him, smiling... "Angelus?...Your senses are getting flabby...But then I guess I do have the advantage...Being the Slayer twice over and all as well as a vamp...Then too I have more interest in her...You never having given a damn about her and her sufferings...Even with that miserable soul of yours..."

Drusilla...he gasped...

Dear ole Dru...she nodded... "Couldn't you still feel the energy in her?...That gift of hers always stood out like a sore thumb...Her main attraction for you and the whole reason the Council made her my primary focus back in 1880...No wonder one of herselves harnessed it for witchcraft..."

Guess you must be feeling preety dumb, not to mention inadequate, broodo?...All those years when ya could've had her working the magics for you and your lil' pride...Hell, Angelus coulda been top dog of the underworld...Provided your Dru'd been able to focus and use her talents properly...

"But...You let her go..."

"The dim little human soul of my husband's killer?...Sure...Why not?...She seems like a nice kid, when minus her demon side...And you of all people know I'm a big person with an even bigger heart..." she smiled...

Especially when she's clearly here seeking what I'm seeking...William...And, if left to her own, might find him even faster than I can...

"And with her blood and scent in my little vamp data bank...I should be able to track her just fine later on..." she beamed...

"Why would Dru's soul care about..." he paused...Ohhh...

Yeah...Anne gave him a hard stare... "Guess some of us care about the consequences of their demons' actions, broodo...Even when it doesn't involve saving the world with lots of eyewitnesses and potential rewards..."

He looked at her, silent...As she looked round...Ah...She grabbed a cup...

"Well, since there's nothing much else to do before I go Slaying and Dru-tracking tonight...How's bout another cup of tea?...It's funny..." she paused... "I never liked the stuff even as Cicely...But I can't seem to get enough of it now...Must be nostalgia or somethin', ya think?..."

Sunnydale...Outside the Summers' home...Early morning...

"Ok dad..." Willow kissed her father... "I'll head straight to school after I speak to Ms. Summers...See ya tonight..." Hmmn...she paused... "Well, better yet...This afternoon...Before sunset...You'll be home before sunset to say hi to your lil' girl, right?..."

"I'm always home before sunset, Willow..." Ira stared at her... "Is something wrong about sunset?...Are you having more nightmares?..."

Yeah...she nodded hastily...Nightmares about all kinds of things...So I really need you and Mom home after sunset...For a while...Please...? He nodded...A bit...

"Great, bye dad..." she kissed him and closed the door, waving as he drove off...

Phew...She turned...But paused as she looked at the Summers' home...I really should go say...Something...

"Miss Rosenberg?..." a low voice from the side...The same handsome old guy from her doorstep...Brit without doubt...

"Mr. Reynolds?...You knew I'd come here, first?..."

"My files from Mr. Giles describe you as compassionate, loving, and devoted, miss...I expected you'd head for poor Mrs. Summers..." he nodded...

"And you are a Watcher?..."

"Yes...But a Watcher in no little disgrace just right now...I violated a number of solemn oaths and rules to come here and speak with you and Rupert...Regarding your poor Ms. Summers...The deceased Ms. Summers..." he explained to her uncertain look as she eyed the house again...

We should go...Now...Before we're spotted...he noted...She nodded and they started walking...My car is just over...He saw her set, firm face...

"Sorry...We don't get into strangers' and not many unstrangers' cars here in Sunnydale..."

Even...And especially...Those of guys who look like the better James Bonds...she did not say, eyeing him...

Ummn...

"I must meet with Rupert...Mr. Giles...As soon as possible...Before others from the Council do...Many lives may be resting on this, miss...The future of the Council..."

"The Council's future..." Willow eyed him coldly, halting... "Where was your Council when Buffy died?...What 'future' does she have now?...I mean besides a short, sharp stick of wood in her chest..."

"A very dark and terrible future here as a Tormentor and Destroyer of Humanity...Or perhaps a joyous, blessed one with her loved ones in Heaven...If you'll help me..."

Heaven?...Loved ones?... Willow stared...Sounds like the stick option to me...

"Anne..." Part XVI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XVI...

Sunnydale High...8:15...

Willow did her womanful best to repress any signs of shock or surprise at seeing Giles emerge with Ms. Calendar from her car as she and Reynolds waited, watching just inside the school building's main door...

Under no such constraints, Giles displayed considerable surprise, though to Willow's relief, great pleasure, at seeing Tristam waiting by her side... "Tristam Reynolds?...My God, Tristam..." Shocking both Jenny and Willow by embracing his fellow Watcher...Then hastily pulling them down the corridor to the library which he unlocked...

"Tristam...Did the Council send you?..." he looked at Reynolds who shook his head... "No, Ripper...And when they learn where I've gone...You can be sure all hell will break loose...At least for me..."

Ripper...? Willow blinked at Jenny...

"Dru..." Spike sighed...Grabbing car keys from her trembling hand through the broken window he'd just smashed in of the rather nice Caddy she'd selected... "You can't..." he whirled to confront the now vamped young mechanic she'd just transformed who, already tossed back once when he'd tried to join his siress in the car she'd chosen, was attempting an all-or-nothing charge...

Dodging to let the rather clumsy newborn slam into the car door, Spike broke off a piece of wood crate and rammed as the boy picked himself up and turned...

"...Drive a car, love..." William returned to his conversational thread...Pity, he sighed at the boy's ashes...A tragedy to lose such a craftsman...Well, unlikely his demon would've been up to his mark or even interested in continuing his trade...He returned to the shaken Dru...Whose brief attempt at flight in, naturally, the prettiest set of wheels on hand had ended rather abruptly when she'd tried to flee alone on William's sudden arrival...Fortunate that he'd gotten up to send their daylight guard, Ginger out for some things before turning in or he might've been too late, he noted...

After all, at the very least, it was insane to try driving a car as open to light as the Caddy'd been...He pointed out gently...Helping her from the car, after forcing the twisted door open...Even with the tarp she'd thrown round herself to make it over from the motel...

"Wants to go home...Spike..." she looked at him nervously...Trembling from fear, not so much the shock of the crash, he now realized... "Not to the Slayer's place...The Bad One's there...I don't want to go...Please..."

Nothing like abject fear to bring out rational sentences in my Dru, he noted to himself...

"Love...If the Slayer's there, I'll deal with her...And the Bad One, whoever that is...Never fear, pet...Has William ever let his Dru down?..."

Unlike vice-versa he as always kindly refrained from saying...Stroking her gently as he led her to the Spikemobile...Thankfully finished late the night before...

"I'll get well at home, Spike...Don't give Dru to them..." she grabbed at him, eyes rolling in real terror now... "William, sir...I didn't know, I swear!...I thought you wanted it, you told ole Dru, you know you did...Please...Ole Dru can't help what she does!...Please, sir...Don't hurt me!...Let me go!..." Eyeing him wildly...She struggled in demon face now...But was too weak to throw him off...

"Enough Dru...We are going...Now...No one is going to hurt you...And you'll be well...Very soon..." he pulled her into the car, forcing her in...Handing her Miss Edith, which he'd thoughtfully grabbed from the Caddy... "It will be fine, love...I promise..."

"They're waiting for me...Your Slayer's Old One and the Bad One...And poor Dru will die..." she sighed, calming now...Staring at him, resigned... "I'm sorry about the baby, sir...Truly..."

He stared at her a moment and started the car...A bit shaken himself... "Well..." he tried to sound cheerful... "First stop to settle our bill and see if our friend has come back with the smokes and things and then we'll head for the open road...Try to rest a bit, little one..." he told her... "It'll all look better after you've had some beauty sleep, eh?..."

Sunnydale High...Morning...

"The New Slayer is our best hope of course..." Giles sighed to the others, Xander now having joined Willow, Ms. Calendar, and Tristam Reynolds in the library... "The Council confirmed that she has been activated...They've informed her Watcher of the situation and he's surely despatched her by now...She should arrive soon..."

"If the Council allows it..." Reynolds was thoughtful... "They may have reasons for keeping her elsewhere until Ms. Sum..."

"That thing...!" "IT...is...not...!" Both Xander and Giles stood...Both equally in rage...Giles calming first...

"Sorry, please...But it's not Buffy Summers we are dealing with here...Nor Cicely Walthrop if the demon's claim and your information are both true and correct..." Xander...He turned to the boy gently... "Mr. Reynolds didn't mean anything..." Xander nodded, swallowed a bit, and sat...Willow patting him...

"I do apologize...Forgive me...But, as I was saying...The Council may try to delay the new Slayer's coming until this creature has been disposed of...By their own people..."

"Great..." Xander noted coldly... "Bout time the Council did its bit for the Slayer...Did anyone there happen to realize it's too late and Buffy is dead...?"

Oh, right...he nodded... "Their precious asses may be on the line now...If what Anne told us is true...?...No wonder they're finally ready to give it their all..."

"You're quite right Mr. Harris..." Reynolds nodded... "We are indeed concerned...With reason...For our 'precious asses'...What...'Anne'...Whatever she is...Told you, is true...She...Or rather her soul, was Cicely Anne Addams Walthrop one hundred and seventeen years ago...Greatest and longest-lived of our Slayer line...The only Slayer...We know of..." Reynolds paused, eyeing Giles...Who'd no doubt heard the same rumors of other rebellious Slayers dealt with by the Council in centuries past... "To ever try to leave her calling to live a normal life...Just as her reincarnated self, your Buffy, did..."

"Buffy never abandoned Slaying...She died as a Slayer..." Willow hastily and a tad angrily put in...

"No offense intended, Miss Rosenberg..." Reynolds eyed her and the others' equally set faces... "I simply meant that she inherited her earlier self's desire to live like other women and not simply await her fate...Had she lived, I've no doubt she would've carved a career as great as she did in the nineteenth century...And perhaps tried to transcend it...As Cicely did..."

"What about this William guy?...Will the Bloody Spike or whatever?..." Xander asked... "Her...Whatever Anne called him..."

"She called him her husband..." Giles noted quietly... "Yes...I should expect she would..." Reynolds nodded... "He was..."

"And he died...As she claimed?...At your hands...?" Jenny cut in...

"We...The Council...Played a major role in his death and transformation...The Watcher at the time, Simon Farris, arranged a conspiracy...The Chairman and Council accepted and condoned his actions..."

"I see..." Giles stared at the wall... "And now, she is back...The darkest side of the Greatest Slayer...And planning...? What?..."

"I don't know..." Tristam sighed... "But we can assume she means to take vengeance on all those who destroyed her and her family...And..."

"How you know that?..." Willow frowned... "She said she wanted William...She's left us alone so far...Maybe..."

"Maybe...Willow..." Giles said gently...Eyeing Jenny... "But this is not Buffy we're dealing with...And the creature feeding off her and Cicely's anger and hate is not likely to be content merely with finding her lost mate..."

"Why should we care if she wants to tear the Council apart?..." Xander broke in... "Hell, right now I'd be glad to help her...They let her die now after killing her before?...Never told her a thing of what they knew...What you knew..." he stared at Reynolds...

"I've only learnt this recently, Mr. Harris..." Tristam shook his head... "And I've come because of what I've learned...To do what I can..."

"To save your Council and your Slayers...That's why you're here..." Xander got up, pacing... "I say...We let them take on Anne themselves...Lets see how they do...And if and when they're dead...Then we take of Anne and this William..."

"We aren't likely to be able to deal with either of them by ourselves, Xander..." Giles noted quietly... "Anne's spared us so far, but unless we get very lucky with a crossbow or trap of some sort...She'd have little trouble getting us out of her way when she's ready..."

"That...Frankly...Does puzzle me..." Tristam hesitated... "Why she is taking her time with you?...She must know...And I do think you all are being modest about your abilities...That you are potentially her most dangerous adversaries...If your knowledge of her can be utilized..."

"Utilized by the Council, you mean?..." Jenny looked at him...

"By them...Or perhaps...By us..."

"She knows we won't kill her...So long as she doesn't harm anyone..." Willow shook her head... "All she has to do is kill a few demons who'd probably be rivals anyway and we'll leave her be...Maybe even..." she eyed Giles... "Maybe even warn her...when the Council comes...Giles...She's playing us..."

Perhaps...he nodded... "But that doesn't mean we have to play her or the Council's game either..."

The library door rattled...And a key was inserted...Giles eyeing the others...

"Sounds very Machiavellian..." Principle Snyder beamed, entering... "So you have some dealings with the Town Council, Mr. Giles?...You and your little gang of delinquents...Two of whom I see are late for their first classes?..."

"Yes...Ummn...Sorry, sir...It was my fault...I've been encouraging young Xander and Ms. Rosenberg to take an interest in local politics...Ms. Calendar and I...We felt it might be an excellent after-school project..."

Indeed...Snyder eyed him, then the others, coldly...Landing last on Reynolds... "Pardon me...Do I know you?...And if I don't, why are you on school grounds?..."

"This is Tristam Reynolds, sir...Mr. Reynolds, Principle Snyder...Mr. Reynolds is an associate of mine from England, a fellow curator at the British Museum...Just visiting and offered to assist me in updating some of the library's collection on British and Early American history..."

Oh...Snyder stared... "Without my being informed?..."

"My apologies, sir...My visit was, of necessity, rather off the cuff..." Reynolds suavely replied... "I only have a day or two in town and simply thought I could lend my friend Giles here a hand...If you've no objections, of course..."

"I never object to free assistance...So long as it remains subject to my approval..." Snyder looked over at Xander, then Willow...Both now moving doorward...

"I'd recommend you two slink a bit more speedily if you're going to make what's left of first session..." he turned back to Giles... "Very well, Mr. Giles...By all means update our collection...I'd like a full record of it by the end of the week, with any deficiencies noted...Thanks for your assistance, Mr. Reynolds...We'll put it under the category of furthering good international relations...Ms. Rosenberg?..." he whirled on Willow...

"I trust your friend Buffy Summers' miserable example of how to fail at life in general will be taken to heart...And that your sudden interest in the real world will be a harbinger of other good things to come?..."

"Oh, yeah..." Willow nodded hastily... "A real harbinger...Ummn..."

Good...Snyder nodded coldly... "I know it's a wasted effort with you, Harris...Just try not to drag Ms. Rosenberg down with you, please...She actually may have some hope of a successful life yet..."

Why, Harris?...He smiled at Xander's cold stare... "Is that a spark of life I'm seeing behind those vacant eyes?...Dare I hope I may yet have the chance to cause you to regret the day you ever entered my school?..."

In any case, it's an improvement...he leered...And turning on them, paused...Chuckling...

"Politics...And you?..." he shook his head at the group, smiling cynically...And left...Giles closing the doors after him...

Charming fellow...Reynolds noted... "I helped my last Slayer kill a Roft demon who must've been his identical twin just a few years back...Only a bit more pleasant as to disposition..."

"Well, Xander, you and...Xander, much as I would like to assist you in eviscerating Mr. Snyder at some date in the future..." Xander blinked... "Xander, you and Willow should get to class...Tristam, Ms. Calendar, and I will discuss the situation and see if we can come up with possible courses of action regarding the Council, our dear Anne, and this William of hers..."

"Giles?..." Willow cut in, a bit anxious... "What about Angel?...He's in danger with her, right?..."

"Angelus?..." Reynolds eyed Giles..."I've read your reports...It's really true, then...?" Yes, indeed...Giles nodded...Angelus does have a soul...

"Will...Angel's a big vamp..." Xander noted as he pulled her along to the door... "He'll deal just fine..."

"Get us out of class if you hear anything?..." Willow looked over at Giles, he nodding back... "I'm sure I or Ms. Calendar can conjure up some desperate bibliographic or computational emergency if necessary..." O...k...

"Xander...?" Cordelia reached at him as he and Willow started down the hallway...A contented smirk... "Is it true about Buffy finally giving into her inner slut?..."

"Cordelia?...Has any other guy ever offered to smash your face in?..." he brushed past, Willow following...

Gee...she thought, grabbing her books tight as Xander urged maximum hallway speed...

That's the nicest thing Snyder's ever said to me...

Sunnydale outskirts...Evening...

En route to Patrol of Greenwood Cemetery, Sunnydale's prime real estate for the Undead...Anne was enjoying her favorite sport with Angel...One that for her, unlike her human counterparts, even beat sex and bloody-fighting-to-the-death...As they discussed the sudden turn of events...In particular the sudden almost certain appearance of poor Dru's re-embodied soul upon the scene...

He was clearly and understandably upset over his Drusie's return...But surely given the natural innocence of any soul taken?...Like his own...she noted, a kindly smile on her face...But a harsh light in the back of her eyes as she looked at him...

A trace of the demon he was profoundly grateful to spy...She was good, one had to give her that...No question...

One could only pray she was telling the truth about her rather limited goals...Even if those included, as he expected, his own eventual execution and the destruction of all involved in the death of William the Bloody's human counterpart...Else the world was likely in greater danger than ever it had been with the Master...

"C'mon Angel...Buffy was kinda considering counseling/therapy for a career before our untimely demise...And who else is gonna understand your situation half as well as I do...?"

There's more at work here than post-demon guilt...You know as well as I do that the soul bears no responsibility for the crimes of the demon...It's not Angelus' crimes you're doing all this posturing over...

"You were a bad boy, weren't you...Liam?...What, did you kill some poor Brit bastard back in ole Eire?...Get some cutie pregnant and leave her and the kiddies to starve?...Or...?" she eyed him...Ah...A hard, bright gleam in her eyes...

"It was after, wasn't it?...After you got back that charming, brooding little soul of yours?..." she gave a slight head shake... "You did a bad thing, huh?...What was it, Angel?...You can tell me...Your deceased ex-girlfriend is here for you, babe..." she smiled...He stared, past her she suddenly realized...

"Buffy Summers?..." she turned to see a small woman, about thirty, staring at them...

Oh, God...Anne sighed... "Friend of my mom's from the museum..." she noted to Angel...And was on her in an instant...

"Buffy!..." Angel cried...Starting over...

"BACK OFF!..." she hissed viciously, looking up from where she'd just sunk her fangs into the collapsed girl's neck...

"Anne...If you don't let her go...All deals are off..."

"What?...I told Giles if he kept his end up I wouldn't kill humans...I never said I wouldn't feed on a few and put them in thrall..." she noted...Holding the feebly whimpering woman...

"She's not dead...See..." Anne trembled a bit...A rosy ecstacy on her bloodsmeared, human face... "Though...I gotta say...I can see why our kind love this sort of thing...The fear, pulsing...The life force flowing into ya...Lord, if I didn't have the strong will of a nineteenth century Victorian backing me up along with this Summers kid..." she eyed the woman's neck again...

"But I'm just making sure she doesn't tell anyone, especially my mom, about seeing me...I'm not gonna have her running round town, setting Mom to thinking I'm hanging here in town, getting her hopes up that it's all some kinda Buffy teen-angst and that things will be fine in a coupla days..."

Here...She shoved the now nearly unconscious woman to him...He caught her and gently set her down on the ground...She came beside her...Kneeling down...

"Hey, lady...Marie, right?...Listen to me, honey...You want to forget everything that happened just now, don't you?...You just had a little accident and passed out...And most important of all, you never saw a hair of Buffy Summers or this brooding goon here..."

Understand, Marie?...Cause you feel pain, sick if you try to remember anything more, right?...Like this...Anne eyed her intently...Concentrating...

Marie gave a moan...

"That's right...Only it'll be a lot worse if you try to remember...Ok, Marie?...You go to sleep now and call the cops or at least go see the doc when you wake up...Tell 'em you hit your neck on that fence over there and cut it...That's what happened...There's a good girl...Night-nite..."

Ok...She got up and faced Angel...

"I only did what I had to do...Don't get all noble dark protector of the innocent with me, Liam..." he looked back at the now sleeping Marie...

"Ok, hero..." she grinned, pointing... "There's a pay phone...Call 911 and tell 'em about the poor kid...I'll wait on ya..." He paused as she gave him a...Well?...stare and then went to the phone...

"I don't think we best stay by...She'll be ok..." she pulled at him as he hung up...They moved quickly down the street...Then slowed to a normal pace as they turned the corner onto the road to the cemetery grounds...

"So here you are, Angelus...At the center of mystic evil, helping the Slayer battle evil...or rather Evil with a capital E...And not all that well for somebody who's been souled for..." she paused...

Oh... She wagged a finger at him...Grinning now... "Now I get it...That's the secret sin, isn't it?...You didn't take up your mantle the day you got the ole soul back, did you?..."

He gave her a hard stare...

"You tried to maintain the ole Angelus style...Even with soul, for a while?...Liam?...Tsk-tsk...You liked killing the innocent that much?...Or was it just an Irish boy hating to break his poor ole vamp mum's heart?..."

"I never killed after..." he paused...

"But you tried?...Didn't you?...Tried to rejoin the old gang?...Then you found it was as much a trip to save the little buggers as kill 'em, eh?...I understand...I know the feeling, much as it might surprise you..."

He shook his head...

"I've had better than you play this game with me, Anne...I do what I do to help because I know I must..."

So noble...she grinned...Then frowned... "But how come Drusilla the vamp is still kicking?...And you didn't come with me...Buffy...That time when Darla took Xander's friend Jesse...You weren't so concerned with 'helping' then.."

"I guess I've grown since meeting you, Buffy..." he eyed her...Winning a brief smile from her that for a second nearly shattered him...

"That's why I liked you, Liam...There is a lot of my William in you...That's what he would say..." she was thoughtful... "Somewhere, buried in here...Some part of me thought, maybe..." she paused... "If any vampire had a soul..."

"You thought...I...?" Spike...A soul?...She must be kidding, insane...Or...

"I haven't made a final decision yet, you know..." she looked at him briefly, moving on hastily... "Regarding your punishment...I might be content to leave you just as you are...Killing you wouldn't cause you all that much pain, much as your demon'd whine regards losing any chance of return to Earth...I may decide you'll suffer enough just as you are..."

It's the soul, he thought suddenly...She's not talking about Spike...She's in love with his soul...Not Spike...My God...She's in love with a human soul...

Poor thing...But how can she think?...William, whoever he was, must be long gone...Unless...

It would be just like Spike to try and copy me...

"I see...Should I say 'thanks'?...For keeping an open mind on destroying me...?"

"Depends on your pov...But I always appreciate gratitude..." she smiled... And turned to continue...

Anne...he looked at her...

"I want you...Or at least your counterparts to know...I am sorry about what happened to your family...And my role in it...Whatever you decide to do to me..."

Truly noble, sir...she cocked her head at him...My William himself couldn't have done better...If my Cicely memories of him hold true...

"Yeah..." she smiled wanly at him as he stared... "That was me being nice...Liam..."

"Anne..." Part XVII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XVII...

Sunnydale...Giles' apartment...11:15 pm...

Following an enjoyably violent...But as yet violence still limited to demons...Patrol, Anne had surprised Angel by agreeing to a temporary separation...In exchange for a couple of hours at the Bronze with her...Willow blinking at the notion... 'best buds'...Xander and Willow...Each as well protected as possible by concealed crosses, holy water flasks, pocketed stakes, and as Anne had pointed out to an uncertain Angel...The large crowd of the clueless...

A grim Reynolds sat stiffly on the sofa watching the infamous Angel as he discussed the current situation with Giles...Still not quite used to trusting vampires, he'd nodded to Angel's earlier question...Jenny seated in a chair next to Giles...

"Giles...In two days she's developed abilities I can't begin to compete with...Not just speed and strength...She was able to sense Darla and the others waiting for us long before we got anywhere near them...I won't have a chance against her and she knows it...She's playing with me...All of us...Until William...And Dru come..."

When she has him...And our old pride collected together...I think we're likely to see some serious mayhem...he sighed...Giles nodding...

"Obviously she has little fear of us now to let you wander about freely, even for this limited time...She must know you'd try to get in touch with me...Though she may feel she'll get more information by letting us communicate..."

"Is there any word yet on what the Council is up to?..." Angel cast a slow glance at Reynolds who returned his stare...

"Chairman Travers continues to assure me I and my...God help us... 'crack team'..." Giles gave a wan smile... "...have his utter confidence and support...And that help is on the way...Though he refuses to divulge details as yet...I do know that the new Slayer should arrive shortly..."

"She won't be up to dealing with Anne..." Angel shook his head... "In fact we'd better take steps to protect her until you and Mr. Reynolds can get her some support and maybe some specialized training..."

"Specialized?..." Jenny stared... "How...Specialized...?..."

"I knew Buffy and all her methods of attack and defense..." Giles explained carefully... "Some of them I taught her...That information may be of use to the new Slayer..."

"Meaning of use in killing...?"

"Destroying...The monster using Buffy's body and skills..." Giles was harsh and Jenny looked away for a moment...

"I'm still inclined to think that our best course of action for now is to keep her convinced we are willing to help her in her search for William...And willing to assist her in keeping him safe until she can persuade him to leave with her for some relatively safe haven..." Reynolds noted...

"William the Bloody is also a monster...I oughta know, I helped raise him..." Angel sighed... "If he and Anne unite...There may be no stopping them..."

"What about the girl you mentioned..." Giles eyed him... "This 'Tara Maclauy'?...Who Anne claimed to sense to be Drusilla's human soul reborn?..."

"I can't help you much there, Giles..." he sighed... "We only made contact for a few minutes and it was not the best of situations for information exchange..."

"Why would Drusilla's soul come to Sunnydale...And seek you?..." Reynolds stared at him...

"You mean...Besides seeking me with a crossbow, right?..." Angel grinned sheepishly... "I honestly don't know...But something's caused her to come now...Perhaps William's approach...Perhaps Anne's coming..."

"We need to find her...Quickly...Before Anne or some other underdweller does..." Giles noted...

"That might best be left to Willow and Xander..." Angel suggested... "They have the daylight capability and knowledge of this town...It shouldn't take strength...She seemed quite harmless as a person, rather sweet in fact..."

"Just like your Dru, eh?..." Reynolds looked at him...Yeah, Angel nodded coldly... "Just like my Dru...Once..."

Well...The vampire rose... "If there's nothing else for now Giles, I'd like to get to the Bronze and make sure the others are all right...Anne will probably continue to keep her word for now and they're probably as safe there in the crowd as anywhere but their homes...Still..."

"Yes, by all means Angel..." the Watcher nodded... "And Angel...Thanks...For all your efforts...We do appreciate them...And the risks you're taking letting Anne stay near you..."

"I want what you all want, Giles..." he nodded... "Buffy at peace and this...Thing...Using her body...Gone...But...It won't be easy...She's the most powerful of our kind by far I've ever seen...And for all her current restraint...A monster who can and will kill us all without the slightest hesitation..."

The Bronze...11:20 pm...

"Guys!...Cover me!...Quick!..." Anne pointed nervously as Xander turned to see Cordelia pass near...Fortunately not deigning to even scornfully glance their way as yet...Phew...Anne gave Willow a grin...Close one...

"You two better move closer together and a little further from me...I'll try to squooch down...Xander, can you move just a coupla inches?...That should block my chair off the hall...Great, thanks...Last thing my Mom needs is to hear I'm back in town, right?..." she eyed Willow, smiling...

Yeah...Willow nodded coolly...Sipping at her drink...

"Course if you'd stay with Angel and not insist on hanging round Buffy's ole haunts..." she noted...

"I am Buffy...Willow..." Anne gave her a hard stare... "Don't forget it...I spring from her and her earlier selves...Everything I am comes from her, hard as that may be for you to accept..."

"Her earlier selves?..." Willow looked at her... "I thought there was only you and...Buffy and that...Cicely?...There were others...?"

"One man lives many lives in his time, Wil..." Anne grinned... Yeah, there were others...she nodded... "Most just fragments, only Cicely is the one strong and recent enough to have left the decisive imprint...But there were others..."

"Though I...Their demon...Am myself, always...Whatever I gain from them...I am myself, alone..."

Xander eyed Willow...Who stared at Anne...

"It's the same for you guys...There's more of you two than you can imagine..." she grinned at them... "No wonder I saw something more in both of you...There really is..."

"But, hey...We came to party...Within sane boundaries..." she grinned at Xander's stern stare...

"Lets remember we've cause to celebrate guys...The wicked ole Master at last is dead!..." she chuckled...

C'mon guys, lighten up...Her pouting look quite genuine, Willow had to admit... "I saved the world and I haven't killed you all yet...I call that cause for you to celebrate..."

300 miles from Sunnydale...

A totally absorbed Nomadtkirkjr...Or as he had to endure in his more mundane existence...Dave Bowrud...Eyed the screen of his computer station at Joe's Internet Shack...God, not again...He sighed at the message...Yet another hapless wretch calling on his vast storehouse of occult and sci-fi knowledge...Interrupting his steady expansion of the same...

And look...He glared at the subject heading...Oh gee, another request regarding the...ooooh...so mysterious William the Bloody, legendary Brit vampire...He eyed the few lines...

"I'm looking for information on William the Bloody...Word of Net says he may be moving your way...In any case, a friend of a friend in your area referred me to you...Said you had a lot of occult info on hand..." Gee...Lucky me...

"I'd like to get anything I can, even rumors, on where he might be or have been recently..." Uh-huh...And maybe I should send you Dracula's and Barnabas Collins' addresses while I'm at it...

"Hope you can help me...I live in Sunnydale, CA so I'd be glad to send you any info on the doins here I can if you're interested...Thanks a lot. Anne..." And the address line, ..." Aw...Another fan of Slick and Dead Blonde Will...

A girl, naturally (Maybe, he grinned to himself)...Another one surfing, read up on the tales of the famed Spike...oooh, so charmingly daaark and mysterious...Guy shoulda guest-starred on 'Dark Shadows'...And now she wants to pick through Nomadtkirkjr's treasure trove of facts painstakingly garnered in his precious free time to see if...Oooooooh...this 'Spike' might really be real...

Right...Moron...And little Sunnydale, over in California, really is the center of mystic evil in the world...With a Xena-like 'Slayer' guarding the 'hellmouth' from all the baddies...Uh-huh...And the old dickhead sleepin' in the crate down in the alley off Henn St. really is Adolf Hitler, preserved no doubt by all the rotgut booze he belts...

First that 'Willow' and her dumb questions about demons and demon killers in dummies last month, now this...

Geesh, if they gotta ask these moronic questions about legends, why not ask about that Angelus guy?...Now there was a real villain...And hero, according to the tales about the soul curse and all...

I mean if you gonna moon over a legend, why go for a little blonde guy who's supposed to be...Ooooh...Pure evil...?

He considered an appropriate reply to the dimwit...One which took into account the wasting of his valuable time...Something a little more...Entertaining...Than the instinctive 'try losing some weight and getting a life' that came to mind...

"My God..." a friendly voice interrupted his meditations as an intruding finger tapped his screen... "Is that an email requesting info on William the Bloody?..."

"Sorry, mate...Didn't mean to bring you out of your coma so fast..."

"Hey...?..." nomadkirkjr blinked first at the sardonically smiling short blonde man in black duster standing by his computer...Funny, I've seen him somewhere..."Whats your probl...?" Then at the two corpses sitting by theirs...Ummn...He stared round the place...Where is...Everybody?...Ummn...

Were those Joe's feet sticking out from behind the shop counter up there?...

"Fraid it's your problem, mate..." the man grinned, nodding offhandedly at the dead... "But maybe I can help you with the lady's..." he peered at the screen where nomadkirkjr had started a follow-up reply to his first brilliantly scathing note...Hmmn...

Ahh...he sighed, then frowned at the boy... "What is it with you people today, anyway?...The lady sends you a polite request for a little info on a famous person like me and this is your reply?... ' took a very strange green crayon and mumbling incoherently, wrote...' Have you ever met this girl?...As in for real, I mean?..."

Ummn...Nomadkirkjr shook his head slightly, staring...No...Spike glared...

Sir...

"Well lad, this is not the way you say hello on corresponding with a lady for the first time...Whether she's thirteen or eighty-three...Or even a man...At least not under civilized conditions...Christ, what a century...Would I barge into your space and rip your head from your neck without introducing myself?... 'Hello, I'm Spike, better known to some as William the Bloody and you're what's for dinner...' Well...Ok..." he waved a hand... "Maybe if my mate Dru was very hungry and I was in a rush, I might cut to the chase...Literally...But not if I was sitting in a comfy chair, with cuppa, typing away at leisure..." he shook his head... "Hell, kid at least I really was raised by demons...What's your parents' excuse?..."

Hmmn...He looked at the inmail box... "She's already replied to your first...Too late to make amends, mate...Looks bad for you, I'd say..." he eyed nomadtkirkjr coldly...Clicking to open the reply...Whoa...He blinked, a grin spreading...Now there is a girl with spirit...And the politeness to make a personal introduction rather than using some impersonal generator...

See what a difference the personal touch makes, son?...he noted happily...They both reading...

" ripped off her ex-lover's dick, sewed it on, and using it pissed out the following reply to you, on your soon-to-be-dying mother's back, you soon-to-be-dead-son-of-the-said-bitch!..."

Well...So long as you've already transgressed...May as well give the girl a little thrill...he grinned...

"Why don't you go to the mens room and begin giving thanks to the Almighty that I've a full belly and aren't all that familiar with these things?..." eyeing the boy coolly till he took the hint and got out of his chair... "Thanks, lad..Mind you keep an ear open in case I need your assist...You don't want me coming to you..." nomadkirkjr nodded slightly, racing for the restroom...

"My dear Miss AnnieBufCicely...A charming name by the way, girl...Afraid your former correspondent has had to vacate due to tummy trouble. However, by the oddest stroke of luck, my being just in town for the evening, you have William the Bloody in the sexually smoldering flesh at your service. Oops forgot my Internet mannerisms...One is supposed to offer some kind of bizarrely rude intro, I believe..."

"Though even I would find it hard to top your last effort, girl...Suppose I just answer any questions about my charming and lethal self you might have..." he clicked to send...Hmmn...

"Lad?..." Yeah!... " 'Bout how long does the reply thing usually take...?" Depends on when and what they're writin'!... "Right..." he tapped the keys, waiting...Ooops...Glancing at the shop's front, he noted several new customers approaching the main door...Ah, well...

"Later, friend!...By the way, son, I recommend you tell the police you were in the bathroom the whole time after the blonde maniac strolled in, seeming quite normal!..." he paused in rising from the chair... "If the lass writes you back, tell her I was the real thing, give her my best, and sorry to have missed her!...Though perhaps...Her livin' in Sunnydale...Some night..."

Yeah, ok...A feeble return... "Ummn...Mr. Bloody...Nice to have...Ummn..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Anne..." Part XVIII...

Play theme

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XVIII...

The Bronze...11:30 pm...

"Actually I can't stay too late tonight..." Anne noted to Willow... "I wanna Patrol round the Master's ole place and see what the Annoying One..." ("Hah, nice one, Bu..." Xander started a chuckle, then froze as Willow eyed him...) "...might be up to...I heard a rumor...From this guy I slowly cut up tonight...Vampire, Xander..." she gave him a mock frown... "...who said in his last gasps that a couple of acquaintances of his were gonna tap the Mouth tonight and hoped to get strong enough to really kick ass...I think he meant it as a kinda last 'up yours, bitch' threat and it may be hooey, but it would be just like that little brat to try something to get one up on..."

What?...She eyed the startled Willow... "Just 'cause I'm dead and a manic killer demon you think I don't take my job seriously?...I made a promise to you guys and Giles and I keep my promises..."

Including my wedding vows...she folded arms, watching them...

"And I gotta check my email...See if anything's come in on William?...Did Giles hear anything new by the way?..." Willow shook her head...Trying to hold back tears at the innocently disappointed look Anne now wore...

This is not my friend...My friend is dead...She repeated within, briefly closing eyes...

"Anything new up at school?..." Anne asked politely... "Xander, you found a new Jesse yet to go steady...?"

Sorry...She grinned at Willow's glare... "I'm just tryin' to get him desperate enough to try you, girlfriend...Helpin' you out here..." They stared at her...

Ok...She raised a hand...Bad Annie side will crash for a while...Sweet Buffy only for the rest of our time...she grinned...

I'd rather have her riding us, Willow sighed to herself...It's when she does her Buffy she's most dangerous...Still, better she sits here playing Buf...Then is out there ripping humans apart cause she's miffed at our cold demeanors...

"Hey, Xander...How's 'bout a dance?.." He blinked at her...

"Why don't we settle for another drink, Anne?..." Willow hastily cut in... "Someone might spot you on the dance floor...You said you wanted to spare your mom..."

Yeah...Ok...A disappointed tone... "Rain check on the one of the greatest moments of your life, Xander...Get me a peach smoothie, will ya?..."

So...Willow eyed her...Companion...

"Does Angel have a computer now?...You mentioned checking your email...?"

"I got him one last night...Using the one at the public library was the pits...And I don't want Giles reading my emails...Personal stuff, ya know...Though I understand he'd feel he had to in case I was plotting mayhem..."

"Are you?..." Willow asked quietly...Anne staring coolly... "I gotta ask, you know...And I've noticed...You haven't asked Giles or us about the new Slayer...Or what the Council's up to...?"

"Haven't I?..." she smiled innocently... "Well, it's been a busy few days...Has she shown up yet?...No?...Well, when she does...Send her over and I'll show the new kid the ropes of Slaying..."

"What are you gonna do when she comes, Anne?..."

"Why, Willow?...Naturally, I'll do what every sane vamp but my William always has done...Hide under my crypt pillow trembling every day until the bad Slayer goes way...But hey..." she beamed... "Maybe she'll cut me a break 'cause I been such a good fill-in Slayer girl for her...You guys'll put ina good word for me, right?..."

Anne...Willow tried again... "About this 'William'...?"

"Oh...You're gonna like him, Wil...If his demon doesn't rip you apart before I let him know not to...His soul at least is kinda nerdy...Though I understand he's acquired quite a sleek outer demeanor, demonwise over the years..."

But the soul hasn't changed...she smiled...Not fundamentally...I know it...

Buffy's demon loves a nerd?...A victory our Xander will rejoice in at least...

"Who is...was...he?..."

"He's been many things...Usually of the literary persuasion...A poet last time..."

Last time?...Willow pondered...

"Anne..." Right here, girlfriend... "You love him?...I don't understand how that is possible..."

"Yeah, yeah...Demons can't love...Except maybe a kind of lust and protectiveness for their own kind...Yadda, yadda, yadda...I know Giles' books on the subject, Wil...But that's the Council's take on things...Not mine...And I am somewhat unique...As mine is a team effort..."

And we have tried for so long...To make amends and be worthy of seeing him again...she paused...And smiled...

"We as in the soul sister and me...Yeah, we've talked...Many times...Had to, to get the job done..."

"Your soul...souls..." One soul, many personalities...Anne politely explained... "Is working with you?..."

"We share a common goal...Compare notes?...Why not?...We both love him...And we're both guilty..." she paused, looking away...Around the room as best she could from their carefully chosen out-of-the-way table...

"This is Heaven for me..." she suddenly spoke... "Did Giles ever tell you that?...This is as far as I can go...The demon I mean...It's all the Paradise we can ever have...Whereas you guys...The souls I mean...So long as you don't merge with us voluntarily...Have Heaven forever..."

No wonder our kind dislikes yours...We send you guys off to Paradise forever and all you people can do is try to drive us out of the little we can only hope to keep for a short while, relatively speaking...As, despite our kind's boasts, you can count on the fingers of one hand the number of us who lived to be more than 500 here...

"This is my Heaven..." she repeated... "Or it will be, when I know William is safe, see his sweet soul shining on me again...The part that's missing...The part I'm lost without...My other half in Eternity, for both of me...demon and soul..." looking Willow in the eyes...

Who stared at her...As she quoted...

[from "Look Homeward Angel" by Thomas Wolfe]

"...a stone, a leaf, an unfound door; of a stone, a leaf, a door. And of all the forgotten faces.

Naked and alone we came into exile. In her dark womb we did not know our mother's face; from the prison of her flesh have we come into the unspeakable and incommunicable prison of this earth.

[...]...O waste of loss, in the hot mazes, lost, among bright stars on this most weary unbright cinder, lost! Remembering speechlessly we seek the great forgotten language, the lost lane-end into heaven, a stone, a leaf, an unfound door. Where? When?

O lost, and by the wind grieved, ghost, come back again."

"Come back again..." Anne repeated...Tears in her eyes...As Willow watched...

"What?...I'm back...You guys want something else?..." Xander stared...

LA...The offices of a certain sinister law firm...Midnight...

"So...?" Mrs. Post, young Wyndham-Price beside her, eyed the death's-headed bald little man returning her stare from behind his desk...As several staffers and bodyguards, some human, some demonic, watched... "Do we have an agreement, Mr. Joseph?...For the sake of the balance between our forces, this 'Anne' and her mate must be destroyed as quickly as possible...Can I tell Mr. Travers you agree and will fully support the effort?..."

Joseph sighed...A great pity to lose so promising a force for Evil as this latest addition to the demonic ranks...And yet...Clearly not a team player, any more than her dear mate had ever been...Destroying her own kind for friends and family?...My demon god...he shook his head...Far too unstable and self-absorbed to ever be a useful force for the Darkness...Unless...We should happen to acquire something...Someone...Who might provide a proper incentive to bring her into the fold...

"An alliance between Wolfram-Hart and the Council of Watchers is an unprecedented step, Mrs. Post..." he noted... "However, the situation does suggest that we share a common danger...And that neither side would lose much by the destruction of what's left of poor Ms. Summers..."

Yes...he smiled coldly... "I believe my partners and I can look favorably on such an agreement...For the sake of the balance which above all things must be maintained between our forces...So long as your part is properly kept..." he extended a hand...Human enough, but somehow loathsome...Mrs. Post gingerly shook it...

"Very well...I will report to Chairman Travers that you have agreed to a joint effort...Our own special operatives are nearly ready to proceed onto Sunnydale...Any support you can provide will be appreciated..."

"We shall send our best...Though the species of assassin your Chairman has selected for the operation..." his dry, lizard's eyes gleamed...As he touched fingers to his lips and flung them out... "An excellent choice...Capable shapeshifters are so rarely found nowadays...You must tell me some time how you made contact and what you offered them..."

Under extreme torture...He did not say...Though, eyeing her carefully as she stood up...If the reports on this particular Watcher were true...Torture might not be required...

"Our Special Projects Division head, Mr. Manners..." he turned to a pleasantly smiling Holland Manners... "Will coordinate efforts with you..." "Absolutely..." Manners nodded...

"Lindsey..." he turned to the young lawyer seated nearest to him... "Please make arrangements with our guests as to our manner of support...I believe you know those clients I had in mind for this job?..."

"The ones in containment cells C and D?...I think they'd be willing to kill just about anything in their paths right now after three days without food..." Lindsey nodded...

"Just make they're fully briefed on our Miss Anne...And the appropriate rewards are offered..."

Wesley?...Gwendolyn turned to her colleague...Who sighed and rose...Clearly not as enthusiastic for the new alliance as his superior...Aren't these the very forces we are supposed to be fighting?...And now we turn to them to fight what's left of our own Slayer?...he thought...

Cute little Watcher boy...Lilah Morgan, seated next to Lindsey...Thought, eyeing Wesley as he rose...

How come that bastard twerp Lindsey gets to handle this one?...she fumed inwardly, giving the briefest of glares in return to Lindsey's quick smirk her way...Hell, I'm the one who collected all the data we got on Summers and her demon...She glanced at Manners...

Well, at least Holland wants me to stick after this little party...Certainly he and Joseph can't be putting all our cards on the table just yet...And there's always the chance they want me for something other than to leer at and fetch papers...

"Mrs. Post...?" Joseph beamed, rising from his chair as she, Wesley, Lindsey, and several guards moved for the door... "I will venture to hope that these negotiations will only be the beginning of new and highly profitable agreements to the benefit of both our organizations..."

"Anne..." Part XIX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XIX...

The Master's former lair... About 1 am...

A newly returned Lester eyed the...as usual...Fuming Colin...

Fuming...But given his new number one's...By default...Report on the demonic Slayer's imminent arrival...Also rather urgently arranging for the vacating of the premises...

Goddamn...I'm supposed to be the one launching offensives...She the defensive player...Doesn't the bitch know her role?...

And this place holds so many fond memories for me...he sighed inwardly...Eyeing the familiar pews and altar...There the cross where the Master taught me to confront my fears...Within sane limits of course...

A number of Les' new recruits standing somewhat confusedly by...Not quite yet up on the vampiral facts of life, this "demon-Slayer" thing wasn't quite sinking in...

"C'mon, c'mon!..." the diminutive Leader waved an impatient hand... "We've gotta get out of here!...That bitch traitor will kill us all!..."

I thought you said he was the Anointed One?...One of the new recruits, female, hissed to Les...If he's so powerful how come we gotta run?...

Believe me...Les hissed back...You don't wanta find out...Just grab a box and be glad for the excuse to clear out...

"Is the new lair ready?...You did clean it up, right?...Cause when we hid there temporarily the last time she came by it was a goddamn pigsty..." Colin glared at a newly returned Darla...

What the...? she groused inwardly...But maintained her usual pleasant demonic exterior... Since when do I look like a maid?...Hmmn...she looked down at the cleaning woman's outfit she'd grabbed to wear after fleeing Anne the other night...Well...Even so...

"I thought it was best to get you and your things to safety first, Colin..." she noted sweetly... "And I've told our people there to get things ready...Just as you specified..." You lil' twerp...she did not say...

"I'll bet it's as filthy as ever...Damnit!...Why can't anyone ever do things right around here?..." he cried... "What's with you #$%ing people?...#$&ing morons!..."

If he were my kid...Both of us human again for just ten seconds...one female thought, eyeing him...

"Colin..." Darla eyed him coolly... "You can rant...Or you can survive...Take your choice...Cause Joe just phoned from the surface post and his scouts say Anne is five blocks away and closing..."

Hmmn...

"And we couldn't bear to lose you just now..." she gave a devoted smile...Almost maternal in its sweetness...

Hell, we might need something to throw her off our scent as we flee...

"OK, lets get out of here!..." Colin called...

"Lord!...Let me and my comrades deal with this creature!...We will defeat her!..." one of the new recruits insisted...Patting a couple of hulking comrades on the shoulders...Who looked at their buddy...George?...What the hell are you doing, you crazy goddamned suckup?...This isn't morning basketball league, you moron...

Colin eyed Darla who shrugged...Hell, why stifle such enthusiasm?...And he and his might slow her down for a mo or two...

"Sure, fine, go..." he pointed to the main tunnel to the surface... "And give my best to Mr. Nast, guys..."

All I can say is my new room had damned well better be clean!...he groused to Darla as the group moved out the emergency exit tunnel...George, followed reluctantly by his grumbling comrades, moving into the main access tunnel...

"Wish we had a picture of the place or something..." Colin sighed to Darla as they pushed on...

Angel's apartment...2 am...

"Hey roomie..." Anne grinned at the angelic one from his door as he sat at her new computer...Eyeing the screen...

"Where were you?...I was expecting to find you at the Bronze..." he stared at her... "Had some more Patrolling to get through...The Annoying One and all, ya know..." she eyed his stern face... "Hey, if you're concerned, check the papers tomorrow for hideous murders...You'll find exactly none..."

Hmmn...she looked at the computer...

"You know...If I didn't know you're too dumb to figure out how to permanently delete things on that I might be a tad suspicious at seeing you there..." she noted, coming over...

What?...she eyed him...No platonic hello kiss?...After I been out making the world safe for Humanity?...

"I was just looking over what came in...And as I'm letting you stay here, I think I've the right to keep an eye on things...and be sure you're keeping your word..."

Hey...She waved a smiling hand... "If I really were suspicious...Or mad...I'd be sweeping you up right now...What's come in?...Anything on William?..."

"A few mails...Mostly cranks, I'd say...But you can look them over as you like...What happened with the Anointed One and co?..." he rose from his seat and she slipped in...Hmmn...Nice of so many people to return my mails, she noted... "His Annoyingness?..." she sighed...

Mmmn...She frowned, then bit a lip, looking rather sheepish... "Missed him, I'm afraid...He slipped out with his guys to some new place...Unfortunately, I couldn't take any prisoners among the clowns he left behind...Newborns..." she shook her head... "You know, the sort of kids who think they really will live forever...They charged, I dusted..."

But I'll track him down...And your Darla...she smiled... "But...If you're nice to me, Liam...Maybe I'll spare her until William gets here and we discuss her fate...And yours..." she beamed...

"Darla would be...And her soul is...better off dead..." he shook his head... God, that's cold...she blinked, frowning at him... "And how long were you lovers?...A couple of centuries?...Geesh..."

Thank God I died in time and got my past memories back before we got too serious...she shook her head...

Hmmn... "That jerk from last night replied to my reply..."she eyed the screen... "You know, the one who was supposed to be the Internet guru of things occult in general and regards William the Bloody in particular...Nasty little putz, but he was the only one whose site actually had some genuine facts about him so far..."

Whoa!...She blinked at Spike's charming return letter...Holy Mother of God!...Angel stared at her...

"William...It's got to be him...Angel, look!..." she pointed to the email...

Hmmn...Does sound like the Spike I knew...he agreed... "But it was sent yesterday..."

God...God...she muttered as he watched her typing frantically...In spite of himself, unable to repress a small sliver of sympathy...The poor, poor kid...God, I hope Spike remembers her...

I mean that even apart from the fact that we're probably all dead if he doesn't and she takes offense...

Ok...she nervously eyed the screen...Just gotta wait and... "Angel, we got any fresh cow blood?...I really should dilute that human stuff I had from Mom's friend last night...Don't want get too hooked on human and blow my deal with Giles..."

"Why isn't he answerin'?..." she looked at her vamp roomie as he brought over the blood... "He sent it yesterday, Anne...He could be hundreds of miles away from there by now..." Angel replied... "If it even was him..." A glare... "I just don't want you to get your hopes up..." he put up a hand... "And Anne..." he paused...

Hmmn?...She looked at him quickly, then back to the screen...

"He may not...Spike at least...Remember...What you want him to...You know that, I hope..."

Yeah, yeah...She waved a hand... "I know...Spike might not remember...But William will...With a little help from me..."

"He's not William, Anne..." Angel tried again... "Leave my hubbie to me, Angel...I'll deal..." she frowned at him... "Don't worry, I won't kill you and the guys over a few little soul restoration and memory loss problems...Your worries come later...So long as you keep outta my way, ok?..."

Well...Looks like you're right...she sighed...He musta moved on...But, hey...she eagerly eyed the screen...

"This nomadtkirkjr doofus lives..." she called up Map Quest... "Just about 300 miles away...Angel!..." she gave him an excited smile... "He's coming...He really is coming...God, he could be here now...Oh...Geesh..." she looked down...

"And look what I'm wearin'...God... My mom would consider this conservative...Why did I listen to you and ask Willow to do my shopping for me?...Well, first thing tomorrow night...Annie takes one off and hits Sunnydale Mall..."

Ummn...He eyed her...What?...She stared...

"Well...We did buy a computer on my card last night, Anne...And I'm not exactly rolling in..."

She rolled eyes... "Let me handle that..." Anne?...he eyed her sternly...Soul-boy?...she grinned...

"Pal, if I can't acquire a lil' cash...Without committing multiple murders...I should hang up my stake and let Xander take his best shot at point-blank...Don't worry yer pointy-haired lil' brooding head about it..."

Hmmn...She eyed another email as he went to fetch himself some blood...

Well, well...Look who else is on her way and should be here within a day...She hastily deleted before Angel's return...Good thing I put out requests about the 'legendary Slayer' as well...she noted to herself...

"Anne?...I forgot to mention...Giles wants a meeting with you tomorrow night..." Oh?...She eyed him... "Ok, but it's gotta be after ten...I'll need shopping time and maybe..." she tapped her fingers eagerly... "William-searchin' time..." she beamed at the screen...

"Eleven, then?..." Yeah, yeah...she nodded...Scanning other mails...Eh, nothing else... "Eleven should be fine..."

After all...Even if William isn't here by tomorrow...Can't let my Slayer sister come into town without a proper welcome from her colleague...

3 am...

A cheery "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign went flying in shards as the Spikemobile whizzed to a stop...Spike emerging...

What, no welcoming committee...? he looked round...

Clearly the rumors of the Master's coming triumph had been...As he'd expected...Premature...

Phew...Last thing he'd want would be to have to cut a deal with that bastard Nast...Rather offer the Slayer a temporary alliance than be beholden to that posturing little vampiral Hitler...Not to mention having to deal with dear old great-grandmum who by all accounts had resumed her place as his number one trollop and doormat...

Though it might be a bit interesting at that to see ole Darla kneeling at her 'Master''s feet...Never would have believed she'd actually cave and go back to him...But then the poor twistedly vicious ole thing was all alone now...

"Dru?..." he called back to the car... "Rise and shine, love!...We're here at last, pet!..."

Hmmn?...She looked nervously up from the remnants of poor Ginger...Oh...she shuddered...

Sunnydale...

"Anne..." Part XX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

[Of course the initial dialogue, including the great Crucifixion/Woodstock bit, between Spike and Colin's group is largely lifted from the "School Hard" episode...My sole transgression along such lines...]

Part XX...

Sunnydale...Near the airport...Next night...9:30 pm...

A tall, dark type in somewhat outdated clothes stared intently at the young woman passing...Small, slender, rather stylishly dressed, and...Oh...he sighed...

"Hey..." she stopped, smiling at him in the dark... "Sorry to cheat you outta dinner...I'm Anne...You?"

"Sig...Sigmund...You on the prowl?..." he came to her side...

Always...she grinned... "And for more than just dinner..." touched his face gently...He grinned as she took demon face and kissed him...Ohhh...She resumed human...

"Somebody?..." Hmmn-hmm...she nodded...

"And just the person I wanted to see..."

And suddenly tore at her blouse, screaming... "Help...!" Hey?...Sig stared at her... "Help me, somebody!..." she shrieked...

A tall, exotically beautiful, black girl appeared, running towards them from up the street...Nice...Sig noted to himself...But, geesh baby...Tell a guy when you're gonna pull a little stunt to reel 'em in...Hey, that one is...Fast...

"Help, help me!..." Anne pulled away from Sig, cowering...Wait a minute...Sig stared at what he now realized was the Slayer bearing down on him...

"Anne?..." he looked at her as the charging Slayer whipped a stake and slammed it into him...

"Oh...My...God...?" Anne looked up at where Sig's ashes were falling...The tall, black girl now pocketing her stake and moving to her... "You all right, girl...?" the Slayer came over to her...A twang in her voice...

"Wha...What happened to that guy?..." Anne took the girl's arm, standing...

"He was a bad one...Just took hisself off..." the Slayer shook her head...

"But..."

"Now...Don't you fret, girl...You live roundabouts here...?"

Yeah...Anne nodded wanly... "I...Oh, God, Sigy seemed like such a nice guy...Then he just..." she trembled a bit...

"He was a bad one...Don't you be fretting on him..." the girl patted her hand... "So where do you live, girl...?"

"That way..." Anne pointed...

"I'm Anne...Hi...And thanks, by the way..."

"No problem...Kendra..." Kendra smiled...

10 pm...

An abandoned old warehouse, now Colin's new lair away from lair...

Lester trying to provide some long overdue good news, notes that the evacuation last night went off, more or less, like a charm...So far not a hint that Anne has caught on to their new digs...

"Lovely..." Darla sneers... "So here we are...Skulking from one of our own kind...No better off, hell, worse than when she was a human..."

"She is not one of us!..." Colin glares... "She's an animal!...And I want her put down like a mad dog!..."

Long as we're wishing...I'd like a pony...one of the other vamps in the rear ranks notes to his comrade...

"Great, Phil..." Colin appears in front of him... "Thanks for volunteering to take the bitch on...I want ya to know I wish you the best of luck..." Ummn...

"We should wait, Colin...Ummn...Sir..." Les beside him, notes... Oh?...Colin eyes him coldly...Ummn... "For the festival, I mean..."

Yeah...Another stepped forward eagerly...Having not yet encountered the Slayer in either of her forms...Darla quietly sneered to a female beside her...

"This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak...When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion...And I should know...I was there." he boasts...

Spike appears behind them, chuckling... "You were there?...Oh, please!...If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock."

"I oughta rip your throat out!"

"I was actually at Woodstock...That was a weird gig...I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move...Why, Darla ole girl?..." he waves... "Good to see you...How you handling things since that breakup with ole grand-dad?...Bearin' up well?..."

Spike...Darla growls...

The other vamp rushes him from behind, and Spike swings his fist up without even looking, hitting him in the face and knocking him down and out...

"So...Who do you kill for fun around here?"

"Who the hell are you?"...Colin stares...

"Spike...You're that Anointed guy...I read about you..You've got Slayer problems...That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers?...Killing them..."

"There's a little problem in this case, William..." Darla glares... "This Slayer's already dead..."

"Nice..." he nods... "But seems she's the independent type, eh?...Doesn't like to fall in step with the Evil program?...Striking out on her lonesome, siding with the lower end of the food chain against us?..." he shakes head, eyeing Colin... "Shockin', mate...I mean I know there's nothing I hate more than a traitor to our own..."

Sounds like a girl after my own heart...he thinks...Laying aside the nonsense about cherishing her local human pets...

"Well...Human, vamp...They're all dust in the end, right?..." he smiled...

"Can you annihilate her...?" Colin eyes him...

"A lot faster than Nancy-boy there...Yeah, Darla here'll tell you...I did a couple Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag...Hell, who am I kidding?...I love to brag!...There was this one Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, and..."

He senses someone behind him and turns his head to look as he morphs human...

"Dru...You shouldn't be walking around...You're weak..."

Oh, Lord...Darla rolls her eyes...Look who's here...

"Look at all the people...Are these nice people?..." a wan Dru looks round...OH!... "Grandmother!..."

I hate it when she calls me that...Darla thinks...

11 pm...

"Hey guys...!" Anne waved from the alley where she stood, partly in shadow, to the group moving toward her... "Great to see ya...Alls well, Hellmouthwise, Giles...I nailed some new guys plotting to tap the Mouth's energy for extra strength tonight but nothing really special...Say?...Where's Angel?...He left our place hours ago...Hiding in wait, maybe?...I hope, I hope..." she sniffed... Nah, rats...she grinned... "I was up for another clobbering session with him...Well, maybe when he shows at his place...So, how's it hangin' Willow, Xander?...You guys up for a drink or something later?...Maybe just Starbucks tonight?...My treat..." she waved some cash...

Could use a latte right now Xander thought...Gripping his cross tightly...

"Dishonestly, but not lethally acquired, Giles..." she eyed him and the tall stranger beside him... "I smashed open an ATM...I needed new clothes and Angel's place needs serious makeover if it's gonna continue to house me...Wil, you like my new outfit?..." she took a step out of the dark, displaying her new blouse and skirt, waving a bag... "I got some other stuff too...I'll show you it all later..."

I already got some stuff for her the other day...Willow thought...Was something wrong with what I got her?...she hissed to Xander...Who politely refrained from making an answer, referring to the urgency of the current situation...

It was nice stuff...she pouted a bit...I wear the same stuff all the time...

"Hi...I'm Anne, the Vampire Vampire-Slayer?" Anne eyed new guy... "And you are?...Somebody important for me to meet...?"

"This is a friend of mine, Tristam Reynolds...From England..." Giles told her...Ah...She nodded...

"The good ole Council finally getting round to cleaning up the mess, eh...?" she beamed... "Nice to meet you...Get in my way and you're dead, you know..." she smiled... "Else any friend of Giles as good-looking as you is a potential bedmate of mine...If you like younger women..."

"He's here in a private capacity...To help me..."

"... 'kill me'..." Anne finished... "Or '...give my dear ersatz daughter Buffy peace...' I suppose is what you prefer to say..."

Ersatz?...Willow blinked...Guess Cicely was a well-read girl...

"Anne...Tristam is not..." "It's ok Giles..." she waved a hand... "I expect you to seek help in dealing with this terrible menace from Hell...In such a hot form..." she grinned... "You wouldn't be the Watcher and second father I loved...In spite of the occasional major gaff like letting me die...If you didn't..."

"By the way...What's the word on my Slayer sis?...Is new girl on the job yet or still in transit?... 'Cause as I was telling Willow the other night at the Bronze, I'm looking forward to showing her the ropes, breakin' the junior partner in...Be nice to have some fill-in help when I want a night off..."

"I can't say as yet...We expect her soon...But Anne...Mr. Reynolds hasn't come to help the Council against you...In fact...Tristam..." he turned to Reynolds...

"Ms. Summers...I learned of your past existence from the Council archives...Several members of the Council, including myself believe a great wrong was done to your past self...Miss Addams..."

"Mrs. Walthrop..." she corrected... "Or isn't that in the archives?...As murdering my husband was the 'great wrong'..."

"Yes..." he nodded... "It is..."

"So..." she eyed him carefully but remained near the alley's shadow cover... No way to get a clear shot...Xander sighed to himself...Eyeing Willow with her crossbow pointed groundsward... "Some of you fellas have decided to try and cover your miserable asses by direct appeal to me?...What do you want?...Speak up, it's ok...Giles and my buds'll tell you I'm a vampiral model of restraint and compassion..." she eyed the Watcher coldly...

"I'm here in part to warn you...The Council is sending special forces to deal with you...They want the Walthrop affair put to rest by any means...And they are afraid of what you're planning..."

"They should be..." Anne smiled sweetly "... 'Special forces', eh?...Pity they couldn't've dropped by when poor ole Buffy needed a lil' support...And God, how I love the way you guys talk... 'Put the Walthrop affair to rest?'...Damn, that's right up there with 'terminate with extreme'..." she grinned broadly...

"And...I may be able to help you...Regarding your husband..." Reynolds eyed...

"Ok...Got my attention..." she nodded... "How?..."

"The Council knows your preoccupation with him and that there's a measure of safety for them and their Slayers while you're focusing on him...They'll be acting to prevent your meeting, and if possible..."

"Hold him...To keep me a nice dog...?"

"Something like that...Though more on the order of using him for bait, I'd expect..." Reynolds replied coolly...

Hmmn... "Hey, I like your friend, Giles...He's got that bit of M in him, ya know..."

"Ok..." she returned to Reynolds... "So back to how?...How would you and my dear ole Giles... 'Help' me?...And my husband?..."

"We could deceive the Council operatives...They'll be looking to Rupert for information...Even a small bit of well-placed misinformation could give you the time you need to reach William.."

"And you'll let us go riding off into the sunset to do whatever we like?...Doesn't sound like Watcher protocol to me..."

"There are places of safety...Both in this world and interdimensionally...Where demons, generally of a non-violent nature, are left unbothered...Mainly as it's too dangerous to pursue them there...I could direct you to one of those places..."

Hmmn...She considered... "Our own lil' Hell away from Hell, eh?...You'd take that chance?...And all 'cause some of you feel bad about the little incident back last century...Well..."

Why not?...she beamed... "I've generally been successful in relationships with Watchers...Of the ones I remember best...Merrick and Giles have been great... 'Course Farris canceled them out and then some but...hey..."

"Still there are these two sticky little problems in our negotiations..." she paused... "First...See...The Council is right...I really do want the Slayer line to end...And I don't just mean that as a demon speaking for her kind...Cicely...And even Buffy...And several other ladies my soul has been...Hated the Slayer...Hated the Council...And as much as they loved Duty more..." she batted eyes... "That hate lives in me and burns brightly...Fanned by the rather thoughtless murder and eternal condemnation of my poor husband..."

"I mean, guys..." she eyed the two Watchers... "I understand Farris...He was power-mad and rather horny...But what were your people thinking?...That Cicely would take this dying down...?...Her husband and her baby?...The Greatest Slayer of them all?...Please..."

Baby?...Willow briefly eyed Giles who remained impassive...Baby?...She felt Xander looking at her, nudging him to stay focused on Anne...

"As for my fellow Slayers...Better dead, believe me, than condemned to live a few years slaving for your guys then dying after being denied any hope of a life...Once they all got to Heaven, they'd thank me, I promise you..."

But...For Will's sake...And my dear ole pals...she waved at Willow, Giles, and Xander... "I accept your offer...Keep your Brit pals off my ass and see that William reaches me in one piece...And I won't act yet...Besides defending myself, naturally...Against any more Slayers...At least until William and I are back together and his poor soul knows I've come for him...Then all bets are off, of course, based on what my soul boy wants to do..."

"His soul...?" Reynolds eyed Giles... "Anne..." Giles eyed her... "You must know William's soul is long gone..."

"So your Council says...Giles..." she replied... "But that's the second little problem...I'm not seeking to run off with Spike the demon...See, I hate to tell you...The Council has a tendency to conceal unpleasant truths...Anyway...Consider this part of the deal and a major potential card for you...You guys are magics-savvy...You can surely figure out a soul restoration, right?...Heck, check out Angel's curse if you can't find anything else...But it won't be that hard cause Will is here...I know...He wasn't in Heaven and he wasn't in Hell or completely in Limbo...He or part of him's here...Buried in what you and Drusilla created...Somewhere, somehow...And part of the reason you guys are still around is because you're gonna help me when his demon comes..."

My God, Angel was right...Giles thought... It's the soul she's seeking...Not Spike at all...A vampire demon in love with a human soul...

Poor, poor thing...

"But just to keep things honest between us...And give you a leetle incentive...I got a confession to make..." she sighed...Pulling a body out from the shadows of the alley... "I was kinda yanking your chain about the new Slayer...She's already come..." she lifted Kendra's limp body to a standing position... "And I might point out...I did say... 'Any...more...Slayers'..."

"Giles...I want ya to meet Kendra, the new Slayer...Keny, say hi to Mr. Giles who will be, sort of, your new Watcher until his Council sends a new one..."

"...'Hi, missstah Giles...'..." she worked the jaw of the clearly dead Slayer... "... 'Looks like you screwed it again, missstah Giles'..." Anne dropped the body... "Giles...Two Slayers lost?...This is gonna really put you in hot water with the Council...Better thank your lucky stars ya still got me to watch over the Hellmouth for you..."

Kendra transformed...Xander nudging Willow...Oh, God, another one...Willow raising crossbow carefully...

"Oh..." Anne put a hand to her mouth in mock fright as Kendra the Vampire groggily rose in demon face... "Now, what's been goin' on here?...You?..." she eyed Anne...And the fresh meat in front of her... "You done bit me, girl!...And ruined me shirt!..." she glared...Giles pulling up his cross as did Xander...

Willow sighted her crossbow...Kendra growling at the threat...

Grrr...Anne mocked, taking face as well...Scary...

"How's about this, sistah..." she gave a mad, hideous howl and lunged at her fellow ex-Slayer...Kendra backing away in sudden terror, ran off...Anne resuming normal face...

"Oh...Oh...A Slayer turned vampire!...Horrors!...Well, thank God, good ole Anne the Vampire Vampire Slayer is on duty yet..." she grinned at the gang... "Stay back guys, this is a job...And something of a pleasure...For me..."

And Willow?...Your itchy finger slips on that crossbow and you lose your mom...I mean it...she eyed her... "Catch you at Starbucks in fifteen if you can make it..." And raced off...Leaving the group in stunned shock...

"Anne..." Part XXI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXI...

Sunnydale, Starbucks...11:30 pm...

(Hey There... by Richard Adler and Jerry Ross)

Play

"Lately when I'm in my room all by myself

In the solitary gloom I call to myself...

Hey there, you with the stars in your eyes...

Love never made a fool of you

you used to be too wise

Hey there, you on that high-flyin' cloud...

Though he won't throw a crumb to you

you think some day he'll come to you

Better forget him, him with his nose in the air...

He has you dancin' on a string

break it and he won't care

Won't you take this advice...I hand you like a mother

Or are you not seein' things too clear

Are you too much in love to hear

Is it all goin' in one ear and out the other..."

A couple of patrons sipping their drinks eyed the young woman singing softly to the music as she stood waiting for her second latte, fidgeting a bit...Then stretching languidly...Then back to pacing, looking out the wide store windows...An attractive girl, no one...Female as well as male...Would deny...But...

Something about her...Despite her surfacey-warm bright smile...Rather cold...

Or so Parker noted to his latest as they eyed Anne...From a fortunate for him, well-chosen back table...

She gave a quick smile at one fellow trying not to stare too long...Hey...She waved...Snickering a bit as his girl seated beside him whacked his arm...

What a jerk...Parker solemnly shook his head from his reasonably secure vantage point, careful to keep to a whisper...Some guys...Ya know?...he sighed...

"Say...I think that's Buffy Summers..." Cordelia beside him frowned... "Thought she'd had the courtesy to leave town after humiliating her family and our school..."

"Tall latte...Here you go..." a girl behind the counter handed the nervously pacing young woman a drink... "Last call!...We'll be closing in ten minutes, folks!..." she called...

"I wanted non-fat...This doesn't taste like non-fat...?" the young woman eyed the counter girl...A somewhat hard look that bridled any inclination to argument on the server's part...Ummn...Sorry, she nodded...Yeah, wrong one...Ummn...Here you go...

"No problem...Thanks..." a pleasant smile...

Hmmn...Anne looked out the window...A little cross now...Where the heck?...Ah...she beamed as Xander and Willow came towards the door...No crossbow in Willow's hand just now, she noted, a hair relieved... "Hey guys!...Thanks for coming!..." she met them at the door...

Willow eyeing her carefully...Xander looking the place over...Cordelia glaring at him from her table...

Perhaps rather more miffed at his obvious lack of interest in her existence...

"Come on, let me get you something...Then we'd best grab a seat outside...They're gettin' ready to close...Whatdaya want, Wil?..."

"I'll get mine, thanks..." Willow moved to the counter... "Xander?..." Anne smiled at him...He avoiding her look... "I'm fine..." he shook his head...She biting a lip and looking away...Then again staring out the window as Willow took the soda she'd bought and came to a stop just in front of her... "Ok, lets grab a seat..." She held a door for them, both stepping through quietly...

"You guys mad at me?...Over the thing with Kendra?..." Anne stared at the others as they found a small table and sat... "Heck, she's all set...At peace now..." A causal wave...

"I had to defend myself, Wil...And I didn't break my pledge...She wasn't human...Slayers aren't you know...Not really...We're not allowed to be..." she spoke a bit hastily...

Almost as if...Willow thought...

But then I suppose even a murderous demon can regret losing the trust of her...Oh, God...she closed her eyes an instant... I did...I trusted her...I wanted to believe...She got hold of herself...Staring at the sheepish Anne...

"Guys...I..." She gave them a wan... 'guess I screwed up but...c'mon...' smile...

"Yeah..." Willow nodded coldly... "Giles figured that's what you'd say...Our deal is still on Anne, if you're willing to leave humans...And other Slayers from now on...Alone..."

After all...What choice do we have, right?...she gave the vampiress a hard stare...

"Right..." Anne nodded coldly...Xander watching as she and Willow locked eyes a moment, and Anne to his startled surprise, broke off...Looking at her drink in her hands a second, brushing hair back...Rather nervous, he realized...

She's what?...Embarrassed...?...Anxious to cover her little 'faux pas' of a few moments ago?...

"But...You gotta look at it from my pov, guys..." A eager pleading now in her voice, staring up again, an apologetic look..."Giles was holdin' back any info about her...You knew that, Willow...You asked me why I didn't ask about her...I knew Giles would either tell me everything and bring her in on the deal...Or...He'd try to slip her in and have her nail me or William...And when I heard she was coming in and you guys didn't say a word...I had to keep the odds in my favor...Besides..."

"She wasn't...Family..." she looked at each of them...

Family?...Willow repeated in a harsh whisper... "So...We're...Family..."

"All I have...Now..." Anne eyed her... "Whether you like it or not, Wil...And after all..."

It makes it easier for you, now...Right?...she eyed them each in turn...

"Yeah..." Willow replied... "It's easier for us now that you're just one more of them..."

"I haven't pretended otherwise, have I?...Gotta give me that much, Willow...I've never claimed to be Buffy, hanging on for love of her dear ones..."

"No...Not in words..." Willow nodded stiffly...

"Anything else...Was you seein' what you wanted to see, Wil...Anyway...It won't be much longer...William's gonna be here soon...Xander?..." she called to him as he briefly glanced out, up the street... "If Giles and his friend have something waiting for me, go and tell them to go home while they're still in one piece and can enjoy a beautiful and meaningful relationship together...Things are coming to a head and I can't afford to cut all you fellas too much slack now..."

Especially members of the Council...she turned a bit cold again...

"They're not here...And Angel told us what you learned last night..." he looked her in the face... "It was your boy I was lookin' for...Your William is almost here, huh?..."

Yeah...she nodded...Eagerness in her voice...But a sudden thought as she looked at their hard faces caused her to stare at both of them...Guys?...

"You two aren't doing anything...Crazy?...Right?...I mean over a single Slayer?...Stand up, Xander..." a sudden, harsh tone..."You too, Wil...And both of you turn round slowly..."

Now...she gave a hard, grim stare...

They each got up, looking at each other and turned round...Phew...Anne closed her eyes a moment then grinned...Ok...

"I thought maybe...Well...Sorry...But that butch take of yours, Wil and Xander's attractive new lack of total geekiness..." she smiled at Xander who simply stared back...See, she noted... "It got me a lil' nervous...Anyway, ya should be pleased I thought so highly of your selflessness and all..."

"If we were going to commit suicide to stop you Anne...You'd be dust now..." Willow sat again, as did Xander... "But you're right to watch your back, 'cause Mr. Reynolds is right...Giles has gotten word that the Council is sending some pretty hefty help..."

"Yeah?...Like?..."

"We don't know the details but they'll be here soon...I'd find your William pretty quick when he arrives if I were you and take him to some place well hidden...Mr. Reynolds will provide info on a couple of more or less safe havens for your permanent retirement in a day or two and I can email them to you...Giles will do what he can to keep the Council people chasing in the wrong corners for a couple of days, but he can't guarantee he can fool them..."

The vampiress blinked...Hmmn...

"So that's it?...You guys will carry through on your end?...Giles will keep the new Brit boys on the block off my back?...And his boyfriend will give me and William the map coordinates for our own lil' love nest?...Just like that?..."

"Just like that, Anne..." Xander nodded... "We know we have no choice...But if one more person dies at your hands, including these Council people...If we think there's no hope of you keeping your word..."

We might just consider the suicide thing...

Yeah...Willow smiled coldly... "Be better than waiting to be on your dinner menu...And if it would mean a crack at taking you along with us courtesy high explosives or a small magics version of a A-bomb..."

"No need, Wil...It's all gonna end well for you guys...So long as you don't get in my way...Or William's..." she sighed at their set faces... "I mean it...I need you and Giles alive...Not just helping me get him in safely here...To save him...Forever..." Anne nodded...

"Forever?..." Willow stared... "Then what?..."

"Then I'll have done what I needed to do and it will be over..." a tight smile...

Willow eyed Xander...Then back to Anne..."And the Slayers?...The Council?..."

"If you keep your end of the deal...I'll keep mine...Not counting what I hafta do to deal with whatever the Council throws at me, of course...If they possibly manage to slip past you guys and your clever dodges, I mean...And of course, all deals are off if anything happens to William..."

"He must be quite a guy..." Willow noted coolly...

"Eh...A little nerdy in his old life, like I said...But can't help lovin' dat man of mine, you know?...And I owe him...My poor love...He wasn't much older than me...Buffy, Wil...And thought he'd lost everything...All because of me...Well, Cicely me..." The causal tone left her voice completely, she twisted her hands a bit... "He's a good man, Willow...Whatever his demon is...In torment and near despair, on the brink of eternal death...Soulwise, I mean...I know...It's not wrong for you to help me help him...I swear..."

"Right...Like poor Kendra, you mean?..."

"I have to save him..." Coolly ignoring Willow's last... "And you are gonna help me..."

"Or else?..." Xander eyed her... "And 'save' how?..."

"You're gonna help me...Cause you're my family and that's what families do...With a lil' coercion sometimes, maybe..." she grinned... "And I'll let ya know what you need to know when the time comes..."

She sighed as they stared coldly back... Ok...

"Let me pretend you're doing this for me...For Buffy's sake anyway...If it amuses me..." she looked away for a moment...

No...Willow told herself...She will not do this to me again...Never again...

"Oh, I also got some more stuff I need you to get for me...If you don't mind, Wil?..." she gave her a hopeful, sheepish look... "I know I'm asking a lot of you these days but I just can't get to these places before some of them close..." She pushed over a list...And a wad of cash...

"Keep your money..." Willow pushed it back... "Giles will charge it to the Council..."

"Nice..." Anne nodded, a slightly hurt tone... Xander fighting to repress a sudden urge to comfort her..."...'Poor Kendra's' not in torment, Wil...She's at peace...It's the new girl whoever she is, who's the one suffering now..."

"And you're ready to ease that suffering, I'm sure..." Willow replied...

This is Buffy's murderous demon, I do not have to feel for her...he thought, watching them quietly...

I have to kill her...

"Only if she gets in my way...So tell Giles to either keep her away...Or with you and where I can see her at all times...No more trying to slip a card into the deck..."

"You're afraid of the Slayer?...But not of what the Council has up its sleeve?..."

"I'm not underestimating the bespectacled and tweedy..." a faint grin... "But I know what Slayers can be capable of...And lets just say...I wouldn't want to have to fight her with my friends and family beside her..."

I'm moved...Willow nodded coldly... "Thanks..." She looked down at the paper on the table...

"Where the heck am I supposed to get...This?..." she stared at the list...

"There's a couple of costume shops that should have most of it...Addresses are there..." Anne pointed...

"Sorry...I know it's a pain but I need things to be just right..." she smiled...

Xander and Willow left Anne at the corner...She heading off towards Angel's with a smile...Bye, fellas...Call ya later...Thanks, Wil...And out of sight in a few seconds...

"We..." Willow shook a moment...Wil...Xander grabbed her... "It's all right...She's gone..."

"We're guilty now too, Xander...You can see that...We should've tried to kill her even if she killed us...Or been there when that poor girl came in...At least that much..." she was babbling a little now...Shaking as Xander held her...

"We didn't know the Slayer was going to be coming tonight...We'd've only led Anne to her, Wil...And Giles was right...She'd've killed us as well as Kendra if she thought we were in her way...She will kill us if she thinks we are..."

I'm still...Shocked...That she did it...Willow sighed...And shook her head..."How can I be shocked?...How could I let her make me think?..."

"She's a demon and a monster...And very good at what she does, Wil...Fooling people who loved her...Counterpart...Is one of the very good things she does..."

"Giles should have told us...We should've been there..."

"He thought it was the only chance to get her in safely...And he didn't know when she was coming tonight...If he'd been able to reach her and she'd come while we were with Anne, maybe it would've worked out..."

But it's too late now...he sighed...And all we can do now is hope the Council really does have some heavy guns coming...

"And there'll be another Slayer...There always is, right?...Always...When they die..." Willow stared at him... Wil...he shook his head... "It wasn't our fault...Your fault..." She grabbed at him again and he rocked her gently, stroking her head...Willow..."That poor kid..." she gasped... "Our poor Buffy...Anne is right, Xander...Goddamn the Council!...And all of us for letting these poor girls suffer like this...To save our miserable..." she sobbed...Gradually calming after a few moments...

"Do you believe her, Wil?...That it will end when she's 'rescued' him?..." Xander eyed her as they resumed walking...

"Maybe..." she rubbed at her eyes... "I dunno after...Tonight...But I do believe she loves this...William...Whoever he is or was...And that she's holding back for his sake..."

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly...I guess..." she sighed...Shrugging...She pulled out the list Anne had given her...

Well...Guess I got some shoppin' to do tomorrow...After we go hunting for Angel's 'Tara'...she smiled a little wanly at him.. "She's going to a lot of trouble for this dead guy..." Xander noted, reading silently down the list after she handed it to him...

"No..." Willow shook her head... "Not for a dead guy...For a living soul...Even though it can't be...And the horrible thing is, Xander...I believe her..."

And feel sorry for her...Even now...

"A brunette woman's wig?...Piled and curled in mid-to-late nineteenth century style?... " he looked at her... "And look at those dress measurements..."

She stared at him... "What?..." he blinked... "I can't understand dress measurements without being ready to take an apartment in the Manhattan fashion district with guys named Troy and Philippe?..."

Not that I know any guys named Troy and Philippe...

Willow frowned... "She must have gotten confused...These have to be Cicely's...As for the guy's..."

Short, slight fellow for our Miss Cicely...Guess she'd liked 'em easy to boss around...Xander noted... "Still...Little guy like this oughta be a fairly easy vamp to deal with..."

Midnight...Giles' apartment...

"Ripper..." Reynolds sighed from his seat on the sofa as Giles continued to quietly type at his desk...Jenny sitting in an armchair, dragged beside the desk...

"Just a minute, Tristam..." the Watcher raised a hand...He looked over the sheet...

"Yes...Would you mind looking this over?...I believe it has all the particulars...I even think I managed to spell the poor wretched girl's name correctly...Kendra, yes..." he paused, then pulled the paper out and handed it over to his fellow Watcher...Sitting again, staring at nothing...

Kendra...he repeated... "I don't even have the poor thing's last name yet..."

"Well..." he eyed Jenny who looked at him carefully... "Anne was quite right...I've managed to screw things rather badly, haven't I?... 'Giles...Two Slayers lost?' she said?..."

"Giles..."

No...He put up a hand... "I've no intention of letting her destroy me...Not just yet...Not until I've dealt with her...As I should have the first day...Tristam?..."

"It's fine as to facts, Rupert..." he paused...Laying the report down... "But I must object to your evaluation of the Watcher's performance...In my view...The Watcher in field made use of all available resources and bears no responsibility in the new Slayer's death..."

"Thank you...You're free of course to attach your own comments, Tristam...I'm sure the Council will appreciate them, once the crisis is considered over and we have both been dealt with in due course...But the report will stand as I've written it...I should never have allowed Anne to go unobserved for any length of time knowing the Slayer was to arrive shortly..."

"You didn't...Angelus was supposed to stay with her...You maintained contact to the full extent possible...Avoided any confrontation that would have gained her more information and allies..."

"Yes...I managed to avoid letting her kill me for the moment and using what ridiculous little I have to offer against us...Bully for me..." he got up and paced the room... "Don't blame Angel...After he told us what Anne had learned, I asked him to see if he could learn anything as to William the Bloody's whereabouts...I thought we've have time...That Anne wouldn't act against the Slayer, not yet..."

I suppose...he stopped, looking at Jenny... "I still thought...She was so anxious to please me, sincerely...I do believe that...And so concerned about this 'William'...There must...Somewhere within...Still be a little of my Buffy hanging on..."

"But...I know now that's not true...I have been deluding myself, whatever faint shadows of her personality and of this 'Cicely' have stayed with Anne, and even if she truly has retained some capacity for love...Of her own at least...And a vague affection for us, her..." he hesitated... "...her family...There is no soul there, no bit of Buffy struggling to stay with us...With me...And I will remember it from now on...I will destroy her..."

He smiled wanly at Jenny's stricken face...But...He paced again...

"But I won't throw my life away unless and until...I know she's finished...And my Buffy is saved, at peace...No, Jenny...I'm not going to play her game and go charging after her...Because I see now...She is vulnerable on two points...First, she is afraid of me...Even if that fear is unfounded...Or was..." he nodded... "Yes...She is afraid of me...And of Willow and Xander, and that's why she killed poor Kendra...Not so much out of fear of an inexperienced Slayer working with us...After all, we'll have another soon enough...But to try and unhinge us...Keep us out of the game until she's got everything set..."

"Which leads to the second point...She needs us...I don't believe she was lying...She would've killed us otherwise to avoid any possible risk...And she needs us alive, not as her willing minions...Or we'd be Undead right now...And perhaps..." another faint smile... "Somewhat happier..."

"To keep tabs on the Council?..." Reynolds suggested... "Yes, in part..." Giles nodded... "But she could get that from Undead Giles...No, she wants me and the others able to get or do something for her that we can only do alive..."

He took his seat again...Thinking...

"Willow told you that she told her she wanted to rescue William..." Jenny noted... Mmmn-hmmn... "Save him...Forever...I believe were her words..." Giles nodded...

"She can't really mean to bring his soul back..." Reynolds eyed him... "She must simply want Spike for her mate...?"

"She's been very insistent on wanting the soul...And not Spike..." Giles shook his head... "And I see no reason to doubt that...There'd be no need to deceive us on that score..."

"She thinks you can get him for her...She said that..." Jenny suggested..."Maybe she really does believe...Or knows, somehow...That the Council has that kind of power and you can get it..."

"But what good would it do her?..." Tristam shrugged... "Unless this gentleman was a monster as a human...In which case his soul should already be lost in his demon...He couldn't wish to be joined to a demon...Could never love her..."

"Maybe...She doesn't care..." Jenny said quietly... "Maybe it doesn't matter to her if he loves her...So long as he loves a part of her...Any part...Even the soul..."

"Giles...She told you she was his wife...Her soul at least...Maybe she thinks if she can save him..." she paused...

"She'd lose him..." Reynolds frowned... "I can't believe a demon would be willing to do all that for nothing...A self-sacrificing monster?..."

"She might...Knowing she'll never have him...Except for whatever time she can keep him on Earth..." Giles looked at them... "Wait...She told Willow the other night she knew she couldn't be with him except while he's on Earth...With Spike...Just like..."

Angel...They all looked at each other...A soul trapped in a vampire's body...

"She's hoping for you to get the curse from the Council archives...She thinks we have it..." Reynolds stared at Giles...

"Perhaps we do..." Giles shook his head... "It wouldn't surprise me if someone over the past century hadn't uncovered the curse, negotiated with the gypsies who created it...Surely someone on the Council must have learned of Angelus' condition..."

"And that is why...The main reason at least...Angel is still with us...Yes, of course...He might be useful...As a source of information...Even as a test subject if necessary..."

"Maybe..." Jenny looked at them... "But I don't think she's counting on keeping William here...She knows the Council will be on their trail from the start...And if you're right, Mr. Reynolds...She also knows William could never love her...Not what she's become...If he is the good man and innocent victim she's claimed he is..."

"Giles...I don't think she expects...Or even means...To win this one...Not the way we'd expect a vampiress to win..."

"Then she's a fool..." Reynolds shook his head...

Yeah...Jenny nodded...

"A fool for love..."

Giles looked at her solemn face a moment...Then continued his pacing...

"Whatever her motivations..." he eyed his companions briefly... "My job remains what it always has been...To watch and wait...And help Buffy destroy the dark forces leagued against her...She can't physically fight from wherever she is now...But she is looking to me to help her...And I will...The fight is not over and I am not ready to surrender..."

If only for the sake of sparing her soul any more torment...

"Anne..." Part XXII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... ...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXII...

Daybreak...

"Hey, roomie..." Anne waved...As Angel entered the apartment and quietly went to and opened the refrigerator... "We got a fresh stock, courtesy me..." she grinned at him... "Your stuff was gettin' a tad...Eeggh..."

Uh-huh...he nodded, grabbing a bag and taking a seat at the one table...

"... 'Why thanks, Anne, counterpart of my dearly departed ex, Buffy...I truly appreciate your non-violently acquired contribution to our food supply'..." she eyed him...

"Your former friends are a little less so...As of yesterday..." he stared at her...

"Oh..." a slight shrug... "The guys are a little antsy...There were some issues last night..." she paused...

"So Giles told me...You murdered the Slayer last night?..."

She frowned...Hey, pal...her level-eyed look said... "I'm the Slayer...In this town...And with William almost here, Giles should've known better than to try and let her slip in my town without telling me...I've been keepin' my part of our deal...But I'm under no obligation to play the fool for him or the Council..."

Lets leave poor ole Kendra in her funeral urn...

"Unless..." she eyed him coolly... "You want state your objections to my unladylike behavior in some meaningful way?..."

"If you continue riding Giles and the others this way...I see William as having a very short unlifespan if and when he gets here...You too, for that matter..." he replied... "And any chance for any sort of help you were hoping for from them goes right out the window..."

"No problem...We...Willow, Xander, and I...Talked things over last night and they understand the situation now...They'll be up-front about the next Slayer...And I'll award her honorary 'human' status..."

He stared at her... "So...The Slayer isn't human?...In your view?..."

"Super-human...And, in my view...Enslaved...to Duty and Humanity..." she coyly smiled... "Not quite my idea of human and therefore not covered by my pledge...Until our renegotiation of terms last night...Guess Giles didn't read the fine print on our original agreement..." she turned cold and serious...Even genuinely angry, he noted...

"He tried to put one over on me..." she frowned... "He shouldn't have done that...But I guess I understand how he felt...So..." she waved... "No hard feelings...On my part at least..."

But, anything new from my Watcher?...she eyed him...Council's 'big guns' show yet?...

"Would you expect me to tell you if they had?..."

Nah, she grinned...Shaking her head... "But I can tell from that grim 'gotta try and keep her guessing' expression on your face that they're not...You really don't have a good poker face, Angel..."

"Seriously...They very mad at me?..." she asked, a touch of real concern...And, oddly enough...he thought, a little sadly...Not just fear...Something almost...Like guilt...Or even a touch of sorrow...

"Well..." the moment passed as she waved a hand... "They'll deal...I've had to deal with a lot in recent years and it's high time someone else had to fret over matters pertaining to the Undead...This...utterly voluntary, I remind you...liberated Slayer is no doormat..."

"So Death and Transformation are liberations, eh?..." "Didn't you find it liberating, Angelus...?" she grinned...

Be honest...

"Sure..." he smiled coolly... "I'll be honest...Two hundred plus years ago I woke into my 'liberation' to find myself imprisoned by daylight, crawling about in the dark like a rat, unable to love or be loved except by a creature who hated me as much as she cared for me...And totally enslaved to bloodlust and murder..."

She stared at him a moment...Then smiled back...Gently... "I seem to have made out better...But then I still have a goal...A love to hold on to..."

As much a dream it may be...she nodded at him, her gentle smile widening...

Colin's warehouse lair...About 6 am...

"Well?..." Spike eyed the two vamps just returned from the rounds of local vamp hangouts he'd sent them to canvas for signs of the vampire vampire-slayer...

"No one's seen her since she was hunting before midnight...But the word on the street is that she's still hanging with Angelus at his place..." one noted...

"No way...Really?...So old Angelus is making time with our psycho-killer sister?..." he grinned...And eyed a frowning Darla, standing beside Colin...Likewise a bit inclined to fume mode...Damn, I'm in charge here...I review the surveillance reports...Me, the Leader...The Anointed One...

"Hey!..." he called to the two vamps... "You make your reports to me!...And you, pal..." the diminutive Leader turned to Spike who gave a faint smile... "You clear these patrols with me from now on..."

"Yes...Sir..." A smiling nod... "Sorry, lad...Er, sir...Just anxious to get at our traitorous lass...No offense intended..." Darla rolling eyes behind him...

"Just remember who's running things here..." Colin eyed him coldly... "Of course...Sir..." Spike gave an airy wave... "Well, I best check on my Dru...Then, if you'd be willing...We can discuss plans for a little get-together with my grandsire..."

"He's another traitor...That worthless souled bastard!..." Spike eyed Colin coolly... "Please...You're talking about my grandsire...The one who taught me all I know...My Yoda, so to speak..."

"He has betrayed us, Spike..." Darla chimed in... "It's that damned soul of his...If you and that crazy maniac of yours hadn't killed those damned gypsies..."

He was on her in a second, tossing her to the floor, she barely having time to register a startled expression as he stood over her...an equally shocked Colin hastily falling back to the protection of several guards... "Darla...We are family...But I really must ask you not to insult my girl, dear heart...Poor Dru can't help what Angelus made her...And if you don't lay off, I'll have to stand up for my mate...There'll be all kinds of trouble and mess...Our bizarro Slayer will have a field day picking us off as we fight...And your little festival will be all spoilt..."

"Enough, Spike!...Let her go!..." Colin yelled at him... "Why, certainly...If she'll lay off..."

He released her and she backed away...

"And properly apologize..." he eyed Colin coldly...Who hesitated...Then...Seeing that certain something in his new acolyte's icy stare...

"Darla...Apologize..." What?...she choked, staring...Then choked literally as Spike grabbed her by the throat, lifting her... "You hear what our beloved Anointed says...Do right by your little grand-daughter, granny...Now..."

"I...Unnh...Apol...ogize..." she gasped out...He let her go and she fell to the ground... "See...Easy..." he smiled beatifically at her...And walked out of the room, over to a stairway, heading down...

"Back in just a bit..." he called to Colin...Who watched him head down...Darla staggering over...

"He's dangerous...Unreliable...Kill him while you still can..." she told him...Colin shaking his head...Sighing...

"He's all we got right now...Anyway...One of them is bound to take the other out..."

"What if they unite against us?..." she suggested... "There's no way to be sure what Anne's plans are...This 'Undead Slayer' business may be just a lark...Or a deception...She might be planning to take over here...And if she's 'flexible' regarding Dru...Spike would be happy to consider a menage a` trois, believe me..."

Really?...Several vamps thought simultaneously...

Heck, could we be doing worse under her...?

"We'll keep a watch on him...On both of them..." Colin nodded...

Great...That's sure to be a big help...Given our success against Anne so far...she thought...

Hmmn?...His 'Yoda'?...

Sunnydale downtown...8 am...

"Hey..." Willow waved at Xander who came up carefully...

"No problems with...?" Nah...he shook his head... "My parents were deeply concerned about my sudden near-fatal attack of imitation cramps last night but Duty called..."

She eyed him a long moment...Abuse, Anne had said...And now, knowing...It wasn't all that hard to...

"My mom'll check on me about noon, I'd say...So as long as I'm home to take a call then, it should be fine...How's about you, my fiendish red-haired mistress of deception?...What elaborate story did you concoct to cover?..."

"Told my mom Buffy asked me to help her get a few things and to move...Pointed out it would be a great objective lesson, seeing my friend's fatally-narrowed-by-a-tragic-mistake life...and that it would keep me out of the library for a day...Mom's big on lessons by experience...Especially if it's not direct experience..." she smiled wanly...

"So then this is a day of independence...For all the Munchkins...And their descendants..."

"If any..." Willow eyed him...Yeah, he sighed, smiling back at her...

If any...

"So...Stores don't open for an hour...I assume it's a 'Tara' hunt we're attempting first...?"

"Yeah...Whoever she is, she's gotta be staying at one of the local motels, cause she wasn't in the shelter..."

Oh...And you learned this, how?...he eyed her carefully... "I checked with them before you came..." she grinned... "No young women of Angel's description within the last month..."

"Willow...Shelters...Alone...Bad..." Xander shook his head... "All very well to volunteer when there's a full staff and other committed do-gooders about...But they've got almost nobody at seven except guys who can be difficult to distinguish from vampires when they're on a bender..."

"And you know this...How?..."

"Lets just say...I've become acquainted with the place over the years..." he put up a hand as she stared... "Mainly to pick up my dad when he felt it was best not to show at home for a few days..."

"I see..." she nodded...Watching his serious face... "I'll try to be more careful..."

I see...Now...she thought...Oh, Xander...My poor Xander...I loved you?...How could I have been so thoughtless?...Was I blind?...Or just refused to let myself see?...

I see...Thanks to my... 'friend'...Anne...

"So...We hit a phone booth and start trying Sunnydale's vast selection of temporary domiciles?...I'd suggest we start with the Econolodge on Forsyth..." he stared at her... "Willow?...Ok?..."

"Yeah..." she nodded...Staring back...

I see...And I'll never, never let anyone hurt you again...

"Anne..." Part XXIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXIII...

The library at Sunnydale High...8:30 am...

"Yes...Sir..." Giles spoke into the phone...Tristam Reynolds and Jenny Calendar watching as they sat at the main research table, a number of volumes open round them and an open and Net-connected laptop in front of Jenny... "I understand...Completely..."

"No, Reynolds has not yet attempted to make contact with me..." he noted...Tristam giving Jenny a wry grin... "But I will alert you the moment he surfaces here..."

"Yes..." he sighed... "Our new Slayer-vampire has undoubtedly been dealt with...Anne destroyed her after transforming her...My report is on its way to you now..."

"Has there been any word regarding William the Bloody?...I see..."

Yes...he nodded at the phone... "Yes, sir...I will have my 'people' here maintain a watch for him...Are the teams in LA ready?...Very well, I'll have my reports and records ready for them..."

He paused, listening...Jenny watching his near but not quite impassive face...

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman...However I must hold myself responsible...Poor Kendra should have been better served by me...As should Ms. Summers herself..."

Well...Thank you, sir...I will contact you the moment I learn anything new...And I will have the new team members call you on their arrival...he hung up...

Reynolds eyed him...

"Well, Tris..." Giles smiled faintly at his friend... "It seems you are a most dangerous and unscrupulous individual...Despite what the Chairman concedes as a near-fanatic desire to do the right thing by our poor ex-Slayer..."

"He told me almost the whole truth...That you were obsessed with legends centering around Buffy Summers and a past Slayer and that you...Wrongly...Believed she was the reincarnation of that Slayer and should be spared owing to our group's guilt in the past Slayer's death..."

And naturally he referred to your near-paranoiac mental state...he grinned openly now... "It seems you and several others have been working much much too hard recently...And have lost your sense of proportion and judgment..."

"I'm surprised he was that honest with you...He told you about Cicely?..."

"Only in vague reference to your delusions...And dismissed anything you might tell me as the ravings of an overworked and fearful man..."

"Overworked, undoubtedly...Fearful, unquestionably...I'm afraid the Chairman knows me better than I ever thought possible..." Tristam smiled...

"Well...Lets not be foolish enough to assume he actually believed what I told him about you not yet arriving..." Giles noted... "Quentin Travers may be a little bastard, cast in Simon Farris' mold...But like our dear ancestor he is no fool..." Tristam nodded...Pausing...

"Any word on...?"

"Axton and Creel were censured by the Inner Council a short time ago...Officially for unspecified charges, though the Chairman confided to me that they were partners in your insane scheme to purge the Council of past guilt...Apparently former Chairman Axton is the one who incited you in your deluded efforts, out of his own mistaken panic over the situation..."

They're sentenced to expulsion and banishment from England only, confined for the duration of the crisis...Giles eyed his friend who let out a relieved breath...

"It was unlikely Travers would try for harsher punishment right now...It would stir up questions and controversy..." Yes...Reynolds nodded...And the Council teams in LA?...

"The Council representatives should be here within the next few hours...The 'special operatives' will come when convenient and remain unknown to us...Until they require our help, should they..."

"And we're going to...?" Jenny broke in...

"Wait for the arrival of my fellow Councilors...You know them, Tristam?...Mrs. Gwendolyn Post and young Wyndham-Price, Roger's son?...Wesley, I believe..."

Hmmn...Reynolds frowned... "Yes...I know Gwen Post...Her husband Philip was an old friend...So Travers entrusted things to her, eh?..."

"Oh?..." Giles stared at him... "Bad?..."

"Ambitious, scheming...Pushed Phil into taking the Mandalay assignment, a disaster which you've no doubt heard about...?" Giles nodded... "...Some of us think to get rid of a useless burden...I suppose ole Quentin felt she'd be perfect for the job..."

"Giles...?" Jenny broke in... "Are we going to warn Anne that the Council's assassins are nearly here...?"

Tristam eyed Giles as well...Who gave Jenny a non-commital look... "Anne seems well able to deal with threats to her person..."

"Ripper?..." Reynolds began... "No, Tris..." Giles shook his head... "We may owe Cicely Walthrop many things but we do not owe her demon protection...No...If the Council's operatives can destroy Anne...So be it...If not...And frankly I suspect Anne will prove to be a bit much for them...I will destroy her...When the chance comes..."

"When William is here and you can use him against her?..." Jenny asked...A bit coldly...

"I should let the monster that took my poor...Child's...Body and memories...And used them to kill...And to abuse my poor Buffy's memory...Humiliate her poor tormented soul...Live and escape to kill others with her William, perhaps forever?..."

If I must use William the Bloody to destroy Anne I will...

"I came, Giles..." Reynolds began... Giles put up a hand... "If I can...I will try to see that what's left of Cicely has her chance to find her beloved...And if you wish, Tris...And time allows...By all means, abjectly apologize to her and him in our name...But as soon as she has had her meeting...Her chance to 'save' as she calls it...Her William...If they have survived that long...I'll kill them...Both...And give them...And my poor, poor girl...Peace..."

Hmmn...Willow looked at Xander as they stood at the door of the Forsyth St. Econolodge's room 212...That was easy...

"Funny...I thought motel clerks weren't supposed to give out the names of their clientele..." she noted...

"That's in movies, Wil...And we did say we were family trying to get her number...Hope she stayed round after our call...She seemed pretty ner..." the door opened...A tall brown-blonde stared out at them... "Willow Rosenberg...?" she eyed Xander...Uh...He looked at Willow...

Hey...Willow waved...

"And this is Xander Harris..." she indicated Xander...

Hi...Tara nodded shyly... "Come on in..."

Angel's room, 9:20 am...

"So...?" Anne looked round the room from where she lay on Angel's bed... "Anything good on TV this morning?...I really don't feel much like sleepin'..."

He looked up from where he was reading at the one rather shabby table... "Game shows, talk shows...Might be an old movie on AMC..."

Hmmn...She frowned...Not too promising...Still...She fumbled about for the newspaper TV listings...Hmmn...

"10 am...Sunrise...A 1927 classic silent film by FW Murnau, employing some of the first uses of sound in a motion film...The acclaimed story of a young farmer lured to destruction by a 'woman from the city' who urges him to kill his innocent..." she paused...Angel looking at her after a moment...Shocked to find her...Crying...

"...Innocent..." she murmured... "Innocent...And murdered...Condemned...Forever..."

Forever...she stared at Angel...But something else appearing on her tear-streaked face now...

A cold, bitter rage...

His eyes met hers...A long moment...

"If you had had any guts...Any strength of character..." she whispered...

"Can your William fight his demon?...Has Spike ever hesitated to kill...Anyone?..." he stared back at her...

"There's no Drusilla in William's past..." she said quietly, eyes raised...Proudly, he noted... "Whatever Spike is...There's no Dru for him to atone for..."

"But there's a Kendra in yours..." he pointed out coldly...She gave a cold smile...And blinked, her face resuming its normal, almost friendly, almost Buffy expression...

"Sorry...Bad memories rising up..." she shook her head... "The Cicely will out...And she just don't cotton to you much Angelus...er Angel..."

"There's nothing more I can do than what I am doing, Anne...I can't take back the past...And I wasn't able to control Angelus any more than poor Buffy can stop you..."

Or your Will can hold Spike down...

"Buf doesn't want to stop me..." she beamed at him... He stared...

"Oh yeah..." she nodded... "She's aware of things now...And as she is Cicely...Has quite a stake...(sorry, she grinned) in this one...She wants me to win, Angel...And not all that much more particular about how I...We...Win than I am..."

Surprised?...she grinned... "We loved William Soames Walthrop so much we were ready to give everything up for him...And when we realized you and your little bitches were certain to try and kill him...Use him against us...We sent him away, believing we'd abandoned him..."

We were going to commit suicide, I believe...After dealing with you and yours...she smiled...But then we learned Dru'd killed Will and...She paused...

"I tried to find him...It was too late...He'd risen...I was pregnant, oh, God...God...Why?..." she stared at him...

"God why hast thou forsaken me...?"

He looked at her sad, shattered face...Cicely's he knew...

"I saved millions...They said...Simon and the Council...That I'd saved the world...At least three times...All I...We...Wanted was a little chance to live like a normal person...To have my love and my family with me...For what little time..."

But, as always...Always in the past...It wasn't allowed...It was all taken from me...she glared...And my poor Will...Cursed for nothing but wanting to love me...

"Anne...?"

"You think I can't love?...I am Cicely...Buffy...And a dozen others...All women who loved the soul that is William Soames Walthrop...You pitiful little man..." she frowned at him... "You who haven't lived even a single full human life...What do you know about love?...Or the damned Council for Christ's sake..."

And even before she...We...Loved him...I...Myself...Loved him...she eyed him...Loved Will the first day I saw him though Cicely's eyes...And felt our soul...My other self...Stirring, to feel him again...But not before I'd seen him and loved him...

"Cicely...And you...Have loved him before?..."

A dozen times...she noted proudly...And always as the Slayer...He always drawn to us...We to him...

"He is our soul's mate...For Eternity...The mate of the Slayer...Forever and always..."

Angel rubbed a chin... "But you...You aren't a soul..."

"I am demon of the Slayer...Awakened with her soul a dozen times...And I know my mate...But you're right...It took time...I came round slowly...Though with Cicely, I was first to know...And love..."

"But he can't love you, Anne...Not William...Surely it's Spike you..."

She gave a long, icy stare...He paused...But to his surprise, she waved it off...

"I saw him in 1870 first...He was just a boy...And Cicely a little girl...I was linked to her, naturally...Absorbing, probing...As the demon essence always does...Pushing for any chance to break through...Even if only to influence... As Will...And Cicely...And what's left of your Buffy...Do now..."

He was a little boy...I...We a little girl...My father...Sir Richard...Brought us to Brusset...Some kind of noblesse oblige thing he and his fellow fops did...It was Christmas and we came to distribute a little food...Presents...And hear the poor little urchins sing for us in the church...

"He wouldn't take the packet I offered him...Threw it down and said we'd no right to play at being Christians...That he'd been forced out of school just before the holidays to start work and would never have a chance...So...He meant no personal offense, miss...he said to me, solemnly...But he didn't want our stinking charity...And he threw the packet down, stomped off..."

I was impressed...she grinned...Such wrath in such a little boy...

But something pulled at me...At us...

"Then his uncle grabbed him, dragged him away, and gave him a beating that just short of killed him...I...Cicely tried to get Father to stop it..."

He said it was best to let the man handle his own child...And for the boy to learn the consequences of such...she paused, rage in her face...Then smiled wanly...

"Even Cicely the soul hated Father that day...And never forgave him..."

Then we had to go inside...Take our place for the service...And they brought the choir in...

"And poor Will was with them...In his robes...Trembling with pain...How he managed...I won't know till...Well..." she shrugged... "Maybe never..."

But he looked at me...At us...And smiled...

"It was alright...He wanted us to know...It wasn't our fault...And then he was called forward...And he sang..."

Sang to us...Looking at us the whole time...For us..."

I never...I never thought I could...Feel for a human soul...But...she shook her head...

He forgave us...And sang to us...And won both our hearts...Again...

"Won mine that time..." she noted... "And unlike Cicely, I didn't forget...Though she did finally hook up with him again years later...Thanks to Fate and good ole cousin Henry..."

"And he is still singing to us...Trying to reach us...And let us know..."

He forgives us and always will...But he is trapped, alone, lost, afraid that we've left him this time...And that we may never come...she stared at Angel...

"And if his poor soul ever comes to truly believe...That we are not coming...That what we said that night was true..."

He'll become one with Spike...And be lost in the darkness forever...Alone...

"There's no happy reconciliation in Hell, you know..." she smiled wanly at him...

"So...We have come...And we...Cicely and Buffy and I...The demon essence and the soul...Have come to save him..."

Though, you're thinking...she grinned... "And you're quite right...We've done a pretty lousy job to date..."

But heck, Liam...It's no easy job...Even with the demon's help on the team...And there's always the Slayer...she darkened...

"The Slayer..." she spat the word out... "Always coming between us...Separating us...Destroying us...All because a few cowardly men thought their world was going to end and forced a poor girl to become their Champion...And take on power that no mortal should have to be burdened with..."

"I...We...Demon and soul...Loathe the Slayer...And the cowards who created her...Use her...To this day...And much as Cicely...Your Buffy...Love Humanity...Even she could see it destroyed now, if it meant that no other poor kid would suffer as we have so often..."

A dozen times...he thought...My God...To be the Slayer and forced to live this life...A dozen times...

"There have been other souls forced to be Slayer...But none was so good at it as mine...So...In Its Infinite Wisdom...God...Or Whoever...Keeps sending us back...To fight Its Good...So-called...Fight and save poor ole Humanity...Damn..."

Pity ole Kendra had to be croaked at that...she shook her head...She was promisin'...I...We mighta finally got a break if she'd lived and done a bang-up job...

"But...We're generous...Or Cicely is...Outta some ridiculous human soul notions...And Humanity can keep its Slayers...If It lets us have our William...And peace...At last..."

If not...she eyed him...

"Then Anne won't be the only one in here tearing the Council and its Slayers...And Humanity and this whole fucking planet...To shreds..."

And they say... 'When a man loves a woman...' she grinned...

"Anne..." Part XXIV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... ...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXIV...

"So..." Willow eyed Ms. Maclauy across the diner table where she and Xander had taken the girl for a breakfast conference... "You were 'called' to come to Sunnydale...But you didn't know why...?"

"I knew I might be called one day...My momma and grandmomma had the Gift, like me...And they'd had visions off and on all their lives...Knew one day, somehow...They might be called to go...Somewhere...To do...Something..."

But no idea where or why?...Willow looked at Xander...

"How did you know to find Angel...?" Xander tried...

Tara shook her head...A wan smile...Cute, Xander manfully repressed the thought, catching a slight hard look from Willow...

"I have no idea...I just knew to look for him...And I knew him, somehow...This Angelus..."

"Angel..." Willow corrected... "Angelus was his demon..."

Yeah...Xander sighed...Again the thought that had burned in his brain since Anne's appearance...Why not the curse?...If we could, why not?...

And yet, as Giles had noted, bringing it up himself...To torment poor Buf like that...Bring her soul back in that vamped body...If it could even be done...

"...And this... 'Angel'...Is a vampire?...And so was that girl...That Anne?..." Tara asked carefully...

"Well...Angel...So far as we know...Is a human-souled vamp...And a good guy...Whereas Anne..." Willow began...

"...Was your friend...But now...Is a monster?..." Tara finished...Eyeing her new acquaintances in turn...

Yes...Willow replied calmly... "But our friend...Buffy...Is dead...And gone..."

No...Tara shook her head... "She's not gone, Willow...Xander...She's still watching, trying to push this Anne...Trying to protect you...And everyone..."

"I'd like to believe that...Tara...But..."

"I believe it..." Xander cut in quietly... "Buffy wouldn't abandon us...Even if there's little she can do..."

Well...Willow waved a hand...This was getting to be a little too painful...Tara caught her strained look...And brought the conversation back on track...

"I don't know quite why I went to...Angel's place...But it had to do with my being called here to Sunnydale..."

Yeah...Willow nodded... "We believe...Our Watcher and chief, Mr. Giles as well...That you have good reason to know Angel...Or at least his counterpart Angelus..."

Chief?...Xander thought...Well, yeah...I guess...

Tara looked at her...

"See...Back in England...In the last century..."

The lower depths below the warehouse building of Colin's new lair...

Spike and Dru were engaged in a minor domestic spat...Dru for the moment having shaken off a bit of her fear, or having resigned herself to it...Was displaying a slight degree of jealousy following Spike's attempt to glean what info he could from her visions of their bizarre sister...

"You want to meet her...Leave ole Dru to her...And go back with her..." she fumed at him...Dru?...He sighed, waving hands...

"If I'm gonna kill her for you...And I am...I hafta know all I can about her..."

She looks...Different now, William...Dru noted...A slightly catty look in her eye... "She's not the girl she was then..."

I would hardly know... 'the girl she was'...he eyed her...

"William knows..." A solemn look, followed by a slight giggle... Knows his doxy, he does...Then a sudden frown...

"You keep her in your pocket, liar...All this time, in your pocket...Hanging on..."

"As to that...I've told you before..." he shook his head... "It's nothing...I just like to have it..."

Throw it away...she commanded... "Or, give Mummy the nasty thing and she'll make it go way...Give, give..." she grabbed for the right pocket of his duster...No...he seized her reaching arm...

"It's mine...And I'll keep it...It's nothing to do with you or this insane semi-Slayer...Nothing..."

"She gave it you...And you keep it..." Accusingly...Dru now taking a seat...And bursting into tears...

Dru...he moved to her...

"You still dream about her...I hear you calling...The little one calls...All the day long...All the night long...Cic..." he pulled her arm...She clawing feebly at him...No...Liar!...

"I never want to hear that name again!...I've told you, girl...Let it rest...Let her rest..." he released her arm and she sank back down into her chair...

We never say its name...she murmured...The Cold One...The Evil One...Remember, Dru...Never...she repeated...

"That's right, girl...Never..." he nodded...Frowning...Is that what this has all been about?...She's upset about...Still jealous of...After a century?... "She's dead...Buried...And gone...Put her out of your mind, Dru...For good..."

You first...she giggled...Covering her face with her hands...

Sorry...she stared at his glaring face... "I bes good now...I promise..." All right then...he nodded...

Now...He eyed her sternly... "I need to know about this 'Anne'...For your own sake, Dru...If you want me to kill her..."

"You'll kill her?..." Dru looked up at him... "You promise?...Even if she tells?...Kill her for old Dru...?"

I promise...he nodded...Then...

"Tells...What?..."

She grinned suddenly... "For Dru to know...And William...To find out..."

Dru...he sighed...

Odd...That she should bring up...And the other night...That rather interesting girl on the net...AnnieBuf...

Ridiculous...Coincidence...It's a common name, well...common enough...

Dru staring at him as he pondered...The fun over...And the fear creeping back...

"You'll kills her for Dru?..." she whispered...Please...I'll be good, Spike...Get well for you...Please...

"Old Dru...Can't help what she is, William..." she pleaded...He still lost in thought, unheeding...Hmmn?...

"Don't fear, love...I'll deal with her..." he absently patted her...

Sunnydale High Library...10am...

"Ripper..." Reynolds eyed Giles...As they continued to work up a hasty review of the 'collection'...Giles frowningly adding the quotes as he looked round the utterly inadequate main library...Needed to cover with Principal Snyder...

"Are you certain you want to reject any consideration of this...'curse'?..."

Giles stared back...Shaking his head... "I will not drag my poor girl back to suffer as Angel does...Not for the sake of merely saving our miserable necks...Even if I could..."

"But if we could go beyond the curse...Eliminate the more damaging features..."

"Angel's sought ways around it for a century, Tris...Consulted countless expert sorcerers and wiccans...Besides, without the original spell this is all academ..."

A sudden, loud crash as Jenny, working beside him dropped a book...Sorry...She gave a brittle, hasty smile as he looked at her and handed back the fallen book...

"Hello...Mr...Giles?..." a voice called to them from the front desk...Vaguely British, he noted as he rose...To find...Joyce Summers...And four others...Young Wesley, he recognized, looking more sheepish than usual...Standing before his reference desk...

"Mr. Rupert Giles...?" 'Joyce' smiled at him...Ms. Summers?...He blinked at her as she gave a demure smile... "Mr. Giles..." One of two twin young women stepped forward...Hand extended...

"Gwen..." Reynolds, coming in from the back, nodded to her... "I see you've found your identical twin...Hello, Wesley...Enjoying field work?..." he nodded to Wyndham-Price... "Your father was doing well when last I saw him..."

"Mrs. Post..." Having sized up the situation, Giles shook the offered hand briefly... "So...These are our assassins..." he eyed the false Joyce and the other Ms. Post...Xander?...He stared at the third...

"Shapeshifters...Very good...Where did Travis find such capable...help?..."

"The Chairman has his ways, Mr. Giles...Tristam..." Mrs. Post eyed Reynolds, releasing Giles' hand... "I believe you are very much wanted by the Chairman...For your ever-sage council..."

"Reynolds is assisting me as a personal favor, Mrs. Post..." Giles noted coolly... "And if you want my assistance in dealing with Anne...You'll keep his visit to me...Personal..."

Very well...she nodded, smiling... "So long as our encounters with him while here are likewise kept...Personal...As we do require your help, Mr. Giles...And that of Ms. Summers' friends..."

"Have to get the voices and mannerisms just right..." 'Xander' noted...Speaking in a voice Wesley, with a slight fume recognized as mostly...His own...

"Not bad, eh...?" the real Mrs. Post stepped forward from her spot between the two shapeshifters...

"Forgive the performance..." she smiled at Reynolds and Giles... "Our friends merely wished to demonstrate their skills..." The false Mrs. Post giving a gentle smile...And morphing immediately into Willow's form...

"Hope we meet expectations..." 'Willow' grinned...Speaking still in Mrs. Post's voice... "As my companion noted, we will of course need to meet with our counterparts..." she nodded...

"Impressive...But I would not rely too heavily on the new Ms. Summers' affection for old friends..." Giles eyed Mrs. Post coolly...

"We have our ways for dealing with this most unusual of Slayers..." 'Willow' smiled at him...An innocent beam...Quite good, considering the thing had never met the original...

"And, of course..." Mrs. Post noted smoothly... "These are not our sole allies...We do have other assistants on hand...Though none quite so unique..." she beamed at the shapeshifters...

"And speaking of friends..." she eyed Jenny Calendar, quietly sitting by the front desk...

"Ms. Jenny Calendar, our computer science teacher...And a member of my group here, a valuable ally, quite well versed in the research end of our work..."

"Another volunteer for the Slayer?...I truly regret not meeting Ms. Summers before..." Mrs. Post smiled brightly... "She must have been quite an inspiring person to win such dedicated followers to the cause..."

Well, of course, if Rupert Giles vouches for you, Ms...Calendar?... "Yeah...Calendar..." Jenny nodded curtly...

"Then I'm happy to have your assistance in this effort to help our poor Ms. Summers..."

Great...Jenny gave a cold smile and nod...Glad to...

"Is Ms. Summers?... Is 'Anne'?...Dormant now?..." Wesley asked Giles...Correcting hastily at his slight glare...

"She ought to be at Angel's apartment right now...But hardly...'dormant' if his reports to me have been accurate..."

Angelus?...She's staying with Angelus?...Mrs. Post looked at Giles... "Yes, she seems content to use that as her daylight resting place...For the moment..."

"So she stays at... Angel's?...Place...Every day?..." 'Joyce' asked eagerly...

"At present, yes...But...If you're thinking of an assault there...I would consider the matter very carefully..." Giles stared at her... "From what Angel has told us, she is incredibly alert and powerful...Far more than any vampire we've encountered...And even more than Buffy was..."

"We have allowed for that, Mr. Giles..." 'Willow' nodded... "She is the Cicely reborn and demonized...It's only natural she would have great power..."

But...For all that power... 'Willow' smiled thinly... "She will turn to dust when staked...Burn when exposed to sunlight..."

Fragile creatures these vampires when one considers the matter in perspective...she grinned...A travesty of a gently teasing Willow grin...

The library door opened...Principal Snyder striding in...Looking briefly at the unusual crowd...

"Quite a party you're having, Mr. Giles...I hope I...And the daily routine...Are not intruding?..."

"Sir...May I introduce..." Giles began hastily...Snyder waving him off...

"We've met...Both by phone and as of twenty minutes ago...In the flesh..." he smiled at Mrs. Post... Indeed, we have...Mrs. Post beamed...Giles and Reynolds eyeing each other...

"Naturally...Our Librarians' Council made sure to contact Mr. Snyder before our evaluation visit..." she explained...

Yes...Snyder nodded...A cold look at Giles... "Seems some of your old friends and colleagues actually do understand the concept of proper channels..."

"Anyway...I just stopped by to wish our visitors well...Let them know that I will be available to tour the facilities with them at 12:20...And to express my hope, Mr. Giles...That the condition of our library...And 'collections'...Manage to pass muster with our expert guests..."

"I feel sure they will, sir..." Mrs. Post gave another beam...Wesley managing a faint smile...

"Mrs...Summers?..." Snyder stared at 'Joyce' who smiled pleasantly back... "Mr. Harris?...Ms. Rosenberg?..." he stared at the two... "I am pleasantly surprised...Two students with parentally validated excuses for being absent choose to appear in any case?...Though Harris, I understood you were seriously ill with...Cramps..."

"Mrs. Summers is taking Willow to see Buffy in a few moments, Mr. Snyder..." Giles explained smoothly...A pleasant nod from 'Joyce'... "And as Xander was feeling somewhat better...And came in hoping to meet our distinguished guests...Naturally, while not wishing to overtax him, I was happy to encourage his enthusiasm..." Giles gave 'Xander' an approving nod...

"Mmmn..." 'Xander' nodded, a flushed look appearing on his face... "Feeling a lit..." he doubled over and gasped, vomiting...

Hmmn...Snyder stared at the floor...And his somewhat marred shoes...

But it was the slight Brit accent in Harris' brief words that had surprised him most...

"My apologies, sir...Let me get that..." Giles moved to his desk for a towel...

"Ummn...Xander...Perhaps you should head back home...I don't mean to disappoint you but I really don't think you're quite ready to be out of bed...I'll take you in just a few minutes..."

Mmmn... 'Xander' nodded...Snyder eyeing him...And his shoes...With a narrowly suspicious look now...

Please...Let me...Mrs. Post took the towel from Giles and kneeling, wiped a rather uncomfortable but pleased...Almost touchingly innocently so...and immediately distracted...Snyder's shoes...Reynolds leading 'poor Xander' to a chair...Jenny taking advantage of the moment to lead the false Willow back to the rear of the library for some 'information gathering' for the distinguished guests...

"Anne..." Part XXV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXV...

Sunnydale High Library...12:15...

The 'distinguished guests' Wesley Wyndham-Price and Gwendolyn Post having gone to Principal Snyder's office for their promised tour...And 'Ms. Summers' and 'Willow' having left to be joined in time by 'Xander' to view the tactical situation round Angel's apartment...Though in accord with Giles' suggestion to wait, pending a chance to better prepare for the actual assault and improve their performances through encountering at least two of their counterparts...Giles, Ms. Calendar, and Reynolds had a chance to discuss the situation in private...

"The false Mrs. Post knew me..." Reynolds eyed Giles... "And unless they acquire the counterpart's knowledge via mental contact or some such other process, Gwen must have told her who I was...Knew I'd be here..."

"Meaning Travis must know or have guessed you're here and working with me..." Giles nodded... "Well, not as if we didn't expect he might..."

Though it means we should be doubly careful in our dealings with our 'allies'...And expect they will not be very trusting of us...

"Does it matter?..." Jenny looked up at Giles from her chair, a grim expression... "You all want Anne destroyed, right?...You're ready to dust her yourself when the opportunity arises..."

Yes...Giles replied coolly... "But I said I would give her a chance to find her William first...That much I am willing to do for the ghost of Cicely Walthrop..."

Besides, impressive as our 'friends' abilities may be...I'm not prepared to bet on their chances...So I would prefer to keep aloof from their efforts...And in Anne's better graces...For the moment...

"You're going to tell her?..." Jenny stared...Reynolds as well...

"Not specifically...I made no promise of that and frankly, I want them to succeed if possible...But I will keep my word to her...And that means distracting our guests as much as possible until William rears his bloody head..."

The chance you wanted to make amends, Tris...he smiled at Reynolds... "I pray it's not a foolish decision...But as I said, I don't have great faith in Travis' hand-picked murderers...And she'd no doubt take vengeance on Xander, Willow, and you, Jenny, in front of me as punishment if she felt I'd betrayed my promise..."

She knows me well enough to know that would be far worse than any personal torture she could inflict...

"Drusilla..." Tara repeated the name... "I don't...It doesn't sound familiar..."

But you say it's...Was...My name?...She eyed her guests, now sitting in her motel bedroom...

"Once, maybe..." Willow nodded... "We think...Or at least Anne does...That you're the soul of Drusilla reborn..."

"And she's a monster too?..." Tara stared at the wall, not looking at either...

"Just her demon...We all have our own..." Willow tried to sound reassuring...

"A killer?...Insane?...For over a century?..."

No...Tara shook her head...That's not me...She looked at them now, tears starting... "I'm not..."

"No..." Xander patted her hand... "You're not responsible, even if she is your demon...No one...Not even our Buffy...Can control that side of them once it's released in a vampire..."

And yet...Willow thought suddenly...Anne...'Loves' us...Honestly tries for us, much as her plans allow, I believe that...

After all...We're... 'Family'...

Angel's apartment...Early afternoon...

FORGIVE ME!...The silent film's credits proclaimed...As the tormented young farmer on screen pleaded with his stricken, shattered wife...Only a few moments ago about to be his victim...

Anne watching intently...Angel as well, his attention however, divided between his guest and the old film, F.W. Murnau's classic, "Sunrise"...

Forgive me...she murmured...Reaching out to touch the screen...

Giving Angel a narrow look as she caught his gaze...You must be finding this encouraging, soul-boy...she gave a cold grin...

"Redemption in one easy lesson..."

Though that last bit in the church was more like Angelus' style...You know, get the poor kid to believe and trust in you...Then...

"And so much more fun if she's a virginal nun cursed with the knowledge of her hideous future..."

Poor Dru...she sighed...The simpering weak little bitch...Imagine knowing all the time...In vivid, yet tragically incomplete detail all the horror that's about to befall one...

"You, I mean..." she gave Angel a sweet smile...Then returning to the screen... "He's done it..." she said quietly, watching the couple happily heading into a photography studio...

"Redemption...Or salvation...?..." she eyed Angel...Mocking...But a serious edge, he noted...

"She saved him by forgiving him, you know..."

"I guess that's part of it..." he nodded... "Are you hoping for William to save you, Cicely?..."

It's too late for that...she replied quietly...Giving him a level stare... "He can't save us now...On Earth, anyway...But if we can save him...His soul, before it's too late...and if he can forgive us...Then maybe in Heaven...Or Hell...We can find and save each other..."

"Course I'd be pullin' for Hell...And he'd find lots more fun stuff to write about there...Especially me..." she beamed...

"Souls...Decent ones...Generally don't wind up in Hell..." Angel noted... "Unless you've decided Spike is the twin brother for you, after all..."

"Spike's fun...But I told you...I love William...We all do..."

Even Buffy, now she's with the program again...Merged back with Cicely...Sorry, kiddo...she smiled...But the girl was taken...She just, like your Dru...Didn't know the complete story...

"Anne...?..." he stared at her... "If you're thinking...You can keep him here, somehow..."

My curse, maybe...?

She continued to watch the screen, chuckling at the innocent farm couple, bewildered by the large city they were now touring arm-in-arm...Just giving him an quiet look as he mentioned the curse...

"If he is a good man...It won't work, not in the end..."

The curse...She gave a wide-eyed look...Oooh...

"Sure, a good fall-back...If I hafta have a fallback...But I told you, William is already still here..."

"How is that possible?...Anne, I know Spike...There's no..." he paused...She grinning at him...Ah...

"You have seen the traces, haven't you?...He's done things, has he?...Little things that didn't quite..."

"No more than other vamps I've seen...We all show a little of the ole human at times...Still..."

"Still..." she repeated... "Always that something about him, right...?"

He brushed it off...We'll see...he noted...Yeah...she nodded pleasantly...And soon...

"And you're doing all this...Trying to save a soul that can never love you?...Knowing you've no chance...?"

"If William is saved...I've won...The sisters will know it was me, not them...And, in time...When he understands...He'll always remember and..." she paused...

Think kindly of me...

"I am part of them, after all...However much they might wish to deny it...I am part of Buffy and Cicely..." she noted...

And from where I sit, the only part capable of pullin' this off..she grinned...

"Anne..." Part XXVI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXVI...

LA...Wolfram-Hart tower, Office of Joseph, current on-Earth Senior Partner...Early afternoon...

Joseph, Holland Manners, and various other Special Projects Division senior staff discuss the current situation...And the unprecedented alliance with the Watchers' Council...Sadly, of necessity, temporary...Joseph solemnly notes...

Would be of such benefit to both Demon- and Man-kind...But...Alas...Our long-term paths just do not converge...In a non-confrontational sense...

"Surely we could try appealing to this 'Anne's' worst instincts..." Manners suggests...

I mean...To lose such a force for the Apocalypse without even a fight...

"Holland?..." Joseph was shocked...Shocked...

"Are you suggesting we violate our agreement with the Council before we've even begun our joint effort?..."

Certainly...Manners nodded firmly, a smile on his lips...Much to his surprise, Joseph remained unsmiling...Even a bit frostier than usual...Sir?...The Special Projects Division head blinked at his chief... "We gave our word, Holland...The word of the Wolf, Ram, and Hart...That is not something given lightly..."

Hey, even an evil law firm must play by rules...The Senior Partner noted...And we may want to do business with these people again...Hell, there really are potential benefits in working with the Council at critical times you know...

After all...The death's-headed little man eyed Manners sternly from his chair... What if that ancient menace the First ever got a break and tried her hand at apocalypse?...Or some other loner of Evil, some non-team player out only for his-, her-, its- self.?...Like this 'Anne' for example, if her goal turned out to be rather more apocalyptic than she's claimed...Or those vain fools Nast and Angelus with their ambitious, foolhardy egotism and penchants for senseless destruction...

Not the kind of apocalypse any rational minion of Evil would want to see set loose...Especially when such creatures were sure not to be concerned with the survival of Wolfram-Hart, Inc...

Absolutely, Lindsay nodded...Both Manners and, from her seat by the coffeepot, Lilah Morgan, glaring at the little suck-up twerp...Lilah turning reluctantly to fill coffee cups as Holland eyed her, glancing at the cups...Lets get that coffee coming, dear...

And I thought the invite to attend this one was my next step up...she sighed...Passing cups down the table...

"Of course..." Joseph was thoughtful..."Should events move in ways that open new possibilities not covered in our negotiations...Naturally we should be ready to take advantage of any sudden opportunities..."

"Naturally..." Lilah eagerly rushed to get one in...Lindsay and Manners now glaring at her...

"Very well, Joseph..." Manners nodded... "We'll keep our part of the agreement as you wish...At least so long as events warrant and the Council keeps their end...I'm putting my best..." he encompassed Lindsay and Lilah within a benevolent smile...Eat shit, you ambitious little... "On the job..."

"Lindsay, Lilah...You two will manage our operations with the Council's force in the field...In that order, with you, Lindsay as my direct liaison...Of course, you'll also take charge of our own assault unit..."

Us?...Facing an insane, superpowered Slayer-vampire?...Lindsay and Lilah for once sharing a moment...

Not to mention trying to ride herd on those things in containment...

And worst of all...We gotta go to...Sunnydale...

We been sent down to the burbs...Each sighed inwardly...

On the other hand, I'm liaison, ie...Top dog, Lindsay beamed...The shared moment fading...

Me, under that little?...Lilah fumed...

"Excellent, Holland..." Joseph nodded...Beaming at his eager junior staff...

Hmmn...Won't miss the little schmuck suck-up but a pity about the dame, nice gams...he thought...But hey, two middle-management types sacrificed on the altar of good relations with our new allies...A bearable loss...

"See that you don't delay...We want to be in at the kill and in position to take a share of any spoils...Or advantage of any opportunities that may open up...Say if our fair Anne should prove amenable to negotiation..."

That demon 'assault team' of ours oughta be able to 'open up' just about anything...Including this psycho Anne...Lindsay thought...

"Cream, no sugar...Thanks, Li..." he smiled at the icily glaring Lilah...Get used to it, second-in-command babe...his little grin saying...

I wonder if I should start interviews for their replacements now or wait till Anne kills them, Manners eyed his field operations team...

A desperate Lilah made her all-or-nothing effort to remain relevant...

"There is one point on which the lady...Or whatever she is...Is vulnerable..."...A sharkish smile at Lindsay... "This 'William'..."

If we managed to get him into our hands...Intact...she eyed Joseph...

Intact?...With our 'assault team'?...Those mindless killer cretins of ours will be lucky to get themselves to Sunnydale 'intact'...Lindsay thought...

Indeed...Joseph nodded to Lilah...A beam for the one on the ball...She happily smiling in return...And offering a benevolent smile...Up yours, Nowheresville Law '93, third from the bottom of your class...At Lindsay immediately afterwards... "And as you will remember our negotiations never touched on the subject of William the Bloody..." the Senior Partner smiled...

Should we 'acquire' him...Voluntarily or involuntarily...I see no way that could be construed as violating our agreement...

William the Bloody...Meaning that psycho Drusilla as well...Lindsay sighed...Great...

"So good to know you'll be in charge, Lindsay...With such dangerously independent vampires as Anne, William, and Drusilla to deal with..." Lilah smiled warmly at his suddenly somewhat thoughtful face...

Did I mention Darla and that souled traitor Angel were in Sunnydale too?...Joseph asked...

Giles' library at Sunnydale High...Mid-afternoon...

"Giles?..." Willow called from the front desk...Xander and Tara just behind her...They having managed to persuade the girl to meet with their 'chief'...

Xander politely opening the library door behind him that had started to open...Falling back in shock as a smiling 'Willow' in rather unusually stylish clothes...Chosen for her in LA by Ms. Post...Entered with a cheery, British-accented "Hello"...Followed by his own identical twin and a rather content looking 'Joyce Summers'...The other 'Xander' copying his startled expression to a T, then grinning... "Hello...Xander, I presume?..." he asked, likewise in British-accented voice...Tara beside the true Xander blinking in shock as well...

Relative of yours?...she asked the true Xander...Ummn...he shook his head...

"Don't be afraid, Xander..." 'Joyce' smiled warmly... "We're here to help you and your Council with the little problem your Slayer's tragic death has created..."

"Absolutely..." 'Willow' smiled...

"Willow..." Xander nervously called to the true Willow, who'd gone back in search of Giles and the others...

"Hey, Willow..." 'Xander' II echoed in exact imitation...

Colin's warehouse lair...Same time...

Darla stared at Spike who'd just laid out his strategy for dealing with the new menace to Sunnydale vampdom...Colin, in a chair carefully raised to place him just above the two seated with him at his conference table, equally startled, but doing a reasonably good job of maintaining the image of imperturbable Leader...Dru for the moment sleeping fairly peacefully on the lower level with the help of several bottles of various prescription and non-prescription drugs...Nice to have a vamped doc on hand to write these things out, Spike had noted...

"You're going out to meet her?...Challenge her?...Just like that?..." she eyed him...

"I wouldn't call it a challenge...Just a friendly offer to meet somewhere, carried by good ole Les here..." he, Colin, and Darla now eyed good ole Les...Standing by respectfully as befitting his position as Colin's new Number...Well ok, two, post-Spike...Heck, three the way that Darla was horning in...

"After all, the lad seems to be in the lady's good graces..." he smiled at Lester who sighed, resigned to his fate...

I call it reasonably likely he'll be allowed to return intact...

"And she's gonna 'meet' you...Why?..." Colin frowned...

Cause it's obvious she wants to find us...Spike grinned...And what better way than for our people's new champion...he gave a modest bow...Darla rolling her eyes...

Damn little geek poet...If my Angelus could be here now, watching this whipped puppy of Dru's strut like...

Well...Like Angelus...

My demon god...She blinked at him...He wasn't kidding about that 'Yoda' thing...

"To walk right into her sights...Seeking to find some peaceable way to bring our troubled sister back into the fold..." he continued... "If our lovable little Lord here..." he nodded respectfully to Colin...Who gave an appreciative nod back...Hey respect begets respect... "Will furnish me with something on the order of a suitable support force..."

Hmmn...Whom among these clowns do I hate most?...Colin eyed his nervous minions...

"Right into her stake is more like it..." Darla sneered... "You and your fondness for meeting Slayers...Talk about a vampire with a death wish..."

"Hasn't caught up with me yet, love...But when I find the Slayer I can't best...You got first dibs on the 'I told ya so's...Fair enough?..."

"Only if I can be there to watch..."

Ah...Well...Colin thought happily...If she really is all that eager to volunteer...

"I think I can arrange that Darla..." he smiled benevolently...

Rear of the library at Sunnydale High...About 2:30 pm...The group, including Giles, Reynolds, Willow, Xander, Jenny Calendar, the three shapeshifters, a very nervous Tara...And the returned from their Snyder-guided tour, distinguished guests, Mrs. Post and Wesley Wyndham-Price...Seated round a large round table, or in the case of the rather polite shifters, standing to make room for the humans...

Standing doesn't bother us... 'Joyce' had explained to Xander when he'd offered his chair...Indicating the third leg she was now sporting temporarily for comfort...Right, he nodded...Hastily sitting as close to...Hmmn...Ya, look at that outfit...To true Willow as possible...

"So why do you think Drusilla's soul would have come to Sunnydale now, Giles...?" Willow...Or rather 'Willow'...Asked in perfect Willow manner...Willow eyeing her twin from her seat with a slightly annoyed air...

Wish she'd stop doing that...

Sorry... 'Willow' gave her counterpart an embarrassed Willowian smile... "Gotta get the nuisances right, ya know?...No offense intended..."

'Sides, I'm sure we're all interested in this one...Right, guys?... 'she'...If she was a she, Willow thought...noted...

"Absolutely..." 'Xander' nodded...

Yes...Giles frowned at the first two shapeshifters, then the kindly smiling 'Joyce'...A little too good, though 'Willow' had best rethink her apparel if she wants to fool Anne...

"I think it's clear that Miss Drusilla's was...Is...A noble soul...And wanted to find some way to make amends..." Reynolds noted, smiling kindly at Tara...Who shook her head...

"I really have no idea why I came here...I don't remember anything of this...Person...You guys describe...Just vague isions...And some dreams..."

That would be about standard, dear..." Mrs. Post nodded at her... "Reincarnation is not an easy road to return...Many never recover even the most basic memories..."

"Mrs. Post is quite right, Tara..." Giles was careful to use her name...Poor girl was obviously terrified by the notion of association with a fiend like Drusilla...Even with the censored little they'd told her of the demon's career... "You would not have a complete set of memories from Drusilla's life..."

"In fact, it's amazing her soul's past life force has pressed its imprint so hard on you and your relatives..." Reynolds noted...

"Waiting for just the right descendant..." Giles nodded... "Watching through the others for the right time to be reborn..."

"When William...And Anne...Would be about to meet again?..." Jenny asked... "William and Cicely..." Reynolds suggested... "I would doubt Anne was expected to be handling things..."

"That might be why..." Jenny looked at Giles... "Things got screwed and Dru...Ummn...Tara..." she corrected... "Was called in...To help..."

Me?...Tara stared... "I told you..." she said in a small voice...Willow patting her hand... "I don't know anything...Except I had to come here...How could I 'help'?..."

"Your coming here is living proof that Anne may not be lying to us..." Jenny noted... "That alone is no small help to her..."

"Did its?...Did her family come to America?..." Tara asked...Staring wanly...

"We don't know too much about what happened to those of Drusilla's family Angelus left alive..." Giles told her quietly... "We do know he spared her mother to win access to her convent...Claiming in his best style that he had repented and sought her forgiveness and prayers..."

"And she believed him...And he..." Tara paused...This 'Angelus'...The 'Angel' guy I met the other morning?...

"He had no soul in him then, Tara...And no way to control the demon unleashed within..."

"But this... 'Anne'...She's not killing you..."

"Angelus had great patience as well...Enjoyed prolonging the agony as much as possible..." Giles noted... "And Anne may well be cast in the same mold, whatever claims she makes as to needing our help...And caring for some of us yet..."

"Well...We'll deal with Anne...If you two will help my comrades to deceive her..." the false 'Joyce' smiled at Xander and Willow...

Not if your Xander keeps overdoing the silly geek stuff...Xander frowned...I do not act like...Oh, God...he sighed...Watching 'Xander' watch Giles with a rather vacant expression...And occasional pointless chuckle...

He's perfect...

About 4:45pm...Angel's apartment...

Thanks...A beaming Anne smiled at a Lester difficult to make out under the layers of scarves and overcoat...Who'd just delivered a message of peace and reconciliation from Sunnydale's new underworld Champion, one William the Bloody...

Naturally, in the name of the revered Anointed One...

She stared at the note in her hand a moment, stroking the page with the forefinger of her other hand...As if not quite able to accept its existence...Then looked up at the messenger again...

"Tell this 'William' I'll meet him...At the Bronze, eight o'clock...No weapons..." To his shocked surprise Lester realized she was trembling...A tear fighting its way out of one eye, trickling down her cheek...

Thanks...she repeated...He drawing back as she came up to him...Pulling him to her and giving him a gentle kiss where the scarves left his lips uncovered... "Take care goin' back there's still some sun...Bye, Lester..." she moved his stunned body towards the door...Pushed him gently out and waving briefly as he stumbled numbly to the front entrance, closed the door...

And to the watching Angel's stunned surprise, went to a chair at his table next to where he sat, and sitting with a sudden move..As if she were weak in the knees...Laid her head in her hands on the table and burst into violent sobs...

"I'm not strong enough...I can't do it...I'm not strong enough..." she whispered as she sobbed...Buffy...Cicely, don't let me fail...I can't fail now...

"God, help us, for once...Give me the strength, you damned bastard..."

"Anne..." Part XXVII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXVII...

Downtown Sunnydale...5pm...

"Is Mr. Giles going to help those...People?...With Anne?..." Tara nervously asked Willow as they and Xander made the rounds of Sunnydale's shopping district, armed with Giles' credit card and Anne's list of 'needful things...'

"Not exactly..." Willow paused to scan the list...Hmmn... "One pearl pendant...Can be costume jewelry but should be large and antique-looking...Circa 1880s if possible...You oughta try the Jewelry Emporium, I saw something like what I want there once..."

God, Buf...This is a bit...She froze in midstep at the thought...Staring at the handwriting...Buffy's, if a bit on the bold side...Xander, eyeing her pale face, sensing her thoughts, hastily squeezed her hand...

Ok...She nodded to him...A wan smile...I be a-ok...Tara watching them, an unreadable expression on her face, masked a bit by her fading natural shyness...Willow smiled at her...Sorry, lost in my thoughts...And Ms. Anne's humongous wish list...she explained...

"See we're not sure their motives...Or Mr. Travers'...are unselfish here...And Giles and Mr. Reynolds promised Anne they'd give her her chance to find William..."

"And then...?" Tara eyed her...

"Then we do what we have to to give our friend peace..." Willow said firmly...Xander nodding beside her...

"We don't want to cause her pain, Ms. Maclay..." Willow was a bit formal, sensing something disapproving in the tall girl... "But Buffy was...Is...Our friend...And we can't leave her as she is...Knowing that...Thing is using her body..."

I see...Tara sighed...As they halted outside the costume jewelry emporium...A wan smile...

"I guess I never had such friends...Back then..."

"I think you did..." Xander took her hand... "But they didn't know what they were dealing with until it was too late...We had Buffy...For a while..."

"But..." Tara pressed gently... "Anne must know what you intend to do...And she's..."

"She's using us to reach William..." Willow replied... "Hoping we'll give her just enough cover from whatever the Council has to throw at her...Once she's hooked up with her honey...Well...Her priorities may change..."

"She told you William's soul is still with him...And Angel has a soul again..."

"If I could..." Willow shook her head... "I wouldn't do it, Tara...Buffy's greatest nightmare was that she'd be taken one day...To wake her soul up in that vamp body...No...Giles is right..." she looked at Xander...Whose face was clouded... "Giles...Is right..." she repeated...

There's a reason why the spell or whatever that made Angel what he is is called a curse...she noted...

I suppose...Tara nodded...But stared at Xander's troubled face a moment...

"Well, come on...Lets see what they got...I wanna finish and get this stuff over to Angel's asap..." Willow hurried them in...

About 6pm...Angel's apartment...

"You're not seriously going to meet him...?" Angel stared at an Anne who'd recovered her composure and was now in frantic preparation mode as he watched her trying on some of the things Willow had delivered...What the hell?...Is she putting on a corset?...he blinked... "Hmmn?..." she stared at him, not heeding... "Pull me, would ya?..." she turned to him, indicating the stays...

"I know...Uhhh..." a gasp as he pulled tightly...The memory of the tens of thousands of times he'd done this for Darla involuntarily surfacing as he did... "...it's a bit much..." she squeaked in a tight voice, chuckling at the end...

"But I want things perfect..." she nodded...Pulling a rather out-of-date...All the way out to antebellum out-of-date dress over her head...Next a large antique pearl pendant...Well, only costume jewelry but neither her nor Giles' Council budget had been unlimited, she noted to a staring Angel...

Though I probably shoulda pressured them to get a real pearl for me, she grinned...Heck it woulda been charged off to the Council and they sure owe me...Her voice turning a bit cool...

But it's close enough to the one I used to wear...Good thing Buffy saw it in a window once, huh?...

"Make yourself useful and fasten this thing..." she turned back to him again...He reached and secured the pendant's lock behind her neck...Feeling just for a moment, the skin...And her slight trembling as she pulled away from him...

But not from attraction, he realized...Not even a demon's natural fear of a possible attack...Her oddly apologetic manner confirming it...Sorry...She whispered hastily... "Just don't like to be touched when I can't see it...I'll do the rest myself, thanks..."

Revulsion, he knew...Startled to find himself angry at the thought...

I'm the one with the soul, demon lady...Where do you get off loathing my slightest touch?...

The touch of the one who created the thing who...he sighed inwardly...And even Anne...Even...

No...The thought burned bright in his brain...As she brushed down her dress and turning back to face him, asked if the necklace was positioned right...

Not just Anne...It wasn't merely Anne who hated him...Who felt revulsion at his touch...

Who'd learned the truth about the past...Her past...And now...

"Hey...Soul boy!...Whatdaya think?..." She spun round in her dress...Complete even to a bustle in the rear...

There...Oops, mustn't forget the final touch...She grabbed at a box...From which she pulled a large raven's-haired wig...

"Ta-da..." She grinned... "So very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Angel..." she curtsied...Perfectly, if he remembered properly...

"Very pleased to make yours...Miss Cicely..." he nodded...

"Anne..." Angel began... "Apart from the fact that you can't go out dressed like that..."

She frowned...Then with a superior look, threw open a last box...Pulling out a large dress coat, which she put on...Covering the costume quite well, though the bustle made a rather bizarre dent...

"He's obviously been recruited by the Anointed One or maybe even the Council to destroy you...He's gotta be planning an ambush...Anne?..." She gave him a duh? look... "Gee?...You really think so, Angel?..." she gave him an innocent child's blinking stare...

"Course he's planning an ambush, twit..." she waved a hand... "And poor lil ole me is going to walk right in, shields down..."

But I have big, strong, dumb you to protect me, right?...she batted her eyes at him...

"Like the way you protected me when Xander and I went Jesse hunting?...Such a hero..."

"He's killed two Slayers, Anne..." he noted, ignoring her taunt...

"Hey...That would be worrisome..." she shook her head solemnly... "If I weren't dead already..." a wolfish grin... "...Besides..." she gave him a hard glare... "William didn't kill those women..."

We're talking about Spike...Angel began...And he's the one you'll be... "William brought Spike to them, seeking me..." she cut him off... "Hoping I...Well, Cicely at least'd be there, in them...And set him free..."

But it was only the memories of Cicely, passed onto them, that called him...They weren't us...And they weren't strong enough...Not without ole Annie to buck em up...No...she shook her head...

"Not till Cicely...and I...Forced the Powers That Be to deal when they needed the Greatest of Slayers back again to fight the greatest of Humanity's nemeses...And we returned at last..."

In this rather hot lil bod...she waved a hand delicately over her coat...

But...As usually happens in our star-crossed relationships...she sighed...The human soul blew it...

"Though if you and those buffoons of mine had tried a smidgin harder...Buffy might have made it and, in time...After Will'd brought Spike to Sunnydale...Well..."

Hard to keep soulmates apart, you know...she smiled...

"William...Knows you...Knows about Cicely, I mean?..." Angel stared at her...

"In a manner of speakin'...Via both what his faith and his instinct told him and what fragments of information Spike gleaned or overheard in his travels...Things that made little or no difference to the demon...But to the soul..."

And he's lived on those fragments for more than a century...He still believes in me...Or, is trying to...she noted, staring at him solemnly...The wig actually suits her, he thought...

"Why else do you think he'd hang on, refusing to let go...Or that we'd've come...There is hope, Angel..." she eyed him... "Even with all that we've lost..."

He looked away a moment... "What you're doing..." he said without looking at her... "Is simply not possible for a demon...Without a soul, we're monsters, running on pure self-interest and instinct..."

"It doesn't exclude love..." she replied quietly, but a fierce look in her eye... "Even a monster can love...Maybe better than a soul...Cause we can love without anything else getting in the way..."

Surely you've encountered a demon or two capable of love, Angelus...she eyed him...Even if it was alien to your nature...

"For a demon mate, perhaps...But..." he paused..."I've realized...We were wrong about you, Anne..." Angel now faced her... "You're not using Buffy's...And Cicely's...Mind and memories to get what you want..." She eyed him... "Seems to me Giles and co would sure disagree"...she smiled wanly...No, he shook his head...

"They...The reunited soul...She...Is using you...From wherever she is now...And you're letting her...She hasn't lost out to you...You've surrendered yourself to her, haven't you?..."

All for love of him...

"I want him to know I love him too...And to remember me kindly, I told you that..." she said simply...

Whatever I am, Angel...I'm not a liar...she noted...Then paused...A genuine smile coming to her face...

"You're worried about me..." she shook her head...Oops...Adjusting the sliding wig...

"Gee...That's sweet, Angel...Or are you taking a leaf from Angelus and setting me up...Again?..." she eyed him...

Cause I wouldn't do that now if I were you...I don't have time to fool around anymore...

"I don't know how to describe how I feel Anne..." he said honestly... "But I am, as I said...Sorry for what pain Angelus caused you and your William...And I do wish I could..."

Great...she beamed... "I was hopin' that gallant nature would kick in...Cause you can...In a non-humanly lethal capacity..." she put up a hand at his frown... "But we gotta move...C'mon, grab your coat and gloves against that setting sun, and I'll explain..." she waved him to the door...

"I'll even go first this time..." she grinned... "No surprise kos, demon's honor..."

So long as you help me...her look turned hard...

"With the two things I need to make this evening complete..."

"Anne..." Part XXVIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Downtown Sunnydale, 6:30 pm...

"No..." Angel shook his head at his companion as they paused in their stroll and headed for the shelter of an empty, partially covered alley where Anne had ordered a brief halt...Still fussing with her coat as they walked to a well-shadowed corner under a fire escape ...The bustle still causing a bit of concern...Hmmn...She frowned...Maybe this was a bit much...And folded up the parasol she'd been using...Angel likewise folding his umbrella...Hmmn?...She suddenly looked at Angel, hearing his 'no' for the first time...

A slightly dark look now...Followed immediately by a pleading, Buffy-winsome one...

"Angel, I'm only asking you to get Giles and maybe Mr. Reynolds to meet you alone at his place...I won't hurt them...Heck I coulda killed them long ago...But I need for Giles to do his part now and I don't want the rest getting in the way, along with who-or-whatever the Council's got after me..."

If they did, now...I'd have to deal with them...Maybe permanently...she eyed him...

"Do it my way...And you may all be pleasantly surprised to find yourselves alive..." she grinned at him..."Or your own reasonable facsimile thereof...At the end..."

"What is it you want from Giles, Anne?..."

"Me to know, you to..." "And you want me there...?" he gave a tight smile...

"So...It is the curse you want...For him?...And I'm what?...Your test subject...?...Let Giles reverse the curse and then see if he can restore me?..."

"That's probably not necessary...But if it is...You don't think you owe me...And my husband...That much, Angelus?..." she gave a hard look...

"I can't let Angelus back in...Even for an instant...Even to make amends to you...And you may overestimate yourself if you think you could protect Giles from him...If Giles even could do this..."

"I said Angelus' return isn't likely to be necessary...And I'm not asking you to do it now...What I want you to do is call Giles, meet him and Reynolds, if he likes, alone at his place, and tell him what I want...How soon...And what I'll do if he doesn't get it...I'll stay outside...I won't even come in...I can't, remember?..."

I know he doesn't have the curse at hand...I'm aware of that, soul boy...she nodded... "But the Council is sure to have it or to be able to get it...And Giles can get it from them..."

"And if he can't persuade them..."

"They'll deal...To protect their potential Slayers and to get a clear shot at me...Make the call, now..." she ordered... "Else we make the rounds, starting with Giles' library, and see how many of my friends are available for quick, hideous torture..."

I've no more time to play games... her voice was hard...

He pulled out his phone...Anne?...he looked at her...

"You've said William's soul is here...Are you planning to drive Spike out?..."

"Not a bad idea...If it can be done...But I think I can reach William without that..." she eyed him coolly... "Call..."

"You..." he stared... "The curse is for...You..."

"A good man like my Will could never love a demon...You said so yourself, right?..." a faint smile...

But...Anne...You know what that...

"What?...You wouldn't die for love?...Or haven't you met the right girl yet?..." she clucked sympathetically then smiled...Then frowned as she felt the bustle dent in back again...

Screw this...she opened the coat and tore the bustle off...Tossing it into the street as he continued to stare at her...

"Will never cared much for them anyway...Well?...Make the call...Time's awasting and I hafta let Will see me at the Bronze about 8 if we're to have a chance to get the second thing I need..."

"It's not much time for Rupert to get the curse even if the Council will let him have it..." he opened the phone...

"If I gave him 'time' he'd have his whatevers in to bother me...No, I want him as alone as possible and with no time to call in help...He can give the spell to you to deliver to me later if necessary but I want him to hafta focus on getting it here, now...Not planning how to use it as bait for me..."

I know my second dad well...she smiled...He began dialing...

"Say...You know, you look ridiculous with gloves, Angel..."

7:05pm...

The doorbell buzzed...At Ms. Calendar's apartment...Where she'd returned from the Sunnydale High library only a short time ago, following Giles' leaving with Reynolds to meet Angel at his request...

Jenny opened her door to find nothing...And opening, stepped a bit out into the hall...Just enough...

A violent grab pulled her out, dragged her down the hall to the stairway before she could catch a breath...

The door to the stairway closed, Anne regarded her with a benevolent smile...

"Ms. Calendar...It seems you've a bit more to you than I'd expect from the usual computer teacher..."

Or so all my Net searches on Angel's curse suggest...she beamed...

"Anne..." Jenny gasped, trying wrench free... "Don't honey...Or I will hafta to sink em...And thrall can be so embarrassing...Especially when you come out of it...If you ever would, alive...Your friends and family can't help wondering if you kinda liked being some vamp's whore and betraying them...And it leaves such a headache later...You wouldn't like it, trust me..."

"Giles will...Kill you...If..."

"Thanks to my compassionate nature, rather than being here to die, Giles is busy having a deep discussion with the souled one...You know, Jen...The guy you were sent to keep a close eye on...In case he somehow escaped his curse..."

"I don't..." "No time for nonsense, lady...Though you should be proud of me, Ms. Calendar...I've really blossomed as a computer geek in the last week...And just in my spare time from searching for my William, I tracked down your gypsy clan, learned they were still around and quite interested in Angel...And isolated all those recent Sunnydale newcomers whose pasts had a little unexplained strangeness in their records..."

By the way...The real Jenny Calendar is buried in Devers, Montana...Died of heart failure at 19, poor kid...Anne sighed...

"Drawback of getting your people to make use of 20th century technology, kiddo...Your young folks gave away too much at their web site...Your Net connections to your people left traces...Plus as a demon I have enhanced access to power vibes...And I sensed you had something right off..."

So...You're here to keep a lid on Angel's curse...she smiled as the helpless Jenny stared at her...

"Meaning of course...You have the curse..." she grinned...Jenny shook her head feebly... "No, you're wrong...Buffy, please..."

"Buffy?..." Anne looked around... "Nope...Don't see her running in to the rescue...Though actually, Jen...She is here, watching...And has been none too pleased to learn what you were up to...Not that Angel is quite as high on her list as he once was...But betrayal irks us..."

Of course Angel's my back-up as well as my decoy to keep Giles away...I believe in havin' a backup plan for important things like this...she grinned...So if I'm wrong and your worshipful self assures me you don't have it, though you'd die or kill to get it, Angel may still be able to persuade Giles to get the Council to deliver...

She frowned as Jenny remained silent...

"All I want is the curse, lady...Now will you give it to me?...Or will I hafta make you desperately desire to give it to your beloved vamp Queen?...Five seconds, cause I gotta a hot date in fifty minutes..."

Giles' apartment...Same time...

"Is she outside, now?..." Giles in his favorite large chair eyed Angel sitting on his sofa, Reynolds sitting in an armchair... "When I left her she said she'd be waiting as long as she could..."

"The curse...For herself?..." Reynolds looked at Angel... "You're sure?..."

"That's what she said...And I believe her..."

Giles rubbed his chin as Reynolds shook his head...

"That's not possible...Unless she has no idea of what the curse would do to her..."

She knows...Angel shook his head...She knows it's death for her...A ticket back to Hell...And she wants it for him...

Giles began pacing the room...

"Ripper?...If we could bring her back..." Reynolds hesitated..."At least long enough to stop Anne..."

No...Giles continued his pace...And I doubt the Council would help even if they had the curse at hand...

"But one thing puzzles me..." he paused... "Anne is so convinced Buffy would..." he eyed his two companions...

"She says Buffy knows what's going on and is aware of her Cicely past now..." Angel said quietly... "And I believe that too...It would explain a lot..."

Oh...Giles was noncommital...

"I think...Anne is being used by Buffy...Or Cicely...Call her soul what you will...And she's allowing it for love of William...And that's the main reason, apart from her needing you, that you're all alive right now...Giles, this is Buffy's plan...At least as much as Anne's..."

"Are you suggesting...?" Giles now eyed him coldly... "That Buffy is participating in Anne's actions...That she..."...The harsh, angry look of a father whose daughter has just been grievously insulted, Angel knew...He calmed a bit and masked his anger...

"I don't believe Buffy would support any plan of Anne's...But again, this is all academic...The Council wouldn't give us the curse if they had it..."

"She didn't kill Kendra, Giles...We are not suggesting that...Anne did that..." Angel gently noted... "But...If Buffy is aware...She might have accepted some arrangement with Anne as the only hope of reaching us...And giving us a chance to stop her..."

"It might be our only hope, Rupert..." Reynolds nodded... "I think it's safe to say none of us has much faith in our shapeshifter assassins...And the Council might agree...To render Anne helpless, perhaps even get Buffy back as a kind of Slayer... But we could give Miss Summers peace immediately after she takes control..."

Could we...? Giles sighed... "That's partly what I'm afraid of, Tris...That if we could force Buffy back...Into that monster...I'm not sure that I could do what's necessary, even if she asked me to...And in time, her sense of duty might force her...No...I can't condemn her to that...Immortality as a inhuman Slayer...Not even able to rejoin what little family and friends she had..."

"It might save lives, Ripper...If the Council's 'operatives' fail tonight..."

"Tonight?..." Angel turned to Reynolds who nodded... "That was their plan when they left us...To try and catch her sometime tonight, probably on Patrol..."

Tonight...Angel looked at his hands...

"Where are they now?...Or did they prefer to conceal..."

"Oddly enough we do know..." Giles replied... "They...And Post and young Wesley...Are heading for the Bronze with Willow and Xander...They wanted to see how well their performances worked there before they went after Anne...As well as see if they could acquire any information..."

I see...Angel nodded quietly...

Outside Jenny's apartment, same time...

"You're guessing Anne...And you've guess..." Anne grabbed Jenny by the head, and bent over her neck, taking demon face...Fangs out...Jenny trembling in her grip...

"All right...All right...Stop, please!..."

"The spell...Complete, now...You got it or no?..."

"Yes...Let me..."

Anne resumed human face...Relaxed her grip...

"Invite me in...And lets have it...I'm down to forty minutes and I don't intend to be late..."

"Anne..." Part XXIX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

The Bronze, about 7:30...

Sitting at a table, Xander eyed the false 'Joyce' who, somewhat to his disturbance, had been eyeing him rather intently the last five or so minutes...

"You seem rather nervous, Mr. Harris?..." she asked with a gentle smile, still speaking in Mrs. Post's British-accented voice... "I wouldn't worry...I doubt our quarry would make an appearance in so public a place, knowing as she does that your Council is sending agents to deal with her..."

"Anne hasn't been too worried about that...She was here with us just the other night...Anyway that's not..." he paused as Tara, Wesley, and Mrs. Post, seated next to 'Joyce', all eyed him as well... "I'm not nervous...Just very up with the music...Great beat..." he looked into the crowd moving about the floor...No Willow...And turned back to find 'Joyce' had taken advantage of his quick glance away to move closer...Ummn...He blinked...

"If you're going to continue in the demon hunting professions...You should learn to relax and be patient...We are very patient...Alexander..." 'Joyce' noted...Putting a hand on his arm...

Wesley looked at Xander, then Mrs. Post...Ummn...Is she?...

"You don't mind me calling you, Alexander?...Alexander...?" Uh...Xander blinked...

"We should be focusing on our plans for tonight..." Mrs. Post interrupted coolly... "You, for example...Miss..." "Please, call me Joyce..." 'Joyce' smiled... "Seriously, it helps me stay in character..."

Character?...This mom of Buffy's chases young guys?...Tara thought...

Right...Mrs. Post nodded curtly... "Well, 'Joyce'...For all your impressive physical abilities, you aren't ready to take Ms. Summers..." "Anne!..." Xander cut in, a harsh tone... "Don't call her Ms. Summers...Or anything but Anne..."

Yes...Mrs. Post nodded, frowning a bit... "Anne, then...But my point remains...You..." she eyed 'Joyce'... "Haven't learned a thing about acting like the girl's mother, let alone her voice..."

"Alexander will instruct me..." 'Joyce' beamed at him... "And as for the voice...Well, if you'd simply do as I suggested and call her...I only need a few words..."

"Xander?..." He turned to find Tara had quietly slid out from her chair and silently moved round to his... "Why don't we go and find Willow?..." 'Joyce' frowning at her slightly as Xander cast a grateful beam...And rose hastily...

"Yes..." Mrs. Post had pondered the shapeshifter's suggestion... "Well, perhaps you're..." Wesley cut her off as Xander glared back at her..."I don't think we should be bothering Mrs. Summers tonight of all nights..."

"Better a moment's 'bother' than dear Anne bothering her permanently..." 'Joyce' noted...Gwendolyn nodded... "Very well, take her over and make the call..." she eyed the standing Xander...Who frowned...Listen, lady...In case you didn't notice...This boy isn't in tweed...he thought... "I agree with Mr. Price..." he began... "Wyndham-Price..." Wesley corrected... Yeah, fine...Xander shrugged...

"I think if you want Mrs. Summers to be left in peace, our 'Joyce' is right, Mr. Harris..." Mrs. Post eyed him... "You don't even have to speak with her if you rather not...All that's needed is a few words from her..." He paused, returning her stare, then sighed...

"All right...I'll tell her I just wanted to know if she was ok...I do in any case...And, Mrs..."

"Post, Mr. Harris..." Gwendolyn smiled... "Yeah...Mrs. Summers is to be left in peace, whatever happens with our friends here and Anne...She's not gonna be mixed up in this...I mean, baitwise..."

Else... 'Someone' may let Anne know...And whatever else she is, Annie seems to care about family...he stared at the senior Watcher...

Certainly...Mr. Harris...she smiled coolly...

"Lets go then..." 'Joyce' was up and had taken his arm before he could move away...Tara still beside him... "I'll come too, if you don't mind..." she smiled at the demon...Whose frown was now edging to glare...

Great...I finally get two ladies who want to drag me out to the dance floor...One being the witchy soul of a mad killer vampire who just feels sorry for me and the other, a demonic assassin, wearing the form of my classmate's and in any Xander-friendly universe, would-be girlfriend's mom...Not to mention 'she' may not actually even be female...Xander sighed...

In Jenny's apartment Anne eyed her might-be victim standing nearby, then resumed looking over the printed-out spell...Quite a complicated lil' piece of magic, she noted...

"I'm not gonna be able to do this myself...When the time comes..." she sighed...Then beamed at Jenny... "Guess I gotta new ally..."

That is unless you want me to leave you on Giles' doorstep...Dead and hungry...an innocent smile...

"You want me to do the curse?...When 'the time' comes?..."

"That's our computer teacher..." Anne nodded, folding the spell print-out and opening her coat, tucking it into an inside pocket... "I see why Buffy always felt embarrassed in the presence of your whiz brain..."

"Anne...It's a curse...I ought to know, I've devoted my life to maintaining it on Angel...William will not..."

"I already told you guys...William's soul is still here...I don't need your curse for him..."

But...she coolly eyed Jenny...Who stared, suddenly realizing...

Anne?...

"It's the one piece left I need to convince him..."

"My God..." Jenny stared at her... "Anne, do you know what it means...?" she began...

"You'll do as I say...Or I will kill you, Ms. Calendar...Giles' girl or no...'Cause my time is just about up..." the vampiress told her quietly...

Though I'm hopin'...she smiled rather gently now... "You're romantic enough to do it without that added stimulus...It's hardly like I'm askin' you to kill somebody...Living..."

And think how pleased Giles will be...Once he gets over that natural squeamishness...To have me gone and Buffy back...Most of the way...

I know you don't want him to learn your real role here...So do like I say and rejoice with him at the end over poor me's crazy sacrifice and dear Buf's joyous return..."

"And you got the curse?...How?..." Jenny eyed her...

"My incredible new skills on the computer..." Anne gave an innocent look... "Which led me to the survivors of your clan...Who under my gentle persuasion..." a winsome beam...

"Best of all...It's more or less the truth, right?...With nobody including our dear Giles...Excepting poor ole Annie, suicidal fool for love that she is...Gettin' hurt...All you gotta do is keep mum, slip away at the right time to meet me, and read a few dozen lines in your native Roma tongue...Could anything you've done with us this past year compare in terms of ease and safety?..."

She pulled Jenny close...The scent of her breath, faintly metallic, causing Ms. Calendar to pull back just a bit...Anne tightening her grip, ignored the teacher's wincing...

"Now, listen...Cause I am...What I am...And I haven't fed enough today so every instinct in me is urging me to hunt you down and rip your head off...Leave...Quietly...Just back away to the door...Don't run, don't show me the slightest sign of panic...Just go...Go to Giles' if you like, anywhere...I'll be in touch...But keep this between us or you'll be as sorry as you know I can make you..." she took out a packet...Blood, Jenny saw... "Best if I nosh while you're going...Makes for a cool head...Go..." she eyed her coolly...

And be ready when I need you...Or else...she gave a cold smile...Jenny backing away carefully as instructed...Turning for the door...

She heard the sound of feet moving on the floor, with almost cartoonish speed, followed immediately by that of a window opening...And turning back, saw Anne had vanished...

Run back in, phone Rupert?...she wondered...And not only offend the vampiress but be forced to come up with some logical explanation as to why Anne had chosen to keep company with her of all people...

Perhaps a lil' less forthrightness was called for here...

7:53...

A pensive Angel moved through the Bronze, occasionally glancing over to the fairly well hidden corner where Anne sat quietly nursing the drink he'd bought her on their arrival after she'd suddenly rejoined him just outside Giles'...She looking round herself rather nervously, a bit out of place in her carefully buttoned up overcoat...

He spied Xander on the dance floor with Willow, looking rather content...And paused, considering going to them...

Failing to notice the other, rather more natural Xander and Willow now watching their doubles from their table...They in turn, too focused on their doubles to notice him...Or Tara, the false Joyce, Mrs. Post, and a rather bemused...Still seems to me a rather odd place to plan our tactical strike...Wesley at the same table...

A scent caught his attention...One he hadn't encountered in some time...He looked to the shadows by the wall at the opposite end of the club...Just by a large pillar...A quietly lounging startlingly blonde young man in long black duster...Who vanished round the pillar even as Angel recognized him...He moved across the floor as quickly as he safely could through the crowd...Reaching the pillar to find...Nothing...

He turned back to view the floor...

"Looking for a dance partner, mate?..." a sardonic low voice...

"Spike..." he turned to see his quarry standing just behind him, another vamp and that Lester from the other night standing just behind him...

"Angelus...My God...How long has it been?..." a sneering tone... "Taking in the Hellmouth sights are we?...Or do you have business interests here in Hicksville?..."

"Just scoping out the area...What are you doing here, Spike?..."

"Business...And pleasure..." he grinned... "Matter of fact I have a rather hot date here tonight..."

Dru sends her love by the way...As does your own dear Darla...he eyed Angel carefully...

"I've have to look them up while I'm in town..."

Do that...Spike nodded... "We'll do the old family get-together thing...If they can bear the stench of that soul of yours..." A cold, guarded look...

"That was decades ago...Soul, shmoul...I've learned to cope...Any good dinner prospects yet?..." Angel asked causally...

"No volunteer donors for you, if that's what you mean, Uncle Tom..." a hard tone...Angel returned the cold look...

"Why are you here Angelus?...A broodingly dull soul-boy like you can't be out for an enjoyable evening's kill..."

You wouldn't possibly be here about our bizarro Slayer sister?...he frowned...

"Cause she belongs to me, old pal..."

"Then this should be an easy evening for me..." Angel nodded coolly... "You're right, I am looking for her..."

"... 'The monstrous fiend must be destroyed to make the world safe'...for walking happy meals...Don't you ever give it a rest, Uncle Tom?...Or is that soul whippin' that po'r ole body of yours to a frenzy til' the foul evil of Demonity is cleansed...?"

"Something like that..." Angel gave a faint smile...Which Spike reluctantly returned... "I take it you're planning her termination as well...What?...Your little Anointed Lord not happy with Nast's little Gift to him and the rest?..."

"Ah, well...She's been a bad girl...Bit of a disappointment...But this is my own show...And you'd be wise, soul-boy...To find a ringside seat and stay out of my way..."

"Sounds good to me...I never have seen you in action with your Slayers...Be interesting to see if you actually fight 'em or just grab a trophy after someone or thing else does 'em in..."

"By all means, Uncle Tom...Les, escort ole soul-boy to a chair with a good view of our meeting place and order him something on me...Lemme show you how a vamp without a soul handles erring vampiral Slayers..."

Lester eyed Angel...Who gave him a stern look and remained in place...

"Might want to have me around, William...I am interested in seeing this one destroyed, you know...And she's no pushover, you know that too..."

How's bout it?...For old times' sake?...he eyed Spike who shrugged, faintly chuckling... "What the hell...Why not?..."

"Course if you should be workin' with the lady psycho..." William gave an angelic choirboy's smile...

"Naturally..." Angel nodded... "Anyway, she's over that way..."

Les...Spike eyed his minion... "Tell the boys to get in position..."

"You're not taking her yourself?..."Angel looked at him as Les moved off...

"All in good time, Angelus..." he smiled at Angel's frown...

"You would've appreciated it this way once...Though I plan to study her as much as torment her...My own variation on your method, Tommy..."

"Careful she isn't the one to... 'Torment' you, Spike..." Angel smiled coldly...

Les returned, two large hulking vamps beside him...

"Lets go pay a call on our poor misguided sister...I wouldn't want it said I broke a date...Be ungentlemanly..." Spike rose, waving the two and the other who'd been waiting by the table to go on ahead, and indicating for Les to keep by his side as befitting the Anointed's number ...Well, perhaps three, behind this 'Spike' and that bitch Darla...Les sighed to himself...

Angel following as close by Spike's side as he could...

"Anne..." Part XXX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

A large, empty warehouse building at the somewhat less fashionable edge of downtown Sunnydale...7:55pm...

A truck pulled up...Medium-sized but with a rather heavily reinforced 'storage' section...From which rather loud growls, now rising to howls, and a certain degree of banging could be heard...

Lindsay emerged from the cab dressed rather less for success in denim jacket, checkered shirt and jeans with a small duffle bag, a frowning Lilah obviously not too comfortable in her 'field' outfit of light coat, blouse, and jeans...Following...

He slammed a hand on the side of the storage compartment... "Knock it off in there, you clowns!...I said you'd get dinner shortly!..." The howling and banging ceased...Though some growling continued...

"So...We just let 'em out?..." Lilah eyed her...Damn, if only I coulda shoved him in there with them just before we left...Senior partner...

"Sure...If you want to get your throat torn out...And spare your family the expense of a big casket..." Lindsay grinned...

"Ok..." she gave him a warm smile...Shitheaded lil' twerp... "So we go somewhere out of range and do a remote control release?..."

"We could...If we want the papers here full of the mass murder of most of the downtown area tomorrow..." another happy grin...

"I see..." Lilah returned the grin...So innocently that even he was a tad unnerved... "Well, then...Boss..." her voice was silky... "Enlighten me so I can offer what limited assist I can...What are you planning to do with these boys?..."

"Well, first...We gas them..." Lindsay smiled, pressing a button on a remote control he'd quietly pulled out...

The sound of hissing gas from within the truck...A few loud howls, one or two bangs that nearly turned the truck over...A soft thud or two, as of large bodies falling...Then silence...

A mo...He held up a hand to Lilah's stare...He waited five minutes by his watch, then pulling two gas masks from the small bag he'd brought one of which he handed to her, one he put on himself, began opening the rear...Keep back, he commanded as he opened the door...Moving to the side himself... "Even the masks won't protect you from this stuff at full strength..." his voice odd through the respirator...

"Next..." she could sense his grin despite the mask... "We get the boys inside here..." he indicated the warehouse... "And say hello..."

Better take this...he offered a cross from his bag... "And this..." he handed her a gun...Specially designed to fire wooden bullets...he noted...

"Just in case our friends in here aren't as cooperative as Holland promised...If there's any trouble, aim for the heart and don't miss unless vampiral immortality appeals to you..."

And Lilah?...he turned to look at her after hopping into the open, now vented truck compartment... "I'd suggest you wait on any ideas you may be getting about shooting me until things are settled..."

The Bronze...7:56...

"Hold up just a mo..." Spike put up a hand as he halted, just in sight of the table where Anne sat, glancing round...Angel and Les halting as well...The three other vamps moving on... "This'll do fine..." he waved his two companions to a seat at the table they'd stopped by...Well hidden from Anne's, yet with a reasonable view of her...

"So tell me...Soul-boy...What's living with a dead Slayer like?..." he hissed...Turning in his chair to smile at Angel... "Darla was quite jealous about your playmate...And Les here and the rest of our Anointed One's merry band have been keepin' a watch on you two..." he turned back and looked at her...

"Thought she was a blonde..." he paused...Staring...

"I've told you, William...She's too tough for me to..." Angel began...Spike cutting him off with a sharp wave of the hand...

I...he began, his voice suddenly shaky as he stared at the nervous-looking brunette, who looked at her watch, then round the room again...Then finally...Straight in their direction...With an alert expression, as if despite their concealment in the shadows and, in Spike's case, partially behind a pillar, she'd locked on to them...Angel stared at him...Spike?... "Where...?" Spike whispered...Blinking suddenly...His hand going, involuntarily to his pocket...

His three goons now coming up on Anne's table...Reasonably good-looking in human face, they smiled at her...She ignored them and looked through the gaps between them in Spike's direction...

"Hey pretty lady..." one called to her...His most winning smile...

Her intense stare ignored him still...Though she waved a hand where she sat as if brushing off a fly...

Spike now eyeing her with an equal intensity...Angel saw his hand lifting something from the right pocket of his duster...What looked like a small black velvet bag...Which the hand felt gently, almost caressing...

That bag...He'd seen it only once before...When...?...Yes...Dru had been trying to snatch it while Spike slept...He'd caught her and the row'd been so loud, Darla had sent him in to silence the two idiots before they woke the hotel up...

And every now and then...Dru'd continued to demand it...Or order it thrown away...Despite Spike's anger at its very mention by her...And his steadfast refusal to let her or a vaguely curious Darla have a look...

Something precious in that bag...That William had never let anyone see, not even Dru, though somehow...Dru'd sensed danger in it...

That bag which Spike now had opened with the hand holding it...From which he pulled...Something oval...Almost like...

"Lady...We hear you're one tough Slayer..." the middle of Spike's three vamp thugs leered...But a slight annoyed tone in his voice...She wasn't showing them the slightest interest, just staring through them as if they didn't exist...

"Go away, I'm busy..." she said in a flat tone, not taunting or even annoyed...

Spike rose, the miniature which Angel could see clearly now clasped in his hand...The portrait of a young woman, brunette...In nineteenth century dress...

The look on his face anything but a look of triumph or even anticipation of a good night's fight...It was almost a look of...Angel stared as Spike moved towards Anne's table, still trying to conceal himself, while looking at the miniature, then towards Anne...Angel rose as well and followed...Les just behind him...

Anne now rose...She'd seen him, Angel realized... "Get out of my way..." she quietly told the three...

Spike halted again, pulling back to the nearby wall...He looked at Angel now beside him, a strange expression on his face...The miniature in the hand by his side... "She..." he paused... "She reminds me..." he caught himself...But to Angel's surprise showed him the miniature with a questioning look...

"Does she...Look?...A little I mean..."

"Friend of yours...?" Angel eyed the portrait...Which Spike hastily returned now to his pocket, clearly trying to take himself in hand...

"Forget it, nothing..." he harshly whispered...

"We wanna see what you..." the vamp on the left of the three began...As Anne eyed him coldly...

The three vamps went dust to a move so fast that Angel watching couldn't quite believe they'd ever been there...She whirled round as she heard the sound of clapping...William?...

She stared at him...He grinned as he stepped from the wall, Angel waiting behind with Les, who now waved in two more vamps who quickly moved in beside Spike..."Nice bit of workmanship, Slayer...Glad to see that Death hasn't taken that ole Slayer edge off..."

I'd hate to let it get round I took my third Slayer with her edge off...

"William..." she breathed...Blinking at him...

"...The Bloody, yes ma'am...At your service...Though sadly only for this evening...And actually that's just a courtesy thing, in case you Americans don't get it instinctively...I am going to destroy you, miss..."

You and that awful coat...he frowned at the coat... "I'd heard Miss Summers was a rather tasty morsel who dressed to kill...Literally...Miss...uh...?" he politely waited...

Miss...Despite my coat, every bit as hot as I look, babe...she grinned... "Anne Summers...Rather unique vampire Slayer" she smiled...

"Formerly Buffy Summers, human but in her own way likewise unique vampire Slayer...Hiya..." Watching his face carefully...As she began moving slowly but steadily to his left...Clearly looking to slip round him and in-between him and the vamp 'support force' behind him... "Thanks for showin' on time...I appreciate that in my gentlemen callers..." Though...She pouted at the two vamps on his sides... "I'd hoped for a more intimate meeting..."

Later...Maybe...he smiled back...

"Sorry if you were countin' on adding me to your Slayer scoreboard..." she gave an winsome look...While moving a bit to his side... "Afraid ole Nastie beat ya to it..."

"So I've heard..." he slid carefully sideways to counter her moves...

"But I suspect..." she halted and grinned... "Whether or not lil' Colin sent you, you weren't that displeased to know that I chose rebellion over dutiful 'daughterhood'...and sent the bastard back to Hell forever..."

"I'm not one to shed tears over self-appointed 'Masters'..." he nodded...

"We'll get on well then..Maybe..." she smiled benignly... Maybe he nodded...

"Though I like a little style in my girls and Death appears not to have become milady's fashion sense...And?..." he eyed her hair, she instinctively patting the wig to check while frowning at his last...

"Funny...I was told you were a blonde...Slayer..."

"The Slayer was a blonde...I'm her demon...I like change...So kill me..." she shrugged...In a bit, pet, patience...he shrugged back...

"How bout you, Spike?..." she eyed him...Up...And down... "You amenable to...Change...?"

"Or does dear mummy mean all the world to you and you just can't let her Psychoness down?..."

Nasty, Miss Anne...he raised a forefinger at her... "First lesson..." he made a vicious, quick swipe at her, tossing her back into the wall across from them... "We never insult my Dru..."

Uhnnn...She rose, swinging round to face him...

"Careful...You'll get us bounced...More important, you'll muss me...And you don't wanna be round me if you muss me..." Anne sighed, eyeing him as she reached a hand up...Phew, wig intact and holding...He smiled at her wig securing gesture, then was startled to find himself flying towards the ceiling...While his remaining two vamp aides went dust with brief strangled cries...

Angel eyed the human bouncer now moving up...Who'd stopped to stare at the dust cloud... "I'd leave them be and call the cops, friend..." he suggested kindly...The bouncer nodded...

"Sir..." she grinned at Spike as his gravity defiance ended and he hit the floor hard... "You should have made your introduction a bit more formally..."

And a Brit ought to know better than to manhandle a lady before her consent is given...

He blinked at her...Hadn't even seen her move...He looked where his late, lamented aides were floating to earth or drifting with the air flow...Then pulled himself together and rose as she watched him...Damn, she is good...he repressed a grin...

"Girl...I am your personal Death, personified in rather hot and nifty unliving flesh..."

"Sweetie..." she smiled gently... "You're late, I be rotting in my grave a week now...And as that's the case..."

Why not let my personal...'Death'...Take a holiday...For tonight...? a tight, seductive grin...

"Tempting..." he nodded, pressing in close... "But, sad to say for you...I'm a family man..."

"You always were, William..." she nodded back...He looked at her a long moment...As they slowly and warily stepped round each other...

"You study up on me in your last days or something?...Only natural, given my rep...Wait a mo..."

Your human name was...Buffy?

"Yeah...I know...I'm tryin' to Unlive it down..." she sighed...

"And you're...Anne, now?..."

"In the smoldering flesh...Well..." she eyed her long, rather conservative, dress coat... "Smoldering within, ya gotta imagine it...As a former poet I'm sure you..."

"Anne...Buffy...Cicely?...You?..." They continued to step round, almost in dance pattern, he noted to himself, unable to resist a genuine smile at the thought...

"That's my net moniker, yeah, and hey thanks for answering my email personally...It was a real thrill..." she cooed...

"How'd you know I was a poet?...The ruddy Council been following my tale of tragic woe and utterly delightful mass murder that closely?..."

"Absolutely, Mr. Walthrop...You oughta know better than anyone that you rate on the list of Watchers' Council headaches..." she smiled...He as well, another genuine one, in spite of himself...

"Nice to have devoted fans willing to paw through the archives to reconstruct my past..."

"Hey, after Mr. Nast, you were gonna be my...Well, dead girl's...Focus..." she eyed him with a solemn look...

Really?...his almost boyish beam brought a quick return smile, an unmistakably genuine one, which startled him almost as much as the tears he saw in her eyes...

"Your Council oughta get its priorities straight...I'm no threat to human civilization...I like Humanity...In general, and raw with a nice bottle of suds..."

"A menace like Spike...Please, the Council had you down as my next Big Bad...But hey, I'm takin' a more independent route now..." You alright?...he asked at the tears...His sudden concern bizarrely sincere...

"Fine, fine..." she blinked the tears back, still holding a defensive stance as they moved round each other... "Had a bad human memory going...You remind me of an ole boyfriend..."

He paused...Staring at her...A startled look which he desperately tried to wipe away...

"Lucky fellow...Permanently dead I hope?..."

"Dead...But not forgotten..."

"Best to let all that go, girl...I can tell you from experience..."

"Have you?..." she eyed him... "Let it all go...?"

Everything I could shake off from the past...he nodded... "But I didn't come to give you counseling regarding your new Unlife..."

"I thought you came to negotiate for the Annoying One..." she carefully matched his slow pace as they circled round each other... "Disappointing to find it was just another setup...I had hopes for you William..."

"Diplomacy bores me...I get impatient, like to settle matters quickly...Though I wasn't expecting we'd take you down just yet...And something tells me you were expecting a little rumpus...You were, weren't you, miss?...Hell, if you've studied me..."

Sure...she nodded... "Say..." she grinned... "If we're gonna keep this up..." she indicating their track across the floor... "We may as well dance for real and keep the mortals quiet...Whatdaya say?..." ...Why not?...he shrugged...

"Prefer it if you'd lose the coat, though..." "Not just yet..." she replied...To his surprise holding out her arms...He took her hand tentatively... "Don't think they play slow dances in this place, pet..."

"First lesson, allowing that the other thing was just my response to yours?...I dance to my own beat, William..." she swung him round in a slow glide...He released her suddenly...Pulling away...

"What?..." she stared... "Surely you can give the condemned girl a last dance?..."

"I..." he stammered...The memories crowding in for a second...There was something just too...Familiar...

"Lets finish this later, Slayerette...I only wanted to see you in action, find out if you were worth my time...Have a pisser of a good time here tonight cause the next we meet I will..."

"Don't go...Not so soon...Please..." the sincerity in her voice stunned him...What's wrong with you, lady?...he frowned at her...

"I see...You're laughing at me...Fair enough, acts speak louder...And I will act...Soon..."

"Fine, fine...But finish the dance, William...You always finished the dance, even when you couldn't bear the partner...I liked that about you..."

The Council keeps real good records...she hastily told his puzzled face...

"Later...Before I dust you..." he stepped back...

"You could read me some of your poetry?..." she quickly thought up the one guaranteed to hold him... "You must have some new stuff since I last...Since the Council last...Collected your work..."

"The Watchers' Council?...Collected my work?..." the boyish look returned...Well...He got hold of himself...

"You wouldn't like my stuff, girl..." he eyed her coolly...Oh, no?...She grinned...

"My soul is wrapped in harsh repose,

midnight descends in raven-colored clothes,

but soft...behold!

A sunlight beam

cutting a swath of glimmering gleam.

My heart expands,

'tis grown a bulge in it,

inspired by your beauty..."

She paused...

Effulgent...he finished, staring at her...As Les and Angel exchanged looks... "Do they know each other?..." Les hissed...

"Nice to have your early work appreciated, isn't it?..." Anne smiled...

"Anne..." Part XXXI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

The Bronze, 8:20 pm...

The little party at Anne's end of the club had not gone completely unnoticed by the group near the front entrance...Xander, Willow, Tara, the false "Joyce", Mrs. Post, and Wesley Wyndham-Price...the false "Xander" and "Willow" still out on the dance floor...Apparently having a rather annoyingly...At least to their true counterparts...Good time...

Xander looked over to the dark rear of the club where a slight ruckus had attracted one of the club bouncer's attentions...That Angel over there by the wall?...Ummn...He blinked as what had vaguely appeared to be two large guys disappeared in puffs of dust and pulled gently at Willow's sleeve...Wil?...Ummn...

She turned to him...Huh?... "Lets hit the floor a mo?..." Us?...Willow stared at him...

Well, we have been getting extra close these past few...she couldn't help a beam...Hmmn...Xander had his new 'serious-as-in-Buffy's-dead, etc, etc' face on...

"I don't think that's wise, Mr. Harris..." Wesley cut in, a bit solemnly... "Your counterparts might be noticed if you start dancing as well..."

Here?...At the Bronze, where most people don't even notice a major vamp feast?...Or two big vamps suddenly dusting?...Xander did not say...Frowning at bit at the Brit, a rather poor younger imitation of Giles...Though not unhappy that his speaking up had distracted Mrs. Post and "Joyce" from watching the floor...Tara eyeing him as well...

"We'll be careful..." Willow replied, giving Wesley her sternest look...We know what we're doin' pal... "Come on, Xander..." she rose...

"So..." she eyed him as they reached the floor...That way...he hissed, leading her away from the direction of Anne and her callers...

"I just spotted Angel...And Anne...At least I think saw her dust a couple vamps..."

"What?...Shouldn't we tell..." Willow began... "I dunno..." he hesitated, stepping round, still moving away from Anne's area...Noting the others at table watching him and Willow...Excepting Tara, who was looking in the opposite direction...And then back at him, catching his eye...

I dunno what we should do...he repeated...Willow staring at him...

"Xander...We've got to destroy her...These..." she searched for a word... " 'people'...May be our only chance..."

I know, I know...he sighed, moving round... "But to just hand her over to them...And we promised her a chance to find him, Willow..."

"She's a murderer, Xander...We don't owe her a thing..."

He looked over her head...And caught distant sight of the young-looking, slight blonde man in long duster...Now talking to...

Anne...In the wig Willow had bought her just that afternoon...Not bad, actually...Though that long coat?...

She was reaching her arms out, the blonde man reluctantly taking them in his...

William the Bloody...He had no doubts about it...

William the Bloody...Dancing...With Anne the insane demonic vampire-Vampire Slayer...

And slow dancing at that...No, he'd just pulled back...Funny, he didn't look like...Well, yeah, with that hair and coat he did look like a psycho killer...But just now, pulling from her...He looked like a man who'd just seen...

The ghost of his dead wife...?

Willow now moved, noting his stare and saw for herself...The others at the table starting to turn...

Oh...!...Tara cried out as she knocked over her drink which moved rapidly towards Mrs. Post...Who, startled, moved, distracting the others...

Willow and Xander likewise turning at the sound...Then back to see that Anne and William had vanished... As had Angel, Xander noted...

And, as neither they nor the group at table noticed, as had their doubles on the floor...

"Are you that anxious to return to Hell, girl?..." Spike eyed Anne as she smiled at him in the alleyway where they'd just emerged from the Bronze's rear exit...Too crowded for me in there she'd noted... "I've given you an extra day or two to get your things in order and you seem determined to reject my little act of courtesy..."

"Just didn't want this evening to end so soon, Mr. Walthrop..." she grinned... "Livin' with ole Angel there..." she nodded at Angel who'd likewise with Lester followed them out... "Is just too unbearably dull, ya know?..."

I can imagine...he nodded...Still...Lets call it a night, girl...

"Not even a poem...For your soon-to-be victim?..." she asked, batting eyes...

"Your Council learned my name...?" he stared at her...

Yeah...she nodded hastily... "Course they're hardly 'my' Council now...Though we have an uneasy alliance for the moment..."

Yeah?... "Say that does intrigue me?...Why?..." he looked at her...She looking at Angel for a second then back to him...

Hmmn?...she stared... "Why are you still workin' for them?...Doin' you lil' Slayer thing?...You're free now, right?..." Spike looked her up and down, waiting... "Part of our great circle of Unlife and all that?..."

Angel moved off quietly...Things to do, places to see...he noted to Les...Let me know what happens...he headed off...Les nodding rather pleasantly...

Kinda wish I could be takin' off myself...he sighed to himself...But evil Duty calls...

"I'm used to it, I guess...And I still kinda like my little friends and all...Maybe the fact is I just don't like competition from other demons..." she shrugged, grinning again... "Hey, you're not exactly plotting world conquest for lil' Colin, yourself I see..."

Where'd poof soul-boy go off to?...he stared at Les...Who shrugged...He had things to do, he said...

"Eh, he's a mite chicken...Too attached to that soul and the living now..." Anne sneered... "He's not up for fights these days..."

Pity...He was quite a lad in his day...Spike noted...A tad wistful...

"We had some decent sport in our salad days..." "I'll bet..." she nodded...A brief look away...

"Look, girl...Kinky as it might be to have an ex-Slayer vamp hangin' round me...Especially one as capable as you...It's a bit much even for my taste to have my victim knowin' yet wantin' to party with me first...Lets keep the lines drawn clearly...You wanna play Slayer, fine...I kill Slayers...Fine..."

"I could take a night off..." she smiled...He not able to resist a smile back...Then a slight blink...

Cicely?...He shrugged it off...Coincidence, nothing more...

"Les...We'd best go find out where soul-boy has run off to..." he turned back to Anne... "Less he's gone to fetch your back-up?..."

"Me?..." she grinned... "I work alone...My counterpart had a few idiot humans and your ole pal there as pets, mostly gettin' in her way...But I..."

You live with Angelus, girl...Spike eyed her sternly...

"He's been assigned...By my former Watcher...To stick by me...I get a kick out of tormenting him...And he lets me stay for free...Not even sex, if you can believe it..." she shook her head...

"Not the Angelus I knew..." Spike sighed...But smiled yet again in spite of himself...

"We have to go, miss...I promise you we will meet again..." he nodded...

If you have to...she gave a pout... "I gotta do my rounds soon anyway...But you know where I'll be tonight...And where I live..."

Don't be a stranger, William...she smiled at him... "Just make sure you let me know it's you before you do the ambush thing, ok?...I couldn't bear it if I accidently let you have it..."

"Very funny, Slayer..." he frowned... "Just let me know where you want your ashes scattered..."

"My old house..." she caught him by surprise as he started to turn away... "You know...Next to Henry's...The large brownstone...I think it's a law firm now..." He stared at her...

"In London, Will...You remember..." she nodded... And vanished before he could reply...But he felt the faint kiss on his cheek long after...

"She's fast..." Lester noted...

In more ways than one...He politely did not say...

8:30 pm, Colin's warehouse lair...

"So...You see..." a beaming, expansive Lindsay stood smiling at a seated, grimly frowning Colin...While a rather nervous Lilah eyed the vamps clustered round where she, Lindsay, and their three, still unconscious yet fearfully hulking for all that, demons awaited the Anointed One's decision on their fates... "We're here as representatives of your evil law firm, Wolfram-Hart, Inc...Looking out for our clients as always..."

We could use the extra help...Darla thought...And they'd make a good meal later...

"I need no one's...Help..." Colin fumed... "I am the Anointed One..." he stated coldly...

"Right..." Lindsay nodded... "And we respect that...Think of us as simply offering support...And tribute..."

God, Boss we could use all the help we can get...Several of the clustered vamps sighed to themselves...Trying to maintain airs of confident support for their Leader...

Mmmn...Colin glowered...Noting the guys' desperate eyeing of each other... "Your people should have awaited my request..."

"Breach of protocol, I know...And we apologize...Abjectly...But it's our job to try and anticipate clients' needs...Make things as easy as we can for them..."

"You might have done that before the Master was destroyed..." the little Leader noted...

"Mr. Nast, sadly, had refused our offers of assistance...Preferring his own independent path..." Lindsay shook his head... "But we...Or, rather our Senior Partners, felt that his successor might allow us a chance to show him what we can do to make his path to world conquest a little easier..."

Colin eyed the hulking, slightly stirring demons...Nice bunch, one must admit... "They look capable..." he allowed, nodding slightly...

Lets push this along, fellas before they wake up and kill or whatever us all...Lilah thought...

Nice girl...Reminds me of Mom...Colin now smiled a bit at Lilah...Mommy, gee...An inward sigh...

Pity I didn't have a chance to kill her before...I could use a good cook and housemaid...

Wonder if she knows how to cook?...he gave an innocent boy's smile to her...Which she nervously returned...

With calculation, naturally well aware of the Anointed One's rep...Though even for her a little boy vamp seemed a trifle, well...

We'd make a nice couple...Colin thought...Course I'd have to work on the sex part...Maybe keep her in thrall a few weeks till I got it down...Newborns being so demanding in that department...

"Well...Given that I'm aware of your firm's reputation..." Colin noted regally... "I might be willing to allow you to demonstrate what you can do for me..."

"All we ask..." Lindsay nodded, maintaining his beaming smile...

"Well...?" Colin eyed him... "So, go and fetch me her head...Or at least her ashes..."

"Well..." the irritatingly beaming lawyer...Gotta kill him slow when I take the lady, Colin thought...Paused... "We were thinking it might be best to see if we couldn't get Miss Anne to come here..."

Here?...Colin blinked...

Here...Darla stared...As did most of the others, excepting a handful of rather dumb and arrogant newborns...Here, yeah!...they nodded to each other...

"My superiors feel it would be best to keep our activities here secret...So if we could eliminate the new Ms. Summers here, without a lot of bother, fuss, and mass murder..." Lindsay explained...

"I see...And do we celebrate our victory in Hell with Mr. Nast after she's killed us first?..." Colin raged, rising...Hmmn...He eyed one of the now groggily rising nine foot demons...

"May I make a suggestion?...That we all get the hell out of here?..." Lilah politely cut in... "These guys don't care what they kill and eat...Vamps, humans...All the same to them..."

Hmmn...

"Lord Colin!..." A cry from a vamp observer posted outside... "Someone's approaching the warehouse...Vamp, we think...Fast...And Les reports that he and Spike have lost contact with Anne..."

Hmmn...

"We'll retire to our other quarters...Where we can carry out our negotiations undisturbed..." Colin solemnly noted...

What 'other quarters'?...Darla stared...Not the old place?...Anne will be right after us...

"Excellent..." Lindsay nodded... "While we negotiate, our friends here..." A howl from the first demon, still groggy but recovering fast...Slowly sweeping a huge, clawed paw round...Mind the acid in the claws, Lindsay politely noted to the nearest couple of vamps backing away... "Can show you what Wolfram-Hart, Inc can do for you..."

"Ok, then...Lets retire...Wherever..." Darla hastily broke in...

Very well...Colin rose...Then ran with Lindsay, Lilah, Darla, and the others for the main door as the second demon let out an ear-shattering yell...Grabbing two of the surrounding vamps a bit slower than their comrades and quickly ripping them apart...

Another howl at the dust clearly signifying disappointment at the loss of a meal...The third demon now on his, her, its feet, showing the proper way by grabbing the unlucky last vamp to reach the door and settling down with his mates to a slow, steady munch...As they stretched and tried to recover their limited bearings...

"Colin?..." Yeah?... Colin eyed Darla as they and the other survivors happily accepted Lindsay's offer of a truck ride to their alternate lair...

"Was that Angel we passed just now?..." she pointed at the figure they could barely make out, heading for the main door which they'd just escaped through...

"I dunno...We can hope..." Colin nodded... "If it is, I could except Angel as a demo before Anne..." he smiled to Lilah, to her extreme discontent left to attend the 'guests' in the back...Lindsay having noted that she was, after all, better at the social graces as he'd hopped into the truck cab, locking the passenger door...

"Hope you don't mind if I keep this out..And this up..." she indicated her large cross and special gun...

"Like to hope you'd have enough brains to, working for my new law firm..." Colin graciously noted, smiling...

"Say...?" Darla looked round the compartment...

"Where's Drusilla?..."

Hmmn?...Colin looked round...Did we forget the doll-bearing psycho in the basement?...Well...If Spike had flopped as badly as events seemed to be warranting perhaps there really was a demon God after all...


	3. Chapter 3

"Anne..." Part XXXII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXII...

A strange thing, existence...Lester philosophically noted to a Spike apparently lost in deep thought as they headed lairward...Having taken pains to be sure Anne was not tailing them back...

"Take this vamped Slayer for example..." Spike stared at him briefly... "Here she is, a vamp like us...A better than first-rate killer...Defendin' the little short-livers like she was a regular kick-ass Slayer...I mean, what's up with that?..."

"Doesn't matter one way or the other, mate...She'll be dust in the end..." "Sure, sure..." Les nodded as they turned a corner...Cuse us...Spike politely moved about a couple of middle-aged women talking on the sidewalk...Ummn...Les glanced back...No time and I don't like my meat tough and stringy...Spike hissed...

"Anyways, what I'm trying to get at here is...What's in it for her?...I mean us, we kill...We get a meal and maybe a pal to hang with or even a new sig other if things work out...She kills her own and gets, what?...Thanks from some bigwig?...Not likely...A free pass from her old Council?...Hell, they're gettin' ready ta go hunting her down like a dog, by word on the understreet...Cash, maybe?..."

"She could use it...That coat was hideous..." Spike shook his head... "And that was a wig she was wearing..." he paused..."Yeah, she was blonde until tonight...Though frankly, I think she wasn't natural..." Les noted... "But the brunette wasn't bad on her..."

No...Somehow...It suited her...his partner nodded quietly...

"It's...Funny..." Spike mused... "She reminded of someone I knew...Not the looks so much...But the manner and the moves..."

Oh?...Les eyed him curiously... "Like an old girlfriend or relative or something...?"

Maybe...Spike shook his head again, this time as if to clear it of whatever was holding his attention... "But that's neither here nor there right now...When's the St. What's his crusade? festival?..."

"Saturday...St. Vigeous..."

Hmmn...Might be a bit longer than I want to wait for my date...Well, we'll see...

"I think we can head home now, Les...We should have put even Supervamp-girl off our track..."

"I still don't see them..." Xander craned his neck, seeking his and Willow's doubles on the dance floor..."They're very efficient, I've gathered..." Wesley noted... "They've probably seen or heard or felt something and are wasting no time getting down to business..."

Really?...Xander eyed Tara's somewhat clouded face...Who gave him a brief, hard glance...

"Well...How are my poor girl's best friends doing?..." He turned in shock to see a frowning Joyce Summers...Recovering, but only after a moment, seeing Willow, in standard Willow outfit, next to her...The phony Joyce, he realized, relaxing...

Well?... 'Joyce' smiled... "You look as if I sounded about right, Xander..." Willow hastily retaking her seat next to him, before the shifter could... "I only let her hear Ms. Summers when I called her...She didn't speak to her..." she hissed...As 'Joyce' took a seat with a slight frown at her...

How?... "She seemed ok, calm...But I think she's guessing there's more behind this than even a pregnant Buffy..."

Where's?... "They've moved out of sight..." Xander shook his head... "Mr. Price..." Wyndham-Price, Mr. Harris...Wesley corrected with slight glare... "Right...Thinks they may be out hunting..."

"Without me...?" 'Joyce' frowned... "That's rather headstrong of them...Our targets must be near...Well, if you guys will excuse me..." she gave a perfect Joyce smile... "I'd best be off to try and find my daughter..."

Wish me luck, folks...she waved... "Gotta go, the game's afoot..." she cheerily noted to a returning Mrs. Post, drink in hand...

Willow eyed her coolly as she rose and passed by...

Targets?...She looked at Xander...

"What did she mean?... 'Targets'...?" she turned to Wesley, and seeing him a bit uncertain-looking, turned to Gwen who returned her stare noncommitally...

"You've sent them after William as well..." she said flatly, but an accusation in her voice...

Tara rose... "No, Ms. Maclauy..." Mrs. Post eyed her coolly... "We are staying here, all of us...And letting our operatives do their work unhindered...I won't permit you or our friends to interfere with that work...As you just tried, we know..."

Naturally we understand as nonprofessionals you and Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Harris are inclined to take a sentimental view of the situation...she smiled benignly at them...

Nonprofessionals?...Willow glared...Now, look Brit sister...

"But that just won't do in the present case..." Mrs. Post continued...

"William wasn't..." Willow began... "William the Bloody is a mass murderer...If Anne's interest in him gives our people a chance to bring him down as well..." Gwen was calm and patient in tone, as if explaining harsh realities to a child... "The Council sees no reason to overlook such an opportunity..."

"You're lying..." Tara shook her head... "You don't plan to kill him...You're planning to capture him...That's why you didn't have your people go after them just now when they spotted them too...You wanted them to separate so you could take him alive...My God, Willow...Xander...They're not planning to kill Anne...You aren't, are you?..." she glared at Gwen...Wesley looking a bit startled himself...Not kill...?

"They're gonna take him and use him to keep her under their thumb..."

Mrs. Post frowned at her...

"Ms. Maclauy..." Wesley nervously began... "I can assure you that the Council..."

"I would have thought that you, Drusilla..." Mrs. Post interrupted him smoothly... "Would welcome the chance to see your victims taken alive and given some chance for existence...Under Council supervision..."

No...Willow rose up... "You can't!...You can't leave Buffy like...That...Why?..."

"The Council has considered the situation carefully and pragmatically, Miss Rosenberg...And a final decision has only just today been reached...Ms. Summers... or Mrs. Walthrop, as you like...Was our most powerful Slayer...And is now even mightier thanks to her demonically acquired powers..." Gwen smiled... "If we can acquire her as a tool in the fight against Evil...Merely by keeping him...Whatever he is to her...Under our lock and key...Surely the general gain is worth the personal loss...And your friend will have, to a limited extent, what she wanted...Her William...Safe under our care...And once she surrenders to us...There are ways to ensure her cooperation in the future...Experiments on curbing such creatures' instincts have been performed with considerable success..."

"You lied to us..." Xander stood now... "Merely an omission, Mr. Harris...The decision remained open until today...And destroying Anne remains an definite option..."

"We won't let this happen!..." Willow shouted... "Buffy doesn't deserve this...Immortality as a controlled monster...?"

"Sit down, be quiet..." Gwen's voice was harsh and rasping... "I should tell you that I have Council agents at the doors and while only human, they are quite capable of stopping you...This is no longer your responsibility, but the Council's and we will care for Ms. Summers and her mate..."

"Mrs. Post..." Wesley looked at her... "Wesley, I have my orders...Which I intend to follow...And you have yours...To follow mine..."

"I won't allow this..." Tara stood up... "I won't let these people suffer more...I came to help them and by God, I will!..." she waved her arms...

Hmmn...She looked around the club at the vast spread of unconscious patrons...Whoops...She sighed to Willow and Xander...The only ones besides herself still on their feet...

"I only meant to knock them out..." she indicated the prone Mrs. Post and Wesley... "Guess I don't know my own strength..." she grinned...

Nice...Willow nodded, looking round... "Say, can anybody learn to do that, or does one have to be...Gifted...?"

"Depends...But a little giftiness helps..." Tara smiled... "You yourself have a pretty powerful aura there, Miss Rosenberg..."

Cool...Willow grinned at Xander...Naturally, he nodded formally...

"We've got to hurry..." she paused at the bizarre concept, Tara and Xander as well ... Hurry to save William and Anne from their would be captors/killers?...

Xander looked at her... "Wil, if we do...Find them...What then, besides either or both of them killing us?..."

"Then...What we do is whatever's necessary to end this, Xander...For their souls' peace..." Tara told him quietly...Both Willow and Xander staring at her set, composed, and determined face...

"I have often walked...Down this street before..." I sure have...Anne thought as she hurried down the street which Spike had taken from Colin's warehouse lair in coming to the Bronze for his date with destiny earlier that evening...

"But the pavement always stayed...Beneath my feet before..." Well, not always when workin'...

"All at once am I...Several stories high..." He knew me...Something in him knew us...It was written all over his face...Though God, he was good with that sardonic posing and all...My Will's acquired a neat veneer...she beamed inwardly...

Though I know my poet still lives within...Ok, ok...Our poet...

"Knowing I'm on the street where he lives..." And judging by the scent traces, I'm at least heading in the right direction...Just gotta move it before they fade in order to make it for my next lil' rendezvous...

Hope I'm lookin' ok...Always a big deal meetin' the family...

About four blocks behind her, moving in an easterly direction, currently more or less perpendicular to her own, by a rather circuitous route...Her, at least, to her own mind, closest buds...Or at least their identical replicas...In steady pursuit...Though not of her...

Colin's warehouse lair, ground floor...About fifteen minutes after the 'family' group had vacated courtesy transport provided by Wolfram-Hart, Inc of LA...

The three reviving demons eagerly sniffing round the main hall paused...All three catching a whiff of something...

Rather like orange blossoms and April-fresh Downy goodness...Dru being a careful laundress, always taking care to include an appropriately scented fabric softener...

One of the three, nearest the basement exit door, caught something more definite...And from his pov, tastier...

Approaching from...He/it eyed the basement exit door...Considering the matter with care, it was clear...Delicate handling was obviously called for...

He ripped the door off its hinges, along with its securely locked bolts...Colin previously not having been anxious to receive additional sage counsel from Miss Edith...

Ummn...Drusilla, doll in hand, stared at him...He, equally startled, saliva dripping from his protruding fangs, claws appropriately extended with poisonous fluid dripping, awaited formal introduction politely...Though raising an objection towards the end, and dragging her out into the room...

"Mine!...Mine!..."

Dru, sensing the relationship to be a doomed one, with some likelihood even of a duel for her hand (and various other body parts) attempted to end things politely...But firmly...Abject terror as always, having a tonic effect on her mental processes...

"Anne..." Part XXXIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXIII...

Colin's warehouse lair...About 9:20pm...

Dru's new romancer was displaying a rather nasty side...Slashing at her after she'd barely managed to twist from his grip...His comrades held back more by his raging snarls...Mine!... than any notions of gentlemanly demonic behavior...

"Help!...Oh, Spike!..." She took demon face and tried her own snarl, but was clearly a tad too weak to be very imposing...And these boys did not seem the hypnosis susceptible type...Her wooer grabbed at her arm, poisoned claw raking...Uhhh!...Ahhh!...Fortunately, in her case, only likely to slow her down still further...In desperation, she offered Miss Edith...

The hulking demon stared at the doll in his clawed paws...Hmmn...He sniffed delicately as a cornered Dru looked wildly for any possible escape outlets or signs of approaching rescue...

Grrrrrh!...Dissatisfied, and clearly not appreciating the deep symbolic value of the offering, he threw the doll back to his mates who, puzzled then furiously disappointed, tore it to bits...He paused, eyeing Dru...

More than dinner apparently now on his limited mind, she realized...Much even to her psychotic demon's horror...

The Master's old church lair...Same time...

Gee...Colin thought, looking round fondly...Kinda nice to be home...

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?..." Darla looked round, rather anxiously... "Anne knows this place..."

"You gotta another suggestion, lady...I'm willing to hear it..." the Anointed One frowned...She shrugged...

"I think we should be ok..." Lindsay smilingly noted... "Even if they fail, our demons will keep Anne busy for at least a while..."

"If Anne was coming with Angelus..." Darla eyed him coldly... "It might have been just him alone..."

"Then he'll keep them busy for a little while..." the lawyer grinned... Lilah, keeping next to him...At least a little defensive cover...With special gun kept raised, nervously glancing at the clustered vamps...

Kinda wish we could finish up here...Hmmn...

"Fail?..." she...Echoed by a slightly annoyed Colin...turned to Lindsay...He frowning at Lilah...You're supposed to be following my lead and backing me up, junior partner...

"We naturally can't guarantee our boys can destroy Anne, given her abilities..." he smoothly explained to his new, diminutive...And somewhat put out, client... "But there's other help on deck so long as they can keep her occupied..."

"What kind of 'other help'...?" Colin asked, annoyed... "I understood from you I could expect this problem to go away...Shortly..."

On the other hand, if they screw things...He eyed Lilah briefly...Hello, new mommie...

"It will..." Lindsay confidently nodded... "We've left no base uncovered in our efforts to provide you with maximum service...In this case, shapeshifters..."

Shifters, eh?...Colin considered...Hmmn, not bad...

Lets just hope the brat doesn't learn they're not our shapeshifters...You bullshitting twerp...Lilah sighed to herself, eyeing Lindsay's unshakeably confident look...

"Well, until then...You two are my guests...Under my benevolent protection, of course, as a courtesy to my new law firm..."

"Nothing we'd like better..." Lindsay smiled... "And while we're here, perhaps you'd allow me to give you a little presentation of what Wolfram-Hart, Inc can do for you in organizing your conquests after victory...Relieving you of those pesky administrative details that global conquest always leaves..."

Hmmn...Well...I suppose...Colin nodded...

Lilah, dear?...If you could set up my charts on the collapsible stand in here?...Lindsay handed her his briefcase and turned to open his laptop...

"Darla, why don't you fetch us some donuts, milk, and coffee?...I think we left the fridge in the back stocked..." Colin turned to her...The two females catching each others' sympathetic eye as they fumingly set about tasks far beneath their capabilities...

"Thanks..." Lindsay and Colin smiled at their respective underlings...Likewise exchanging rather smug looks of satisfaction...

The warehouse lair...9:35...

A yelp from one of his colleagues turned the demon about to commit an unspeakable act on one of the mentally challenged around...To see his buddy collapse with a long pole through his head...The other, turned as well to face the challenger...

"Angelus..?" Dru stared at her savior...

"Don't move, Dru..." he called to her... "These are bred to respond to motion..."

Hmmn...She considered...As they demonstrated the correctness of his info by charging at his slight hand wave in speaking to her...

He hopped up and slam-kicked the closest, who fell back on his partner...

Time to go...Dru thought, turning slightly and looking for the exit, groggy from the poison in her veins...Oops...Her would-be suitor was immediately attentive...She froze...

It seems Father did know best on this one...

Fortunately, the distraction gave Angel only one opponent to deal with for the moment...He dodged a vicious swipe...And leapt to where the body of the first demon lay...Giving a hard tug at the embedded pole...

No go...His opponent charged after him...He jumping back...

"Oh!...Look!" Dru tried, as her would-be new boyfriend moved on her, pointing at the other...The demon turned to see his compatriot heavily engaged...

Well, he hadn't particularly been inclined to share his new girl anyway...Whether as food or in the romantic department...He returned to face the object of his affections...And found himself on the receiving end of her favorite move...The fingernail slash...

Hmmn...He pondered the strange courses of romance as the blood or whatever ran from his opened throat...

And collapsed as Angel rammed into his sparing partner...With modest effect, only staggering him back...

Against the pole protruding from his defunct comrade...Which Angel now slammed him hard against...

"Angelus..." a shaky Dru beamed at dear old Dad...Back to save the poor little...

No...She shook her head at him, backing away slowly...Not you...Not Father Angelus...The Other...

The Bad One...

"Dru...I want you to come with me..." Angel told her quietly... "If you do, nothing bad's going to happen to you..."

Liar...she hissed... "Liar!...You want to let her..." She backed towards the exit...

"Hey, Drusie..." Anne stepped into the doorway... "How's my combination second mum-in-law and 'other' woman doing?..."

Say?...She stared at the three dead demons... "Nicely done..." she nodded at Angel... "But ya might've left one for me..." she pouted... "I'm assuming they were sent for me, right?..."

Dru blinked at her...Face quivering with fear...You...You...

Me...Anne grinned...

"Anne..." Angel sighed to her... "You promised to let me do this..." A sound of a body softly thudding to the floor...He looked back to see Dru on the ground...

"Just thought I'd see if I could speed things up..." she grinned, eyeing Dru in her heap... "Guess I did..."

"Anne..." Part XXXIV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXIV...

Giles' apartment living room, 10:00 pm...

Following her meeting with Anne, Jenny had opted for Giles' place...For now at least choosing to keep her own negotiations in the affair secret...

Not an easy thing to admit that everything about you is a lie, she reflected as she sat near Giles, now on phone, deep in the midst of giving a verbal report to Council Chairman Travers who'd placed a morning call, his time, to 'check on progress'...And she'd no doubt Anne would keep her threats if her confidence were to be betrayed...

Not to mention that, by his insistence the other day, Giles would reject any consideration of the curse out of hand...Even for Anne herself, if not especially so...Even if it put him at risk of her wrath...

Still, if there was someone she could turn to...To at least weigh the options with her before necessity in the form of a rampaging, love-besotted supervampire forced her to act...She eyed Reynolds who was busy at his laptop on a small desk, engaged in keeping his part of the deal with Anne...Locating an accessible dimension for her and William's escape...At least for use as a bargaining chip if nothing else...he'd noted...Giles, for his part, willing to keep the option open for the time being to keep Anne pacified, even to extent of mentioning it...Minus Reynolds' role...To Travers in his report as a possible last negotiation tactic if Anne could not be stopped...

Said report being probably little more than a combination of courtesy and an attempt at distraction, Giles'd suggested to his companions before beginning...As Travers no doubt relied on Mrs. Post for his primary intelligence information...

Travers seemed to be dragging the report out with numerous questions, she noted...Meaning...If Giles was right...The assassins must be out and about their work even now...She sighed to herself...

Wait and see?...If they succeeded and destroyed Anne?...The sensible thing no doubt...But if what the men had told her about Angel's talk with them earlier was true?...If Buffy...or this Cicely...Was the driving force, pushing Anne...?

But to condemn Buffy to a potentially unending nightmare like that?...If Anne wasn't simply trying to deceive her somehow...

She smiled wanly at Giles who eyed her briefly, making a faint comic expression at Travers' obvious attempts to keep him occupied...What do they take me for?...his expression saying...Then glanced at Reynolds again...

He'd come to try and make amends...Though willing to follow Giles' lead, he'd been the one to suggest the curse as an option...He might be willing to at least to hear her story and Anne's little request out...Offer his judgment...And telling him, at least part of the true story, would be vastly more bearable than Giles...

"Rupert?..." she called to him... "I'm going to see what I can find to help Mr. Reynolds on your computer, is that...?" He waved quick acquiescence as she rose...

"No, sir...We've seen no evidence that Anne is attempting to raise an army...With the exception of poor Kendra, she seems willing, even anxious to keep in our good graces...Her goals seem what they were at the start..." he sighed...

She went to his study and had the computer up in a moment...Typing out a brief email which she sent to the address Reynolds had given her and Willow in the library earlier while doing research on William the Bloody and his whereabouts...An email that began with an urgent plea that he not divulge its contents to his friend, at least not yet...

She clicked it to send and waited...

Dru came to on the grass just outside the lair, to find Anne securing the last of several strong ropes about her...Angel watching them both from just in front of her...

"Nice to finally meet you, Drusilla..." Anne smiled at her warmly... "You look about what I expected, though less well than your last picture in the Council archives on the Web..."

"Help...Angelus..." Dru eyed him desperately... "Wow, fear really does focus the mind, eh Angel?..." Anne grinned to him, then turned back... "Or is your rep a little exaggerated, sweetie?...I'd heard you was a ravin' looney..."

"Spike!..." she called desperately, twisting... "Yeah, lets see if we can get my honey over here..." Anne nodded...

"William!..." she called lightly in turn...Dru frowning at her but the frown fading at Anne's icy return stare... "Don't even think about being jealous, Drusie..." she said coolly... "William was, is mine, and all you'll do is get me so raging I'll forget where my best interests lay..."

Anne...Angel cut in quietly... "I told you I won't have her tormented...She's not..."

"You...Won't have her tormented?..." a cold chuckle... "If you think this is tormenting, Angel..." she grinned... "You may be in for quite a ride later...Especially if little Neil here doesn't cooperate..."

Dickens?..."The Old Curiosity Shop"?...Geesh...Anne rolled eyes at Angel's puzzled look... "I'd've thought forced to stay in all day for over two centuries, you'd've taken up reading..."

But fine... She looked to see Dru nervously, cautiously sitting up, clearly looking for a chance to make a break or an attack..."Hey, Dru...You go big for the hypno thing, right?..." she grabbed Dru's head with both hands in a sudden lunge, pulling her up to her feet, and forcing her to look her in the face before Angel could move to stop her... "No, come on, you wan little bitch maniac...This is your big chance for a getaway, girly...Show me what you got..."

Dru stared into her nemesis' eyes...Quivering... "That's right, kiddo...Lets be nice and quiet..." Anne told her, a slight soothing tone...Angel frowning but holding his place...

Ok, then...Drusie... "Lets repeat after me...'I am the bitch adulteress'..." "I am..." Dru began wanly... "Anne!..." "...the bitch adulteress..." Dru finished... "... 'Who murdered...'..." "Who murdered..." Anne let go as Angel moved to her..."...Hey, just having her make confession, Angel...I hear it's good for, well...Maybe that Tara will benefit anyway..." she grinned at Angel's glare...

Enough...If you want my help?...he eyed her... "Why sure...Ok, I'll be good now..."

Dru staring at them rather blankly now...Standing with difficulty owing to the ropes...

Hmmn...Guess I won that lil' stare-down...Anne smiled at her... "Hey, I'm damned good for a novice...I don't think we'll need the ropes after all, Angel...Cut her loose..."

He hesitated... "Oh, 'deed I do hope she is faking...I'd love getting the chance to hunt her down when she makes a break..." Anne nodded... "But I don't think so...Modest about my talents as I am..."

"C'mon...It's ok...I need her for now, soul-boy...And you've hardly earned the right to fret over her safety...Or lack thereof...The way you seem to've suddenly decided trying to...Smacks of hypocrisy, don't it Dru?... You agree with me, right?..." Dru nodded blankly...See...she smiled benignly...

"I don't want her to be..." Angel began... "Tortured mentally, forced to watch her family be killed, deceived by a master of deceit into letting him in to murder her?...Condemned to a living death?..." Anne grinned...

"Well, ease your pretty, pointy-haired lil' head...Her soul is safe, remember?...This...Is a monster..." she patted Dru fondly...

Like me...she smiled wanly... "So, no need to waste your pure lil' soul's fine-honed, long-overdue sensitivity...Credit as it does you..."

"Anyway, we gotta get your latest houseguest home...So cut the ropes and let the poor little thing walk..."

The poor dear little thing...she eyed the wan Dru carefully as Angel began cutting her loose... "Just the tool of my Watcher and that D'Hoffryn, weren't you, bitch murderess...?" She paused...Angel rising...

"She called out for him?...What that it, Dru?...Was it the kindness and love you saw in him that made you take him?...Your bitchy, weak lil'soul feeling it, maybe?...What that how you did it?...Made him feel sorry for the lil' psycho streetwalker he'd bumped into after I...We...?" Angel had tensed as her voice raged towards the end, but just eyed her as it cracked...A single tear running...

"Lets go..." she turned away... "Come on, Daddy-dearest, bring your little maniac..."

Downtown Sunnydale...Same time...

Les noted Spike once again staring at something in his hand as they made for Colin's warehouse...

Considering, but politely refraining...Having seen his new superior in action at the lair...From inquiring...

"Lester, mate..." Spike halted... "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to show me the way to Angelus' place, then head on yourself to our little Lord Anoitleroy and let him know things are progressing..." Progressing?... "I'd like to stakeout good ole Angelus' place a bit...See what the defenses are like if we go for an attack there...You can join me there after you check in..."

Or check-out, the hard way...Les thought...If Colin's learned about tonight's fiasco...

"I could take you, we could go back later?..." Les suggested hopefully...

No, Spike shook his head... No, I'd like to make this a single...He eyed Les, smiling... "You just tell milord all went well in our reconnaissance except for a few idiots stumbling into each other...And that William the Bloody has things well in hand and to have the support troops standin' by...You can check on me in two hours if I don't call in..."

He caught the vamp's eye going to the small bag clenched in his hand...Frowned, but then to his companion's surprise, with a sigh uncovered the miniature he'd shown Angel...

"Beautiful..." Les nodded...Hmmn...Not the look, but something about the...What's the word...The carriage?...yeah...

"You see it..." Spike eyed him... "There's something about that bird of ours..." "Something in the carriage..." Les nodded wisely... "Who is...Was she?...It's sure not Drusilla...?"

"Girl I knew...Well...Enough of that..." The miniature was recovered and Spike carefully put the bag in his pocket...

So...? "Take Lenox there, 2 blocks to Fordance, turn left and look for the big apartment block...He's got 'Angel' on his box inside..."

Right...Spike turned and hurried off...

Hmmn...Les watched him...Don't think that's eagerness to annihilate her, somehow...

"Anne..." Part XXXV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, ...

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXV...

The Master's old lair...

Lindsay was happily winding up his sales pitch...Colin showing a considerable amount of attention...Not all that surprising, thought Darla...Considering the almost incredible level of sucking-up the human was achieving...

Comparing the little bastard to Alexander and Caesar being just a bit...Though he'd been careful to avoid the Napoleon reference, admittedly a wise move...

Hmmn...She caught Colin's quick glance at Lilah, still nervously on guard...Though occasionally attempting to make her presence known...

Gee...What the hell's she got?...Don't tell me it's her maternal side...

I mean, hell if he's looking for maternal and nurturing, I'm plenty maternal...Didn't I care for those three idiots of my pride for a century?...As for nurture...All those terrified boys and all but impotent with fear fellows I coaxed into finally expressing their manhood in my human professional days?...Nurturing is practically my middle name...

"Ummn...Colin?...You've haven't eaten all day..." she smiled at him...A very nurturing smile, no doubt about it... "How's about some blood packs?...In deference to our guests, of course..."

He blinked at her...Lindsay giving an expansive smile and wave...By all means, about time for a break...

"But don't let our presence keep you from enjoying your dinner..." he added...

Moron...Lilah glared...Do you see any other humans around?...her expression noted...

A cell phone buzzed...Colin, apologetic look on his face...Sorry...Pulled it out... "Yeah, Les?..."

Lester?...Darla stared...Still not dust?...

Yeah?... "Darla, I'll take that blood, thanks..." he called over..."Well, I'm amazed you're both still kicking, actually, given how things have been going...So she really didn't take Spike out?..."

Lindsay eyed Lilah...

"...And he's gonna hole up by Angelus' place?...Ok...Well, Les...We may actually be hearing some good..." A vamp scout appeared in his field of vision at the church lair door...Shaking her head...

"...Nope, 'fraid there's no good news after all..." he gave a slight glare at Lindsay...Uh-oh...Lilah thought... "Well, that William and you got away in one piece from her is about the best we've heard in days...Keep up the good work...We expect to have some additional support up for you shortly...Nah, you may as well go join him and they'll be along...Thanks Les..." he closed the phone...Impressive survival skills, that guy...he noted to the general group...

A cold look at his new lawyer...Waving at his returned scout... "Irene seems to have bad news regarding your demons..."

"All dead..." she nodded... "And I saw Angelus, Anne, and Drusilla leaving our place before I went in...Looking pretty unscathed..."

"But, hey..." Colin smiled... "You did say you just needed them to distract Anne for a bit while your shifters got in position...So my faith in you is not yet broken...Luckily for you..." he beamed...Thanks, he took a blood packet from Darla who beamed her most maternal smile...My lil' Colin...A narrow side glance at demoted-to-dinner-entree-only Lilah...

"And, it does seem Anne has a weakness for blondes...She spared William after dusting nearly everyone else...Maybe she's not invulnerable...On some levels, anyway...after all..." he pondered...

"There's a reason for that..." Lindsay smiled, eagerly taking the opening to regain his footing with the client after a potentially embarrassing if minor setback...

Giles' place...10:40pm...

Jenny looked at Reynold's email reply...

"Giles?...I think I'd better head out..." she called to him...Still pinned down on the phone by Travers...He nodded... "I'll call you if anything further develops tonight..." he waved, covering the mouthpiece a moment...

Reynolds briefly glancing at her as she passed...The faintest of nods...

Just outside The Bronze...Same time...

A fuming Mrs. Post, her anger not improved by a fair headache residual from Tara's energy pulse, had gathered her staff in the parking lot...Wesley beside her, nursing a bruise on his cheek from where he'd struck the table...

"These young people cannot be allowed to interfere with our activities...Remember that the fate of Humanity rests on our having a Slayer...One firmly under Council control...Individual lives, including our own are unimportant..."

Especially when you have no plans to risk your own in the field...Wes thought...

"Our operatives must be enabled to complete their mission and it's clear Mr. Giles and his team are not planning to cooperate...Further, they have among them a fairly skilled wiccan...So, we must prevent them from interfering by all means necessary..."

All means...she eyed the staff...

"Can we have any idea where our 'operatives' and Ms. Summers' friends have gone, let along Anne?..." Wesley eyed her...

"I'm in touch with our 'people' by cell...They're pursuing William about one mile from here, not yet certain as to where he's headed...As for Summers' friends...They're obviously trying to reach William before our 'friends' do...Fools, as he will kill them if they do..."

"And William is eventually heading for one of two places...The Anointed One's lair, wherever that may be, to sensibly gather reinforcements...Or Angelus' place where Anne...And whatever is left of his Cicely...Must eventually return..."

Accordingly, I would vote for the course of true love to be fulfilled...And so we'll head for Angelus' but be prepared to change course should Anne's belief in her lost lover's fidelity and strength of soul prove unfounded...she smiled...

Hmmn...Never expected to see Mrs. Post showing a romantic streak...Wesley and several of the others thought...

Downtown Sunnydale...same time...

"Wish I'd learned something about teleportation..." Tara sighed to Willow and Xander as they hurried down the street her tracking spell suggested the Joyce shifter at least was taking... "Though it does mean messing with more power than I'd like to..."

"We're never gonna catch them in time..." Willow sighed...

In time...Xander sighed in turn... "Wil, what do we do if we do 'catch' them?...William is not likely to view us as friends and you can be sure our shifter doubles ain't gonna be pleased with our butting-in..."

"We can't let them take William alive, Xander...Well, you know what I mean..." Tara sheepishly finished... "If they get him, Anne will either be in their grip for good...Or..."

"Or she'll destroy the Slayer line...and all of us...in revenge..." Willow nodded... "She wasn't kidding about that...And she can do it..."

"Doubt there's much likelihood we'd avoid that if William's...Whatever..." Xander shook his head... "And I don't see us persuading him to come along quietly..."

"Maybe not...But we can't let the Council have him..." Tara insisted...

"So...We kill him first, is that it?..." "Only if there's no other choice..." she nodded...

"Well, I kinda figured we'd end up with Anne huntin' us down..." Willow sighed...

Mmmphf...Xander chuckled suddenly... "We're gonna take out William the Bloody?...Without Buffy or even Anne?..."

"Only if we have to..." Tara repeated, eyeing him, but especially Willow, sternly... "I want Anne to have her chance to reach him...It's the reason I came here, I'm sure of that now...I owe them that...And peace..."

"Gotta catch them first..." Willow noted...Yeah...Tara sighed...Well...She looked across the street at several parked cars...Hate to do this to some poor guy but...

"Which one?..." she eyed her friends, then waved at the cars...They stared at her... "No other way to catch up to them, guys...I prefer the blue one myself..." she made a motion and the blue car, fourth of five in a row, started up on its own...

Whoa...Xander blinked... "C'mon, we'd better get going before the owner comes...And we run outta time..."

Just hope we can get it back to them in one piece...Tara noted as they got in, Xander taking the wheel...

"Anne..." Part XXXVI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXVI...

Downtown Sunnydale...Nearing the rougher side of town where Angel's building lay...

A slightly annoyed Spike had paused, hailed by the returning Lester...Who explained that he was, as a good vamp minion should, only following his Lord's orders...

"Well...Come on, then...We don't have all night..." he paused, hearing...

"Excuse me?..." a slightly winded call from behind...

"I think you know my daughter?...I saw you with her tonight!..."

"Really?...And you would be?..." Spike eyed 'Joyce' as she came up to them...An anxious expression on the woman's attractive features...Dressed rather soberly in slacks and blouse...

"Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother..."

Hmmn...Spike looked at Les...Lester at Spike...Thought I caught a resemblance...The Slayer's mum...

Who is apparently a tad clueless as to her daughter's current state of existence...

"Buffy's gone and left home...But I saw you with her downtown a little while ago...Then she just disappeared before I could catch her..." 'Joyce' went on, a sad tone... "If you know where she's staying, I'd really appreciate you're letting me know..."

"Well..." Spike frowned a bit...A look of polite uncertainty as he regarded the...Hmmn...Late thirties, lovely eyes... "I only know your girl slightly, ma'am...Just met her tonight, in fact...However..." he smiled kindly at her downcast look... "I did get her address...And I was planning to head over there in fact..."

"It's not far off...You'd be welcome to tag along, if you like...Though I suppose it may crimp my chances of a date..." A boy's grin...

Unless you'd prefer just to have her number...?

"I'd like to try and see her if I could...Thanks..." Well, lets be off, then...Spike nodded to Les...

"I understand your concerns..." he turned to her as they walked... "Had a very protective mum meself, back in England...Though you may not think it to look at me..."

"Oh...You're from England?..."

"Oh, yeah...Just over a short time ago...Touring round the country here...William Soames Walthrop, by the way...And my friend Lester..."

"Crooks..." Les smiled...

"And you met my girl...?"

"That nightclub downtown...I think they call it the Brass..." "Bronze..." Lester corrected... Ah, right...Bronze...

"Wish she'd found time out from her partying to give me a call...I've been worried sick..."

They turned a corner...Spike giving a slight, alert look round as they did...Never hurts to be cautious in an unfamiliar neighborhood at night, he noted to 'Joyce'...Especially with the stories one hears about this little town...

"No offense intended...I know we Europeans exaggerate the crime and violence here..." he hastily added...

"As to your girl, I can say she seemed quite well...And quite a sweet girl at that...I'm surprised to hear she's giving you such a time..."

"She's been a handful..." Ummn... 'Joyce' paused... "I hope you don't mind my saying...I think you are a little old for her..."

"Actually, thank you...I only wish I was that mature..." he smiled... "I'm just twenty-one as of March..." A slightly puzzled look at 'Joyce''s frown... "Isn't she eighteen?...She said she was..."

"Hardly sixteen..." a head shake... "Oh...Hmmn...Quite the little minx..." he shook head in turn...

"It's just this way to the right..." he pointed...

"She didn't say who she was staying with, did she?..." a sigh... "I just know it's that fellow Angel..."

"Really?...Staying with Angelus?...My gosh...She never mentioned it..."

"Angelus?..." "His real name, Angel's just the tag stuck on him...Liam Angelus, I think...Irish...Bit of a rogue in his day, but a basically good sort of lad..."

"You know him?..." They approached Angel's building...

"Slightly...On and off over the years...He's crossed my path a few times...I didn't know he was living here now..." he halted...

Alright...His voice turned cold... "Les, take the perimeter..." He grabbed the shifter with a sudden lunge...Les moving back, glancing round hurriedly...

"Hey!... What are you..." 'Joyce' struggled... "Very amusing...But I sense my fellow demons through camouflage very well, miss...Lots of practice over the decades...And you have help tailing us...I sensed that too...Where are your friends, whoever you are?...Talk!...I assume thrall's no point with you, so I will kill you if..."

"Let me go!...Help!..." 'Joyce' cried...

"Spike!..." Les screamed as the other shifters approached... 'Willow' in the lead, a clawlike, oozing arm extended like a lance as she bore down on them... 'Xander' just behind...Abandoning human form to assuming that of an eight-foot tall, bony-plated gray demon...Huge fangs protruding...

"Shifters, eh?..." Spike turned back to what he held to see the 'woman' had taken the form of a writhing snake in his arms...Darting fast in an attempt to sink fangs in his side...He threw it at the charging 'Willow' who dodged and stumbled...The snake expanding in size and taking on clawed legs and far more threatening teeth...

He slammed down hard on 'Willow''s back...Oomph...She groaned, her lance arm giving a snapping sound...Les running at her from the front, in demon face...Jumping to slam on her still human head...As the now giant lizard-like shifter whirled itself round to confront him and the gray former 'Xander' demon charged on Spike, just risen off the battered 'Willow'...Spike jumping back just in the nick...

"You know I don't like you types...Unfair advantage, no sense of gentlemanly sportsmanship..." he noted...Racing to save the screaming Les who'd taken a hard bite in the upper thigh...He kicked at the lizard creature's head... "Sorry ma'am...No offense..." a quick grin...And threw Les off to the side...

The 'Willow' lay still, slowly reverting to her shapeless original form... But the gray demon now came at Spike again...Slamming him back with a hard blow...

"Don't dust him!..." the lizard creature's head took 'Joyce' form again... "We want him alive!..." She...It...Rearranging into fully human form again... "William...Surrender!...Don't make us kill you!..."

"Mom?..." Anne stared at the 'Joyce' shifter...Angel behind her on the sidewalk, carrying an unconscious Dru... "William?...What the hell's...?"

Angel eyeing the groaning Les on the ground, then the phony 'Joyce' facing them...I don't think that's Buffy's mom...Unless she never told me a few interesting things about her...

"Buffy!...He's trying to kill me!..." 'Joyce' tried...As the gray demon lifted Spike above its head, Spike struggling somewhat helplessly in its grip...

Ooof...The demon groaned as one foot managed to hit the mouth...

"Put him down!..." Anne cried, charging... "Angel, stay with Dru!..."

"Anne!...Look out!..." Angel called, as 'Joyce' ran at her, arms expanding to twice human size, fists taking on solid form... 'She' swung at the vampiress as Anne rammed the gray demon, knocking Spike loose...

"Hey... 'Mom'..." Anne caught the solid fist in mid-swing... "I thought we'd agreed that we'd do therapy over this physical violence thing?..." she tossed 'Joyce' to the side... Spike rising to face the gray fellow again...

"Surrender or die!..." 'Joyce' replied... "We represent..." Anne slammed her back and pressed on for the gray demon now swatting Spike back across the street...

A large spike emerged on the gray one's back...Anne pulled up short just in time...Whoa... "Carefully there, girl..." Spike called from the front of the demon... "Our friends here are shape-shifters..."

"So I gathered..." she called back, a smile on her face...Turning to confront the risen 'Joyce'...

"So...You represent?...My good friends of the Council?..." "We...Do..." 'Joyce' caught breath a bit...

"Surrender and your life...And his...Will be spared..."

"Duhhhhaaa...We're dead...Or hasn't my Chairman heard the news...?" Anne frowned...

She gives a damn about my existence?...Spike thought, dodging swipes of the gray one's claws...

"Time we got serious, friend..." the gray demon noted in Xander voice...And expanded in size to ten feet...Belching fire from a fanged, cavernous mouth...Three sharp clawed arms reached out...

"Need some help, Will?..." Anne called...Still eyeing 'Joyce' who was holding ground, clearly awaiting the gray one's success...

"Not at all...Though I prefer Spike from those who haven't known me long..." he popped up beside her...As she looked at him, startled...

"The good ole drop-and-roll between the legs..." he explained... Neat...she grinned...As the ten-foot, now green, creature turned to face them...Four arms now flailing at them...

"You haven't a chance, Anne!..." 'Joyce' tried...Now expanding her size to eight feet in height while retaining Joyce form...Whew...Anne stared... "Like one of Buffy's nightmare moms..." she noted to Spike...Now just behind her confronting the green one...

"Seems like a very nice one, your mum...If that one's anything like her..."

"Thanks...She's much nicer, actually...And loads cuter..."

"Council sent them after you, eh?..." "Yeah...Seems I'm Trouble with a capital A..."

Though I am surprised they want me intact...she noted...

"What's their beef with me?..." "They know I like you..."

"Naturally...But..." "Love's a better word, William...Better let me..." she spun him round to the opposite side, she now facing the green one...

Love...?

She leaped at the green demon as it belched a line of flame... Grabbing at her with the four clawed arms...

"Drug her!..." 'Joyce' called...As she moved on Spike...

"Don't make me hit a nice lady's face..." he asked pleasantly... As she slammed a huge, solid fist into his stomach...Ooof...he groaned...Falling back...

Angel carefully set Dru down, and rising, tensed for a charge...

"Ya know the thing about having four arms..." Anne noted, dodging the venom-oozing claws while hanging on the green one's back...Slamming blows at its head and neck, seeking a weak spot in the bony armor...

"They get in the way...Two's lots more efficient...That's what my biology teacher said once when I asked about why we didn't evolve more arms..." she grabbed all four with a part of her long dress in her left hand...And squeezed...A howl from the demon...She leapt off...

"As my former Watcher would probably say...Hoist on its own petard..." she noted as the self-drugged demon collapsed...She snapping its neck before it could collapse back to shapelessness...

"Anne!...I have him!..." 'Joyce' called...Standing in triumph over Spike on the ground beneath her... "I will destroy him if you don't surrender..." She raised a huge, massive fist...Which rearranged into a sharp spike... "The same chemical formulation as wood..." she noted... "Give it up, now!..."

Whoa...Xander, driving their magically stolen car, stared and pulled up suddenly...As Tara in back with Willow, focusing on her 'Joyce' tracking spell looked up...Both shaken a bit... "Xander?..." Willow looked at him... "There..." he pointed at the group in the street about thirty feet in front of them...Whoa...Willow echoed...

Two large forms on the ground, one dissolved to a jello-like mass, the other a huge demon, apparently disabled... A giant 'Joyce', William the Bloody in duster, underneath her, confronting Anne in her nineteenth-century get-up...Wig still firmly in place, Willow noted...Rather pleased at the proof of her good choice...Angel to the side, with two others, both on the ground, the one nearest him a sweet-looking, if unconscious young...

Drusilla...Tara whispered... "That's her..."

I think we best hold position...Xander noted...Ready to slam into reverse...

"No, Angel!...I surrender!..." Anne brushed a hasty arm at Angel moving in...He halted...

"Please...Don't hurt him!...Don't!...I'll do anything you ask...Please..." she stared at the eight foot 'Joyce'...

"That's my girl..." the shifter nodded...And screamed in agony as Spike thrust at her...

Eehew!...Anne looked away...Xander, Tara, Willow likewise...Gulping...

Did he hafta bite her there?...

Angel looking a bit uncomfortable as well...

The shifter staggered back...Arrrggh...Spike rolling out from under...

"Remember the time we took out that dance troupe the same way, Angelus?..." he called...

Anne leaping forward to where the shifter writhed in agony...Trying to assume a new form...

"Mom?...I think I've gotta assert my independence..." a quick neck snap...She stood up...

"Hope Mom never forgot to tell me something about herself..." she noted, grinning at Spike as he rose...And looked over to where Angel stood near Dru... "Hey, look!...I see some buds of mine!..." she waved at the group in the car down the street...

"Xander, get us outta here!..." Tara hissed...But?...Willow frowned... "It's not your Buffy and it's not time to celebrate, Willow!...They've beat the shifters and we haven't a chance against them even with Angel here...I haven't got the power..." she eyed Wil who nodded... "She's right, go, Xander!...Anne's handled things and we'll hafta try Mr. Reynolds' plan...Get us back to Giles'!..." Uhh...she gasped...The car lurched back and he had made a hasty, wild turn before she'd finished...Anne staring after them...

"Friends of yours...?" Spike eyed her... "Some pets of mine..." she smiled... "Glad to see they've grown the brains to get the hell outta here..."

But they'll be back, I'm sure...With help...she sighed...

Lester, to their united surprise, slowly staggering to his feet...Clutching his bitten leg...Hey, Les...Spike nodded... "Thanks, lad...This seems to be vampiral self-sacrifice night...Is that associated with the St. What's his-name-thing...?"...Wan shrug from Les...

"Nicely done..." he turned back to Anne... "You too..." she beamed... "You've really come a long way in the last century, William..."

Though I hope your soul hasn't given up everything romantic and sensitive...

"I'd hardly know, girl..." he wiped at his bloodied mouth... "Let me..." she came over...Pulling out a large kerchief...Angel and Lester, now stumbling over to him, staring...

"You do see that we have Drusilla...?" she eyed him as she reached him... "I gathered that..." he nodded...Letting her wipe the blood...

"Why, girl?...I was...Am...Gonna kill you...Or terminate, perhaps is the better word...Why didn't you just let them finish me?..."

"They weren't gonna 'finish' you...They wanted you for my sake...I just tole you...Love..." she smiled at him...

He shook his head... "All the questions will be answered, William...Just come on with us..."

Or Dru bites it, I hope that goes without saying?...

"So I gathered that, too..." he eyed Angel... "He your whipping boy now?..."

"More or less...But hey, how could he not...With this bod danglin' in front of him as the prize?..."

Nah...she grinned at Spike's somewhat clouded face... "He's too good a Catholic boy these days...And I'm taken..."

Well, lets get a move on...Angel, bring Dru...

"Les, looks like it continues to be your lucky week...You get on home to Colin and tell him to keep outta my way for the next day or two..." she smiled at him... "If he stays off my back, I'll do likewise...For now..."

My William and I have some reacquaintin' to get on with...

"Anne..." Part XXXVII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXVII...

Near Angel's building, midnight...

"I hope you know, ole pal..." Spike grimly eyed Angel who carefully carried the unconscious Drusilla in his arms... "That once I deal with milady fair here..." a brief cool smile to Anne beside him...

You are chimney sweepings for your part in this...

"Eh...He's just tryin' to make amends to us, Will..." Anne grinned at him... "And for once, tryin' to do somethin' for poor ole Dru..."

Amends?... "What 'amends'?...Not that I care, particularly...And how 'amends to us'?...What is this 'us' business?..." he stared at her as they approached Angel's building...

"You keep babblin' about 'us' like we ever met before...I assure you, girl...I haven't been round California in the last 16 years...If a vamp played round with you on your first Slays, it wasn't me..."

"You haven't started the 'fight to the death' scene, I notice..." Anne smiled... "Meaning you're intrigued enough to hear me out..."...Then hastily as he scowled and tensed... "I just mean, I think you want answers, Will...I'll give them to you and Dru will be ok...As far as she can be...If you'll just be patient a bit longer..."

"Lady, if you think you saw me 'fight to the death' with those gelatinous idiots back there..." Spike began...Sizing up his position... Angel paused, eyeing Anne...

"If we go in, Dru gets put somewhere safe and if you wanna fight we can do it without attractin' a lot of attention..." she eyed Spike... "Who needs a bunch of morons callin' the cops and eventually my ole buds and the Council gettin' in to it?...C'mon...You know you're interested in what I've got to say...You always loved to hear a good story, William..." she beamed at him...He stood, still tense, a moment...Then relaxed with his boy's smile...

The watching Angel stared a bit at the pleading tone in her voice as he carried Dru as gently as possible...Not to mention the somewhat embarrassed glance she now gave to him...

She doesn't want them to have an argument in front of me...No, after all, it's embarrassing to air the family linen in public...And he...He looked at Spike who was again watching her with a hard stare but had clearly responded to her plea...And relented for the moment...Whether he realizes it or no, he's going along...Instinctively...Like any good...

Everything she told us is true...And something, somewhere in him is aware...Knows...

"Why not?...So long as Dru's safe..." a cold look... "I admit I'm 'intrigued' by your looney act...So lets us have a nice visit at Angelus' and see what he's done with his place...It'll make it all the more fun rippin' you both up later..."

Take her to the basement, Angel...she turned to him...

"Nice dog you got there..." Spike sneered as Angel gently carried Dru to the building basement entrance on the side...

"Not yet...But he's startin' to come to heel...A few more bashin's and he'll be tolerably obedient..."

"Why does he put up with it?..." a genuine curiosity as they climbed the steps, side-by-side, though Anne keeping a couple of feet to his side as she had all the way from the battle site...Out of stake sweep range, see I do respect your abilities, she'd pleasantly noted... "You're not human or souled...You're more or less fair game even for a near-human poof wuss..."

"Tole ya...He's in the amends business...Besides, he wants to help my counterpart find 'peace'...Ya know..." she pantomined a staking to her chest... "And knows he hasn't a prayer of fightin' me to dust...So he'll play along, keepin' tabs, hopin' an opportunity comes up or my friends figure somethin' out..." she pulled a key from a purse she'd kept hung off her neck, tucked inside the dress... Most impressive thing of all, you hangin' on to that...he grinned, rather warmly now...

"So...Dust him and end his broodin' sorrows..."

"Need 'im...He's one of my lightning rods for whatever the Council still has to throw... 'Sides...He's..." she fumbled with the key in the lock... Let me, please...he put his hand on hers...And, she letting him take the key, turned the knob gently... "One sometimes has to do things delicately to win out..." he smiled again...

"And you're playin' me beautifully, babe..." she grinned... "Just hold on the ambush dustin' a hair longer...Please?...There really is a story to hear, William..." a look on her face that held him as he stood next to her...Amusement but genuine pleading mixed in...

"... 'He's' what?..." he asked, politely opening the door as they both stepped inside to find Angel waiting at the inner door... "So devastating in his brooding way...?"

"Unique...And therefore, precious...For now..." she gave an inigmatic smile... "Dru all set?..." she turned to Angel who nodded...

"Then lets get in...I'll put some tea on...We have fairy cake, Will...Got it fresh today..."

He blinked... "That's still your favorite, right?..." she eyed him...

Downtown Sunnydale...Ten minutes later...

Ms. Calendar's cell buzzed and she pulled her car over...

"Ms. Calendar?..." Reynolds' voice... "I've told Rupert I thought it was best for me to return to my hotel in case Travers gives Mrs. Post instructions to 'secure' me at his place now that his assassins are in play..."

You have the curse?...

"Yes, but..."

"Fine...Where did Anne plan to meet you?..."

"She said she'd contact me when...The 'time' came...I don't have to be in her physical presence in any case, I suppose she might even just call and let me do it by phone...If things go well with her meeting..."

"All right...I think it would be best if we kept together until she does...Can I meet you at your apartment or is there a better meeting place?..."

"My place is fine...But Mr. Reynolds, if the Council's shifters are..."

"They'll be no match for Cicely...or her other selves...She'll be contacting you, have no doubt..."

"But what should we do?...Giles was totally against using the curse..."

"If we retrieve Ms. Summers and it was what she wanted, he'll go along...In any case, let me get over to you...In the meantime, contact Giles and see if he's had any information regarding her meeting with Walthrop...William the Bloody...I'll do the same in a few minutes...If she contacts you in the meantime, try to put her off till I reach you..."

"Right..." she sighed as the call cut off...

About ten blocks away...Same time...

Xander pulled over...Turning back to look at the girls...

So?...he paused...

"Do we rejoice in Anne and William's victory while packing to try and flee their new capital of Evil Triumphant?...Or...?"

"I don't know..." Tara shook her head... "I still think Anne was telling the truth...She only wanted a chance to reach him..."

"And now she has...And they've wiped up the floor with the Council's best assassins..." he noted...

Not that I'm against happy romantic reunions, he put up a hand... "But if they've united...Maybe our Annie is ready to move past her romantic fixations and consider the larger Evil picture..."

"It can't be evil to love so much...So long..." Tara sighed... "I can't not believe there is something good at work here, even with Anne as the instrument..."

"You thought Mr. Reynolds and his plan..." Willow hesitated... "That it might be worth a try, if Anne still prefers survival with him to a bid for world conquest..."

Tara nodded...

"In any case we oughta call them at Giles' and let them know what's up...Anne and her blushing groom might just possibly be headed over there right now to celebrate their reunion..." Xander looked at her...Yeah...Willow nodded...He pulled out a phone...

She wants to reach his soul...she looked at Tara... "If she wasn't lyin'...How could she do that, even assuming that soul is around, buried somehow in William?..."

Seance, maybe?...Xander suggested... "Hey, Giles...We got news..." he told the cell phone... "No, not exactly what I'd call...Good..."

Wait...Willow blinked... "That stuff...All that stuff I got her...It was all nineteenth century she wanted...Costumes, the little things, the books, well we couldn't quite manage the authentic music exactly but she wanted it..." she looked at Tara..."She's tryin' to jog his memory, his soul's memory, that is...Going back to when it happened..."

Tara nodded... "And she's been hangin' with Angel..." Willow noted... "We thought mainly cause he's another vamp and the most dangerous of us to her... but...There is the curse...Maybe that why she kept him near her...Tryin' to get the curse or experiment with it?...She's plugged into Evil's central switchboard now...Could be that gives her some access to magics..."

"She said he...William's soul...Was here..."

"Drive the demon out, maybe?..." Willow suggested...Maybe...Tara paused...The demon...she repeated...

"Angel had Drusilla with him...That was Drusilla..." she sighed... I knew her...My demon...I knew ...She hung her head...Willow patting her arm gently...

"She was incredible, gotta grant her that..." Xander continued his description of the battle, eyeing Willow as she patted Tara... "And that William was no slouch himself...But Giles, I'm afraid...Beyond losing the only guys who might have been able to stop Sunnydale's latest twosome...We may have had a leetle 'altercation' with Mrs. Post and her team..."

Ummn...Tara gave a guilty look...Hope Mr. Giles isn't too angry...she hissed to Willow... "Giles, nah...He'll be glad you gave 'em what for after he knows what they tried to pull..."

If it had been me...Willow frowned...Knowing what they had in mind for poor Buf...

"We...Uh...Kinda...Knocked them all out with a little spell..." Xander explained... "But they were lying to us, Giles...Their plan is to take Anne and William...Well, you know...Not dusted..."

"Why Drusilla?..." Tara looked up at Willow... "Maybe Anne needs a..." Willow began...Then paused...Staring at Tara...

What happens if you summon a soul back and it's already in use?...she blinked at the wiccan...

"She must just want her for a bargaining chip..." she hastily noted... "Drusilla and William are supposed to be a couple, right?...Keep her under lock and key and William plays along..."

"Because Mrs. Post told us after we...Well, Tara here..." Xander giving Tara a brief smile... "Put it together...It was their plan all along...But they had more in store for her...Still do...She said they'd ways to ensure Anne'd be controlled besides holding William once she surrendered..."

Yeah...he nodded...Eyeing Willow... "I'd rather see her dead and safe in her grave, too, Giles..."

"Until she reaches his soul, if it is there..." Tara paused... "And then..."

And then she's done what she came to do...Pulled his soul from wherever it's been trapped all these years...Willow...she looked at her...

"She does want the curse...Angel's curse...She has to have it...Or something like it...Cause she knows his soul can't love her, as she is...So she's giving him back his Cicely...Your Buffy...As soon as she reaches him and brings him out..."

"We just left them ko'd at the Bronze..." Xander continued... "We're on Bradley St. now..."

"But if she's already linked up with William?..." Willow eyed Tara...

"Then she has the curse or knows how to get it..."

"And she knew we...Giles at least...Would never allow Buffy to be dragged back in vamp form...She .." Willow shook her head... "She didn't tell us because we would've tried to stop it and she would've had to kill us...She's been tryin' to spare us..."

Or Buffy has...Tara stared at her...

Angel's apartment...

You can't be serious...Spike eyed the calm-eyed Anne who silently nodded...You betcha...

"You expect me...William the Bloody..." he looked at the item on the hanger in her hand, just pulled from Angel's closet...A three-piece, rather antique-looking, suit... "To wear that?..."

"Dru...Dru...Dru-Dru...Dru-Dru...Dru-Dru...Dru-Dru-Dru..." she pleasantly hummed the Dead March from Saul...Her eyes flicking down to the floor and indicating the basement below...

Well...he looked over at Angel, watching them quietly from a seat at his battered table... "At least have your pup here vacate...I won't stand for him being a witness to this..."

Anne...Angel turned to her... "Get him..." she grinned to Spike... "Up till last night he was trying to outlast me days sos to catch me nappin' and finish me quick...Now he's my Knight Protector..."

"And how'd you manage that?...Tell him you just met some gypsies in a bad mood...?"

Stand down, boy...she waved at Angel, chuckling as he frowned... "If I let Spike here get the better of me, I deserve my burial at sea..." She turned back... "I told him the truth...That this is a love song..."

And you know nice Irish boys are suckers for love songs...

"Go on down to Dru, Angel..." she called to him... "Spike won't kill me till he knows everything..."

Maybe...Maybe n...Spike began...A sudden ruckus sounding it was coming from the front of the building stopping him...All three looking...

"Humans..." Anne frowned, concentrating... "But..." she beamed... "No one I quite recognize, at least from here..."

Still...She noted, sighing, as the sound of shattering glass reached them... "Sounds like it could be my own dear Council...Or it still might be my buds...Come calling...They're through the outer door...We'd do well to vamoose...Guess you'll have to change later, Will..." she smiled at him... "Only if I don't get my hands on that suit, first..." he noted...

"Why not just fight it out, here?..." Spike paused as she waved him to the door... Angel, get to Dru and bring her out...she told him...Angel nodding...

"You might get hurt...Or captured...Can't have that..." she smiled, a bit wanly...Her eyes serious and hard...

"Anyhow, the place I've got in mind for us to go is probably better...More private..."

After we persuade the former tenants, if any have hung round, to vacate...

"The Master's church?..." Angel looked at her...She nodding... "It'll do just fine...You just head on over there and we'll meet up with you..."

If ya wanna take anyone still there on, by all means...she grinned at him... "Else, wait for me somewhere near the entrance...Break the hall light as you go, would ya?...Thanks..." He headed out into the hall, a sound of a bulb breaking an instant later...

Church?...Spike blinked at her... "Desanctified, if that matters to ya..." she smiled... "It used to be the Master, Nast's old hideaway...Your Colin and his co were the last set occupying the place..."

Maybe still there...You up for a lil' fun after we slip out here?...she grinned...Another sound of glass breaking, more muffled now...Safety glass in the inner door...she noted... "Leave us leave, babe..." she grabbed the suit and pulled at him, then pushed him out the door into the hall in front of her, half-throwing him towards the right, the way towards the back of the building as several voices were heard behind them, flashlights beaming all around them...

"Anne!...William!...This is Gwendolyn Post of the Council of Watchers...!" Mrs. Post called into the darkness... Wesley stumbling through the shattered glass behind her...

Geesh...Like we didn't know who they were...Anne hissed to Spike as they hurried down the hall... "Might be tryin' to be polite to me...The lady not havin' been introduced..." he noted...As they reached the rear door... "Back..." she grabbed at him as he moved to turn the knob... "They've got someone out there..." She pulled him into the side corridor...

"UV projector!..." Mrs. Post called behind her... A blue light flashed on... "Anne!...This light is the same frequency of the component of sunlight that destroys vampires...Surrender now or we'll flood the corridor with it!..."

Great...They had a 'secret weapon' all this time and never bothered to tell me...er Buffy...she shook her head... "Long as you Slayers worked so cheap why should they bother?...'Sides a weapon's only 'secret' till it's used..." he replied...Point there, she nodded...

"This way's a dead end...You up for a charge?...Or do we try the apartment door across there and go for the window?..." she asked...

"If they're not lyin', the door's our best shot...If there are windows in this dump of a place..."

"Well, Angel had poor credit references...He didn't rate the dump with a view..."

"All right!..." she called into the hall... "Hold your fire!...We're surrendering..." You take this...she passed her overcoat to Spike... "What, ya don't trust your very own Council?..." he grinned...Passing it back...Got my own sunproofing, girl...he pulled his duster over his head...

"Anne!...No more games!...The team at your rear has the same weapon..." Banging now heard at the rear door...

"We're coming, Gwen..." Anne called... Bet she can't stand folks she hasn't known for twenty years usin' her first...she hissed to Spike... "But then we Brits are like that..."

We?...Brits?...he blinked at her...

"Go!..." she hissed...And shoving him along, raced out in front...

My God...he stopped short, staring at her...And seeing, dimly, down the hall the humans with various weapons in hand, what he took to be their light projector in their center...

My God, she's... "Spike!..." she cried, dragging him...Racing with simply amazing speed for the opposite side apartment door, kicking it open with one blow...Half-pulling, half-tossing him in...And yanking the door closed...

...Protecting me?...

Before the startled Council team could move, they heard the shattering of a window... "Hurry!..." Mrs. Post cried, racing for the apartment door...Locked... "Get it open!..." she whipped out a cell phone, turning to a shaken Wesley... "Get the others outside, with the projectors!...They may still be able to catch them!...Move, Wesley!..." she shoved him...And shouted into the phone the same orders to the team outside at the rear door...

"Don't worry now about taking them intact!...Just destroy them!..." she called to Wes and the departing team as well as the group on phone...

"Anne..." Part XXXVIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXVIII...

Beside the high altar of the retired Master's underground church lair...

Colin, Darla, and various assorted vamps staring at Lindsay...An equally startled, though equally miffed not to have been included in the loop, Lilah likewise...

"You're telling me..." the Anointed One blinked at his new attorney-at-law... "That this 'Anne'...And her human counterpart before her...Are William the Bloody's original mate, reborn?...That she was once, Cicely Addams Walthrop, the Slayer of Slayers..?"

Spike was nailing Slayers even as a human?...My demon God...Darla shook her head...

"...And she's come back, first as the Summers girl and now as that maniac, Anne...To hook up with him?" Colin stared...

"She's not even interested in unseating me?..." a slight quiver of his Anointed lip... "All this has been about Spike?..."

Wow...Darla, Lilah, and a number of the vamps about the room...Sighed...

I knew it seemed to be a love story...Lilah thought...But this...

I coulda done something like that...If I'd ever been blessed with a half-decently worthy mate...Darla frowned...

"All for William...And that is Anne's greatest vulnerability..." Lindsay beamed... "Whatever else she is and was, she's a very devoted..."

You're putting me...All of us...on...Darla stared...

"Wife?..." Lilah cut in... "She's his wife?..."

"Secretly married two days before he died..." Lindsay smiled... "And the records of that marriage were later stolen by an agent..."

"...Of the Watchers' Council?..." Colin shook his head... Geesh... "Some way to thank a world-saving Slayer...But why's she foolin' around hunting Spike down?...He's only the demon...And going after our kind...She outta be taking savage vengeance on her Council...And us reaping the benefits of her mass Slayer slaughter..."

"What can I say...?" Lindsay shrugged... "We all hoped for the same kind of reaction...But, the lady to date hasn't seen the light of sweet Evil reason...My superiors believe she blames herself as much as her betrayers for what happened to him...And, confidentially..." he gave a conspiratorial grin... "Evil has been playing a bigger role in this than you may have known..."

Do tell...Darla and Colin...Lilah...And a roomful of vamps came closer...

"See...Back in 1880...Cicely Addams' Watcher..." he began...

"Guys!..." Les' cheery voice came over from the front entrance... "I got great news...Well, good news...Sorry, I didn't know you'd moved back to the old place or I'd've come sooner..."

He halted and stared at the human guests...Who seemed quite unthralled...And quite...Or at least relatively...Unfazed in a room full of vampires in demon face...

"Lester...Meet my new lawyers from Wolfram-Hart, Inc..." Colin nodded at Lindsay and Lilah... "Under my blessing for now..."

"Wolfram-Hart..." Lester nodded, genuinely impressed... "I hear you guys are the best..."

"You hear right, Lester..." Lindsay beamed... "And we're here to see your Anointed Lord Colin achieve victory and fulfill his destiny..."

So please don't slit our throats and drain us right away...Lilah thought...

"So what's the 'great...Well, good...' news you have for me?..." Colin eyed Les... "Don't tell me William actually did the bitch in?...Or someone..." He smiled at his attorneys... "Else?..."

Nah...Les shook his head... "But after Anne, Spike, and I took care of these shifters who showed up...From the Council of Watchers, I think...Anne took Spike and told me to tell you..."

"...'Took care of those shifters'...Les, did I get that right?..." Darla beamed, giving Lilah a sweet smile...

Aboveground...A surface entrance to the church lair...

Two vamps on guard duty in human face, trying to look cool and causal...Two thirty-something, yuppie-ish buds just hanging, no trouble in mind officer...Blinked at Angel as he came towards them, an unconscious Drusilla in his arms...

"Hi..." Angel put Dru down gently... "I got a message for Colin, the kid Leader of yours?...From Anne..." he eyed them carefully...

The guards looked at each other...

"Better get this to him pronto..."

"You know how to tell the distinction between a good...And a great...A truly great...Leader?" Colin eyed his lawyers...Now ringed by a triple circle of vamps in demon face...Darla smiling angelically...

"A good Leader..." he waved a hand dismissively... "Might take this latest failure and let it get to him...Lose faith in himself, while following the same old disasterous path to the bitter end, refusing to try and learn from it...And take hideous vengeance on those...Allies, followers, whatever...Who'd failed him..."

Hitler, for example...Colin sighed... "He could have learned to accept a stalemate in Russia, pulled back, got Stalin back on his side...But..."

Darla smiled evermore angelically, happily beaming to a couple of her comrades...Lilah eyeing Lindsay who attempted to maintain his confident air...

"Now, a great Leader...He...Or she..." Colin nodded to various females present, his glance falling finally on Lilah...A boy's fond smile... "Learns from defeat...It toughens him, but also it makes him...Or her...More flexible...Willing to accept compromises and even the occasional humiliation in order to win through to the final victory, however long and arduous that might be..."

Churchill, naturally...Lincoln, of course...he paused... "Got whipped constantly by their enemies...Accepted humiliations by the truckload from their so-called 'allies' and 'friends'...Went through years of defeats that would have broken most of the 'greats' of history...But never lost sight of the final goal, whatever they had to do to win in the end...And made the best use of whatever tools fell to their hands..."

Back...he hissed at the rings of vamps...Darla looking at him...

For them?...He slaughters our own by the dozen for failures that look like near-wins compared to this and he's able to be 'great Leader' for a couple of lousy human lawyers?...

"All right...Your shifters...Or whosever shifters they were..." the Anointed One eyed Les who'd moved to interrupt... "Failed...Miserably...As did your demons..."

However...You still represent Wolfram-Hart, Inc...he eyed the two humans...And you do have info on Anne and this human of hers, Cicely, we don't...

"And seeing as Anne may now have Spike on her team as well as Angelus...We may need each other more than ever..."

"Lord Colin!..." a cry from the front of the church...Colin sighed, putting hand to his head...I've no doubt what this is...

"Post five reports...!" "Anne, Spike, Angelus on their way?..." he eyed the anxious guard with the world-weary stare of the truly great Leader...

Yeah...the guard nodded, blinking...But hey, He is the Anointed... "But Angelus is ahead of them...Carrying Drusilla, they said..."

"She on their side now, too?..." the diminutive Leader shrugged... "Why not?...Hell, if Anne'd take me on now..."

Think that means we could?...one minion in the third of the rings around Lindsay and Lilah whispered to a colleague...

"Master!...Uhh...Lord..." one of the two entrance guards...The spared survivor after both had tried to charge Angel aboveground, and one of the increasingly few holdouts from the Master's era, corrected as he called...Not quite used to the new Leader's preferred title... "Angelus is here...At the entrance...And says we have five minutes to get lost before Anne kills us all..."

But, if we get lost...She has other things to do tonight than hunt us down...he tried ending on a positive note...

"See..." Les nodded... "I told you, she's in a good mood since she hooked up with Spike...I really think she likes him..."

"Anne..." Part XXXIX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XXXIX...

Outside Angel's building...

A furious Mrs...Gwendolyn or Gwen to Anne or you when Hell freezes over...Post...Fumed at the reports of the rather sheepish members of her team...

"How could you have lost track of them?..." she raged at her 'expert' magics staff of two...The others, including Wesley, rather relieved to be however slightly out of her wrath's focus... "They're hybrid demon essences, you are supposed to be trained in monitoring and tracking such essences..."

They're all rather unusual...one attempted to note...And moving quite...She cut him off with an angry wave...

"All right...She has her William, so they're obviously going to attempt to find a safe haven while she tries to make contact with his soul..."

Wes stared...His...?

"And sooner or later she will try to reach her former Watcher, our Mr. Giles, and seek a more permanent home with his help..."

"You really think Giles would...?" Wesley began... "Surely he'd contact us..."

"We know she's demanded it of him...And I suspect he and his little band will be susceptible to her pleadings...They've already concealed information and interfered with our mission..." she gave a tight smile...

Well...

"It's now our turn to use them in the way they've tried to use us..."

"Jen...Anne..." Anne's voice at her most pleasant, indeed rather carefree and happy, rang in Ms. Calendar's ear as she held her cell phone... "Everything's goin' great...Pull over right now and stand-by..."

Jenny looked at the road...Just ten minutes at most from her place and the waiting Reynolds, four if she hit the pedal...

"Jen...I hear your motor running...Don't spoil my good mood and make me come after you...Do you have it on you?..."

She sighed and swerved to the edge of the road... "Yes, I have it..." she cut the motor... "Anne, what's..."

"Things went great, Jen...Well, not so good from your point of view...Or the Council's, in terms of my termination...Anyway I got William with me here and I'm nearly ready for you so get set and keep this line open..."

I promise I'll have the Council compensate you for any minutes you lose...

The main chapel of Master's old lair, now vacated once more by Colin and co...With admirable speed...

"Just a mo..." Anne cheerily calls from behind a large, stained-glass panel removed from a side window of the late Heinrich Nast's beloved old church ... "One last thing...Ah..."

Spike well-trussed with strong ropes in a chair, chain on top and feet bound by chains at the ankles...Dru, now conscious again, chained to what bore a striking resemblance to a sacrificial pillar...And they were definitely finding things in Sunnydale about as bad as she'd predicted he had to admit...

And worst of all...He glances frowningly over to where the old-style three-piece man's suit Anne had lovingly carried to safety hung...She would have managed to carry the damned thing safely here...

Well, no...There was one thing worse than having that thing awaiting me...He looks over to see Angel quietly watching from a pew seat...

One does have to hand it to the lady...She is pure Evil...he sighed...

"Spike?...Wants to go we does...Go now...Oh...Please...Take Dru home now..."

"Soon as we can, dear heart..." he notes gently... "Just give us a minute to..."

A CD starts... "Our song..."...Anne peeks out from her improvised screen, dress now visible in its antebellum glory and wig straightened, beaming angelically at the object of her affection, coming over to him as Dru stares at her...Spike struggling at his ropes...Looking up at her...Our what?...

I realize word of my hot Brit bod and studly vampiral rep drives the newer risen ladies to attempt desperate measures to catch my eye...But this is a trifle much...And what the hell is with that dress and wig?...he eyed the long, antique gown and still securely attached brunette wig...

"Well, it kinda reminds me of one of ours (Ours?...he stares)..." she notes happily...Snapping fingers with the music as she hops out to the center of the room and spinning round...Rather a feat in that dress...to face him and the now utterly terrified Drusilla...Really wants to go...Now...we does...Dru mumbling feebly to the remains of Miss Edith, thoughtfully brought from the warehouse by Angel and now lying in various pieces on the table near her...

"L... is for the way you (Spike glares hideously...Well, ok, she sighs)...[will, used to] look at me...

O...(spins round, pointing a finger at her guy) is for the only...one I see...

V...is very, very (tongue running across her lips, wagging her head at the frowning Spike)...extraordinary...

E...is even more...than anyone that you adore can..." (shimmies down toward floor on this one as Dru looks at the now blinking Spike...If anyone had told me I'd soon be reeling in someone even crazier...he thinks)...

(Wants To Go!...Dru shrieks... "Shut up, you true love murderin', psychotic embarrassment to our fellow sisters of the night..." ...Anne glares, but adroitly rises and resumes on cue...)

"Love...is all that I can (finger snaps)...give to you...

Love..is more than just a...game for two (seductive leer...Spike open-mouthed now as she comes back over, leaning towards him...Have we met in Hell?...he wonders, blinking silently...)

Two...in love can make it (she gently brushes her lips to his cheek and pulls back)

Take my heart (hand on heart)...and please don't break it..." (William...she breathes...)

(She knows you...Dru gives a slight glare at Spike who shrugs... "You were the one who kept ranting about 'my' Slayer's Old One, love..." A nervous glance over to Angel, still quietly watching...

Soulboy or no, I know somewhere in there Angelus is laughing his Goddamn head off...a sigh...)

"Second chorus...My lyrics..." Anne beamed...

"Cause you know...Love is more than justa...Thing we do...

Love...Is more than just a (eyes Dru)...Causal screw...

Dee dada da da da...Cut out my heart but please don't stake it...

Love was made for me and you..."

("Big finale..." she calls...

"You said you were going to kill her for Dru..." Dru hisses with narrow look... "A bit tied up right now, love...Though one more verse of that song...")

"Love...was made for me and you...!" (Sliding across the floor to wind up, beaming, at his chained feet, looking up at his astonished face...)

"Ok...It's not exactly our old favorite..." she sighs... "But Willow couldn't find ours on cd and it does have a little of that 'Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes...' flavor..."

"Miss?...Slayer?...Would you mind explaining what the hell..."

"You remember, Will?..." Anne waged a finger... "...'Drink to me only wi...th thine eyes and I will pledge with mine...Or leave but a kiss i...n the cup and...'..."

Helllpppp!...Dru screams... "Is there a living Slayer anywheres abouts...?"

"It woulda been good if I'd got the music..." Anne frowns...

Anne had progressed from song to dance and was as prepared as she'd been for her musical debut...

First, with apologies...Time for the regretably necessary hostage to move offstage, as she'd dragged Dru off, screaming for her Spike...Or dear, dear daddy Angelus to save her...

"Ok..." she beamed on return twenty minutes later..."She's under lock and key and yadda...yadda...yadda... gruesome death if you don't cooperate..."

Right...William sighed...She cut the ropes, unlocked the chains, and he, rising carefully, took up a tentative defensive stance...Glancing over at Angel who gave a noncommital look back...

"William..." she waved... "Angel's not about to cut a deal with you to kill me...Yet...And don't worry...Dru's continued existence is a certain bet...So long as you play along with me..."

Don't tell me you find the idea of playin' long with lil' ole me all that unappealing...she grinned...Just a mo...She backed away over to the side of the room and fiddled with her player...Music started again, filling the cavern...A waltz now, he realized...

She came over to him...Beaming...An, taking the lower part of her dress under one arm, extended her arms to him...

What the hell is that?...I've heard it before...he eyed her...She wearing a slightly sheepish expression...

"It's the 'Southern Belle Waltz' from 'Gone With The Wind'...My former friends couldn't find anything else in a hurry that sounded nineteenth centuryish..." she sighed... "Is a pretty little waltz though, don't you think?..." Taking him gently by the hands to the center of the room...

[a nice clip is available to listen to .com/produ?ctDetail?contentId=11043 click on the "charleston heel and toe polka/southern belle waltz]

"So, love...What the hell are you up to here?..." he frowned at her, but let her swing him round...

Funny, a moment's waltz and it all came back to him...The parties...With the elegant, unattainable ladies standing with their cool eyes on him, the awkward outsider...But in the center of the whole swirl...The most beauteous of them all...Smiling on him...He shook his head...Seeing Anne staring at him...Searching his face for...Something...

"You see, William..." she beamed as he swung her round again... "Like riding a bicycle...You never forget..."

He looked down at her...Somehow, for just a moment...He'd been back...There...

"All right..." he moved to stop...But she kept moving, insistent...

"Just a little more...Please..."

"Look Miss..." "Anne..." "Right, Anne...You want something from me...Just what is it, girl?...More than a quick shag, I take it...An alliance against your Council?..."

She shrugged... "I want more than a little help destroying the Council...And more than a little rendezvous while Dru's all tied up..."

"Well, what do you want then?..."

She beamed...She'd been waiting for this opening...

"Well...I'll tell you William Soames Walthrop..." she grinned as they swirled round again... "If you'll wipe that sardonic Spikean smirk off your face..."

He blinked...

"I want you to say 'I love you...And I forgive you...' and mean it..."

"Fine..." he stopped suddenly, pulling her up short... "I love you...I forgive you..."

That do it for you?...he eyed her coldly...She stared at him...But did not let go...

"I said... 'and mean it'...Remember?...And we haven't finished this dance..." she put her arms up and he reluctantly let her pull him back into the waltz...

"Anyway...You didn't let me finish, William...I want you to say... 'I love you...And forgive you...'..." she pulled close...Whispering...

"Cicely..."

He stopped again...Blinking at her... "Cicely...?" he repeated the name...Yeah, she nodded...

"That name doesn't ring a bell...Sorry..." he coldly told her...As they continued...

"I thought your name was..." he began... "But it was Cicely, once..." she nodded...

Any way...she smiled up at him... "What's in a name?...I suppose..."

"But...Humor me, Will...You say it doesn't ring a bell...So it won't matter...If you're not lying..."

"It doesn't...But the 'mean it' part..." he halted as the music finally eased down to a gentle stop... "That's likely to be difficult...Given that I'm taken...You're holding my mate...And I plan to turn you to dust at the first clear shot I get..."

"You're welcome to try..." she grinned... "But this won't end til I get what I want...Sorry...My human counterparts were always the spoiled, demanding types...And I'm that squared..."

Thanks for the waltz, Mr. Walthrop...she gave a slight curtsy...He bowing involuntarily...Century old instinct betraying him...She pulled the cell phone from under her dress which she'd referred to several times after securing him and Dru with Angel's help earlier...

"Still with me, Jen?...That's just courtesy, I've been listening for your motor or doors opening..." she spoke, keeping an eye on him... "Just be a good gal-pal and hang in there a bit longer..." she returned the phone...

"Wait..." he pulled at her...She neither pulled away or completely yielded...

"Tell me the truth?...How did you know my name?...Was it really your Council who tracked me down?...I haven't used it since I transformed..."

Not many vamps do...she noted...He glared... "I'd like to start getting some direct answers, please, pet..."

"You don't think Cicely would remember her own last name...Her husband's name...?" she eyed him... "Will, you have a good case to be angry with me but c'mon..."

I finally did come...she smiled...

Sitting in her car, Jenny pulled her cell phone away and stared at it...Listening to the waltz strains still echoing in the old church...Anne's voice faint, William's?...Still fainter...

Am I supposed to just sit here all night?...she wondered...Eyeing the sheets on which the curse was printed out...

What am I thinking, of course she expects to sit here all night if necessary...Should I expect her to show consideration?...

She strained to hear more...What the hell is going on wherever they are?...

Of course, the thought occurred to her...Even if Anne would know if I broke contact...And might hear if I started the car...I might be able to quietly slip out, call Mr. Reynolds from a pay phone or something...

Then again, if our impatient vamp lady decides to check on me again...Or wants me to start chanting...

Hmmn...She eyed the written curse...If I were to...Surely Buffy would understand...

Or even if Anne is telling the truth and this is partly Buffy's plan...Surely she wouldn't kill me for jumpin' the gun so to speak...

But, if I throw her off her stride now...Before she's got things 'ready'...William might kill her...

Well...Maybe I'd best sit tight...

God, this was not the sort of thing I signed on for when I was forced to take this assignment in Sunnydale...she sighed...

The church lair...

"Well, I admit it wasn't the best way to..." Anne fumbled with her dress...Trying to straighten the wig yet again as Angel sat, staring at her... "But he did seem...Don't you think?..." she looked at Angel... "I'm close, I know...I can feel him, trying to break through...You feel...?" He simply looked at her...

"I don't know, Anne..."

"Well, Rome wasn't driven off the world stage in a day...And Spike won't go easy unless he thinks it's in his survival interest..." she shook her head... "But William's here, I know it..."

Anyway...she waved a hand... "I've all the time he needs..."

"You might want to let Ms. Calendar..." Angel began...She cut him off with a quick wave...Nervously eyeing the door of the room, once the priests' cloister, where William had been reluctantly preparing for the next act, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides...There was a faint sound as the knob began to turn...Her whole self focused on that turning knob...

Angel watching, motionless...The battered church still as a grave but for the scratching sound of the old door opening...

William standing in the now open doorway, avoiding her intense gaze, stepped into the hall of the church slowly...Decked out in a suit much like the one he'd worn for the best part of their decades together, Angel realized...Hair now a brown quite like his old...One hand thrust in a pocket, the other nervously picking at the suit...

He actually did it...Angel blinked, eyeing the hair...I thought he'd go along with the suit to humor her for Dru's sake...But never...The hair...

"William..." she breathed... "Just one thing more..."

"No..." he frowned at her, glaring briefly at Angel... "I did the suit...I did the hair...Even for Dru...Or the later pleasure I'll reap in killing you that's enough...I don't need them and I'm not wearing them..."

"Of course you need them, don't give me that..." she smiled at him... "You've been squinting ever since the moment I saw you here..."

He shook his head...The suit and hair were bad enough, he repeated, though a bit less stridently...Cooperation, even for poor Dru, could only be extended so far...

"Image to maintain, girl..." With whom?...she stared back, glancing over to Angel...

"Hey, if he's your only problem..." she grinned... "Just say the word..."

"Enough...There's nothing you can say..."

Please...she asked gently... He stared at her pleading face a long moment...

"For Drusilla's sake..." she added...Lightly but a hard note underneath...Which he and Angel heard clearly...

Fine, lets give soul boy here a chuckle...he sighed...And went back, leaving the door open...

"If you laugh, you die..." Anne hissed, eyeing Angel...

William stepped out again...Spectacles firmly set...A black look on his face as she slowly came to him...A black look that in spite of himself,faded at the sight of the tears slowly leaking from her eyes, running down her cheeks...One hand started up, instinctively to lightly touch her cheek..He stared at the tears...

Though he kept his right hand at his side, close to his pocket...Where Angel could see a slight rumpling...As if a large, but thin something...Say a thinly cut piece of wood, grabbed up from various bits of the old church scattered about the place...Were rattling about...

"Satisfied?..." he began, trying to sound furious...Mmphf...he groaned as she grabbed and embraced him with a cry...

"William!...William!..." she harshly choked out, kissing him fervently, passionately...

"My William..." she whispered, holding him crushed to her...

One of his hands moved round her slowly, holding her now...But the other...

Angel saw him reaching down and tensed...But she'd already felt the move...And her eyes lit on Angel's a second...Don't...They warned...As she stopped kissing and moved her lips to William's ear...

"Go ahead, darling...I don't care..." she breathed in his ear... "I only wanted you to know, Will...I love you...Go ahead, if you like..."

Just know that Cicely loved you, Will...

He pulled back, she yielding...But he did not let go...His hand reached his pocket...

"Dru's chained in the basement of Angel's building..." she sighed... "The key's here in my dress...When I'm dust, take it..." she smiled at him...He just stared...

"Go on, if you want to..." she nodded... "Just remember I loved you, Will...Don't ever doubt it...We loved you..."

"It can't..." he began...As she pulled him to her again gently...He looked down at the small would-be stake in his hand...And the other thing...

The miniature, Angel saw now, astonished...

"I'm not...Who you think..." "You are..." she kissed him... "But Spike's the one doing it, I know...Don't worry...I know...It's all right..."

It's all right...Will, just know I love you and came for you at last...she murmured... "That all I...We wanted to say..."

He dropped the stake, but not the portrait, as Angel watched in wonder... "Cicely?..." the word croaked out...She pulled back, staring at him...And saw the portrait in his trembling hand...

"Cicely?..." he repeated... "No...No..." She took the miniature from his hand gently... "Yes, darling...Oh, dearest...You kept it..." she smiled tenderly... "All these years...I knew you hadn't given up on me...Thank you, William...Thank you, my darling..."

"It can't...Be..." "I sent you away to save you, Will...You've guessed that, I know you have...This proves it..." she held the miniature in one hand...Placed it in her dress... "You knew I would come one day..." she took his stunned face in both hands gently, staring up deep into his eyes...

"I'm here, William...I'm here with her...And I'll stay here...For you..." she gasped... "Cicely, Cicely..." he embraced her, sobbing, kissing her...

"Angel!..." she tossed the cell phone to him... "Tell her...Now!..." She kissed William... "I'm here to stay with you, William...Always..."

"Ms. Calendar..." Angel whispered harshly... "Angel?..." Jenny's startled voice came to him... "Go ahead...Now..." he told her...

"There'll be just a little pain and sorrow when Spike leaves, darling..." Anne whispered... "But Cicely will be here with you...You won't be alone..." The chant began...William staring a moment at Angel but making no move to struggle free...Turning back to hold Anne tightly as both shook as if in pain...

"Cicely...?..." William groaned as the chant stopped...

"Angel?...What's happened?..." Jenny's voice came through faintly into the church...

"I had a terrible, terrible dream..." "Yes, yes...I know...I know...But I'm here...It'll be all right..." she hugged him as he buried his head in her arms... "So much to remember...So much to be forgotten...Together..." she whispered... "Forgive me...Forgive me, William..."

"Angel?..." she looked at him intently, holding William gently...

"You'll let Giles know...?" she eyed him... "You'll tell him it's all right now?...That Anne is..." she paused... "Happy and at peace...?"

"Yes...Buffy..." he nodded, eyeing her exhausted, worn face...All Anne's malicious light gone from it now... "I'll let him know...And I'll see to Dru..."

"Thank you...For everything..." she nodded, giving him a wan smile...Then leading William to the cloister room, she paused...

"Tell Giles and the others...I'll meet them if they like...One last time...Or if they prefer, they can just let us go...We'll take care of what's to be done, ourselves...Tomorrow..."

Tell them...I love them all...And I am happy...

"Within the limits imposed by our gypsy friends..." she grinned...Then gently closed the door...

Angel bowed his head...

And, after a very brief word to reassure Jenny, left them alone quietly as he could a moment later

"Anne..." Part XL...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, MutantEnemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end ofseason 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XL...

Ms. Calendar pulled into her apartment building garage's driveway about ten minutes after speaking to Angel...Having stayed on the line, waiting to hear...

From Buffy...she thought...Staring at the garage wall...For Buffy to tell her how things were going...

Unless Angel had been totally fooled...A somehow-protected Anne up to something far beyond anything they'd considered...

Not likely, given what she knew of the curse's power...No, she and William had been specifically targeted in the chant, it must have worked ...

Poor kid...Poor lost souls, both of them...God forgive me for what I've done to them...Let it be for the best, please God...

Please...Please...Let Rupert understand...Someday...

She took the phone...Pausing...

"Buffy?...Are you there?...Angel?..."

Nothing...But Angelus...Angel...Had said he was going to leave them for a while...Let Buffy...Cicely...Explain things to William...

Well...Better let my new ally in on things...She hung up, about to punch for Reynolds' number, the phone buzzing before she could...

"Ms. Calendar?...What's going on?..." a stern voice...And somewhat anxious...

"Mr. Reynolds, I'm in my garage...Look...Anne called me on the way...I've..."

"You've used it..." the voice went cold... "You've used the curse on her..."

"And him...Though Angel says there was no doubt about it...William's soul was..."

"Was it successful?...Where are they now?..." Reynolds cut her off... "Never mind, wait there...I'll be down in a moment..."

"Should I call Giles?..." "Do nothing until I come..." the phone went dead...

Having determined that the Council team observers left to watch his place had not spotted him and checked that Dru remained safe and secure in his building's basement, an uncertain, uneasy Angel had decided to wait a bit on contacting Giles...Best to see first that all was well as might be expected for the two new members of his elite little club...

And had returned to the main hall of the underground church, only to be startled by sounds of a struggle within the cloister...

"No! William!..." Buffy's voice...Yes, he thought, even as he hurried over...Not the other, Buffy's, may she forgive me what part I played here as well as in the past...From the room... "Buffy?...What's going on?..."

"It's all right, Angel!...Don't come in!...Will, no!...Angel!" a desperate shriek...

He threw the door open to find William in his suit, glasses askew, struggling to get a broken piece of wood from Buffy's grasp...She tossed it towards Angel as he entered, he catching it with one hand...

"No, Will!...Please..." she'd grabbed him now before he could bolt for the door... "Angel, close..."

Angel grabbed and pulled the door shut behind him...Staring at them as Will struggled in Buffy's grip...

"All right, it's all right...William, it's all right..." she soothed him as he continued trying to twist from her grip... "Please, darling...Please don't..."

"Can't...No...Let me go!..." he gasped... "Cicely...You don't understand...A monster...I've...Killed..." A sobbing undertone in his voice now...

"I do...Will, I do..." she told him... "I've killed too...My demon's killed too...Please, Will..."

Look at me...she said firmly...Pulling him to face her...And took demon face...

"I do know, William..."

She looked up at Angel...William, looking as well, a hair more resigned but still trying to break free...Quiet for seconds at times as he struggled to find a weak point...

"And I was worried we might be too happy..." she smiled wanly at Angel as Will gave another hard lunge, slipping free for a moment now...Angel moving to block him... "No, William!..." Buffy catching him an instant later...

"You have to let me...Go...I'm...Guilty..." William sobbed openly now...

No...she said firmly, embracing him... "You've done nothing...And I won't let you go again...Never..."

She pulled him to face her... "I'm the guilty one...I let you go...My love...Oh, Will...Husband...Forgive me..." she kissed him...

Forgive me...Forgive me...Don't leave me...William...

"Cicely...Cicely..." he sobbed...

"William...What Cicely says is true..." Angel told him quietly... "You are not guilty of what Spike did..."

There is a monster in each of us...Yours is no different from the rest of us...Even hers...You've seen that...

"If anyone is to blame...It's God...To allow such things to happen to good and innocent people..."

Will...Will...Buffy hugged him, rocking him in her arms...

"I wasn't...Strong enough..."

"Neither was I ...Or Angel here...None of us is..." Buffy whispered to him... "But it's not strength we're talking about here...The monster within isn't the stronger, Will..."

He quieted as she hugged him...Pulling back gently enough that she let him until his face was a few inches from hers...

"Why did you...Why did you bring me back?..." he sighed...Clearly resigned now...

"I couldn't leave you...Not like that..." she closed her eyes... "I had to try and..."

"You betrayed me...You sent me away..." he stared at her...

"To save you...I thought you'd safe..."

"Lovely..." he nodded... "Thanks..." he looked again over at Angel... "Angelus..."

Angel...Buffy noted... "Right...The soul..." William eyed Angel...

"Drusilla?..."

"She's safe...Back at Angel's place..."

"Poor thing..." Will whispered... "Are we going to torment her too, now?..."

"Her soul's already free..." Buffy shook her head... "It's been reborn..."

I see...he nodded... Then looked at her face, carefully moving to adjust his glasses ...She, to Angel's surprise, blushing a bit as she allowed him enough freedom of the arms to do so...

"I know I look different..." she smiled wanly as he stopped...

"I just wanted to see your face clearly...I've never seen so beautiful a monster before..." he eyed her coldly...She flinching just a moment under his stare...

"I understand what you must think of me, husband..." she nodded gently...Angel frowning a bit...

"William...You don't understand..." he began...Buffy waving him off... "My husband is free to think what he likes of me, Angel..."

I never expected he'd be grateful for the sufferings we caused him...Cicely, Anne, and me...

"You sent me out, knowing that thing was out there...Drove me to her..."

No...she shook her head... "I believed I was saving you...You know that, Will...I was a fool and coward...But I was trying to save you..."

My sin was in taking you in the first place...At least, without telling you, warning you...Without believing we could face the danger together...Trusting that you'd love me regardless...I was selfish...and a fool...

"And now, look at me...I'm still a vampire, right?...Still quite capable of killing anything human that moves...And condemned to live forever unless...Oh, God!..." he closed his eyes...

Then opened them, looking at her with a hard and bitter expression... "Did you know who one of my first victims was?..."

Yes...she whispered... "Yes, I do..."

Uh-huh...He gave a tight, cold smile... "I guess it did make things easier for you...What a bother the poor thing would have been for you had she lived..."

"Will...You didn't kill her..." she said quietly...

"No...You did..." he nodded... "Yes...I did..." she agreed... "I didn't save you...I didn't manage to stop you from rising...I couldn't even protect your poor mother..." she trembled...

Even our...she gasped a moment...Getting hold of herself...

"But Mother's soul is safe...And she is proud of you, darling..." she told him carefully...

Proud that you kept something free and alive...Didn't give into despair...And waited...

"Did I?..." he sighed... "Somehow I don't feel quite jubilant about this noble triumph..." He looked at her...

"You've really seen her?...Communicated with her?..."

A nod...Yes...

"She helped me in my rebirth...For you, Will...She loves you almost as much as I do...Though she has found that father of yours, if I remember right..." a faint smile...

Seems he had a few redeeming qualities...Or maybe she just kindly prayed him in...She does carry a lot of weight in Heaven, that I remember...

"I'm still...?" he paused... Then surprised her by smiling at her sad, weary face... "You called me husband?...Hell, girl...Didn't you ever...?"

Not on your life, sir...she shook her head...A faint British accent to Angel's surprise...

"Cicely Walthrop mates only once...For Eternity, sir..." a firm look on her face now...And the ghost of a smile...

"What Ms. Summers might have done had she not met with you..." she shrugged... "But I doubt I would've allowed more than some minor indiscretions..."

Well...she gave a genuine grin to his faint smile... "Maybe a few minor indiscretions...Given the freedoms of these times..."

"The demon...Your other self...Anne..." William stared at her... "She...?"

"She helped us...She loves you too, Will..."

Maybe we'd've of been best off remaining our demons...he sighed... "They did seem to be hitting it off...Though your Anne would've had to watch it the first few centuries..."

"No...We weren't...Even if you may think so...Even believe it for a time...We weren't better off, darling..."

If I'd ever thought that...she eyed him... "I'd've let Anne and Spike stay and to hell with Humanity if God chose not to protect it..."

He stared at her a long moment...Then smiled a bit wanly...

"Did I mention that is the most ridiculous wig I've ever seen, Cics?...Though kudos for managing to keep it on through all this tonight..."

Yes...she nodded..."Well, Spike did, anyway...A number of times..."

"Might I see my wife's...Current...Hair...?"

She pulled the wig...Having to work a bit to get it free...

"Very lovely..." he fingered a few locks gently...

Who else, girl?...he asked quietly as he released the hair...She staring at him...

"Who else of those we loved did I kill?...You were about to mention it a moment ago..."

Well?...he eyed her...

She looked away...Then a sad smile, glancing at Angel...

"Guess there's definitely no fear of extreme happiness tonight..."

Yeah...There was someone else...But you didn't kill them...she shook her head firmly...

"I did...I did..." she put a hand to her face...He moving closer to her...Cics...

"Will...She was so beaut...Beautiful...Oh..." she broke down, grabbing his hand... "I tried...I tried to save her...But they...He gave me..."

They poisoned us, Will...the first real anger in her voice...An anger, low, but deeper than anything Angel'd ever heard from Anne...

"The bastards wanted me dead...And took her with me..." she grimly noted...Will looking at her set, hard face...

Who?...He whispered...Angel watching...

"Who murdered...You?...My child...?...Was it...Those...?"

"The Council..." she nodded... "I was of no use to them, searching for you forever...My Watcher, Mr. Farris...He had me poisoned, a blood-thinning agent of some kind...After I became ill...Guessed at what they'd done...Oh, Will I tried so hard..."

I almost made it...I gave birth...But...William...

"Her soul is alive, Will...Our Amelia...They couldn't...Can't...Kill her soul..." she kissed him... "She's been with you, darling...Watching over you as best she could when Mother and I couldn't..."

I tried to bring her to this world, Will...I swear...she broke down again...

"Better out of it, love..." he touched her cheek gently...After a moment's pause, slowly, carefully taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly on both sides of her tear-streaked face ...

"Better out of it...My poor, poor darling..."

"Anne..." Part XLI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on theCicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLI...

The rear compartment of Lindsay's truck, en route to the warehouse lair...

Lilah, again relegated to the rear and the job of keeping the clients happy...If I survive this, I swear I'm having it out with Holland and Joseph...No more of this 'hostess' duty...Tried to maintain a pleasant conversation with Lord Colin...Who for his part seemed in rather a good mood, relieved by yet another narrow escape...

Darla eyeing her narrowly as Colin asked politely after her off-duty interests...Cooking, for instance...Did she enjoy it?...

The intercom to the driver's section over their heads crackled as she pondered how to answer the pleasantly smiling little vampire...Who was beginning to seem a tad too interested in her for comfort...

And she could guess just how willing Joseph and Holland would be to include her in any formal arrangement with their new client...

"Good news, my Lord..." Lindsay's voice, full of good cheer... "My superiors are bringing additional support in from LA...They'll be here shortly..."

"Great..." Darla sneered... "More Anne-fodder...Maybe they'll slow her down a little on her way to us..."

Don't mind Darla...She's not the upbeat type...Colin noted to Lilah... "You have any kids, yourself, miss?..." he smiled...Beatifically...

Uh, no...Lilah shook her head..."Never had the time...Or the right partner..." "That's too bad..." he smiled, smile reaching angelic stage...

"But the best news..." Lindsay continued...

Giles's apartment...Just before 2am...

The sound of a teapot whistling merrily...

"And Angel's made no attempt to contact you as well?..." Giles looked at Willow where she sat by Xander on his sofa, rubbing her face to keep awake...Tara in a chair pulled next to them...Willow shook her head...As the Watcher set down a tray with cups on saucers, cream, and sugar basket, lemon in bowl...

"Not since the fight...But Giles we're sure Anne hasn't hurt him...She wanted the curse..."

Giles put a hand to his head...But his following hard look at Willow was anything but unfocused or bemused...She was silent...

"And you think...As Buffy's dearest friend...That Anne acquiring Angel's curse, using it on herself...Would be a good thing?..." he asked coldly... "Knowing that the greatest fear your friend ever had was she would find herself trapped in a vampire's form..."

I should have killed her the first night...If it meant blowing myself and this damned town up...he shook his head...

"Giles...If she uses the curse...Then..." Xander began...

"Your miserable asses are safe, you mean...?" Giles eyed him... "And she can go on saving them for you and all of us?...Immortally, perhaps...Especially if what you've told me about the Council's secret agenda here is true..."

"That what you want?..."

"Mr. Giles..." Tara cut in, equally cold... "Xander and Willow care as much about Buffy as you...There's no need to try and hurt them, they don't want Anne to use the curse any more than you do...But if she has it and uses it, they're not sorry to have their friend back...And they will do whatever she wants, including staking her, if that is what she wants..."

After a hard stare at her, returned...He sighed, nodded, and sat down...

"Forgive me, all of you..."

"Giles..." Willow put out a hand... "I understand, all of us feel the..."

The phone rang and he went over...

"Angel..." he looked over at the others...

"Yes?...I see..." Willow saw him grip the phone tightly... "And?...You're sure it was successful?...I...No, Angel...Please, don't..." Tears in his voice...Willow rose...Giles?...

"Yes, hello Buffy..." he told the phone quietly... "Are you all right?...Yes, so far as I know your mother is fine..." he took a deep breath...

Xander looked at Willow...

"So it was all true, then?...And...William?...Good...Very good...All right my dear...No, no dear...Please...Buffy...Don't...It was not your fault...Willow?..." he turned to Willow, holding the phone to her, desperation on his tear-lined face... "Please, I can't bear..." he handed the phone to her...

"Buffy...Buffy..." she stroked the phone... "Don't cry, don't cry...We love you, honey...Wanna speak to Xander?...He's right here...Yeah...It's fine, sweetie...Hey, I here congratulations are in order...Mrs...What's-the- name...?" she laughed as tears now ran down her face...

"Walthrop, eh?...Oh, yeah...Giles told us...And how's...I'll bet he...Sure..."

Xander...she hissed...He came over as Giles staggered back to the table...Tara, uncertain, offering a cup of tea which he gratefully took...

"The curse?...It did work?..." she asked...

"Yes...Oh, my poor girl...My poor, poor girl..." he sobbed...Tara hesitantly then gently but firmly putting an arm about him...

"It's a chance for her, Mr. Giles...Believe me...It is better...It is..." she said softly...He finally sitting back, staring at her face as she nodded... "Drusilla...I am so sorry...Forgive me...All of us..." he whispered...

"Sure I'll say hi...Put him on..." Willow told the phone in a steady voice, only a slight tremble in her hand... "And Xander wants to say hi..."

"Hey, Buf..." he tried to call lightly...Willow still keeping the phone...

"Hello...Yes, I'm Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's...Ummn, Cicely's friend...It's very nice to hear your voice...William..."

Welcome...Home...she managed to get out in a fairly even, kindly tone...Grabbing at Xander's arm...Tell me this is a good thing, her face imploring...He patted her hand, nodding...

Am I glad, ready to hope this is the best possible outcome?...Or do I wish I'd died in the tunnel at Anne's hands, anything not to witness this?...Xander wondered...

Reynolds emerged from the shadow of the recessed corner of the parking garage as Jenny, following his instructions phoned as he'd neared her building, halted her car just past the exit...

"Any word from..."

"Nothing from Giles to me yet...And I've not tried to reach him..." he looked out into the night...

"What do you think..."

"Do you have any idea where they've holed up?..."

"It might be Angel's place..." she suggested...

"No..." he was curt...Then relaxed a bit... "I've called his number, they're not there..." A quick drumming of fingers... "I suppose the best thing..."

Jenny's phone rang...

"Yes?...Rupert?...Any...?...When?...Are they all right?..."

Where?...Reynolds mouthed to her, tapping her shoulder, then watching her intently as she eyed him...

"Do you know where?...Ok, yes..." she shook her head at Reynolds... "I'll come over..." Another tap from Reynolds...She looked... Pick me up...he mouthed...

"Giles, should I go pick up Mr. Reynolds at his hotel and bring him?...I can call him...Ok, I will...Giles?...Are you ok?..."

Forgive me...she closed her eyes, listening... "Yes..." Giles sighing... "I'm fine..." a desperately weary tone...

"We'll be over as soon as I can get us there...I love you..." she blurted a bit...

"Ooops..." she told the phone... "Not supposed to do that for a few dates yet...But I do, Rupert...Bye..." she hung up...

"Is he calling me?..." Reynolds asked...She shook her head... "No, he'll leave it to me...But we should get over..."

"Yes..." a pause... "He had no idea as to their whereabouts?..."

"None right now..."

"Did he say how they'd contacted him...Was it Angelus...Angel...Who reported to him?..."

"Giles spoke to her...And William spoke to them as well..." she sighed...

"Then we have a phone number..."

"I guess..." she nodded, shaking her head... "But they're going to meet with us...Later tonight...Buffy said they'd call back as to where...I guess she still doesn't trust herself completely...Or maybe us...Should we get going?..." she put the car in gear...

"I see...Just a moment, let me call Giles, tell him we're coming, and see if he can add anything...We mustn't arrive too quickly in any case... "

Sure...She waved a hand... "Don't press him too much, he's not doing too well just now..."

Of course...Reynolds nodded... "Rupert?...Tristam...Yes, Ms. Calendar just reached my hotel...We're heading over in a few moments...I've heard..."

I understand they called you...he paused... "Did you get the number?...Well, I'm just thinking it might do well to know exactly where they are now...What?...I see...So the Council is up to its old tricks, eh?...Not anything I wouldn't have expected from Gwen Post or Quentin Travers, Ripper...All the more reason we should try to locate them...Was Angelus...Angel...With them?...Could they have returned to his place?...Yes, I understand, Rupert...Well, we'd best head on over to you...Be seeing you in a few..."

"Ok?..."

"A moment..." he dialed a number... "Angel?...Tristam Reynolds here, Giles asked me to call...Are you all all right?...This is your number...Are you and the others at your place?...Well, that's probably wise...Ms. Post's team must have your building under surveillance...All right, I'll tell Giles I was able to reach you in case we need to contact you at once...Limit your calls to us, though, they'll be able to defeat our protections of Giles' line in time..."

Jenny turned to him as the Watcher hung up... "All set?...Lets..." she took her foot off the brake...

"Stop..." Reynolds curtly informed her...She felt an odd sensation...A little prick or something on her hand where he'd touched it briefly...

"Shouldn't we?..."

"Not yet..." he dialed again...She beginning to feel a bit numb...Cloudy...

"Ms. Post...Reynolds here...They've made contact, Ms. Summers' soul has been restored, along with Walthrop's..."

What's he...she thought, confused but a bit too numb...

"Keep your foot on the brake and wait..." he told her...She looked at him...Pressing the brake...

"They wouldn't give their location but they used this cell number..." he gave Angel's number... "If you hurry, you should be able to take them...She and Walthrop won't fight humans now...At least not beyond a certain point...Hurry..." he hung up...

She blinked at him a bit...Mind cloudy but... "Why did you...?" she breathed...

"I did nothing, Ms. Calendar...You heard and saw me do nothing...You and I are trying to help Ms. Summers and her husband and that is all...Do you understand?...Now drive us, carefully, to Giles...And forget that last conversation..."

She nodded vaguely and pulled out into the road...

"Anne..." Part XLII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLII...

Having left the Master's old church lair, William and Buffy were proceeding cautiously to the meeting point...The Greenwood cemetery...

Angel having decided it was best to split up and that he return to check out his own place in case Mrs. Post and co were still seeking them there...

As well as sensing the Walthrops' desperately needed time alone...

"You'll like them, Will..." she tried as they walked, breaking a long silence... "They're good people, they'll understand when no one else can..."

"Askin' a lot...Though the girl, that Miss Rosenberg, seemed very nice..." he smiled faintly..."Oh, Cics...We can't get our lives back, Cicely...It's too late..." he murmured...

"It doesn't matter...We're together...You love me and you know I love you...Nothing else matters..."

He paused...

"Existing like this?...Waiting for our personal monsters to come back the moment we find a little true happiness with each other...?" he eyed her...

No...she shook her head...We won't let that happen...

"If they can't help...If Giles hasn't anything he hasn't told me of before...This will be a good-bye...I'll let them believe we're going whatever place Mr. Reynolds has found for us, at least let them try to believe that...Then we'll take care of things when and where we choose...And go on, to where we belong, wherever that is, together..."

"You best stop talkin' like that, girl..." he smiled... "You're gonna make me believe and that could be fatal..."

She stroked his arm gently...Then pointed... "They've got the annual carnival set up..."

He looked briefly over to where shadowy small buildings and structures could be made out...Yeah...

"Cute of them to put it next to a cemetery...I have to say...Ms...Summers, your hometown is a rather odd little place..."

Only open land large enough downtown...And it's Mrs. Summers-Walthrop...she noted...

"That's the cemetery entrance..." she nodded toward the gate... "We're early..." she eyed him... "William?...They've got a carousel...You remember how I liked carousels back then...Take me to the fair?..." she offered an arm...He staring...

"I didn't even get a real honeymoon..."she smiled at him... "And I got cash on me, courtesy my counterpart...Just half-an-hour till the guys are supposed to show...Please?..."

"It's closed, dear heart..."

"That's ok...We'll just take a look round and I'll bribe any one we run into...Please...Just one time lets be a married couple together...Before whatever happens, happens..."

He shook his head but put his arm in hers...

"Say..." she mock-pouted... "You still haven't said how you like the dress...Or version 2.0..." she pulled back and twirled round...

"The dress is lovely...As is Buffy...On the wig however, I have to side with Spike..." he grinned faintly...They resumed walking...

"A terrible thing..." he said suddenly...She giving a narrow look at the wig crack...Hey...

"To find you've no strength of character at all..." he sighed... "Helpless in the face of your own darkest side..."

"We all are, William..." she shook her head...Arm round his shoulder... "But you kept yourself alive in there..."

"Tell me more about our girl..." he looked at the concrete wall of the cemetery across the street from them now... "You saw her?..."

"She was beautiful, Will...I held her just before I passed...She was gone but I told her we loved her..." Buffy whispered... "And I know I...Cicely...Met her out there...While we waited for our chance...We'll find her again..."

"I'm sorry, Cics...So sorry you had to be alone then..."

"I wasn't..." she shook her head... "You were always with me...And Henry took care of me till the end..."

"Thank God...Remind me to thank him if they ever do let us into Heaven..."

"These... 'Watchers'..." he turned to look at her now... "You trust them?...After they murdered us and our girl?..."

"No... I don't...But I trust Rupert Giles...He's a good man, Will...We can count on him..."

"Will he kill us...If they come back before we can stop them?..."

"He will..." she nodded... "Hell, we'll be lucky to get out of this rendezvous Undead..." a wan smile...

Good...he sighed...Cocking his head at her...

"You know, the wig isn't really all that bad...I think you'll be the prettiest girl there..." he nodded over at the carnival grounds...

"Then, my beauty is still effulgent?..." she eyed him...

"Always effulgent, Cics...Always..."

Ms. Calendar and Reynolds had reached the parking lot at Giles...Jenny still a little dazed and out of it...

"Ms. Calendar?...Are you all right?..." Tristam touched her arm...She looking at him a moment...

Something odd...She couldn't quite remember...Shaking her head...

"We should get upstairs to Rupert..." he noted...

"Yes..." she nodded... "Sorry, I'm feeling a little...Odd..."

"Perhaps the spell..." he suggested...She blinked at him... Spell?...Oh...

"Maybe..."

"Shall I get Rupert?..."

"No...No, I'm ok now..." she shook her head and unbuckling seat belt, opened the car door and got out...

"Maybe I'm just afraid of what he'll say..." she grinned wanly...

"I really don't..." Will paused, eyeing the mechanism of the carousel Buffy had headed straight for...

"You can do it, honey..." she beamed...Hmmn...He frowned at her wide-eyed smile...Then grinned... "Please...Cicely was never such a milksop...I may have to reconsider our arrangement if this is how Buffy behaves here..."

"I like that...Nobody was ever so cow-eyed as Cicely the night I got you to agree to come up to the Lake District with me..." she eyed him... "...'William, you just need more experience of the world...Why don't you come along with me tomorrow to Henry's cottage outside Penrith?...As my escort, it being a little isolated for a lady alone...I'm sure the place will fire your imagination...'..." she batted eyes...

"That was pretty bad..." he nodded... "But you were so kind about it...Not to mention so beautiful... I had to jump at the chance...Though even not knowing you were the Slayer, I never bought that you'd ever need an escort..."

"Never thought you did, buddy..." she grinned... "That was part cop-out excuse for you, mostly invitation to make your play..."

At that the lights went on and the horses of the carousel began to slowly move...A tune started up...

"After The Ball..." Will and Buffy eyed each other...

"Playin' our song..." William noted...A bit ruefully...

"See what happens when you go and really please a girl...?" Anne grinned coldly...

You...Will glared...

"Don't go gettin' your panties in a knot, babe..." she chuckled... "Buffy more or less knew this might happen...And I'm not going anywhere...There's no place for me to go but here by the side of my fatal attraction..." she patted him...

"She wanted me to have a moment, before it's over..." she smiled...

"What can I say?..." she stared at his angry face... "She's an idiot...Always was coming up with brainless ideas...Like that humdinger one in 1880 to save you..."

All right...She smiled at his quiet glare... "She didn't entirely plan this...The song caught Cicely by surprise...But she's not against giving me one last moment...I did keep my part of the bargain...You're here, not Spike..."

And by the way, what's wrong?...Aren't you happy to be here?... she eyed him...He frowning...

"That depressed romantic soul of yours..." she chuckled..."Hey, you should be pleased...A lot of girls require pretty hefty presents to get 'em this joyful...All you needed was an old song..."

"Go to Hell, girl...As in back where you came from..."

The horses continued on their steady path..."After The Ball..."

"In a mo', love..." she did a fake Brit accent... "First, say thanks...And tell me I did the right thing bringing you back..."

"Please...I'll live on it in Hell forever...And it'll please the souly one too..." she batted her eyes as Buffy had...

He stared at her...A mocking look returned at him, but something deeper...

"You did the right thing...Thanks..." he told her quietly...

"Of course I did..." she grinned... "Here..." she offered him the cell phone from her pocket...

"Just redial Ms. Calendar and have her hit me with the spell again...Go on..." she grinned...

"Spike's all alone in Hell, and while he's not quite the part of you I want to snuggle always...I don't want him to go and start chasing babes behind my back..."

"After the ball is over, after the break of day..." she sang... "Can we dance while gypsy lady does her thing?..."

Spike's not much for dancin'...And the music in Hell is crappy...

He pressed redial, watching her...

"Oooh, bad Annie is gonna run off and conquer the world..." she teased...

"Unless of course, Will...You'd like to rule the world...?" she eyed him... "I'd be glad to hand it over as a wedding present...If Buffy/Cicely is borin' you a little?...I can imagine you might be looking for a little more Anne in your life... "

He frowned holding phone to his ear... "Just don't try anything, girl..."

"She's takin' her time...What would I 'try'?...Hey, I had it all and gave it my all for love...Would I screw it now?...Unselfish to a fault, that's me..."

"She must have turned the phone off..." Will closed the phone... "Unless you've done something?..."

"You're hurting my feelings, William...A bad idea..." Anne frowned... "I did this for you, I want my share of you, natch...But I've accepted my best bet is to let souly dominate and keep what little hand I can in...Naturally something that will save both your miserable asses as necessary..."

Don't do this to me...she eyed him... "It's not kind...Whatever I am, I have done well by you and my counterpart...And I'm not one to patiently accept underappreciat..."

"Someone..." Will put up a hand...She turning at his word...

"Human..." he noted... "Several..."

She nodded... "And one of them is a recent acquaintance, kudos to her for trackin' us...I guess that thing about us Brits and bulldogs really is true...Well, let me..."

"Stay here..." he told her... "I won't let you harm anyone, even them..."

"They're here to make your wife a permanent slave by holding you..." she frowned... "Why shouldn't I kill them all?...They murdered us...And our baby..."

"Stay...If you really love me...We'll dodge them...Then try to reach Ms. Calendar..."

"Fine...But lets move...They've got those UV things...And I won't fail now..."

"You can't...You've already saved me..." he smiled at her... "And sorry about the dance..."

"Overdue but I'll accept it..." she nodded... "And it's a rain check...I expect a waltz before I go..."

"Ms. Summers!...William!..." Mrs. Post's voice from a bullhorn... "We have this place surrounded!..."

"Can't I kill just her, honey?...Buffy would want me to..." Anne noted as they stepped off the moving carousel...

"Anne..." Part XLIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary-In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLIII...

After hearing Reynolds and Ms. Calendar out and quietly considering the matter based on the facts presented, Giles rose from his seat...

My, he doesn't quite look as composed and Britly resigned as I'd thought he was...Willow thought...Noting the deepening red of his face...

"You Goddamned fool..." he hissed at Jenny through clenched teeth...The look on his face far more terrifying, Willow realized with shock, than anything they'd encountered in battles alongside Buffy this past year...

"I..." Jenny stammered...

"Giles..." Willow tried...

"Be quiet..." he waved her off...His face now a hair more normal...

She glanced at Tara who seemed rather less inclined this time to try thwarting his anger...

Ripper, Mr. Reynolds had called him before...Xander thought...And I was telling Wil I bet it was cause he was just a get-along, pays-for-everybody kinda guy with the fellas on pub night...

"So you are saying that Anne gave you Angel's curse?...That it was in your hands...And at her request...That thing's request..."

Giles' voice was still grim as he stared at the nervous, more-disoriented-than-ever Jenny from where he stood in the living room of his apartment...

"You dragged my poor Buffy back to that body?..."

"Giles...I'm sorry..." she tried...Hands clenched in her lap as she sat on the edge of his sofa...

"Rupert, Ms. Calendar had no choice...And it may well be for the best..." Reynolds beside her...

"You were safe in your car for the moment...You could have come to me here...At least contacted me..." Giles had moved to stand in front of Jenny... "How could you do this to her?..."

"We've been through this, Giles...It was what she wanted..." Willow cut in... "What Buffy wanted..."

"What Buffy wanted...?" he turned to her... "To be a monster, trapped perhaps forever?..."

"To do what a Slayer does...Only this time to save her husband, Giles..."

His face reddened again...

"What Cicely Walthrop wanted or wants is of no..."

"She is Cicely, Giles...You can't separate the two...Not any more..."

Reynolds eyeing Willow with a expression, Xander was a little startled to notice, as grim as Giles'...

"Frankly, babe...I gotta say, demon or soul in charge...Death becomes me..." Anne grinned as she and Will paused a moment before a 24 hour gas station, having fled the amusement grounds...Leaving the Watcher team for the moment trailing in the dust...

She nodded to where her and his image graced the video surveillance monitor inside the attendant's cage...

"Though you're quite a suitable partner...I knew you could still carry off a nice suit..." she beamed, brushing at his suit coat...

He eyed her silently...

Yeah?...she stared back...

"You...Really did this...All..."

"For you, honey?...Absolbloomingtutely...And please remember the Halfreck impersonation idea was Cicely's, not mine..."

"But why...?...You're like him...My other..."

"Why didn't Spike hunt Cicely down and feast on her remains?..." she smiled at him... "You know he wanted to...But he couldn't..."

"I'd hoped...I...Maybe somehow..."

"Sure...And you did...But if he was nothing but instinct and evil...As my ex-roomie Angel liked to call me during our wild days together this past week...No little moralistic groans from you would have held him back..."

I'm not sayin' it's not Cicely and Buffy at work here, some...Or that you weren't a force within Spike...She eyed him, a deep stare...

"Or, for my side, that you should put unrestrained faith in me...Cause like your own counterpart whom you know so well...I am what I am, lover..."

"But grant me...And Spike...This much...That no one can really tell just exactly where the soul ends and we begin..." she smiled...

"So, some of what Buffy/Cicely is, is me..."

"I doubt my wife will be very pleased with that..."

"Screw her..." she shrugged... "I supplied what saved you...What she needed to be the Slayer...And she'll have to exist with that little fact...Between that and Cicely, better be prepared to consult a good shrink later on if they have one wherever Giles' boyfriend sends us..."

She stiffened...He looking after her glance down the road..."I think we'd better continue our little heart-to-heart later..."she noted... "I'd say the rest of the British are coming...And since you won't let me kill 'em...We'd better put some distance between..." she looked over the cars parked by the pumps...No way...Pllllease, do we look like redneck yahoos?...Nope...

Ah...She beamed at one parked by the side...A young, well-dressed red-haired woman sitting inside, apparently awaiting someone...Or trying to appear so...

"Now, what would my babe say to a convertible for a belated anniversary present?..." she waved at the red Mustang convertible...

"Anne..."

She was off and at the car before he could finish his objection...

"Hey, sweetie..." she had opened the door and grabbed the young woman with one hand, the other over her mouth before she could make a cry... "It's all right..." she stared deep into the woman's eyes... "You're not afraid of me...I'm a friend...Give me the keys like a good girl...Cause I'm your best friend and you love doing nice things for me..."

The woman handed her the keys...William having just reached the car...

"Now out you go...You got cab fare home, sweetie?...Great..." she beamed at the woman's vague nod...

"You wanna fight over it...?" she eyed William's annoyed face as the car's owner got out and stood beside him...Staring blankly...

"We can get outta here, have a nice moonlit drive to Giles' or better yet some safe, quiet place to hole up for a bit, and no one gets hurt...Heck, you and Buffy can have the cops return the damned thing to the little lady tomorrow if you want...Or we can fool around and see how high the innocent bystander count rises when the gang in tweed get here..."

Up to you...she gave him a pleasant smile, dangling the keys...

"Move over..." he frowned... "I'm driving..."

"Yes, dear..." she simpered...Handing the keys and climbing over to the passenger side...

Oooh, perfect...she grabbed at a scarf the woman had left behind...Wrapping round her head and tying a bow at her neck as he began backing out...

Whatdaya think?...she tapped him..."I felt all lil' housewifey all of a sudden..." she grinned...

Colin's warehouse lair...Mercifully Anne-free for the moment...His people, weary from a night busy even for vamps, cautiously searching round...None convinced that they'd reached anything approaching safe harbor...

"So how long before we have to vamoose yet again?..." Darla looked round the space with a sneer...Ah, we got new rugs at least...She noted, nodding at the bodies of the Wolfram-Hart demons...

"I'm sure the situation will be more stable now...And more help is on the way..." Lindsay beamed his most winning smile...

Uh-huh...Right...Darla smiled a mockingly winsome smile back...I've eaten better bullcrap than you, pal...

Though the last thing I want is having your friend there on the team immortality...She frowned over to where Lilah was trying to decide as to the safest minimal distance to keep from Colin...A fine balance between having his protection from the others near at hand and avoiding his own obvious fascination with her...

I may be many Evil things but I'm not yet into little boy vampires, thank you...

"I have to say..." Colin sighed a bit, partly in response to Lilah's clear skittishness...What the heck's with her, I'm a charmingly cute world conqueror...Geesh, I got blood on the fangs or something?... "I'm leaning toward Darla's viewpoint here...I've been graciously extending my benevolence to you people but getting very little in return...And I fail to see how things will be more 'stable' for us if, as you say, Ms. Summers' soul has returned to Anne's body..."

On second thought, though...Darla thought... Ding, dong the demon bitch is dead...For now...

Souly girl with her little scruples gotta be an improvement...

"Ms. Summers will focus on getting William to safety, my lord..." Lindsay explained... "She'll have no desire to pursue you and your people here..."

"Really...Then what the hell do we need you people for?..." Darla took face...

"Darla..." Colin raised an Anointed hand...She frowned but resumed human...

"Though my minion does make a good point..." he eyed Lindsay...A number of the other vampires scattered about the room, perking up...

Sounds like the ole chow bell is about to ring-a-ling...

This is definitely not the way I'd like to see this conversation heading...Lilah sighed...

Minion?...Darla blinked...

"The battle's not yet won, my lord..." Lindsay shook his head... "Even if the human soul of the Slayer chooses to make withdrawal her strategy, our goal remains to destroy her...Together we can still achieve that goal...And of course, as I pointed out in my presentation, even after her defeat there's much the Wolf, Ram, and Hart can do for you..."

F'ing... 'minion'?...Darla was reddening now...To a faint shade of rosy pink...

"Yeah?...Well I'd like to know what you can do for me now...Besides decorating my home with your demon trash..." Colin frowned, waving at the demon bodies about the room...Yeah, Lindsay nodded apologetically..."Our bad, messing the place up like that...But we didn't think there'd be a need to use this place again tonight..."

"Let me see if I can get our removal and cleaning team out here for tonight...They're very well experienced in dealing with battle scene cleanup..."

..Hmmn...Colin cast a sidelong glance at Lilah who was trying to watch the vamps clustered about her as well as the proceedings with Lindsay and himself...

Perhaps...I could suggest a minor deal-sweetener...

"Walk with me, Counselor..." he tugged at Lindsay's hand...

Frigging, F'-ing, asswipe 'minion'?...Darla glowered...

"Lindsay?..." Lilah called to where he and Colin were chatting...

"Everything ok?..."

"Absolutely...Lord Colin just wanted to know some specifics about the help in transit..." he beamed...

Colin beaming at her as well...Then returning to his chat with Lindsay...Lilah gradually trying to edge a bit closer to hear...

"So would there be a problem...?" Colin asked quietly...Eyeing Lilah as she struggled to hear...

Both giving her warm smiles...

Worthless, cruddy, pigshit, f-ing minion...Darla growled, just barely audibly...

Darla?...Colin frowned her way...

"I see none..." Lindsay nodded... "In fact, my lord, it being something of a trade-up in her abilities, you'd really be doing us a favor..."

"Stays with me..." Colin raised a finger... "Non-negotiable..."

"Clearing some space on the ladder...Likewise a favor to us...But, my lord, I'd suggest you wait a little...One never knows when a pure human hostage may come in handy, the Slayer's human soul being sensitive to such things...Particularly a fellow female..."

"Say, Lilah..." he called over to her as she eyed them, straining to hear...Darla, quite able to follow the conversation, glaring...

"His Anoited Highness agrees with me that you ought to be ready to play innocent victim to keep the Slayer occupied if she pops up...Could you give us a little scream, something terrified yet pathetically appealing?..."

"Please do, Miss Lilah..." Colin beamed...

What, do I look twelve years old?...she frowned... Still, better than dinner entree...

"Ahhhh!..." she yelped...

Hmmn...Lindsay eyed Colin... "Not...bad...But..."

"A little more...You know, raw terror?..." Colin suggested...

"Here, lemme help you out there, honey..." Darla grabbed Lilah, taking demon face, hand on Lilah's throat, fangs out...Lilah shrieking in abject terror...

"If you want out of this alive, bitch, play along with me..." a rasping hiss...

"First-rate..." Colin nodded...Lindsay, a pleasantly-pleased smile to the quaking Lilah as well...Nice job, girl...

"Always glad to help a fellow woman find her inner voice..." Darla smiled, releasing the trembling Lilah...

Though not so throughly reduced to abject terror as not to comprehend the vampiress' hissed words...

"Anne..." Part XLIV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLIV...

Giles' apartment...

Fortunately for a hard-pressed Jenny, the phone had rung, summoning Giles away...She sat down beside Willow and Tara on the couch...Xander remaining standing next to Willow, Reynolds seated over by Giles' computer station…

"Angel?..." Giles spoke into the phone, standing near Xander...Who was a bit thoughtful as he stared at the others, catching Reynolds' attention a moment...Who regarded him with a nod and reassuring smile...

"I did what I thought..." Jenny began, to Willow...Who patted her...

"I think it was right..." Willow nodded... "And Giles will understand, when he sees her again..."

"I see..." Giles told the phone... "Well, we'll warn them should they contact us...Don't risk a confrontation, Angel...I'll try and speak to Mrs. Post, see if I can persuade her to back off from your home.."

He hung up and came back to them... "Angel says there are Watcher personnel surrounding his building, armed with some new kind of UV projector that apparently can destroy vampires at least at limited range...Buffy and William are on their way to meet with us, so far as he knows, but Mrs. Post probably has this place under guard as well..."

"We should warn them, then..." Tara spoke up...Giles eyeing her...

"I doubt Mrs. Post and her people will be a match for them, whatever weapons Travers has provided..." Reynolds noted...

"They're fully aware of the situation, Angel thinks...And if they are not..." Giles paused... "It might be for the best, now..."

"So let them fry her and solve your dilemma for you?..." Tara asked quietly... "You said you'd meet with her...And I would point out they are human souls again..."

"If I do meet with Buffy...And Tristram probably being right about her and William's ability to handle Mrs. Post, I imagine I will have to, it's not with the intention of letting her leave in her current state..." he replied...

"Giles..." Willow began...He shook his head...

"They've found each other...She's helped him...We've allowed them that much...Now it's time to do our duty to Buffy..." he eyed the group...

"If she...If they are free souls again...They're perfectly capable of deciding that for themselves..." Tara said firmly... "We've no right to make that decision for them..."

"Would you wish to take up residence forever in your transformed body, Drusilla?..." he asked her, a hard look...

She rose...Returning his look...

"Maybe not...Maybe I'd accept it as God's will, I can't say...But I'd want the decision left to me..."

"Anne, would you please turn that down?..." William asked her as she twiddled the car's radio tuner, sound cranked high...

"What?...Oh, sure...Nothing decent on this late anyway...What's up, babe?..."

"I think we ought to decide as to where to head...Your friend Giles' place is likely to be staked out..."

"Oooh that word..." she shook her head, then grinned... "But yeah, I'd say it's a certainty...Well...We could always head for LA and find a nice hotel..."

No, huh?...she eyed his quick frown... "Some romantic you are...Am I ever gonna get a decent honeymoon outta you?...How's about Canada?...I'd prefer Mexico but they'd figure I'd want to head there..."

"Anne..."

"Can't blame a girl for trying...I only be asking for a few weeks or maybe decades of bliss...Ok..." she sighed at his set face...

"I never said I wouldn't still let you call her back when we get settled you know...And she might not object to finding a place here on Earth...Where she could still look out for the guys...Call Mom once in while..." a solemn, innocent stare...

He turned off the road to a small side street, pulled over to the curb and shut off the engine and lights...

"Lets ask her, then...Call this 'Ms. Calendar'..."

"If I still got her number on me...Ok, ok..." she put up a hand... "You can't expect me not to want a little time with you...Or if that's impossible to keep at least souly girl here with you...I'm not welcome in Heaven you know...I won't even get impressions from her there..."

He stared at her a moment...

"Fine, here...Call her and send me off to eternal torment...But promise me you'll stay here a little while...The two of you...Sos I can get something out of it...?"

Not much to ask...she noted, a winsome expression...

He frowned, taking the cell phone she offered...

"I suppose a honeymoon in Mexico would be nice...If she really wants it..." he said quietly, dialing...

"I see..." Giles spoke into his cell phone... "Well, then...William...I'd suggest you and...Your wife...Meet us at Greenwood Cemetery by the same monument we met her before within the hour...Ms. Calendar will be there, as will the spell...We'll do it all then...No, it's best you come straight...We'll see you there..."

He snapped the phone shut...

"Our debate seems to have been unnecessary..." he looked at the others... "Miss Anne has returned..."

"What...?" Willow asked...Jenny staring...

"It appears, from what Mr. Walthrop told me, if we can take his word, that marital bliss was too much for the spell...We no longer need to worry about Buffy's soul..."

"We don't?..." Tara...Her face tense... "So you lied to him...You've no intention of letting Ms. Calendar repeat the spell..."

"No..." Giles said quietly..."And this should prove to you all how pointless the argument is...The curse is useless as far as giving Buffy any chance of an existence here...All we can do now is give her and William peace...And hope the next Slayer has a fraction of her abilities..."

"Mr. Reynolds...?" Tara turned to him...

"Drusilla...Miss Maclauy…" Reynolds hesitated… "It does seem Rupert is right...To force Ms. Summers back here again seems only cruel...If we can send William to her, it may be the kindest thing now..."

"Anne may object to that..." Xander noted...

"Which is why we must destroy her first..." Giles replied... "If Mr. Walthrop is the good man she claimed he'll want to follow her and give us no trouble..."

"I agree, Ripper..." Reynolds nodded... "Anne will have to be dealt with first...And to do that we may, much as we hate to do it, have to call in Mrs. Post's team's help...Given Anne's abilities..."

Willow glanced at Xander...Hmmn...

"Mrs. Post wants to take Anne...And William…Undead..." Tara shook her head... "She'll never help us kill her while that's possible...Mr. Giles, the only way is to let Ms. Calendar use the curse one more time...If Buffy wants to die afterward, it's her choice...That's what you came here for, right?...To give Cicely her choice in all of this at last?…" she turned to Reynolds… "I know I believe now it's what I'm here for…"

Reynolds, after a pause, nodded, carefully…

"Mr. Giles…" she faced him… "I know what you're afraid of…But if Buffy chooses to stay it will be because that's what she wants…Not love of you or the others…Not her duty…She didn't let Anne return because she wanted to die, at least not just yet…Let her make the decision…You'll never forgive yourself if you don't…And forgiveness…" she paused, tears in her eyes now…

"…forgiveness is what all this really is about…"

"I appreciate your feelings, Ms. Maclauy…" Giles replied… "But I will do what I know Buffy would want…Xander, if you would take Willow and Ms. Maclauy to the cemetery in your car, I'll bring Ms. Calendar and Mr. Reynolds with me…Try to elude Mrs. Post's people if you can, I will contact them only if we need them…If any one of you doesn't wish to assist me in this…?" he looked one by one at all…

"Stay…"

More's acoming...


	4. Chapter 4

"Anne…"

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse,  
.

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... **Anne** gets her chance...

(Sorry, Part 45 seems to have been deleted in earlier ch4 but now restored.)

**Part XLV**...

The car suddenly made a sharp turn, down Brown...Willow twisted from her rear seat window's view to call to Xander... "Xander, this won't get us to Greenwood..."

"Change of plans...We're picking Angel up...We may need him..."

"Xander?...Giles didn't say anything about..."

"Wil..." Xander said quietly, eyes fixed on traffic... "We're not going to let Giles kill them...Not without hearing what Buf wants...If she really is back..."

Tara, beside Willow, nodded...

"So I figured..." Willow gave a faint smile... "And I'm in..."

"You know it means going against Giles..." he glanced at her reflection in the rear-view mirror quickly... "And that he might be right...Buffy might want to die..."

"Yeah..." she nodded... "But she could've staked herself then and there once William was free...I think Tara's right...We owe it to her to find out what she wants..."

"He is gonna be pissed, though..." she sighed... "Probably permanently..."

"Probably...But frankly, I'm more worried about his pal from England..."

"Mr. Reynolds?..." Willow stared at him...Tara as well...

"There's something wrong about him, Wil...Look...This ole friend of Giles comes here, at great risk, so he and Giles tell us...To try and tone for the Council's wrong?...But ever since we learned **Anne's** done the job and rescued this 'William' he's done nothing to persuade Giles to let them be..."

"He found those dimensional havens for them...He's not sure what the right thing is anymore than we are..." she noted... "Why are you wondering about him now?...You think he's a Council spy?..."

"Maybe..." Xander shook his head... "But whatever he is here for, he's not just here to unselfishly help Cicely...Maybe not even to help her t all..."

"I saw his face when you said Buffy is Cicely, that they couldn't be eparated anymore..." he glanced at her troubled face in the mirror... It wasn't the look of a guy who wants to bestow peace, love, and togetherness..."

"Lilah...Lindsay...my Lord Colin..." Holland Manners at his most congenial, a happy beam radiating confidence...

Not a bad job repressing that instinctive panic at finding oneself potentially on the menu, Darla thought, watching with the rest...Though careful to maintain a little distance from the miserable herd...Looking over the new visitor...Feebly human, but a power broker none the less...And not without some protection on him if my occult senses are up to their usual snuff...

And all-in-all...She looked Manners over carefully...Not too tough on the eyes, either...

Hmmn...Beginning to think after this it may be time I once again declare my independence...After all, I occasionally bucked the Master in his time and the little bastard's not even my sire...

Might be time I considered bestiality...A human partner torn between desire for and abject of me, whom I could always dispose of with relatively minor effort, might be a nice change...

"Holland Manners, our Director of Special Projects, my Lord..." Lindsay introduced Manners who gave a studied, deferential bow...

Still, in the end they all smell the same...The fear oozes out...

Except that smart-ass, Lindsay...He's got the whiff, can't stop the old autonomic systems from pumping the gas for fear-flight...But that good ole spiritual fear, no...

Hmmn...Unless I miss my guess, I sense a touch of...Ah, the punk's got something, that's it...Darla turned from Lindsay to give Manners a sweet, brief smile, which he pleasantly returned, nodding...

"And Miss Darla...May I say I have been an admirer of your career for years, ma'am..."

Hmmn?...

She couldn't repress a briefly pleased moment...Damned about time someone remembered who she damn well was...Besides...Always worthwhile to have a foot in the camp...bed...She returned to Lindsay who bore his usual shit-eating smile...Yep, some kind of magics protection...Just that whiff of power...

You might've shown similar brains, bitch...I thought you W-H types were on the ball...she eyed a Lilah who seemed excessively overjoyed to be reunited with the boss...

Moron...He sold you out over the phone on the punk's last call...And if it weren't a matter of personal pride I'd let the brat have his nurse/play doll...

But nobody, not even the Anointed One, cuts Queen Darla out of the picture...

"But..." Manners put up a hand as Colin showed a bit of annoyance...Enough with the buttering of my minions...Lest I have them butter you...

"Forgive me if I skimp on the social amenities till later but we must move to the situation at hand..."

"Beginning with your firm's utter failure to fulfill your promises of making my problems go away..." Colin frowned...

"I know my Lord..." Manners was solemn... "And our Senior Partner on Earth, Mr. Joseph, offers his sincerest apologies...He is on his way himself to help in this matter...He wanted me to proceed here directly while he gathered our forces and to personally assure you that we will do everything in our power to assist you..."

Colin repressed his own beam...Hmmn...A Senior Partner cowtowing to him?...Personally?... They'd never even done that for the Master...

Not too shabby...Though only the Anoited One's due, of course...

Well, they're certainly whiz-bangs at the suck-up, Darla thought, catching Colin's brief flash of satisfaction...

But thoughts of a practical nature intruding... "And just how are you and your chief to 'assist' me?..." Colin fumed... "Everything you've tried with this bitch has failed..."

"My Lord..." Holland's voice apologetic... "I'm afraid you were misinformed...We have in fact almost succeeded..."

"Almost!..." Colin was approaching rant now...The other vampires beginning to hopefully eye the 'guests'...

Always time for a quick meal even if one must dust immediately afterwards...

"Your shape-shifters and thugs didn't last ten minutes with **Anne**!..." he stood by Manners...Several bodyguards awaiting the word...Lilah looking round...

In a bit deep when one looks to Darla for comfort and support...she thought...

"Our diversionary force of demons, yes, my Lord...But those shifters were not ours...And not **part** of our plan...Lord!..." Manners gasped as a guard seized him and yanked him to the floor at Colin's sign...

Hey!...The guard fell back, clutching a burning arm...

Colin standing over Manners...

"Nice...But that sort of charm or spell nonsense won't protect you from me..."

Though he discreetly signaled for more guards to move beside him...

"Lord...If...I...Might...Exp...lain..." Manners sat up...

Hmmn...Darla eyed the untouched Lindsay...

Someone has even more than magics covering his ass...

"My Lord..." Lindsay called... "A moment's gracious consideration, please...Mr. Manners is telling you the truth..."

Oh?...Colin, Darla, Lilah, various minion vamps looking...

Don't know if I'm more surprised that we had something else...If we really do...Or that Lindsay didn't let him kill Holland first to clear another rung on the ladder...

"Ye...Yes, my Lord..." Manners choked out...Colin reluctantly signing for the guards to let the human rise...Long experience in such situations helping to restore his suave tone in seconds...

"Our plan was never to win by confronting **Anne** directly...All that was to keep her off-balance...Though the shifters...A contribution of her own Council...Were always a slim possibility..." he struggled to catch breath...Giving Lindsay his opportunity...

"As Mr. Manners was going to say, our tactics involved hitting **Anne's **most fundamental vulnerability, Lord Colin...Her love for William..." Lindsay smiled...

"Spike?..." Darla said, aloud...Colin glaring at her...

"William...The human soul..." Lindsay corrected... "For whom she's sacrificed everything to save...Her chance of power here, even her place on Earth...William...Her, or at least her counterpart soul's beloved husband...And the key to defeating...Or, controlling, both **Anne** and Cicely/Buffy...And we have the means to threaten that soul..."

"Yes..." Manners, smoothly repressing his rage at Lindsay's surgical incut...

Threaten this 'Cicely''s husband's soul?...And he's held this stuff back all this time?...Let us nearly be killed...Just so he could grab the spot for that one moment?...Lilah stared at the beaming-to-smirk's-edge Lindsay...

Got hand it to the sob...

"Hey, guys..." a cheery Les, back from a sweep of the area outside, leading three new, somewhat disoriented, recruits into the midst...One newly Unteenaged Ungirl still tightly clutching her grocery bag as she stared nervously about the room...From out of which, Lilah noted with a slight, desperately repressed, start, a child's limb protruded...

"What's up?..."

"Well?..." William stared at **Anne**...Their car now parked in front of the main gate at Greenwood Cemetery...

"Nice place..." she nodded at the gate... "Demon or no, you always had instinctive good taste, Will..."

"Thanks...Lets go then..." he turned to open his door...

"You sure about this?..." she asked...

"Are you reneging on your promise?..." he paused to look at her...A quick grip on her left hand...She not resisting...

"Giles will kill us if he gets the chance...He won't hesitate this time..." she noted carefully...

"And that should bother me...Why?..."

"Fine..." she frowned...

"Lets go, **Anne**...Or do I have to drag you over...?"

"Would it be so bad to stay?...With Buffy, I mean..." she looked at him..."Just for the lifetime you both lost?..."

"With you...And perhaps Spike...Popping in for a visit every so often, I suppose..." he eyed her... "Forget it..."

"There's other ways..." she looked at the dashboard... "I mean, to bring the soul back...Permanent ways...More or less..."

"Our lives are over, Cicely...They were a hundred years ago..."

"They never began..." **Anne** shook her head... "God, Will...You know they didn't..."

"Here...As semi-human monsters...?"

"You and she could be heroes...You always wanted to fight evil, Will...With your poetry and beauty when you didn't have power...And now...The little humans need us...Well, you two..."

"There'll be another Slayer...And I've never wanted to be a hero, except for you, Cicely..." he sighed...

She sat a moment...

"**Anne**...Please don't make this harder..."

"We could be human again..." she said quietly...

"Not so good a deal for you...Or her...With you non-super and her the Slayer...And I didn't want to risk it...But..."

"Are you...Serious?..."

"I've never lied to you, William...You'd know if I were...It could be done..."

"How do you know this?..."

She grinned..."I could say I'm plugged into the grand network of all things evil...Which I am...But, when I was researchin' on the Net about the curse, I came across other things...Including human resurrection from the vampiral...My instinct says it's for real..." a narrow look at him... "And yours agrees...Spike, I mean...He knows it instinctively, too..."

"Human...?"

"Horse of a different color, eh?...Though for the Unlife of me I can't see what's so damned great about being able to get a sunburn and be killed by almost anything..."

"How...? Some deal with Evil, I suppose?..."

"There's always a little horse trading involved..."

"I think we're best off holding our meeting with your Mr. Giles...I'll ask Buffy when she returns what she thinks about it...Time permitting..."

"The Wolf, Ram, and Hart have the spell...Pagan gods...The minor ones, with small g...Rulers of the demonic heartland...Fallen angels if you like Milton and the Bible..."

"Wolf, Ram...I've..."

"Wolfram-Hart...It's their front, a global law firm and conglomerate...Based in LA..."

"I think I've heard of them...Or at least Spike has...So they're Evil, Inc...?"

"And have a spell that could give us our lives back..." she noted...A tad hopefully...

"In exchange for...?"

"Their lives, natch...Some of them at least are mortal...And there are ways to threaten even the immortal ones...I know you'd never consider any other deal..."

"No..."

"You aren't willing to think about it?...Even a little?...Will, we could have a life...You and Cicely...And me, sorta...Hovering in the background...You and she could have children..."

"If we persuaded these creatures to give up their spell...I suppose they want a piece of us, too?..."

"They want me, certainly...I'd be a great asset...But I'm not even thinking that way, babe..." she noted, hastily... "I only want you...But if we could get the drop on them...Make them deal..."

"No, **Anne**...Much too risky...If they're Evil they'd want both our demons... And while I don't doubt you care..."

"I'd never betray you, William...If I wanted to, I'd have called them in long ago..."

"Do you love me, **Anne**?..."

She sighed... "Wishing right now, I didn't quite so much..." she eyed him..."Ok...I dig...I'll come quietly..."

But God, it sure would've been great...she grinned at him...

"If I thought..." he paused... "If I knew Cicely wanted this..."

"You'll ask her...?" an eager tone...

"I'll ask...If there's time..."

"Thanks..." she nodded...

"You really think she'd...?"

"No..." she shrugged... "She'll never take the chance..." Wan smile... "But I appreciate you're being willin' to ask her..."

"I am tempted...Sincerely..."

"Then I got something to live on in Hell...When I'm alone..."

"Spike..."

"They don't give you rewards for betraying the greater Evil, let alone killing your sire...I'll never be allowed near Spike...Though he's not the  
one I want in any case..."

She looked at his face... "I tole you...It's enough that you know who saved you...The darkest side of the woman you love...I can live on that,  
even in Hell forever..."

"May God have mercy on you, love..."

"You think so?...I am kinda charmin' in my way, doncha think?" she beamed...

"Anne..." Part XLVI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLVI...

"You see my Lord…" Holland had regained his composure and, for the moment, retaken his position on the pole…Lindsay resuming an attitude of respectful deference… "We knew from the beginning it all came down to William…As did the Council of Watchers…"

"They're in this, too…?" Colin sighed… "Lovely…"

"They want Ms. Summers as an Immortal Slayer…" Manners began…

Colin shook his head…Not making a good case here, Mr. Evil LA Law…

"…As we want Anne…Our Immortal Demonic anti-Slayer…"

"And what a help to us she's been…" Darla cut in, sarcastically…

"With William secured, she'll cooperate…And her nature will support our efforts…Evil is, after all, where her heart lies…"

"So…?" Colin frowned… "Isn't this all academic, considering you don't have William the Bloody, thanks to your foot-dragging?...And with Anne at his side now, aren't likely to get him…"

"You might have told us while we had him in our grasp…" Darla chimed in…

Colin frowning slightly…

No need to remind me we had him…

"I mean if we had known, Lord Colin would have this wrapped up by now…" she gave Colin a sweet smile…

True enough, he nodded, beaming a bit…

Now that's the sort of face-saving behavior a Leader appreciates in a minion…Darla's really not so bad once she's been properly housebroken…

And no reason the Anointed One can't have two immortal mommie slaves, he glanced over to the ever-nervous Lilah…

"We weren't aware William had come so quickly…" Manners explained…

"And we hadn't had a chance to establish our alliance with you… However…"

"All right, then…Lets dispense with the crap, counselor…" Colin waved a hand… "Do you people have a plan?...And make it a good one…" he eyed Manners… "Or I'm afraid it's time we cut our losses and your throats…"

"We have a plan, Lord…And bait neither Anne nor Ms. Summers could resist…"

"Intriguing…" Colin nodded…

"And an ally in their ranks…Well, the ranks of those close to them…"

"Better…Details, Counselor…"

"Of course, my Lord…"

"Human..." Willow hissed to Xander and Tara as they sat in their purloined car watching the three figures trying to look as nonchalant as possible outside Angel's building. Nonchalant to the point of being completely conspicuous, meaning as Xander noted, only one thing…

"They must be Council." He eyed the two men and one woman… "If you're sure they're alive, that is…"

"Sure as magics can make me…" Willow frowned… "Tara?..."

"I think human, but I'm no expert…Can you reach Angelu…Mr. Angel, Xander?..."

"Not yet…He may be afraid of answering his phone…" Xander paused…

Willow eyeing Tara a moment…

"…Or they got him…Or Anne did…Or he…" Willow began…

"I think I better just go in…It won't be too weird if one of Buffy's people goes to see Angel…" Xander noted…

Buffy's 'people'?...Willow blinked…

I love Buf, but I do kinda want more on me own tombstone than "Buffy's person"…

"Let me go…" Tara replied, moving to the door… "They won't know me, I'll just say I live in the building…If I can't risk opening the door the easy way, I'll say I lost my key…"

"They might be in Angel's place right now…" Willow pointed out…

"I just wanted to see my friend and neighbor…" Tara smiled… "Wanted to know if he'd like to catch a DVD..."

"Best if I go, I think…" Willow insisted…

"Wil, they may know you…Tara's probably the one to go…" Xander noted…

"You mean Drusilla…" Willow replied… "And I'm not sure of that…"

"I'm not here to kill Angel, Willow…" Tara frowned… "And I had my chance already if I were…"

Xander eyed Willow… "Ok…" Willow sighed… "Be careful, though…The Council may know about you for all we know…"

"Tell him to meet us at Greenwood if he can…" Xander said… "And what Wil said…"

"I'll be careful…" Tara nodded…Opening her door…

"I thought returning to Angelus' place might be productive…" Mrs. Post smiled at her from the sidewalk…

"Well…" Giles eyed the cemetery gate from the car in which he sat with Jenny and Tristam…

"Giles…" Jenny appealed… "At least talk to them…"

"They want to die…We'll give them peace…It's time to end my poor girl's sufferings…" he eyed her coldly… "I'll not have her condemned like Angelus…Ready, Tris?..."

"Ripper…" Reynolds replied, moving to his door as Giles opened his and got out…Reynolds emerging, waiting as Giles turned to reach inside the car...

A scream from Jenny in the car as Reynolds caught the turning Giles on the back of his head with a small, hard object…Giles sinking to the ground, his crossbow and bag of implements falling beside him…

"Sleep…" Reynolds called to Jenny, she passing out almost immediately…

"I wonder if I should leave a note for my mom…" Anne spoke up suddenly as she and William moved carefully across the cemetery rows…Frowning at the growling face emerging from a fresh grave, a forties-ish brunette in dress suit, face distorted…William turning back to her at the paired sounds…Blinking at the dust cloud…

"Sorry…What was I saying?...Oh, right, my mom…What do you think, honey?..."

"Who was that?..." he stared at the ashes…

"Huh?...Oh, ummn…" she peered over to the stone… "Marion L. Vestry… Cancer, I'd say by the smell…What?..." she eyed him… "You do think she's better off?…Free soul, peace, and all that crap?…" she shrugged…

A more careful look…

"You're not...?"

"No…" he shook his head… "I'm not reconsidering…I just hadn't…Except vaguely, through Spike…"

"Oh…Well…" she shrugged again… "That's how we go…Poof…"

"As if we never existed…" he said, slowly…

"We existed…" Anne gave him a hard stare… Faint smile… "You and Us, love…We existed, all right…"

She looked up…Alert…

"I think our welcoming committee has arrived…"

"Mr. Walthrop, I presume..." Reynolds, eyeing them from the cemetery's main walking path...

"You say you're a Counselor, from England...?" William regarded Tristam...Anne keeping an intense watch for any threat...Particularly the Giles whom Reynolds had assured them would not be able to join them for a bit...

"...who wants to help?..."

"If I can..." Reynolds, nodding... "Some of us do regret what we've done to you both..."

"And Cicely's...er, Buffy's...Friend, that Watcher Mr. Giles?...He's not a party to this 'offer'?..."

"I'm afraid Rupert's concern is solely for Buffy Summers...I had to prevent him from making this appointment, if there was to be any chance of helping you..."

Anne paused in her glance round...Eyeing Reynolds coldly... "Where's Giles?...I sense him around here..."

Not that she didn't have complete faith in Watchers, she'd sneered at Reynolds...But Giles might prefer not to have a final face-to-face...

"Which is why we needed to meet first...I can help you to a safe haven..."

"No..." William shook his head... "Like this?...With Cicely's soul gone off...?"

"I can help with that as well...Listen, Walthrop…There's not much time…" Reynolds insisted… "A moment…" he pulled out a small digital recorder…

"I've heard that theme song before…" Anne grinned… "Goodbye, babe…" she gently smiled at William… "Don't tr..."

"Anne?..." Will looked at the careworn face now before him…

"She's gone, Will…" Buffy said quietly…Turning to Reynolds…

"So…Here you are…" she eyed him coolly… "Is Giles alright?..."

"I had to knock him unconscious I'm afraid…" Tristam returned the stare… "But he should be fine shortly…Miss Summers…"

"Why did you bring her back…?" Will began…

"Mrs. Walthrop…" Buffy corrected… "But to an old friend like you, Simon…Surely it's Cicely…"

"There never was any fooling you, my girl…" Reynolds smiled… "How glad I am that there's no need for foolish games at our last…"

"Only once, Simon…" she replied… "And I doubt either of us is in the mood for games…"

"Farris…?" William stared…Tensing…

"Don't, boy…" Reynolds, harshly… "I've not awaited this moment for a century to leave myself unprotected…"

"What more do you want, Simon?..." Buffy sighed…A hand on William's to restrain his charge… "To take him from me again?...I'll just destroy myself…Or Anne will…"

"The old romantic nonsense…I'd hoped you'd learned a little sense, girl…"

"We're both fools for love, Simon…" she shook her head… "But at least I can claim to have gained a little more from it than you…Simon, what good does any of this do you now?..."

"No good, Cicely…" he replied… "But we are chained together, my girl… Doomed to suffer forever…And if I cannot win all, I can yet win a part…"

"You've been waiting for us to reunite…In poor Mr. Reynolds?..."

"A well-meaning fool, yes…I simply urged on his fond desire to make amends and waited my chance…Though I have resided in a number of Council members related to my bloodline, waiting for you…Pushing them to watch for you…Most silly weaklings, anxious to 'right the wrong'… But useful enough tools…Naturally I'd no wish to let dear Anne tear this present husk to pieces so I kept myself concealed but for a few necessary surfacings...Until, your dear return, my girl..."

"What should we do, lass…?" Will hissed…"I can distract him…"

"He's not lying about protection, hold on, Will…" she whispered back…

"Lovers' secrets?..." Farris sneered…

"Just considering how to gut and stuff you…" William replied…

"Oh, the poor man hardly deserves that, Walthrop…" Farris smiled… "His desire to help you both was quite sincere…"

"Then we'll mourn his sacrifice and thank him in Heaven…" Will replied…

"Simon, what do you want?..." Buffy sighed… "You can't separate us now…"

"Separate you?...Cicely, the sentimental view of me you still have…" Farris chuckled… "So I am to be content with killing one and watching the other destroy themselves to join them?...No, foolish girl…I realize separation is impossible…I must be content merely to make you both suffer eternally…"

He raised a cell phone and pressed a button…

"My allies…Fools of course but useful enough…No, Cicely, I've not come to separate you again…That is pointless…But I am going to continue making your love a torment and cause of eternal suffering to you both…"

"Consider it my wedding present…" he smiled…

"Anne..." Part XLVII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse,

.

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end

of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

"Sorry..." Willow noted again to Angel as the van in which he, she, Tara, Xander, and Mrs. Post and several heavily armed members of her team sped toward Greenwood Cemetery...

"It's my fault..." Tara cut in... "I should've guessed they'd spotted us..."

"Yes..." Mrs. Post spoke into her cell phone... "Excellent...I'll contact them immediately...Take very good care of our prize, sir..."

"They've got her?..." Angel asked...

Mrs. Post ignoring him, dialed...Pausing to remind her people to watch the prisoners with care...

"Hello...Alls well, yes...We're on our way to join them now...I see...We'll do our best..."

"Sounds like they think so..." Willow noted... "And I shoulda guessed, knowing these guys a bit..."

"No need to blame yourselves..." Mrs. Post smiled...Turning back from the passenger seat to face them... "We knew a few of you would come to assist Angel...Though I'd hoped it might be William and Cicely returning...

"Then they're still..." Xander began...

"Lord, I hope so...Or all this was for nothing..." Mrs. Post nodded...

"All this?..." Tara frowned... "You never had any intention of helping William or Buffy, did you?..."

"Angel...If you move toward that door again, I will have Drusilla shot in the arms first..." Mrs Post interjected...Angel hesitating...

"But I understand a heroic type like you can't resist making a jolly good try..." she grinned... "To answer your question, Drusilla...Of course we intend to help the Walthrops..."

"By holding William prisoner?...And keeping Anne here on Earth?..."

Tara glared... "A tool for the Council?..."

"An instrument to protect Humanity..." solemn tone..."Though of course we'll do our best to see the demon is held back..."

"We won't sit by while you turn Buffy into a..." Willow...

"...Maniacal killer?..." Mrs. Post leered... "I'd thought she'd already managed that on her own quite well..."

"Lets hope Anne makes a final appearance before you..." Willow noted, quietly...

"I'm rather hoping to make her acquaintance...The lady seems a practical sort...I think we might get her to see the benefit in working with us...Sharing some existence with Buffy...On those occasions when it's best not to have the Slayer quite so..."

"Human...?" Tara finished...

"If you love your friend so much as you all claim, you should see that this is a chance for her..."

"Let her go..." Angel shook his head... "For your own safety...You fools don't know what you're dealing with...She'll never work for you, not even for a chance to stay with Will...Knowing how he'll feel about it...She already wants to destroy the Council, only finding Will's and keeping him safe been holding her back...A word from him to fight you and you'll be dead meat..."

"Yes...Keeping William safe..." Mrs. Post nodded... "That much I agree with as to her motivation...But I believe it will remain her focus, and in time, experiencing the pleasures of long-term existence, she'll come round..."

"Not a chance..." Willow chimed in...

"You have surprising faith in a demon's moral character..."

"No, just my friend Buffy's..." Willow shook her head...

"Hmmn-hmn..." Mrs Post nodded... "Well, even as William may secure us Anne...Your lives are precious to Ms. Summers, even if she has regained a knowledge of her past...I may not have met her, but I believe I understand her well enough to know that while human Summers might not agree even for William's sake, she will for the lives of mere humans...A pity, really, she had to succeed in part at last in building something of the life poor Cicely wanted...It's left her fatally vulnerable..."

"Something you wouldn't know, I'm sure..." Tara replied, grimly...

"Ms. Rosenberg, you should be aware we have a dampening field in effect in here..." Mrs. Post looked at Willow who had been trying to make a very delicate hand gesture... "I hope you all appreciate that I have studied you carefully and do respect your abilities..."

"Thanks..." Willow, coolly...

"As for you, Drusilla..." Mrs. Post smiled at Tara... "I think you are hardly the person to take a highly moral position..."

"No one better..." Xander said, coldly... "Whatever Dru the demon is, human Dru is one of the finest people I know...Which can't be said for you..."

"The ends justify the means, Mr. Harris...You'll see in time...You'll grow up and come to understand the larger issues...These childish games you and your friends have played here at the Hellmouth are over now..."

"It's all for nothing if we don't give a damn about individuals..."

Tara replied... "If you represent the Council's view, they've lost their humanity far more than those creatures who took my body and Buffy's..."

"Anyway...Giles will have taken care of them by now..." Willow said, with confidence she did not feel... "They're safe in Heaven where you'll never torment them again..."

"I really don't think so...But God help him if he has..." Mrs Post noted coldly...

"Well, here we are...Park over there..." she told the driver...

She moved to the door... "I'll speak to the others, kill Mr. Harris and shoot Drusilla if anyone of them makes a move...Particularly Angel..." she got out...

Well...Guess that tells me my status on the scheme of things, Xander thought...Eyeing the cold-eyed young woman pointing gun his way...

"Wesley?...Situation...?" Gwendolyn addressed Wes, who stared at the van she'd emerged from...Three others standing with him...

"We've taken up a position by the gate as instructed...I've sent Michel to see what's going on inside..."

Mrs. Post frowned at her junior...

"I told you to keep strictly to the gate and wait for me and further instructions... Recall your man..."

"Sarah Michel..." Wes noted... "Long hair, about the Slayer's..."

"Are you trying to be funny, Mr. Wyndham-Price?..." Mrs. Post glared... "Recall the girl, now!..."

"Surely you want to know what's...?" Wes began...Pulling out a phone which had suddenly beeped...

"Sarah?...What?..."

Mrs. Post reached for the phone...Pulling a gun as Wes backed away...The others of his team staring, dumbfounded...

"Mrs. Post?..." one asked...

"I will have my orders complied with...Give me that phone, Wesley..."

He handed the phone over...

"Ms. Michel?..." Gwendolyn spoke into the phone, still holding gun on Wesley...

"Never mind that...You are to return here at once...Now, Ms. Michel!..." she closed the phone...Put the gun down...

"Sorry, gentlemen...But this is not a game...We are dealing with the very survival of Humanity...I hope you understand now that when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed...Mr. Wyndham-Price, for the sake of your career I'm prepared to overlook this incident this one time..."

"Perhaps you'd care to let us know what Ms. Michel told you..." Wesley asked quietly..."Before you have her silenced..."

"What has been done, has been done in the service of the Council and Humanity, Wesley...Don't be a fool and interfere in matters that do not concern you..."

"I can't see the service in rendering Rupert Giles unconscious, Mrs. Post..." he replied...

The other team members staring...

"Mr. Giles has let his personal attachment to Ms. Summers cloud his judgment...As I see have you...Gentlemen...Your orders are very clear...We will wait here by the gate for reinforcement and..."

"What 'reinforcement'?..." Wesley asked...

"You are relieved, Mr. Wyndham-Price...I'm sorry you couldn't handle such a difficult assignment, I will try to be generous in my report...Randall, escort Mr. Wyndham-Price back to his..."

Randall, a well-built, dark-haired fellow of about Wesley's age sighed...Eyeing Wes who kept his attention on Gwendolyn...

A crash from within the van...All looking that way...

"Gunshot!..." Bridges, a tall, blond fellow standing by the gate, cried...

Colin's latest lair...

And the worst yet, he'd just noted, frowning at his minions...

Still, more important things than trying to impress his new allies were pressing right now...

"So, an alliance with a member of the Council of Watchers?..." Colin nodded thoughtfully...

Manners smiling benignly...Slightly grim glance at Lindsay...Leave this one to me, you little suck-up bastard...

"A mutual assistance pact, one might say...To face down a common threat..."

Hmmn... "And just what do those clowns have that could even slow Anne down?..."

"They have a few surprises, my lord..." Manners, casually... "But it's what they shortly will..." he paused as his cell phone beeped...

Hate those things...Colin frowned...Nodding curtly at Manners' glance for permission to accept...

"Mrs. Post?...Yes, it's Manners...How is the operation going?...Yes?...Good, good...Yes, I'm about to contact our mutual friend..."

What's up?...Lilah reluctantly hissed to Lindsay...

"Need to know, honey..." he smiled...She gritted her teeth as Darla eyed her...

Nothing ever really changes, do it, kid?...Her look saying...

"We'll rendezvous at the cemetery...But it would be best to dispose of any witnesses...Though, please...Try and preserve Drusilla...We want to study her and her counterpart...Call you shortly..." Manners ended the call...

"Do they have...?" Colin, urgently...

"A moment, Lord..." Manners put up a hand and began dialing...

"Mr. Reynolds?...Yes, I've been informed...Excellent, excellent...Our friends will be with you shortly...Take the greatest of care, sir..."

Cheshire cat smile as Manners closed phone...

"I take it that smirk means you have them?..." Colin, coldly... "Or perhaps you've failed again and just gone insane with justified fear?..."

"We have Mr. Walthrop, Lord..." Manners nodded... "And with him, Anne..."

"Well...I'm inclined to think this will all end in tears..." Colin sighed... "But, for the moment, well done...Assuming you're not a far better liar than the fear oozing from you would lead me to suppose..."

"They have Spike?..." Darla asked... "And you think Anne will settle down because his weak soul won't massacre a bunch of antique-lovers from England...?"

"I agree, Darla..." Colin put up a hand... "But, considering things can't get much worse, lets at least see what comes of this one...Lester?..."

Ummn?...Les looked over...Sir?...

"Since there's no way in Hell I'm going to put my trust in this one to the extent of putting my ass on the line, I want you to check things out...You can take your...Girlfriend..." he grimaced at the teen vampiress in a corner munching on the child's arm in her bag...Her babysitting job for the evening having come to an abrupt and tragic end on bumping into Lester while enroute with her charge to a 7/11...

"And anyone else who wishes to earn a glorious place in our people's history..." raising voice...

Yeah, right...He thought...

"You, you, you, and you..." he pointed at several hulking males and one petite female...Another new Lester acquisition, Angela by name...Kinda looks like the Slayer, he noted...Might slow William down at least in the dusting... "...Thanks for volunteering...Go with our friends here...And bring me a full report...Assuming you don't croak...Darla?..."

Crap...Darla sighed...

Lilah looking a bit...

On the one hand, my likely only hope...On the other...Well, not really likely to get out of this one anything better than Undead however things go...

Just so long as I don't have to do anything kinky for my siress...

"You get the guys packing what little we've still got...We'll be moving to another location, asap...Les, I'll have one of our people contact you...Don't try to find us...I'll assume the bitch from Hell is using you..."

Phew...Darla, Lilah...

"We'll be bringing you good news very shortly, my Lord..." Manners bowed slightly...

"Uh-huh...For your sakes you should hope so..." Colin frowned...

"Hey, careful with that!..." he yelled at one female beginning to pack a box... "That's my baseball card collection..."

"Well, lets go..." Lilah beamed, turning to follow Lindsay and Manners...

I think I could consider religion again after this...

What...? she stared as Manners turned to eye her with benevolent expression...Colin pausing in mid rant as well to look at her...

Equally benevolent expression...

Well, God...I did offer...You blew this one...

"Oh, Lilah...You'll stay with Lord Colin as our liason..." Manners, broadest of smiles... "I don't need to tell you how important it is that we maintain contact with him at this time..."

Lindsay, another broad smile... "Congrats, Lilah...Quite a step up..."

Or down, bitch...Say, six feet under...

Say what?...She stared...

I wonder how she'll look in Mommy's housedress...Colin eyed her...

Probably should have it taken from the rotting, charred corpse and laundered first...

"All of you!...Stay back!..." Mrs. Post cried...Holding pistol at the closest member of the team...

"What's going on here, Mrs. Post?..." Wesley, grimly... "Who is in that van?..."

Another crash from within...This time more like the sound of a body striking metal...The passenger and driver doors opened and two men rushed out...

"You fools!..." Mrs. Post fumed...

"Angel!..." one shook his head...

The side door opened... "Hey!...Help!..." Willow's voice...

Angel emerging...

"Randall, destroy him!..." Mrs. Post whirled to Randall, who held crossbow in hand at his side... "That's an...!"

"No!..." Xander cried...Following Angel out... "She's working against us!..."

"Stop!..." Mrs. Post pointed gun at him...Backing from the team members outside...Randall eyeing Wesley...Bridges clearly less certain of what to do...

"Get help!..." Willow stepped out... "They've shot her...!"

Wes and the others looking her way, distracted from Mrs. Post...

Angel, pausing, carefully assessing Mrs. Post's aim on Xander...

One...Two...He ran, shoving Xander down...And was on Gwendolyn in a second...

Willow helping the wounded Tara out...Shot in the arm...Moaning...

"Help!...Destroy...!" Mrs. Post struggled in Angel's grip, her gun going off...

"Mr. Reynolds is a traitor!..." all turned but Angel and Mrs. Post...Stop or I'll wring your miserable neck, he hissed...To see a young blond girl, Ms. Michel, exiting at the cemetery gate...

"He attacked Mr. Giles and is threatening Ms. Summers...And William the Bloody...!" she concluded... "Says his name is..."

"Farris..." Tara gasped... "He's Farris, come for them...Willow?..."

she turned to Willow... "We've got to get to them..."

"Let me go, you stupid twit!..." Mrs. Post struggled vainly in Angel's grip... "You idiots!..." she glared at the team members by Wesley...

"This is a Council-sanctioned operation...Mr. Reynolds is operating under orders...I order you to assist me!...Wesley!...Don't let these people ruin everything the Council has worked for for centuries..."

"Tara, you've got to get to a doctor..." Willow, urgently... "Xander, you better take her...I'll go..."

"No..." Tara shook her head... "You can't fight Farris alone...He's too powerful...This is what I came for, Willow...To stop him..."

"If he's come out in front of Anne, I doubt there's much left to fight..." Willow sighed...

"No, he's too clever for that..." Tara insisted...

"Ms. Summers is back..." Ms. Michel nodded... "He summoned her back, with a spell of some kind...And he has allies coming..."

"Buffy won't let him..." Willow began...

"She can't kill an innocent man...Even if a fiend is using his body..." Tara sighed... "He knows that...And he has power, Willow...He's planned this for decades..."

"I know..." she replied to their looks...

"I think she's right..." Angel nodded quietly... "Can you bind up the wound?..And get something to tie our fair lady here..." Mrs. Post, viciously squirming...

All turning as a couple of cars pulled in...Several men decked out in metallic sun-glasses, dark suits, and assault weapons and crossbows emerging...A tall, well-dressed man in suit, with politician's oleogelatinous smile, clearly the leader, following, along with an arrogantly handsome young man in equally nice suit...

Willow looking at Xander, then Wes...As the armed men confronted them...Pointed weapons...

"Too late..." Mrs. Post smiled...

"Playtime is over, people..."

"Anne..." Part XLVIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

"Will..." Buffy stroked his hair as he came to...

Farris eyeing them...

"What?..." William gasped...

"Very brave, boy..." Farris sneered... "Very gallant for a blood-stained murderer..."

"The blood's all on your hands, Simon!..." Buffy shouted, coldly furious...Turning back to Will...

"You charged him..." she told the dazed Will... "He's protected, don't do it again unless..." she hissed...

"A simple modification of the old vampiral barrier, Cicely...Would you like to review the schematics?..." Farris smiled...

"No?..." he eyed her as she ignored him, helping Will up...

"You always used to be interested in the details...American education's had a bad influence on you..."

"Please don't think a mutual charge will end in release..." he continued... "I assure you I've no intention of allowing you that escape..."

"The world's full of wood, Farris..." William noted, standing now...A hair wobbly...

"And of friends...And lovers..." Farris replied... "I know you won't try anything until you're sure of Cicely's brace of fools' safety...As she won't till certain of yours..."

"She won't work for Evil, Farris..." William, grimly... "Not to protect me or others...I won't allow it..."

"Out of the mouths of babes and bloody awful poets...Cicely, could you not have found someone, anyone better than this fool?...I wouldn't have forgiven your choice but I wouldn't have to be embarrassed at desiring vengeance on...this..."

"No..." she replied... "I never have and never will...William has always been with me, Simon...Countless lives reborn...You've never had a chance, you sad, pathetic..."

"Good, Cicely...Good..." Farris grinned... "You've learnt a bit about human nature at last...But you still have much to learn about the depths of the human soul..."

"I suppose so..." she sighed... "Do what you will...Will's right..." she shook her head... "Lets go, Will...Leave him to his games..."

"Halfreck!..." Farris cried, sharply...

"No..." Buffy gasped... William staring...

At the image of Cicely Addams, in full nineteenth-century ball costume, beaming at them...Blocking their way...

"Cicely?..." Halfreck smiled warmly... "How good it is to see you again, after all these years...And you, William..."

"I've followed your career with the keenest interest..."

"Jenny..." Giles called to the still-sleeping Ms. Calendar...

"Jenny..." he shook her...She blinking at him...

Giles?...She looked round, dazed, then coming back to him, saw a bruise on his face from where he'd fallen...

"Mr. Reynolds...?"

"Has deceived us both from the first..." he sighed...

"Though...I can't believe the man I knew..."

"He did...Something...To me..."

"An enhanced form of hypnosis...Can you stand?..." he tried to help her up, staggering himself...

"Giles, you're hurt!..." she eyed the back of his head, streaked with blood...

"I've live, for the moment...Jenny, we've got to find Buffy and William..."

"He's trying to hurt her..." she stared at Giles... "He hates her..."

"I see..." Giles sighed... "Clever, clever man...Poor Tris...I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing..."

"Simon Farris has taken him, somehow..." he explained...

"Buffy's...Cicely's old Watcher...The one who destroyed her and William in 1880...Back to torment them yet again, the fiend..."

"Will he kill them?..." she paused, realizing...

"It's not that he's after..." Giles shook his head... "Jenny, we must try while we still can...We can't wait for others...Can you manage?..."

"I can try...But, what do you...Do you have something, Rupert?..."

"Little enough..." he sighed... "But I must try...Being almost as much the cause of all this..."

"Giles?..."

"I told the Council about Anne...He might never have known she'd returned...I knew somethng of Cicely's story...I could have told Buffy long ago...She might have..."

"Giles...You're not to blame..."

"I sent her against the Master, alone...If I'd told her...William would have been with her..."

"You don't know that..."

"No matter what, Jenny...I'm a Watcher who knew the story...I did nothing...Poor Tris at least tried to do something..."

"You couldn't risk Buffy..." Jenny replied... "And you were right...It had to happen when she was ready...If you'd interfered, things might be..." she hesitated...

"Bad as they are?...Worse?..." he wanly smiled...

"If we're going to try...?" she eyed him...

"Yes..." he nodded... "And we are..."

At Colin's current lair, bustle of hasty packing in progress...Lilah, granted a room to complete what she expected would likely be her last report for W-H in some privacy...

The door opened without a knock...She blanched a bit...

"For you..." Darla put a bundle down, with sour smile... "Present of sorts from the kid..."

"Uh...Thanks?..."

"I wouldn't mention it...Really..." Darla smiled coldly...

"What?..."

"He wants you to wear it..."

"What?..."

"Just be glad he had it cleaned..."

Lilah eyed the bundle...

"Any word from your treacherous back-stabbers?...The ones who left you to die, I mean..."

Hmmn...That mean I'm dead already?...Lilah thought, a bit hopefully...

If so, didn't hurt that much...

"No word yet...I'm just writing up my report..."

"Like they'll read it..." Darla sneered...Eyeing her...

"How would you like a chance to rot away a few more years?..." she went to the crux...

"Yes..." Lilah likewise wasting no time...

"All right...Then when I say come, you better follow...And don't hesitate a second or I'll leave you to them..."

"Thanks..."

"Please...He likes you...I don't like competition...Meaning if it comes to it and I can kill you without him or his droogs around to transform you, I will...Gladly...So don't get me pissed..."

"Miss Rosenberg...Drusilla..." Manners beamed...

"What a true pleasure it is...And Angelus..." he smiled... "Holland Manners, Special Projects Director, Wolfram-Hart..."

"Release Mrs. Post or all these people die..." he noted, still smiled broadly...

Angel carefully loosened grip...But held on...

"I'd no idea you cared..." he noted...

"About anyone, I mean..." he added...

"Mrs. Post's a dear friend and valuable ally...Do we start with Mr. Harris?..." Manners indicated Xander, nodding to one of his men who aimed gun on target...

Nice to know I'm the first choice of people to kill...Xander sighed...

"You can't be serious, Miss..." Buffy sighed at Halfreck... "Lord D'Hoffryn offers me a chance at vengeance?...On whom?...You?...Him?..." she glanced at Farris...

"Simon..." Buffy turned to Farris who was regarding her and William coolly...

"This is what you betrayed me for?...Power from the lord of vengeance...?"

William looking round...Carefully assessing...

"Certainly not, Cicely...Though we did have an agreement to allow him to make his case...A weak one right now, I agree..."

"Sir..." Haly frowned at him... "I thought us allies..."

"Of course if you'd enjoy torturing this poor fool..." Farris indicated himself... "By all means...But I myself am long immune from that reach..."

"One can't be more tormented than in Hell..."

"There are others responsible..." Haly tried... "Your Watcher and his Council betrayed you...Kept the truth from you..."

"Pitiful, isn't it...?" Farris sneered... "Surely you can do better, demon...Offer her escape and freedom at least..."

"I was coming to that..." Haly glared...

"She needs a doctor..." Willow looked at Manners, who'd allowed her to bandage Tara's arm as best she could...Angel having reluctantly surrendered Mrs. Post to save Xander and the others...

"And we have the best, I assure you...One is on his way right now..." Manners, calmly... "We wouldn't want to lose Drusilla's soul..."

"We'd best be moving on to assist Mr. Reynolds..." Mrs. Post noted...

"So...The amazing Angel...I've read up on you, pal..." Lindsay smiled at Angel, now chained and menaced by several crossbow-bearing guards...

"I'm flattered..."

"It's a shame...We expected big things from you in the future..."

"Future's not yet written, punk..."

"Maybe..." Lindsay nodded... "But I'd say yours is..."

"Yes..." Manners agreed, nodding to Mrs. Post... "We ought to head in...Folks, cooperate and no one needs to get hurt who isn't already Undead...After all, we have the same goal...To see that Anne is contained..."

"Mrs. Post..." Wesley said, bitterly... "You're a disgrace..."

"I am following orders, Wesley...It's a pity you are unable to see the larger picture..." she shook her head at him...

"We do have an alliance, Mr. Wyndham-Price..." Manners nodded... "And so far as I can see, we have been keeping faith to the letter...So far..."

"Really?...And kidnapping Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Macluay?...Is that included...?"

"We've not worked out the details..." Mrs. Post smiled... "But I'm sure it's negotiable..."

"In that case, with all due respect..." Wes, coldly... "I resign my place..."

"Duly noted...And it will spare you the disgrace of a discharge..." cold return smile... "Ladies and gentlemen you can register any protests later...For now, you are still under orders...Don't force me to ask our allies to use force to compel obedience...Lets go..."

Willow eyeing Angel, then Xander...If I can just...

"I think I will have to countermand that order..." a voice called...

All eyed the speaker...And the 'man'...Joseph of Wolfram Hart, Inc beside him...Ooops...Mrs. Post, Manners, Lindsay...

And the phalanx of armed men and others, clearly bearing occult objects of various kinds now moving in...

Hmmn...Manners eyed the overwhelming odds...Waving to his men to stand down...

Lindsay backing away from Angel to a somewhat more secure position behind the W-H guards...

"Mr. Chairman...Welcome..." brimming with benevolence... "So glad you could join us at the kill...Ummn...Mr. Joseph?..." Manners stared...

"A slight change of plan, Holland...Mr. Travers decided to pay me a personal call in Los Angeles..." Joseph sighed...

"I thought it best to have the leadership of both groups on hand to avoid any misunderstandings..." Travers nodded...

"See to the young lady..." he turned to what appeared to be a medic and nurse among his staff...They went over to Tara...

"A minor mishap...We were obtaining care for Ms. Macluay..." Manners noted... "I hope we won't allow this to jeopardize an important joint project..."

Damn, the shit has really hit the fan...Gwendolyn sighed to herself...Attempting to paste a welcoming look... "Sir, welcome..." she began, nervously eyeing Joseph who sighed and shrugged kindly to her...Travers brushing her greeting off...

"It would seem, Mrs. Post...That you have put your own interpretation on my orders to deal with Ms. Summers..." Quentin Travers eyed her coolly... "And that you have exceeded the strict limits I placed on negotiations with Wolfram Hart..."

Many thanks for your making me aware of the situation, Mr. Wyndham-Price...Travers nodded to Wes... "You little m f ing son of a bitch...!" Gwendolyn screamed as Wes eyed her coolly...Then a desperate calm as she attempted to retrieve a lost cause... "Sir, I only took the steps I felt necessary to deal with the situation..."

"I can't conceive of getting the Walthrops under your own control with the help of Wolfram Hart's unique expertise as 'dealing with the situation'...At least to the extent the Council and I directed..."

"We'd have an immortal Slayer...With far more power than the human ones...Our human Slayers would have an invincible partner..."

Indeed...Travers nodded carefully...Then frowned... "But, I'm sorry to say, Gwendolyn...Even I am not quite so ruthless as force than upon poor Mrs. Walthrop...Take her..." he nodded to the two Counselors beside her...

"A pity..." Joseph sighed again as Mrs. Post was hauled off... "I think you're throwing away a most valuable member of your organization, Mr. Chairman...I found her ability to see a unique opportunity and act on it most impressive..."

"I think our organization must continue in its staid and time honored manner...With the occasional, perhaps foolish, but necessary concessions to morality, Mr. Joseph..."

"The reason you...With all due respect to your past successes...Will lose in the end, Mr. Chairman...After all, we only need to win once..." Joseph smiled...

"Yes...Well, we'll see what the future holds in due course...For the present, I think, given that Anne seems no longer the threat to us we feared...That we should prepare to disengage from our temporary alliance and resume our normal relationship to each other..."

"Ah..." Joseph shook his head... "The power we could jointly achieve...Such as only a few visionaries like dear Mrs. Post and, if I may say, myself...Could conceive...But..." he eyed the group of armed Counselors, clearly including a number of sorcerers and other magics capable members... "We can take pride in our successful joint action in containing a common menace...And one day, perhaps..."

"You have your people..." Travers nodded at Manners and Lindsay...

"Now...You and your staff have five minutes to leave for LA...As I'd prefer not to engage in a bloody conflict here and as the Walthrop affair is not yet concluded..." he eyed the little 'man' sternly...

Hmmn...Joseph hastily reviewed the odds...Only three demon bodyguards and, counting a Holland Manners trying to look utterly confident and that punk Lindsay, shit-eating smile pasted to cover his panic at the turn of events...Seven rather useless humans...

"Well, I hope you will pass on to me...In the spirit of nobless oblige and the interest of future cooperation...The final conclusion of this most interesting affair...Holland, Lindsay..." he nodded to them, waving them into the nearest car, both following orders with considerable relief...

"Mr. Chairman..." Joseph gave a slight bow... "Should another opportunity for joint action ever arise, we are always ready to negotiate...Good day, sir..."

"He signaled for a guard to close his door and the W-H vehicles made a hasty withdrawl...

Win some...Lose some...At least it appears balance will be maintained…" he shrugged to Manners...Leaning back in his seat...

"Say...?" he looked round...

"Where's the cute broad with the gams who makes such good coffee?..."

"Sir..." Wesley addressed Travers... "Ms. Michel reported that Reynolds appears to have betrayed us as well...I mean, besides his earlier discretion...He attacked Rupert Giles and is confronting the Walthrops..."

"I see..." Travers nodded... "I should have guessed Farris would do it that way..."

"Farris...Simon Farris?..." Wes asked...

"I'm afraid so...Poor Reynolds, I'm sure he'd no idea he was being used...It's my own fault not to have seen it...People..." he turned to his staff...

"It's time to end this...But I want every effort made to save Tristam Reynolds if possible as well as the Walthrops..."

"Save them...?" Willow had come over, after releasing Angel from his magically enhanced chains...He and Xander following, Tara safely under care...

"And how do you plan to do that...?"

"Mr. Harris, Miss Rosenberg...Angel..." Wesley nodded to Xander, then Willow, finally Angel... "Our Chairman...Quentin Travers..."

"Miss Rosenberg..." Travers smiled at her... "It's long overdue we met...And you, Mr. Harris...Angel..."

"Yeah?...Thanks...Now how do you plan to do that?..." Willow repeated...

"Our side trip to Los Angeles included more than just the capture of Mr. Joseph..." Travers replied...

"One of their Senior Partners..." Wes explained...

"I thought you and your boys had written Will and Cicely off..."

Willow frowned... "Now you claim you can help them?...With what a new kind of curse?..."

"Miss Rosenberg...We could not take the risk of Anne proving less interested in saving William than fulfilling a demon's destiny by joining with the Partners...And if we were to surprise Wolfram-Hart, we had to maintain total secrecy..."

"Wait..." Xander blinked... "You really do have something, don't you?..."

"We do..." Travers smiled...

"After more than a century of trying to find some possible way to atone for what we did in 1880, we do...But there's no time to lose if we've to stop Farris..."

"Look, Cicely, how the sun begins to set;How ugly night comes breathing at his heels;  
Even with the vail and dark'ning of the sun, to close the day up, Cicely's life is done." Farris, cold smile…

"Troilus and Cressida…" Buffy replied…

"Excellent…" he nodded… "Must I give more credit to the American school system than I believed possible or have you truly recovered yourself…?"

"Stand aside, Miss…" she addressed Halfreck, ignoring Farris… William likewise facing the demon…

"'Strike, fellows, strike; this is the one I seek.'" Farris called…

Eyeing Halfreck who sighed…

Boss has surely gotten the raw end in this deal…

But, with our firm…An agreement is an agreement…

She raised arms as Buffy protectively grabbed Will…

No…

She collapsed in William's arms…He whirled to face Farris…

"'So, Ilion, fall thou next! Now, Troy, sink down; Here lies thy heart, thy sinews, and thy bone. On, Myrmidons, and cry you an amain 'Farris hath the mighty Cicely slain.''"

"Cicely…" Will shook her… "You bastard!..." he raged at Farris…

"No, you foolish clown…She's hardly able to be more dead…" Farris grinned…

"We'd best be…" Halfreck began…

"Yes…" he nodded…

"Farris!..." Giles' voice…

"Ah, what now…?' Farris sighed…

"Anne..." Part XLIX...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .  
You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire  
Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Anne gets her chance...

Part XLIX...

"Careful, Mr. Giles…" William called…As he and Jenny came up the cemetery walk, closing on the group of Farris, Halfreck, William, and  
the unconscious Buffy, carried in William's arms…

"Yes, Mr. Giles…" Farris nodded, having turned to face him… "Do be careful…I should hate to have to distress my host with the future  
awareness of having killed you…"

"I'm sorry, Tris…That I didn't see…" Giles told him quietly, appraising the situation…Eyeing William and the still Buffy…Pausing at  
the sight of Halfreck…

"She's all right for now, sir…" William nodded to Giles…

"Unusual way of putting it, boy…" Farris smiled… "Considering her current state of Unlife…"

"What is it you want, Dr. Farris?..." Giles asked… "What can you possibly hope to achieve by tormenting these people further…?"

"It was not I who brought your charge out of her reborn state of forgetful bliss, Mr. Giles…" Farris replied… "But as far as Miss Summers goes, her fate is entirely immaterial to me…My only interest here is with Cicely…I suggest you accept the inevitable loss of your Slayer and move on…Another is sure to appear shortly…"

" Since it's quite clear to me now that Buffy is Mrs. Walthrop, Cicely's fate must be of interest to me…" Giles replied…

"I see…A pity you weren't concerned about this tragic miscarriage of Council justice earlier…You might possibly have been able to affect  
the course of events…Halfreck!…"

I'm getting rather damned tired of being ordered around…Haly thought, grimily…

"Yeah…?"

"Brace yourself…Time we were leaving…" Farris noted… "Mr. Giles, I urge you to forego further involvement in this matter…A friendly  
warning from a colleague…"

He, Haly, William, and Buffy vanishing in a glow of blue light…

"Giles?..." Jenny looked to him…

"Wait…" he put up a hand… "Let me concentrate…There's a trace…If I only had Willow or…"

"Mr. Giles!..." a cry…

He looked over…

"Nice…" Haly looked round…

William carefully setting Buffy down…Taking the best defensive crouch he could…Looking round he saw they were back in the temporary fair  
grounds…Not far from the carousel…

Farris, a bit peaked… "We should have enough time here…Let me call my allies…They should be near…Watch them a moment, will you?..."  
It's what I live for…Haly frowned…But nodded…

He pulled out a cell phone and punched numbers…

"Tara?..." Giles looked at the girl stumbling toward them…Wounded, clearly…

"Tara?...Are you all right?..." Jenny, anxiously… "What's happened?...Are the others?..."

"They're ok…Where are they?..." Tara asked… "Farris is…"

"Yes…He's taken them…Teleport…" Giles told her… "Tara…I believe it's near…I've a trace…"

"We'd better get you to a doctor, Tara…" Jenny urged…

"I'm ok…Mrs. Post was working with Wolfram-Hart, maybe Farris too…Mr. Giles, if you can hold the trace…"

"Jenny's right, Tara…" he shook head… "I'll wait for Willow, try then…"

"It'll be too late…" Tara replied… "Mr. Travers is here, he drove the Wolfram-Hart types off…"

"Quentin, here?..."

"We've gotta get to them before Farris finds out and tries something else…He's trying to give William to Wolfram-Hart…So Anne…"

"I see…"

"Just focus…" Tara took his arm… "I'll get us there…"

"Giles…" Jenny reached for him…Just missing…

"Tell them…" his words hung in the air as he and Tara vanished in a blue glow…

En route to LA, Holland was expressing his disappointment in the outcome…

"They have an immortal Slayer, demonic or no..." Manners , frowning... "Even if she won't be under anyone's control, she's been fighting for  
them...And how do we know what they're really planning...Whether she and William the Bloody will be sent to a safe haven or perhaps they'll  
succeed and keep their souls somehow?...Or the Chairman might even have been..."

"Lying about not following Mrs. Post's scheme?...Please..." Joseph frowned... "I know Mr. Travers well, Holland...He's not one to lie  
about such things..."

He frowned at the beep of a cell phone…

Lindsay looking over…

Lilah calling for help?...God, don't tell me we're gonna hang in this burg another minute just to get that bimbo out of the perv kid vamp's  
clutches…

"Oh, hello Dr. Farris…" Joseph sighed… "I'm afraid things did not go well for us tonight…

What?...Oh…?"

Manners staring…

"Well, that is good news…However…" resigned tone… "We cannot risk further investment just at this time…The Council appears to have taken  
a different line this century and it would not be prudent at this moment to engage them…"

Lovely…Manners shook head…At the brink of victory and we fall short for want of an extra division of demons kicking heels elsewhere…El  
Alamein all over again…

"I'm truly sorry, doctor…But of course you have my permission to use the weapon we've given you…And you have my fervent good wishes for  
success…Please contact us immediately should you succeed…" he closed phone…

"Joseph?..." Manners , anxiously…

"Dr. Farris appears to have captured the Walthrops as planned…Most unfortunate regarding our own inability to assist…"

"Can't we do anything?...Joseph, an opportunity like this…"

"Holland, I appreciate the spirit…" Joseph put up a hand… "But unless you've suddenly developed superpowers or at least become bulletproof,  
I fear we must accept the situation and await a better opportunity…"

"Couldn't we at least send Lindsay?..."

Say what?...Lindsay blinked…Habitual smug smile faded…

"I'm not inclined to waste any resources, Holland…" Joseph shook his death's-headed skull… "The Council is fully mobilized here and we are  
vulnerable…Discretion in this case is the better part…Come now, there will be other opportunities…And Dr. Farris might even succeed on his  
own…"

"With no regard for our interests…" Manners frowned…

"There was always that danger with the good doctor…I'd frankly had my doubts about this operation from the get-go, given his past history  
and personal agenda in the affair…Still, it was a fine attempt and you both did your best…Have no fear, that will be stressed in my report…"

"As to the soul...Well, if Mrs. and Mr. Walthrop do keep their souls...With or without the Council's help...Trapped in their present form…"

I can only feel sorry for them, poor creatures...

"Well?..." Haly eyed Farris' annoyed face…

Cowardly scum…Well, I'd intended to betray them to the Council in any case…He thought, replacing phone in coat pocket…He looking at Haly,  
teasing grin on her face…Well aware of the propensity of Wolfram-Hart for double-dealing or cowardice in the heat of battle…

"You've had your time with her, leave us now…I'll call if you're needed…" Farris, coldly…

The thanks I get…Haly frowned…

"William…" she turned to Will, still carefully guarding the area where Buffy lay…

"Always a pleasure meeting with you…Hope you understand about the 'beneath you' remark?…it was just business…Nothing personal…"

Keep me informed doctor, please…She turned back to Farris…

And vanished…

Buffy stirred…Looking round as Will turned to her…Gazing at the closed stalls and rides about them, shadowed in the dark…

"No, still a little short of paradise…" he smiled…

The cemetery…

"Do you have any idea where they went?..." Willow sighed, Jenny shaking head as Travers, Angel, and Wesley came to them…

"They followed a trace Giles kept on Farris' teleport…But that could be anywhere…"

"A trace…?" Travers asked…Turning… "Calvist!..." he called to a fairly non-descript fellow in trademark tweed …

"Was Tara all right?..." Xander asked…

"She didn't look great…" Jenny sighed… "What happened to her?..."

"Shot by one of Mrs. Post's goons…" Willow explained… "She deliberately went for him so Angel could make a break…"

"Skipped away from the docs when we tried to send her back…" Xander added… "That's quite a girl…"

"Can we follow them?..." Angel asked Travers who put up a hand…A moment…

"Calvist is our best…" he noted… "Calvist, can you pick up that trace Miss Calendar mentioned?..."

"Let me help…" Willow cut in…

"Guys…?" Xander, carefully… "If we find do them…What do we do?..."

All looked at him…And each other…

"Anne..." Part L...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .  
You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...

"For your own sake, Walthrop…I would not try to go beyond that railing…" Farris eyed Will who was carefully viewing the fairground area as Buffy sat up on the ground, still clearly drained by Halfreck's attack…Farris pausing in setting up what seemed to be artifacts upon a counter of one of the games of skill stalls… A bright, if slightly peeling, grimacing clown's face on the stall's back wall offering the greatest of prizes to one with the skill to hit it on the nose…

"I don't require Miss Halfreck to contain you, boy…" Farris noted as Will ignored him, moving slowly toward the said railing on the path leading to the fairgrounds exit…

"I don't think he's lying, Will…" Buffy noted…Trying to rise… "Don't…"

"He doesn't want to destroy me…" Will replied… "Not yet anyhow…" He'd reached the railing…

Putting hand out and jumping back at what seemed a severe electrical discharge…Gripping his burned left arm with right hand...

"Will!..." Buffy was on her feet, tensing for a run…

"I'm fine…" he turned back to her… "Just smarts a bit…"

"Simply a reversal of the standard barrier, boy…Extending through the square perimeter about us…Though you are quite right…" Farris nodded…"I've no intention of sending you off…That would simply be throwing the game…"

Buffy, without a word, suddenly threw a four foot, two-by-four beam, she'd spied by one of the stalls nearest her at Farris…He dodged slightly and with wave of arm deflected its flight, causing it to smash into a kiddie ride of helicopter-shaped cars...

"Good to see you're not out of the game, my dear…" he called…

"Can't blame a girl for tryin'…" she called back coolly... "Nice…Have you acquired something over the years or were you keeping your light under a bushel, Simon…?"

"A little of both, dear girl…Though I learned much to my chagrin during my Chairmanship that the rumors of our Council's secret power were rather exaggerated, quite deliberately, for the discomfort of our enemies…"

"There's a shame…" Will noted, now beside Buffy again…"So your power grab was as all for nought as murdering us?..."

She motioning him to let her see the injured arm and hand…Nothing too bad…Keep him talking, she hissed…Before he's ready with whatever…

"Giles told me…" Buffy pondered a moment… "I mean…Told her…Henry killed you…?"

"Did he?..." Farris, noncommittally…Returning to review his row of artifacts on the counter…

"No man ever had a better friend…" Will smiled…"But hows about giving us the pleasant details of how a mere human whipped your so-powerful ass…?"

Farris leaned back on his feet, regarding them… Returning smile… "I allowed myself…Foolishly…A moment of despair…Foxcroft made as good an executioner as anyone…"

"I understand Hitler had moments of lucidity before the end…" Will nodded… "So you realized the game was up, eh?...Though I suspect Henry will have a different story to tell us…"

"It may be…But it will be sometime before you have a chance to ask it of him…"

"What did you do to get this chance, Simon?..." Buffy asked… "I can't imagine you still had a free soul to trade…"

"I might ask the same of you and your return, dear girl…" Farris shrugged… "Perhaps God in His infinite sense of cruel humor simply enjoyed letting us play out the match…Well, this reunion has been delightful but I fear it must be shortlived…If you wish to say your farewells, now is the time, I suggest…" he turned his back to them, beginning to chant over the artifacts…

"Simon…" Buffy tried…He ignored her, continuing…

"I've an idea, love…" William whispered… "Forgive me, dearest but I think we need an ally…"

"Will…?" Buffy looked up at him…

He smiled gently… "Right here, love…And no matter what, with you… Always…" he kissed her…

"Oh…"

"Watch it…" he hissed… "Don't give it away just yet…"

"Damned clever, poet boy…" Anne whispered back…Slight grin… "Lucky for you I'm so easy…"

"Just look sad and try to persuade him you give a damn about his poor lost soul…" Will replied…

"Even I can't get through his barrier…" she hissed…

"Cicely…?" Farris called, having ended his chanting… "I have something here that will interest you…"

"Simon…" Anne stood away a few inches from William… "This has to stop…"

"…A little present from the worthless types at Wolfram-Hart…Your heart's desire in a few lines…"

Anne eyed Will…

"I'm quite sincere, Cicely…You will appreciate this one…" Farris urged… "I intend to restore your fool to his original state…Do you object?..."

What?...Whoa…

"Mortal, human…Just as he was, courtesy your old Watcher and his allies…"

"And you'd do this because…?" Anne frowned…Oh…

"I see…William only…" she nodded…

"Me as I am…"

"As you are…Turnabout being fair play, eh?…You, the loathsome vampire this time…"

"With soul…" Anne noted, trying to maintain her conception of a soulful look…

"We'll see how long you retain that…" Farris smiled…

"That's your revenge…?" Anne shrugged… "Well, it might put a crimp in our having more kids but…"

"Call it a test, then…Of my faith in human nature…" Farris leering now…

"For me?..." William frowned…

"For you both, boy…Though I count heavily on you…"

"So the idea being Will would find being a souled vamp's…Especially a souled vamp who periodically loses her soul when he really does his job and makes her happy…A bit tryin'…Over the long haul…?" Anne, cautiously watching…

"Thanks?..." Will, sarcastically…

"You're assuming I would fall back into my fretting role?…Do the noble thing and go off to let him live a normal life or maybe stake myself? …" Anne nodded…"You're probably right…So what?...We wait eighty years and we're back together…We got though the last century's forced separation ok, in the end…"

"A young man given his life back…A chance to have all that he'd dreamed of… A bit different from the situation in which he found himself in 1880…" Farris noted…

"Eh, I might take the noble route but William will come back to me…God, Simon…" Anne smiled sourly… "I'd never quite realized the despicable view of people you held…You think he'd give up on me after lasting out a hundred plus years of Spike?..."

"Time will tell…" Farris smiled benignly… "Do you accept my gift?..."

"No…Assuming I've any choice in the matter…" Will frowned… "There's a catch of course…"

"Naturally…" Anne agreed… "What is it, Simon?...You've hedged your bets somehow…Memory loss, maybe?..."

"Lets say…" Farris smiled… "The spell allows for some age manipulation…And you're quite right, boy…You have no choice…"

"Really?...Reborn Baby Will…?" Anne chuckled… "Well, thanks…" she grinned… "I wanted to be a proper mommie…Even if I've have to stay in the shadows...I'll find him and watch over him no matter where you try to hide him…Strike two, Simon…"

"Eighty or ninety plus years, assuming good health, is a long time for a mortal, Cicely…" Farris noted… "You'd keep from him for his own sake, he wouldn't know you…Eventually, he seeming to have a certain appeal for a certain class of desperate women…"

"Now we're getting nasty, Simon…" Anne tsked solemnly… "Are you calling me the jealous type?..."

"…He'd find some other love of his life…While you watch from your dark corner…"

"Melodramatic…I like it…Seems we shared a similar poetic spirit, Farris…" William, sardonically… "But as my wife pointed out…If I can  
endure a century as Spike…But academic, anyway, as I've no intention of playing along…"

"The years will drip by, Cicely…You'll watch him have everything you wanted to share with him…Believe me, my allies will see he has a very successful and happy life…The woman of his dream…Women if he likes…"

"Am I that petty, Will?..." Anne looked to him… "Now you're pissing me off, Simon…Degrade my soul in a hissy fit over William having a nice time for eighty or a hundred years?..."

"That's cruel Farris…" William shook his head… "To the unknown other lady, I mean…Dragging her through decades only to abandon her on death for the one I love, when I recover myself…Simply cruel of you…How many eons does something like that add to your bill in Hell?..."

"You could try a red-head, Will…" Anne smiled… "You've done blond and brunette…If you like it, I can always change when we hook up later…"

"Delightful…Very game of you both, I commend your British pluck…" Farris eyed them… "But we'll see what the future holds…I know you better than you know yourself, Cicely…Despair will eat away at you…And, yes, jealously…And one day, you'll release that demon to take vengeance…"

William looked at Anne, Anne at Will…

Ha, ha, ha…Gales of hearty laughter…

Farris, a bit miffed…

"Simon…Simon…" Anne chuckled… "You 'know' me?...You pretentious, strutting little man…You fool…You think William was some desperate grab of the heart I made in 1880 when I feared I might die alone?...Simon…My demon gave up everything to find him, help him…And you think my soul'd collapse into evil because I'd have to wait a few more years and see him a little happy with someone else?...All these years, at least I maintained my respect for you, Farris…And now I see you haven't even done your homework?...And I thought you the best the Council had to offer, intellectwise at least…"

He stared at her…

Intellectwise?...

"William is my mate, you pathetic nothing…" she patted his arm… "Mate of the Slayer for centuries…You bumbling, incompetent, minor sorcerer… What is it with you Watchers?...We allow you a little prestige while we do the work and you start believing your own demon-deceiving propaganda about your abilities?..."

Will grinned…

"No matter what nonsense you've pulled or will pull…" Anne smiled pleasantly… "We are mated forever…Take my advice, Dr. Farris…Find yourself a nice, unattached Slayer from the sticks or some young and innocent sorceress…Maybe a witch?…Much less waste of your time and immortal soul…Ah, but then, it's too late now, isn't it?..."

Farris eyed her a long moment, then shook his head… "Impressive...I take it I have the pleasure of addressing Anne, in fact?..."

"Yeah…" Anne shrugged… "But you should know Cicely would have said the same exact thing…Just mentioned how sad it was that you lost the chance to be her second father…Have her daughterly affection, be granddad to her kids, that sort of crap…She loved you in a way, you know…"She smiled again, sensing the crack, the slip of the mask…But he tensed immediately…

"I see…Well, as I said, demon…Impressive…" he nodded… "It's a pity you lack the good sense to use the independence a lack of soul has given you…I could wish you and I had met long ago…Before…"

Anne, mock bow… "Thanks…But I'm taken and you always were too old and doddering for me…"

" But…" he ignored her… " I think we will try my scheme and see the result…As I say, a test of human nature…I still think my own view will win out, over time…"

"The flesh is weak…" Anne agreed… "But the spirit…" she looked at Will for a moment… "Ah…A pity you've never understood what the spirit is capable of, Simon…Even I can see it…Even I can be moved by it…"

"So…" bright smile, taking Will's hand in hers… "You take your best shot, little man…See you in Hell…"

"Yes…" Farris nodded… "I will see you both in Hell…You…And Cicely…As one…"

"Ok, good luck with that…I know Will always loved Orpheus…" she smiled… "Only Cicely won't look back on her way out…"

Farris gave her an icy look… "Time will tell, Cicely…Anne…"

"Halfreck!…" he called…

"Now what?..." a rematerialized Haly eyed him coolly…

"Watch them while I begin…Don't let them interfere…"

"Lord D'Hoffryn would like you to know he is not pleased with the outcome of this arrangement to date, Dr. Farris…" she said quietly… Hard look on Cicely's lovely features…

Gotta admit, I always quailed at that look…Will whispered to Anne, who beamed and nodded… I know… "But better get used to it, you'll be seeing lots more of us…"

"If D'Hoffryn wishes to release me from my agreement…And lose his final chance…" Farris, grimly…

Haly frowned…Damn…

He knows the boss can never resist a last throw of the dice…Or bearing breaking a contract…

"Very well…But this is the last time I am allowed to assist you…" she nodded…

"As soon as I perform the spell, destroy the demon's body…" he said…

"Isn't that done in the course of…?" Haly began… "Ohhh…" she eyed Anne…

"Miss Anne…Consider this a token of respect…You have impressed me…And therefore led me to make a slight change in my plans…After all, there's no need to make things easier for you, Cicely…" he smiled at her… "But I'm sure you'll find the limbo between Heaven and Hell torment enough…"

"She won't leave this plane completely, any more than you would, boy…" he sneered at Walthrop… "She'll spend your life watching there, helpless while you prove me right with a materially successful, worthless life, and without a fragment of her memory clinging to you…"

"Oooh…" Anne shook her head… "Sounds bad, Will…But I gotta tell ya…We always kinda had this fantasy of your being the drunken wastrel poet type…So if you do go that way for a bit…"

'Course if you could manage not to hook up with Dawn…She noted…

"If he pulls this off, I won't forget, Cicely…Anne…" Will eyed her… "Everything I do will have something of you in it…I may not know the name or the words but…Something of you…"

"Good…As for me personally, I'll look for the graphic stuff…" she grinned… "Cicely can have your romantic phase…The bloody gore and twisted fantasy period I'll take as meant for me…"

He grinned…

"This is not boding well, Dr. Farris…" Haly turned to him…

"Talk is cheap, Miss Halfreck…An expression my host learned from his American friends which I rather like…Anne?...It's been a decided pleasure learning I was wasting my time with my charge, hoping something in her was worthy of my efforts…Boy, may your new human life lead to making your century in torment appear bliss…" Farris turned to his implements, now spread before him…Beginning a chant…

"Who'll be his mom?..." Anne called, pleasantly… "Dawn?..."

Sweetheart…Don't give him any ideas…Will hissed… "By the way...?"

"My younger sister..." Anne explained... "Though oddly enough, even Buffy hasn't met her yet..."

"No…" Haly eyed Anne…Who blinked at being addressed…

"We don't take pure demons…We get them impressed from Hell…Sorry…I knew you'd ask…"

"She's good…" Anne noted to Will… "I'd hoped it was an option…Plus I was meaning to tear D'Hoffryn limb from limb if opportunity knocked…"

"Halfreck!..." Farris called…

Oh, what now…She muttered under her breath…Appearing before Farris…

"Is that the dress you wore that Saturday?..." Will asked Anne as they watched Haly and Farris… "When we danced and I kept stumbling over your feet?..."

Hmmn…No… "Ours was more cream-colored…And we had that thing in our hair…"

"Time to kill the village laboring boy…" Farris told his companion…"I'm ready for him now…Destroy her as soon as I confirm the resurrection cycle has begun…"

Tara frowned…Damn…She looked round…

"Are they near?..." Giles rising to his feet from where he'd fallen on their materialization…

"No…But they should be…He deflected us a bit, must have been expecting unwanted visitors and put up a light teleportation block of some sort…" she sighed…Stumbling a little…

"Are you all right?..." Giles took her arm to steady her… "Perhaps we'd better…

"I'm fine…" she shook her head… "And we're not far…You can sense the trace?..."

He nodded…

"What's that?...A carnival?..." he looked over to the abandoned, darkened fairgrounds…

"Looks like it…Giles, I think they're in there, somewhere…I feel energy coming from there…"

"Why there?...Some sadistic scheme?…"

"Probably just fit the bill…He couldn't afford to waste much power…And it's a maze for anyone not occultly sensitive…He's trying something, Giles…"

"He can't simply want to kill…Destroy…Them…" Giles looked at her…

"No…" she shook her head… "That would be too easy…Like Angelus simply killing and transforming me…It's never enough for the likes of them…"  
she concentrated…Trying to feel out the strands of energy emanating from the fairground…If I can just get a general direction, she noted…

He stared at her anxious face…My God…What have we done?...Where were our hearts all these years?...Centuries…?...Happily playing our games with the other side while these innocents suffered in agony…

"Forgive us, Drusilla…" he said simply…She glancing at him, surprised…Wan smile…

Farris stared at the creature from Hell who'd just made a rather startling proposal…Will staring as well…

"I'm serious…" Anne nodded… "Let me stay and I'm yours…Go ahead with your little spell on Will, I won't interfere, but leave me here…Where I can protect him…"

Farris, sardonic smile now… "Amusing...I'm almost tempted…"

"You'll have Wolfram-Hart to keep an eye on his breakable human self to keep me from pulling a fast one…Even I won't risk you hurting him…Which was your plan for my counterpart, right?...Besides…" she grinned… "You ought to know I'd relish the pleasure of trying to make you care, even trust me a little…I can do devoted and loving innocent beautifully, ask Angel…C'mon, Farris…You like games so much…Play one last one with Anne…If you've the balls…"

"Delightful girl…But even if I believed you would keep your word…" he chuckled…

"What…Word?..." Anne grinned… "You'd be taking your chances…See, I'm not trying to put one over on you…"

"You'd stay with me…Throughout the fool's lifetime…?" a hint of definite interest…

"So long as you could keep me from getting him and protect yourself…A match worthy of you, Simon…"

"You flatter me, demoness…"

"You betcha…And I can do better…Once Will's settled…"

God, if he'd settle for a demon…Haly thought…

And I'm in the right form…At least, the one he was craving all these wasted years…

"Anne…" Will, anxiously…

"Leave this to me, lover…" she put up a hand…

"Simon…You know Cicely will hold out…This little game of yours will fail…Lets up the anty and make it a real challenge…Who knows, after eighty years with you I might decide Will's a bore…" faint smile…

Farris said nothing, watching her…Glancing at William…

"You've lost Cicely, Simon…" Anne shook her head… "You know that…You lost her and everything she felt for you the day you betrayed her and every last decent thing in you…That love will never come back, dear Watcher and Guardian…It's deader than me…" she grinned…

"Doctor?..." Haly frowned…

"You do take me for a fool, girl…." Farris frowned…

"Fine…" Anne shrugged… "You wanna give up the only chance you have of winning a part of Cicely, it's your loss…But it is what you were hoping for, really…A chance to appeal to her darkest side…But, hey…" she waved a hand… "Blast away, Haly…"

With pleasure…

"Wait…" Farris insisted to the quite eager Haly…

Lord…

Men…Haly sighed…

"Why?..." Farris asked…

"Why not…"Anne shrugged… "I live to torment, when not savin' my honey here…I'll never have him, so why not settle for making your existence a living hell?...I'm not offering love and bliss, dear, dear old friend…Just the companionship of a creature as foul as your own miserable soul…"

"Until the fool boy dies?..."

"Up to you, bucko…Convince me it's worth my while and I might even stay past that…It beats what awaits me in Hell, after all…"

"She's lying, doctor…" Halfreck tried again…

"Hey…" Anne frowned… "I may be murderous viciousness incarnate but like my Spikey, I'm nothing if not straight with my victims…I'll certainly be looking for any chance to tear your guts out and decorate my room with them, Simon…But, if you're as good as you think you are, you oughta be able to prevent that…As for what I get, apart from the daily joy of being with you…I've tole you, I'll be content to be round to keep an eye on human Will…Even if not allowed to be with him in the Undead flesh…"

"No…" Will insisted…

"I won't allow it…Not even for you, Anne…"

"There you are, Simon…" Anne grinned… "You get me in my vicious glory and somewhere in poor Will's soul, the gnawing fear some part of Cicely might be betraying him…"

Admit it's tempting…she eyed him, coy smile… And the best possible deal you could've hoped for at this stage of the game…

"Very…" he admitted…

"Anne..." Part LI...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .

You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...

The fairgrounds...Just across from Greenwood, Sunnydale's toniest cemetery...

But, hey...Sunnydale...Where else in this town would there be a fairgrounds?...

"Yes..." Farris repeated... "I admit, a tempting offer..."

"And Cicely still in that limbo thing..." Anne noted... "So you get pretty much all you wanted...And me...Whom age cannot wither, nor custom stale..."

Demure smile...Farris giving her a slight bow...My dear...

William watching cautiously...

"And you, dear...?" Farris asked...Eyeing her... "Apart from the pleasure of my company...I am to assume a chance to torment me and in some fashion, protect, your worthless fool would be enough to content you?...How undemonically selfless..."

"It beats what I was gettin' outta the deal..." Anne smiled... "And I'm a positive person, by nature...Even worse than the chipper idiot Cicely you knew...Over time, I might get the better of you..." casual shrug...

"You might..." he nodded, sighing... "And that risk would be a true challenge...But...There is always the chance, not to insult you, my dear ..." Farris, cynically... "That, despite your nature, you actually are operating under a sort of altruistic motive...And that Cicely would be comforted, knowing you were still in the world, guarding Walthrop, after your fashion..."

Haly, slight sigh of relief...

"No...My dear..." he shook his head... "Delightful as it would be to perpetually match wits with you while Cicely's trapped soul watches...I think for once I should follow the safer course and destroy you..."

"Boring..." Anne shrugged... "But, your loss..."

"Now, doctor?..." Haly suggested...

"Let her see Walthrop destroyed and reborn..." he replied... "So that Cicely may see it as well..."

Haly groaning under her breath...

"Yeah, that'll drive me to despair..." Anne grinned...Looking at Will... "Cicely can take it, love..."

"Thanks..." Will nodded... "But I knew that... I mean for...The ultimate sacrifice there..."

She shrugged... "I woulda enjoyed it...It really was a better deal from my pov...Hey, bitch..." she called to Haly... "Straighten up, Victorian me never slouched like that...!"

"You'd've taken him the first day alone with him, I've no doubt..." Will smiled...

"So you will think kindly of me?..." she looked at him...Intense look...

Every light in the fairground suddenly came on at once...

"What the...?" Halfreck looked round...

Farris started...The carousel was ablaze with light...Music blaring...Horses rising and falling...Other rides coming to life all over the fair...

Theme...Strauss' The Artist's Life...

What?...He turned back to see his captive audience vanished...

"Damn you, Cicely!..." he cried, enraged...

"Hey!...I'll take that for us both...!" Anne,. gleefully...He whirled to see her waving from one of the horses...She bending over, roguishly...Wee...!

"Well done..." Giles smiled at the staggering Tara...Drained by the effort...As they cautiously approached the carousel...Farris still by the stall where his artifacts lay spread...

"Walthrop?...Halfreck...?..." Farris cried...

Haly looked round...Ummn...Where the hell...?

"Something's blocking me..." she called... "I can't sense him..."

"He can't have escaped my barrier!..." Farris looking round...

"Simon!...Where's that ole spirit?..." Anne, chuckling from her seat on her horse... "You'll have to do better if you're not going to bore me, old, old boy..."

"I don't need Walthrop in my sight to finish this, Cicely!..." he cried to her... "Halfreck!...Finish her, while I complete the spell!..."

"Thank D-H...At last..." Haly sighed...Her arms raised...

Just a pity it can't be the real...She groaned as William tackled her from the side...

"That's my guy!..." Anne cried, happily...Hopping from the horse...

Farris trying to keep one eye on her while resuming his chanting...

"Let me go!..." Haly howled...

"It's all due to you, miss...Thanks for the demonity, girl..." William grinned, holding tight..."Come now, you wanted to be Cicely...Give your hubs a kiss, love..."

"Don't kill him!..." Farris cried...

"William!..." Giles called from where he and Tara stood by a stall... "The necklace is her power source... Don't let her touch it!..."

Shit...Haly groaned... "Damnit, Walthrop...Let me go or I'll make her destruction slow..."

"Nice copy, love..." Will noted, grabbing the necklace...Breaking the chain... "But I'm tired of imitations of life..."

"No!..." she shrieked...

"You should have taken my deal when you had the chance, Simon old bean..." Anne, facing him now...Just off the carousel, fifteen or so feet separating them...

"I don't need that fool to defeat you, Cicely!..." Farris sneered...

"Mr. Walthrop...I can help you..." Haly tried, squirming still in William's grip... "My lord D'Hoffryn is always willing to consider new alliances..."

"Hmmn...Sorry love..." Will tossed the broken necklace in his left hand off into the field surrounding the fairgrounds... "But I rather think my wife has a bone or two to pick with you and your fellow later...In the interests of marital peace and a quiet future life with her...I'd best not make any compromising entangles..."

"Tara, he must be drawing power from Wolfram-Hart or some other Hell source...Can you try to weaken him?..." Giles turned to her...She tensed...

"William...You wouldn't hurt me?..." Haly put on her most innocent air...

"You betcha, bitch..." he punched her in the face, knocking her out...

"Well, there goes a century of pent-up rage..." he noted over her unconscious form... "Really appreciate it, love...Bottled up it might have soured things with the missus, you know?..." he turned to face Farris...

Hmmn...A bit complicated to finish a ten-part quantum spell and watch these two alone...

"Christ...!" he groaned...Tara's wave of energy hitting him...

She was buckling now...Giles trying to support her on her feet...

Anne on Farris in a moment, forcing him to the ground...But his personal barrier still firm, she was thrown back, against the still cheerily blaring carousel...

"You!..." Farris rose, enraged... "This is not your affair, Drusilla!..."

"You made me a part of it, you murdering bastard...!" Tara cried, gasping in Giles' grip...

"Hey!..."

Farris paused...

"This yours, Simon?..." Anne picked up one of the artifacts on the counter she now stood by...Smashing it against the side of the stall...

"Damn you, you...!" he whirled on her...

"A bit too late for my damnation, doofus..." Anne grinned... "Will?...Sorry if you were lookin' forward to being reborn..."

"I'll deal, girl..." he replied...Moving on Farris' position, opposite side...Farris grimly eyeing each in turn...

Reborn?...Giles stared, holding Tara...

"Well, Simon?...Is it still fun?..." Anne smiled sweetly...

"You've done well, girl..." he coldly replied... "I hoped for no less...But you should've remembered my teachings, Cicely...Never let your enemies have a chance to exploit your Humanity..." he eyed William, then Giles and Tara...

"But Simon..." Anne cooed...Carefully edging... "I'm not human...Go ahead and kill them if you like...As for Cicely, she can fudge some nonsense about the immortality of the soul and Heaven and all that crap..."

"Walthrop?...More blood on your hands, boy?..." Farris looked to him...

"Tara?..." Giles hissed...

"I can't..." she shook her head... "I'm sorry..."

"Let them go, Farris..." William sighed... "There's nothing left to gain by harming them..."

"Hardly...This is merely a delay..." Farris glared... "I would've been disappointed to win so easily..."

He glanced round...Something...

"His barrier's weakening..." Anne noted... "Long day for you, old-timer?..." she moved in closer...

"Giles!..." a cry...Willow's voice...

"Hey, Wil!...Family is so wonderful, isn't it?...You really shoulda kept yours instead of murdering us all, Simon..." Anne grinned...

Farris tensed...A blue glow emanating from his body...

"Willow!..." Tara cried...Willow and Mr. Calvist now visible, hurrying down the walk into the fairgrounds from the street whre they'd just materialized... "He's teleporting!..."

She rose, in Giles' grip...Willow and Calvist halting to focus the dampening field they'd begun to form as they entered the area...

Reynolds fell to the ground...Willow looked round...No...

Anne, William...Giles and Tara...Gone...

But who the heck is that?...She eyed...Whoa...

"Cicely Walthrop?..." Calvist stared at Haly's prone form on the ground...Willow trying to reach out...There must be a trace...

"Ms. Rosenberg?..." Travers' voice...

"Sir..." Calvist turned to see Travers, several members of the combined Council team, Xander, Angel, and Wesley hurrying toward them...

Reynolds came to with a groan...

"He took them..." Willow looked at Travers and the others... "That's Mr. Reynolds..." she nodded at Reynolds who was trying to stand... "Farris has left him..."

As for the lady in the antique dress...Willow shrugged... "The vengeance demon who tricked Mrs. Walthrop in 1880, I would guess, considering the resemblance..." Calvist nodded thoughtfully...

"How could he leave and take the others, without the host body?..." Travers stared...

"He's pulled them somewhere, off our dimension..." Willow shook her head... "He was drawing on some hefty power, couldn't have been his own sorcery..."

"Those guys from LA?..." Xander suggested as he came to the group...Angel joining them...

"No, we've blocked Wolfram-Hart...He can't get power from or go to them..." Travers shook his head...

"It must be a Hell source..." Calvist pondered...

"Farris had dealings with D'Hoffryn..." Wesley suggested... "The lady there being embodied proof..."

"No...D'Hoffryn channels power via artifacts..." Calvist noted... Several team members in agreement... "He's not one to allow direct access to that kind of power...He keeps his people squarely under his thumb..."

"You think...They've gone..." Willow began...

"I doubt it..." Wesley said, reassuringly... "He couldn't pull living beings to Hell...Only to some intermediate dimension..."

"Unless he killed them first, right?..." Xander, hard stare... "And he didn't quite have that much time, seeing as there's no Giles and Tara corpse here..."

"Then we can follow..." Willow nodded...

Wesley eyeing Calvist and Travers...They, him...

And we thought them mere followers...Slayer groupies...Faint smiles...

Hard as nails, the girl chose well...But then, our Cicely...The most experienced and greatest of them all...Only natural her team would be the best...

"Perhaps..." Calvist agreed...

"I should go..." Angel insisted... "Farris can't handle three of us...I'm less breakable...And I owe them..." he eyed Willow, then Xander...

"You'll still need me..." Willow insisted...

"And if she goes..." Xander noted...

"Sides, I'm family...Cousin Henry's soul, right?..." he smiled...

"Excuse me...I've one thing to take care of...Back in a sec..." Angel said... Moving off...

Xander staring after him...

"Ms. Rosenberg, I can't sanction this..." Travers sighed... "You can't be sure what you'd be facing...It's almost certainly ground where Farris draws his strength..."

"It will be very dangerous for us, Ms. Rosenberg..." Wesley noted, with twinkle in eye...She grinning at him...Thanks...

"People..." Travers frowned...

"How's about we make it five vampires...?" Angel called...Holding a hapless Lester in his grip...

"I think Les here will do whatever it takes to save his Undead skin?...Right, Lester?..."

Lester staring...Ummn...

Ironic joke being I really was more or less just an innocent bystander/scout here...

Still, not UnUndead yet...After a couple of days sure to put me in the vamp history books if I survive to tell the tale...And Lord Colin doesn't edit me out...Permanently...

Willow blinking...

But wait...She mentally counted...

"I'm thinking Dru ought to come as well..." Angel noted... "Just give me a moment to fetch her..."

"Anne..." Part LII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, . You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...

Life…Or Unlife…Always keeps ya hopping...Vampire minion Lester noted to himself philosophically as he awaited the next event in the strange series he'd experienced ever since the advent of the mysterious Slayer-demon Anne…He gave a polite smile to the red-haired human female, Ms. Willow Rosenberg, standing just across the concrete path of the fairground, by the game of skill stall where several humans of the Watcher team were examining the artifacts abandoned by former Watcher Simon Duncan Farris, known to Lester only as the ranting handsome, now unconscious and in care, English guy, whose apparent possessor, in brief spirit manifestation before dematerialization, a somewhat older likewise handsome silver-haired fellow now inabsentia…Presumably kidnapper of the currently inabsentia, apparently kidnapped, said Anne as well as of her mate, the famed William the Bloody, currently, if rather unbelieveably, soul-restored…

But, hey…He'd just been captured by the poster boy for soul restoration…That infamous traitor to his kind, Angelus…Angel to use the new monicker…

Not so unbelievable at that…

Hmmn…He pondered, pleased by Ms. Rosenberg's kindly, if brief nod back…She remembers me…You know, it's always nice when, despite the unavoidable differences between us, we can go the extra mile…On both sides…To show a little friendly courtesy…

Wonder if Angel's plan for me includes soul restoration…Which seems to be the current thing this season…

Ms. Rosenberg had moved over to join the Watcher team in its examinations…Led apparently by Mr?….Yes, definitely…Travers…

Another handsome fellow…Always did look just like what one would imagine a Watcher to look like…

I suppose, all-in-all, recovering my soul wouldn't be all that terrible, in spite of the legends…If I remember right, I wasn't a bad sort…

Hope Gretchen got my last report off to Lord Colin…Wouldn't want to end my sadly brief career as the Anointed One's Number One in a slack way…

Say, this is quite a neat place, really…He eyed the brightly-lit carousel…I seem to remember bringing my little girl to a place like this once, decades ago…

Or was that where I killed a little girl once, decades ago?…

Well, who can remember these things?...He looked round carefully at the Council team, the group clustered about Travers and the stall, others scurrying about, apparently busy or trying to look so…Not to mention the three holding crossbows on him…And who?...Ah, that's the Slayer's poodle….What's his name again?...Slacker goofball type…Well, not important just now…

So Anne is working with these guys?...And all for love of Spike…

Likewise unbelievable…But sweet, I suppose…In a sickeningly human sort of way…

Pity about Gretchen, if they do stick me with a soul…Thought I saw a dark future for us…Though my lord did seem a bit…Distressed…At how young the kid was…Still, they make Slayers at fourteen, fifteen…

"So…?" he pleasantly addressed the closest of his human guards…Who regardly him silently…Crossbow, with really rather neat laser sighting, targeted to his own heart, at the ready…

"Any word as to what Angel'll be wanting me for on this?..."

The guard said nothing…Maintaining his aim…

"Just wondered…No offense…" Lester noted…

"You'll be informed when he returns…" the second of the three guards, a fortyish woman in black field outfit said coolly…

"O...k…" he nodded…Looking round a bit….

"Quite a wild few days, eh?..." he noted, smiling… "Anne and Spike and all…" he waved a hand slightly… "I don't know about you guys but with us…"

"Hands by your side…" the closest guard insisted…

"Right…Sorry…" Les lowered his arms… "No trouble intended…"

"That's fine…Just keep them down and stay in place…" the woman in black replied…

"So are all you guys British?..." he asked… "I hear accents…You know I used to travel quite a bit when I was human…Odd thing is, now I'm immortal…More or less…I never travel now…"

Silence…Stares…

Hmmn…Tough crowd…He thought…

Still, just doin' their job…And I suppose I should be trying to take it all in, gather intelligence…Just in case I survive to rejoin my own gang…

He looked round again…Ms. Rosenberg and Travers in discussion…Travers clearly the guy-in-charge, at least of the Council team…

"Say, is it a long flight from England?..." he asked the first guard… "I haven't been on a plane…Ever…"

"We didn't fly…" curt reply…Stare…

"Oh?...Well, how?..." Surely not sea travel...

"Teleport…" the woman noted… "Now please, enough talk…Just relax and be glad you're still considered of use…"

"Sure, sure…" Les nodded…

"Should I sit?..." he asked…

"Whatever's more comfortable…" the woman replied…Sighing slightly…

"Thanks…" he beamed, taking a seat on the ground…

"So who was the big bad?...The guy doin' all the rantin'?...I didn't recognize him…"

"Enough!..." the first guard, male, glared… "Shut up and keep those hands in sight, or so help me…!"

"Brian…" the woman, reprovingly…

"These animals are nothing but killers…" Brian, grimly… "And I ought…"

He was silent at the woman's look…

"Oh…Sorry…" Les, apologetically…

Tricky social sit…Obviously a victim's relative…

"I'm sure whoever you lost appreciates your work with the Council…" he offered… "My soul probably does too…"

Unnnh…Brian muttered…

"Really…Best you just relax…" the woman noted to Les, sternly now…

"Right…" he leaned back a little…

Willow, Xander, Calvist, Wesley, and Travers now heading this way…The Counselors pausing to confer…Several team members joining them…

"Hey…" Willow went for the friendly…Xander frowning by her side…

"Ms. Rosenberg?...Hey…" Lester rose…The guards tensing a bit… It's ok, Willow noted…

"So you work for the kid?..." she asked…

"The Anointed One…" Les corrected… "Though he is kinda young…Lester…" smile…

"Right…Saw you with Spike when he and Anne took on the shifters…" Willow nodded… "You know him?..."

"Nah, just met him the other day…" Les shrugged… "Lord Colin asked me to help him with Anne, but…" wry grin… "You know how that went…"

"Quite a girl…" Willow nodded…

"Never seen anything like her…Say, did she really have and lose the soul again?...I only ask, cause if Angel was thinking of getting me one…?"

Xander, blinking…

"…I was wondering if it's a little hard to hang on to for guys as well as girls…

"Couldn't say…" Willow stared… "Though I think Anne's back and forth was deliberate…"

"So she could kill the human guy….Makes sense…" Les nodded… "I mean so long as Anne's on call..."

Xander eyeing Willow…

"Buffy wouldn't think that way, Xander…" Willow shook her head… "She and Will must have just thought Anne would unbalance the game a little…"

"Cicely might…" he noted...

Wesley came over... "Mr. Reynolds should be fine...They're just checking for any possible links to Farris..."

"Was that the girl…Cicely...?" Les asked, politely… "In the miniature Spike had, I mean…"

"Minature?..." Willow asked…Xander and Wesley staring...

"Little round portrait…He had it in a locket he'd kept…I guess since his rebirth…He showed it to me the other night when Anne met him…When she was wearing that old dress and the wig?...I thought I heard him say that name…"

"He had Cicely's portrait?..." Wesley looked at Lester, then Travers…

"All those years?..." Willow, a bit of a choke in her voice...

"Guess so…" Les shrugged… "Love's a strange thing…"

"Yeah…" Willow stared…

"So this guy took them…?" Les asked… "The guy running the other guy, I mean...The silver-haired one..."

"We think so…" Willow nodded...

"Silver-haired?..." Wesley asked... "You saw the entity?..."

"Just for a minute when he pulled out...Pretty powerful guy, I'd say..." Les nodded...

"Lester…" Travers came up, startling Willow and Xander with his direct address to the vampire…Wesley seeming unsurprised, however...

"Mr. Travers…" Lester, a bit nervously…The guards apparently a bit taken as well…

"Sorry to have missed you back then…" Quentin smiled…"The Slayer did her best but she had others to deal with…"

Willow looking at Xander who shrugged…

"Oh, no problem…" Les, wave of hand…

"Lester was Council, many years ago…" Travers explained… "A brave, if somewhat foolhardy American Observer of ours back when the Master first tried to open the Mouth in the 1860's…My Slayer and I nearly released him back in the 50's when Nast was pottering about the Mouth then…"

"So, Mr. Madsen…" Travers eyed him sternly, fixing his eye… "Do you have a report for us…?"

Basement of Angel's building…

"Comes with us?..." Dru repeated the words addressed to her…Clearly terrified…Looking round for any escape from that whom she feared most of all, but for that dangerously perverse ex- of Spike's…Though at least for the moment she seemed no wheres abouts… "No.."

"I won't hurt you, Dru.."Angel , gently… "In fact I need your help…"

"Run, run away!…Oh, God, have mercy on me!...Sweet Jesus, spare me from this terrible fate!..." a shrill cry…Dru collapsing into a heap at his feet…He stared…Whoa…

"Tara?..." he tried… " Are you there?..."

"Help…How?..." Dru asked, staring up at him, a sidelong, appraising, cool glance…

A newly arrived Jenny was fuming now…

"Why are we sitting around here?...Do you even know if humans can live where he took them?...Do you?..." she ranted at Travers, who remained imperturbable…

"If humans can't survive in his lair dimension…Or wherever he took our people…" Travers noted quietly… "There's no reason to throw more lives away…"

Willow, anxious look to Xander…

"But Farris isn't a man to waste his revenge like that…I'm sure they're safe for the moment…"

"What if he didn't mean for them to come…? What if…"

"Ms. Calendar, there's no need to dwell on what we can do nothing about…" Travers noted…

"Lets focus on what we can do to retrieve our friends…Angelus seems to have a plan of action in mind, we should be ready to act when he returns…Perhaps you could assist Ms. Rosenberg and our people in obtaining a fix on wherever the others were taken…"

"Sorry if I lost my temper…" Brian the guard noted to Lester, who was gratefully, if discreetly, sipping a serum and water solution Travers had ordered brought to him… "I didn't know you'd been Council once…"

"No problem…But never drop your guard with us…" sternly…A bit of ole Watcher kicking in after his debriefing session…

Like riding a bicycle, you get right back into it without thinking…

"Quite right…" the woman guard, Miriam, nodded approvingly…

"Well, if you do get the soul, I'm sure it'll be good to have your expertise back with us…" Brian noted…

"Indeed..." Wesley agreed... "But if we could continue with your debriefing, Mr. Madsen...?"

Colin's lair…

Lilah sighing…God…

Looking down at the housedress she'd put on at Darla's insistence…

I am definitely in Hell…This is exactly how I pictured it…But for having some schmuck for a husband…And a passel of brats…

"Counselor…" Colin nodded at her, approvingly…Several of his minions in train eyeing her with distinctly fond looks…

I take back the thing about the brats…Clearly I got em…

"Thanks…" she noted, curtly… "All right if I get my report off?...Ms. Darla said she'd found a fax machine upstairs in the offices above us…"

"By all means…" Colin, graciously… "Darla, escort my attorney upstairs, would you?..." he turned to her…She frowning slightly…

Hope that's for his benefit…Lilah thought…

"Make sure you note that Lord Colin is quite satisfied at present with their choice of liaison, Ms. Morgan…" he called pleasantly…

Great…Lilah beamed back…Darla waiting for her at the basement exit door, impatiently…

"Don't you look nice?...Mommie…" grimly sarcastic…

Hmmn…

You know…There could be worse things than playing mother to the Anointed One for all eternity…Lilah pondered…Eyeing the door…

Like lying dead in a dark corner of this building at Darla's hands…My miserable soul off to whatever torment awaits it…

On the other hand…She glanced at the brace of vamps about the pleasantly smiling Colin…One shy fellow offering a wave…

Much too reminiscent of home with Pa and those oafs, my brothers…Lord…

"Lets go…" she pushed eagerly at the door…

The real Hell and its torments couldn't be worse…

"Anne..." Part LIII...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, . You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...

"My apologies..." Farris, now in his own form...Distinguished-looking, silver-haired...Eyed the somewhat disoriented group before him...

"I'd no time to prepare a proper welcome..."

"Are you two all right?..." Will turned to the humans, Giles and Tara...

"Fine, myself..." Giles nodded... "Tara?..."

"Better, actually..." Tara, looking at her wounded arm...Not healed but not hurting...No sign of bleeding, though…A bit odd…She looked round at the shimmering, shifting area before them…One moment an empty Victorian London street, complete with shopfronts and lampposts…The next an empty field of grass, with a few tufts of wild flowers sweeping along toward a blue, cloudless horizon…Now darkness, the same street as before, lit by a bright moon…

"The primary scenes of my rather pathetic life…Do they bring back old memories of your own?..." Farris smiled to her…Tara ignoring him for the moment…

"Anne?..." Will looked at her...A few feet from him but slipping away to the left…

She, a nervous look...Eyes darting...

"Keep...Away..." she hissed...Moving off still more…

"They're quite all right for now here, the humans...This region of the interdimension is stable for them..." Farris noted...

"Anne?..." Will moved to her...

She growled... "I said, back...!" she moved off more hastily…

"Not quite so stable for demons, though..." Farris smiled... "I would suggest you listen to your dear wife, boy...She's fighting a much stronger instinctual impulse right now, given the energy surging through this region..."

"Mr. Giles...You two best keep well back..." Will waved the two back... "Why not me?..." he stared at Farris..."The soul...?"

"Quite right..." Farris nodded...

Anne hissed again and lept without further ado at Farris...She fell back after nearly reaching him where he stood, unperturbed...

"Even if you could get through to me, dear heart..." he smiled at her as she gave him a dark, growling look... "You can't kill what's already dead..."

"Let the others go, Farris..." Will said... "They're of no use to you..."

"I'd not intended they come, Walthrop...Miss Drusilla and Mr. Giles followed of their own accord, quite foolishly, given they knew nothing of what might await them...But, now they are here..." he smiled at them... "And here they will stay, while we finish this game..."

"Fine...Get on with it..." Will shrugged... "Cicely will find me wherever I'm reborn..."

"That, boy...Unfortunately...Is no longer an option..." Farris sighed... "You should've left well enough alone, Mr. Giles...Walthrop and Cicely were willing to take their chances..."

"In a game no doubt once again stacked against them by you..." Giles said, quietly... "It was about time one of us tried to change that..."

"Noble...I've no doubt the Walthrop family will absolve you and the Council...Eh, boy?..." Farris sneered...

"Quite..." Will nodded coldly...

"Then my work is done..." Farris smiled...Then chuckled at his "guests"... "Just wanted to see the effect..."

Anne, vicious growl, charged...

Slammed back again, howling...

"Anne?..." Will cried... "Let her be, you bastard!..."

"Her own fault, Walthrop..." Farris sneered... "Girl..." he turned to face Anne, now rising carefully, eyeing him with wild, wide eyes...Grunting... "Be still...Unless you want William to suffer for you..."

She glared dreadfully at him...Then eyed William...

"I know you still care, even now..." Farris nodded... "Be a good and quiet girl and he and your friends will be fine...

"Fine?..." Will stared…

"Sadly, as I've said, here my abilities to make use of tools like the resurrection protocol are limited…"

"They…Won't…" Anne growled…

"Oh…" Farris smiled at her… "I believe they will…As will your young hero here…"

"And that would be, what?..." Will eyed him… "Stay, in exchange for letting our friends go…?"

"Boy…" Farris chuckled… "You overestimate the pleasure of your company for me…"

"Not a chance…" Will frowned, carefully closing…

"My barrier blocks you as well, Walthrop…Don't…" Farris, bland look… "They'll agree…You know as well as I…It's their nature, sadly…"

Tara looked at Giles…

"Now, we wait…" Farris looked at the others… "Ah, would anyone care for some tea?..."

"If I does this…The Slayer…" Dru hesitated, looking at Angel…Then the team of Watcher personnel scurrying about the fairground area to which he'd half-dragged, half-assisted her…

"Will forgive and forget…Within human reason…" Angel nodded… "It'll be captivity at best, Dru…I won't lie to you…But since your soul is reborn, they won't try to summon it to your body, you'll be safe as far as that goes…And you'll be cared for, by me at least…"

"If you live…" Dru smiled at him, not maliciously… "All right…I'd like to see my gentleman again…Is he well?..."

"Remarkably so…" Angel nodded… "Cicely made the right choice a century ago…"

"She could make no other…" Dru eyed him archly… "I was the one who intruded on them…Who took the Slayer's mate from her…"

"And now you'd best put that right, Dru…" Angel noted… "If you want to continue existence here…"

"Likes the world, we does…" Dru nodded… "Hello, Watcher…" she addressed the approaching Travers… "You have a new helper…" innocent beam…

"A wise decision, Drusilla…" Travers said, looking to Angel… "Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Calvist are nearly ready…Angelus, I can't offer much in the way of support…"

"It's best to limit the likely losses, Mr. Chairman…"

"I remember…You…" Dru stared at Travers… "You didn't…Why didn't you, young Watcher?..."

"It wasn't his time…" Travers replied, simply… "And my Slayer was injured…"

Angel looked at Travers… "Me…?...William?...You spared him…?"

"I knew the story…But, odds are I would have missed anyway…" Travers smiled…

"Could we charge him?..." Tara asked Giles as they stood near Will…A growling, red-eyed Anne keeping herself isolated, Farris seated at a table that had materialized out of nowhere, complete with tea set, contentedly drinking tea while reading from a book… "The Mystery of Edwin Drood", Giles noted…

"…the barrier might not stop us…"

"Best to wait and hold that as a last option…" Giles shook his head… "Besides his form here isn't corporeal, I'm sure…"

"They're not coming, Farris…" William insisted… "They're not fools to be led each time you jerk the chain…"

"They'll come, boy…" Farris said quietly, looking up just an instant… "But do have some tea, all of you…I assure you it is indeed quite real…"

"Why do you continue this foolish game, Dr. Farris?..." Giles looked at him… "You can't break Cicely or William now…You've lost your soul for nothing…"

"Very good, Mr. Giles…" Farris nodded… "It was indeed in part such a trade…But if that was part of the price here, I would be double a fool not to try and recoup something of my losses, wouldn't I?..."

"My Slayer…In any of her forms or personalities…Will defeat you…And she will never stay with you…" Giles continued…

"Our..Slayer, Rupert…" Farris grinned up… "At least grant me what I imparted to Cicely, if I acknowledge you trained young Ms. Summers well…"

"…But you underestimate the power of her love, Mr. Giles…To save our young man here…And you two…And whoever else should foolishly follow…She will…They will…Stay…And follow me…"

"Into Hell?..." Will glared…

"Bound with their sister, chained to me…Don't fret, boy…" Farris eyed him… "It won't be a pleasant foursome…But she will be trapped with me…And I will have won, by default, at last…"

"You're a despicable man…" Tara fumed… "What point is there in tormenting Cicely for all eternity?...Do you think she would ever come to care for you, in Hell?..."

"Please…" Farris chuckled… "I am not some fool romantic poet…Drusilla, the game is all I have now…And I will win it, however I can…And it will, end…"

Hard stare…

"So that's it…" Will eyed him… "They won't let you stop, will they?..."

"So long as I finish it…My way…I am quite content, boy…"

"Misery loves company, particularly in Hell…" Will, quietly… "Well, even without my personal interest, I'm pleased Cicely never fell for you…Bastard…If nothing else I saved her from that miserable fate…She never got beyond loving and trusting you like a father…"

"A rather common occurrence for Slayers and Watchers…As Mr. Giles can tell you…" Farris, a bit hastily…

"A common occurrence any decent man cherishes as a great gift, Dr. Farris…" Giles said quietly… "Which is why at least some of us wanted to exorcise you and your spirit from our organization forever…Men like my good friend, Reynolds…"

"The Council sanctioned my actions… Even a 'good' man like my saintly friend Arthur Rathskellar could see the need to maintain control over our Slayers…"

"Frightened men sometimes lose their way…Especially when they have men like you at their side…And much of the Council, lead by your friend Rathskellar, broke with you…Would have saved Cicely if it hadn't been too late, thanks to you…" Giles notes…

"And yet…I learn from your friend, my recent host…That you yourself sent Ms. Summers alone to face a foe she was not prepared to face, indeed urged her to it…" Farris smiled thinly…Pouring more tea from his pot…

"I killed her…" Giles nodded… "But not for my own twisted desires and lust for power…Though frankly, I have known both in my life…I can hope yet to master them…"

"A hopeless…And pointless...struggle, in the end, I assure you, my friend…" Farris resumed his reading…

A groaning Halfreck was trying to sit up, then on seeing herself surrounded by gentlemen and ladies she was not expecting, tried to take defensive stance, summon her strength…Teleport…

Hmmn…Lord DH?...Seems to be a bit of a power failure here…

"We've blocked you off from D'Hoffryn, Halfreck…" Willow approached her, Calvist, Travers, and behind them Angel and Dru, following… "So, I understand you're the bitch who caused all this suffering…"

"Miss, I am merely a cog in the great wheel…" Haly shook her lovely head… "But one who is valued by her employer, so I would suggest…"

"Oh…!" Dru stared…

Oh, God…Haly groaned…The nutcase…

"Lady?..." careful eye… "You didn't keep your promises to me…" reproachful tone…

"And life isn't fair, stupid…" Haly sneered…Looking round…Damn, what's keeping the boss…He must know I'm in trouble here…

"Dru?..." Willow turned to the vampiress… "You hungry?..."

Haly blanching a bit…Now, wait a mo…She looked round… "What…?" Not a sympathetic look in the crowd about her… "I'm human…" she squeaked a bit… "Human as any of you…"

"Guess that's so, in my case…" Lester nodded…

"I didn't ask for my assignment with the Walthrops…I was a victim, too.." Haly looked over the humans available…Ah, the number one… "I could be useful to you, Mr. Chairman…" she begged to Travers' hard stare…

"I would agree with you, Miss Halfreck…" Travers nodded coolly… "Indeed I'm sure you're going to be quite useful…"

"Great…Dru?...Just remember we'll need her in thrall…So don't kill her…" Willow turned back to stare coldly at Haly's now rather less sneering face…

Ummn…

Boss?...

My gracious Lord DH!...Oh…

"Mercy!...Oh, please…" Haly whimpered…Dru closing in quietly, coolly eyeing her…

"You murdered my best friend, her husband, and her baby…And God only knows how many others in your 'career'…" Willow said, quietly… "It's late to ask for pity now…Just be glad you're still more useful to us alive…"

"Hush, hush…" Dru whispered, almost kindly…

"No!...No…" Halfreck's voice weakening…Her past reclaiming her as Dru gently put her head down on her victim's shoulder…

"No, I didn't…It was my Lord, he wanted my lady Pharaoh dead…I only gave her the poison at his order…When Pharoah commands…No!...Oh…" her voice drifted off, the words now an unintelligible language to most…Though not all present…

"Ancient Egyptian…" Wesley noted… "Her original human life…"

"Yes…" Travers nodded… "Very good, Wyndham-Price…"

Xander at Willow's side…Gripping her arm…Wil?...

"She did this…She and that human monster…" Willow shook her head…

"Enough, Dru…" Angel said, quietly…Moving to her side, pulling her back, gently…A brief glance at Willow…

Don't…

Don't be like us…

"Anne..." Part LIV...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, . You might want to take a gander at the Cicelyverse page to get a handle on the Cicely Addams material... .

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: In an alternate corner of the Buffyverse, and an alternate end of season 1... Buffy's demon Anne gets her chance...

"Come, lady " Dru gently pulled the wan, blank eyed Halfreck Her hair coming down from its Cicely style bun Hat rather limp…The very slightest smudge of red on the lace cloth round her throat Haly letting herself be led without protest or comment Council team members with crossbows positioned keeping a second line security circle about them Other team members, including Travers And Willow, Xander, and an increasingly anxious Jenny in consultation by the games of skill stalls

"With me, Dru " Angel in position at her side "And stay with me at all times or I will assume you're betraying us "

Coolly annoyed look

"Sorry I know lying isn't one of your methods But we can't take chances here, understand me?..."

She nodded

"And must I Meet...?"

Slight tremble

"I'll ask her to stay away if you like I doubt she's all that anxious to see you "

"She was always stand offish " Dru, miffed "I asked her to come play, the very day she came hoverin' round She never did "

"It's my fault, Dru " Angel looked at her

Yes She smiled back at him "And you must burn for it, father One day "

"No, he won't " Willow had come over, frowning a bit "Not for that, anyway It's Angelus who'll burn on that count "

"It's all right, Willow…" Angel shrugged… "And Dru has her point…"

"Buffy doesn't hate you…Whatever she knows now…" Willow said to him, firmly… "And the real Drusilla doesn't either…"

"Thank you…" He gave a weary smile…

"Angelus is him, he is " Dru smiled, shaking her head at the red haired Pretty red haired girl from whom she sensed power emanating

Considerable power Or, at least, the potential thereof

"Slayer's girl " she smiled "What's your name, Slayer's girl?..."

Geesh, Willow sighed 'Buffy's people', 'Slayer's girl' I really gotta start my own life

"Willow Rosenberg " Haly said, suddenly, in low monotone "On file for surveillance…"

Willow and Angel stared…

Should I take that as a compliment her boss is interested or…? Willow blinked…

"Thank you, lady " Dru nodded "A jew?..." she eyed Willow "They burn you, like me, you know "

Lovely A bigotess as well as a vampiress?...

"Enough, Dru " Angel frowned "Leave her be "

"It's fine " Willow shrugged "She's just doing what comes natural "

"You like me Don't let them hurt me, Willow Sister " Dru hissed, desperately Grabbing her hand for a moment Willow jumping back, startled Angel intervening "No!" And pulling the hand loose

Blinking, Dru stared at Willow

"You really like me " she said, puzzled at first, then Faint smile

Xander now reaching them, he stared at the smiling Drusilla regarding Willow

" Or, you will If we live " Dru finished

"Drag my wife's soul to Hell with you, eh?..." William eyed Farris, still seated at his table, sipping his tea, and reading his book

A book, "The Mystery of Edwin Drood " he'd smiled at his 'guests', noting the choice was perfect for Hell Never finished

"Not at all Souls can't be 'dragged' unless they bring it upon themselves The choice must be voluntary And it will be Has been…" cool smile

"I've said I won't allow it " William, firmly "Whatever I have to do "

"Really, Walthrop " Farris sighed Then smiled "You're at heart still quite the Victorian, aren't you, young man?...Anne!..." he said abruptly, harsh edge The others looked to see Anne clutching what appeared to be a tree branch...

"If that were true wood, you couldn't stake yourself here, girl Even the little humans are more or less invulnerable physically here "

Physically He smiled at Giles and Tara

"Just relax, my girl and wait patiently Your other friends will be soon "

"It's all right, girl..." William nodded...

"I...Don't..." Anne growled...

"Please..." Will asked, quietly...Staring at her... "I know, but please...In case I need you..."

She eyed him, saying nothing…But let the branch fall…

"Charming..." Farris, thin smile... "Such sacrifice a mere fool of a boy inspires…"

"Something you'll never understand or know, Farris…" William replied…

"Doctor " Giles sighed Now seated in a chair which had materialized moments ago on his request for a place to let poor Tara rest She now in a similar chair, eyeing Farris at his table

"Mr. Giles I trust you've no intention of appealing to me as a colleague at this late stage ?" amused look...

"Not at all The very idea of us being colleagues revolts me, sir But I would point out this is a last chance for you to redeem yourself A chance to change your inevitable destiny "

"Indeed " Farris nodded "Sadly, such redemption requires true penitence Or at least I was raised to believe so The superstitions of childhood Which as a Counselor, I'm sure you know have a profound effect on both the cursed and free "

"You've no regret for murdering your charge?...A child you taught and trained A woman who saved you many times…Whom you claimed to love ?"

"All Watchers murder their Slayers in time by intent or omission, Rupert, as you well know But, my feelings in this matter, sir " cold tone, slightest of smiles "Remain my own and my own business Lets not indulge in childish nonsense, Mr. Giles We have become men, you and I And even this fool boy, to some limited extent Thanks to my assistance " he waved teacup in hand at William Who still stood between the humans and, pacing like a cooped up jungle cat, Anne

"And men must put away childish things "

"I thought so, once " Giles shook his head "I believe I've changed that opinion In part, perhaps, thanks to you Though mainly, to Buffy Summers "

"I rejoice in your enlightenment " Farris sneered "My old friend, Arthur Rathskellar, was much like you If the matter had been left to him, he would've let Cicely go in the end, I'm sure, foolish man, had I and the full Council not intervened And let us not forget, Mr. Giles, that the killing of Cicely Addams Walthrop was a sanctioned affair And that it very likely saved Humanity from the disaster of Slayers selfishly putting their private lives above their Duty Cicely, for all her noble traits, did fail her Duty, though I accept some blame on that score I was much too willing to encourage her independence before it was turned against me But even if I had had no personal stake in the matter, Mr. Giles You know the Council would have taken the same decision it did under my persuasion, in time Even poor Arthur could not have prevented it "

"You could've " Giles said, quietly "You might have saved her…And you know that…"

Tara sighed Rising

"Now I see " she shook her head at Farris who eyed her coldly

"This isn't even about revenge, not really You're not an independent agent here, Mr. Farris Or rather, you're forced to confront this, aren't you?..."

Farris said nothing

"It's useless to tell you, I suppose " Tara paused "But Mr. Giles is right, this is your last chance "

"Threats, Miss Drusilla?..." Farris smiled "I thought you above such things "

"No Just telling you what I think you know This is your last chance, Mr. Farris One last chance to do something to save your miserable soul And when you blow it, as you probably will It's the end for you...Giles...William " she turned to them

"This isn't about destroying you and Cicely, Will Though I'm sure who or what ever is giving Mr. Farris his moment here would love to find a way They know they can't beat you They couldn't even win Anne or Spike over…Let alone you or Cicely…This is about finishing him " she nodded at Farris

"Crazy as it may sound, he's not utterly lost yet My God " she sighed again

"Cicely's done this Or is a part of this…" she looked at the others "She's given him one last chance Got it for him somehow "

"Ha, ha, ha, ha " Farris laughed, bitterly "What a charming simpleton, you are, Drusilla Got me a last chance, has she?...Cicely?...The woman who hates me above all, who destroyed me as I destroyed her ?"

"She didn't destroy you And you'll never destroy her " Tara replied "She loved you like a daughter, Dr. Farris And unbelievable as it may seem, she's trying to save you too God, you sad, sad man...Can't you see?...You never have understood her, doctor, have you?..."

"Anne!..." Farris turned, chuckling "Do you hear this nonsense?...Have you words of comfort from your counterpart for me?...No?...Ah, well..."

Anne twisting her body, as if struggling in some kind of rack or containment...

"Cicely?..." Will looked at Tara

"Saving you was and is her priority, Will But she's played a hand in getting the good doctor here Whatever dark forces are involved here, she's trying to help him too..."

"Help him...?" Giles looked at her...

"She's more than a Slayer, Giles...She's the greatest Slayer...The key soul in the works...The one called on for the greatest battles…" Tara said, eyeing Farris... "And capable of infinite pity for those souls she's truly lost...Or about to lose...Will's soul was in some danger and she wanted to have him back and safe but there was even more to it...She wanted to try, even for this sad, bitter, little man..."

"Well, if so I must thank her " Farris smiled coldly, folding his arms "But I suspect my partner in this affair My true one Would disagree You were quite right in assuming I was the recipient of considerable help from a powerful source Who has its own reasons for wishing the Council and its Slayers, particularly its greatest Slayer, Cicely, destroyed "

"The First, you mean " Giles said "Logical, I suppose, given her connection to the Slayers Their power coming from her elemental demonity…"

"Very good, Mr. Giles " Farris nodded, with smile... "I am glad to see the Council continues to recruit bright and able Watchers…Yes, the First Who was robbed of her victory and her power eons ago by our Council and has sought revenge on us and Humanity ever since And who has only one enemy who could stop her...Whose coming triumph she was determined to try and prevent...In at least one existence…For if she can win in one place, one time…She can hope to win everywhere, eventually…"

"So you're a traitor to Humanity as well as your Slayer " Giles eyed him

"We of the Council are hardly qualified to make such accusations, Rupert I use the tools at hand as we always did and do Ah, my dear..."

Cicely appeared before them, louring A brutal sneer on her face

"Not Halfreck, this time " Tara told the others

"No " 'Cicely' nodded, vicious smile now on her face "It's bedtime, children...Anne, dear...Anne!..." she said, sharply...

Anne rolling eyes, turning toward her reluctantly...

"You've had your fun, dear...Now, you'll mind..."

"No..." Anne hissed... "Sisters..."

"They'll not help you, bitch..." 'Cicely' sneered... "You were a tool they disdained but used...But even if they were willing to acknowledge you now, you're mine..."

"Let her be..." William called to her...

"Darling..." 'Cicely' eyed him... "If that's what my dearest boy wishes..." mocking tone...

"I know you're not Cicely...Whatever you are..." he replied... "But leave her be..."

"Or you'll be angry with me, dearest?...I thought you'd forgotten and forgiven my little faux-pas last century in condemning you to watch your vulgarian beast destroy everything and everyone you loved..."

"Leave her be..."

"I'm a part of her...Or rather, she is a part of me...A part stolen eons ago..."

"So...You gave Farris his power to torment my poor girl..." Giles said, facing her... "And this has been your little game, not his..."

"Au contraire, Rupert..." 'Cicely' grinned... "Dear Simon was quite left to his own devices in this...Though you are correct, his power is supplemented by a gift from me...But his silly games are his own...Giles..." she disappeared as her voice became Buffy's and Buffy appeared at his side, in modern blouse and slacks... "You love me, Giles...Don't let him take me from you...Father..." 'Buffy' pleaded, glancing at William... "He's still a monster...Don't let him have me..."

"Enough of this..." Farris rose, frowning... "You promised me my chance...Well?..."

"Geesh, who is that old fart?..." 'Buffy' glared at him... "Should I kill him, father?..." she asked Giles...

"All of them?..." she suggested...

"What did you expect...That she'd keep her word?..." Tara looked at Farris...

"You'll have to try a bit harder..." Giles sighed at 'Buffy' who coldly frowned at him... "Even Anne was better at this sort of thing...And far more appealing..." He glanced to where the demon was writhing a bit still as if fighting some force holding her or compelling her...Anne eyed him, suddenly...Ghost of a smile...Which he returned...

"Your loss, daddy..." 'Buffy' sneered... "Guess some guys just can't get it up...William...?"

'Cicely' suddenly appeared in front of Will...In the same clothes the First had worn before... "You won't let Simon defeat us now?...When we're so close to being together at last?...Let me kill him for you, my darling...Use the demon he sent to deceive you and bring you back to suffering...It's all a trick, William…She's lied to trap you…"

"Never!..." Anne screamed suddenly... "I...Never..." Writhing in agony now...

"I know..." William called to her, ignoring 'Cicely' before him... "Anne, I know you weren't lying to me...I know Cicely sent you to me...Not her..."

"She was a deceit, William..." 'Cicely' frowned... "A trick sent from Hell to lead you astray..."

He sighed, chuckling at her...To her red-faced rage... "Come now, girl...Mr. Giles is right...You'll have to do better..."

"Enough…We have an agreement..." Farris came over to face the First as she gave William a black stare... "You'll keep it..."

"Or what!...Old fool!..." she shrieked, turning on him... "What will you do, Dr. Farris?...Do you think I take orders from you, you pathetic pervert?...Shall I send you back to an 1880 existence to face Cicely's wrath in a personal Hell of my making?..."

"You cannot complete the ceremony without a Watchman..." Farris glared... "And I doubt very much Mr. Giles here will comply..."

"You..." Giles stared at him... "You plan to break the Slayer's cycle?..."

"Why not..." Farris shrugged... "Isn't that what my Cicely wanted?...Freedom from her Slayer nature at last?...If I've been denied a last chance to show her how poor a choice she's made in that fool boy, why shouldn't I take back what in fact I gave her?...What my training and knowledge lavished on her, made her..."

"Simon..." 'Cicely' had changed temperament like flicking a switch...A sensual smile curling her lips... "You wouldn't betray me...You know I was only angry at all this delay…That game with William's rebirth...You know I'm yours forever...Just help me get my own back...And Cicely's yours eternally...Us together on the throne of the Universe...Just help me, my sweet Simon..."

"Enough, I said..." Farris waved her off... "I'm no fool to be trifled with...You know what I want...And I'll give you what you want so long as you fulfill our bargain..."

"I've given you plenty of chances..." she pouted now... "You're the one who's failed on each try...And here you are, blaming me..."

"You can't take the power back from our Slayers..." Giles insisted... "Humanity will never survive...For God's sake, man..."

"See...William..." a second 'Cicely' had now appeared before Will... "He only wants to keep me enslaved...All of them do...Free me, William...Free me and take me away with you...I've come for you, I've saved..."

"Not you..." Will shrugged...

"Are we friends again, Simon...?" the first 'Cicely' cooed...

"Fine..." the second 'Cicely' sneered at William... "Then watch a better man win, you weak, dirty little boy...You're still beneath me, you fool, and always will be...You monster..."

"Why did you kill me, William...?" the form of an old, ailing woman in black, with veiled face replaced the second 'Cicely'... "How could you kill your poor mother and sentence her to such horror...?" she lifted the veil to show a face ravaged by illness...

"Mother..." he gasped...

"Don't listen to it, Will!..." Tara cried...

"I know...I know who you are..." he told the figure, now pleading to him... "How could you, my sweet boy?..."

"You're not my poor mother, God forgive me..." he said, shaking head... "I know what you are..."

"You'll lose this second chance, Drusilla..." 'Dru', in nun's habit, had appeared before Tara... "You'll be like me...They'll kill you...I can see it...You can see it...It will all happen again...They've lured you here to destroy you...You'll be condemned again, trapped forever this time…"

"I won't lose..." Tara said firmly... "I didn't lose then and I won't now...But you will, this time..."

"Anne!..." 'Dru' snapped... "Come here!..."

Anne louring, twisting her head...Stumbling over as if fighting some unseen force...Eyes rolling...

"Take her, my love..." 'Dru' indicated Tara... "Feed!...And have revenge on Drusilla at last..."

"Anne!..." William called...

"You are mine!...My own!...You exist through me…" the first 'Cicely' by Farris called to Anne... "Take Drusilla and have sweet revenge...Take her now!..." shriek...

"Tara..." Giles moved her way... "She can't help herself...Don't..."

"Magics?..." the figure of Mrs. Walthrop, by Will, laughed derisively... "Not here, old boy...Kill her, Anne...!...Be my true daughter and kill the bitch who murdered my son!..."

Tara backed slightly... "No, Tara...!" Will called... "Don't excite her...Anne, you're my Cicely's demon...Show me your backbone, love!...No pissant freak from Hell tells my girl what to do!..."

"We have no time for this..." Farris hissed to 'Cicely'... "Do you keep your word to me or no?...Her friends will come soon..."

"Let 'em come..." 'Buffy' replied... Flippant sneer... "Bring it…"

"Don't...Move..." Anne hissed to Tara...

"All right..." Tara nodded... "But William is right, Anne...You told us...You are yourself alone, you are the strongest of the sisters...The one who found Will first...The one who saved him...No one makes you do anything you don't want...Not even the First...Like Spike, you transcend demon and human…"

"You'll have nothing, bitch..." 'Cicely' again, by Farris glared at Anne... "Just the pleasure of my tearing you apart for all eternity in Hell..."

"I will think kindly of you, Anne..." Will said, quietly... "You know I will, God knows, I've no idea why any of you can love me so...But you know I will never forget you...Or stop loving all of you...Including you..."

"Ah, ha, ha...How lovely..." 'Cicely' laughed... "What a wonderful thing love is...Enjoy it, bitch...It's your payment for all eternity...An eternity of suffering and untold misery..."

"It's...all..." Anne sighed...Wan smile now at William...Who nodded...Tara relaxing a bit...

"...All I ever wanted..." she said, straightening now...

Farris stared at her...Giles as well…

"Not a day will I forget, love...Wherever I end up…" Will nodded...She smiling back...

"Shall we, love...?" 'Cicely' at Farris' side now... "You're right...I'm sorry...Forgive me, darling..." she made as if to pat his arm, stopping before her incorporeal essence would have met his...

"And all you get...Is that..." Tara eyed Farris... "Svengali talking to himself for all time, telling yourself she loves you...That's all she is, isn't she, really?...Just our darkest side talking to ourselves...Telling ourselves whatever we want to hear...?"

"You should know..." 'Dru', appearing before her, sneered...

"I guess I should..." Tara nodded, smiling wanly... 'Dru' fading away...

"Begin the ceremony, darling..." 'Cicely' urged Farris... "There's not much time..."

"And...?" he eyed her...

"Of course...Of course..." she nodded... "Just complete the spell and restore me to my full glory...She'll be helpless...You can drag her anywhere in Hell you like...Restore me. love...You know how grateful I'll be...How happy I'll make you...While we make her suffer..."

"If he can do this?...Break the Slayer's cycle...?" Will looked at Giles...

Anne by Tara...Cautious and weary-looking, eyeing Farris and his 'Cicely'...

Farris regarding the First...Then the others...

"...The power we stole from the First will revert...The Slayer line will end..."

"...freedom..." the second 'Cicely' reappeared by William... "Free at last...Free at last, Will..."

"Begin, darling...Restore me..." 'Cicely' urged Farris... "Prove you love me..."

"I won't permit that..." Giles began...

"Giles, why...?" 'Buffy' appeared before him, blood running from the Master's fang marks on her neck...Prom dress soaked with muddy water... "Why did you let me die?...Why did you abandon me?..."

He waved the vision off...

"Now you won't let me be free?...Giles?...You'll let them separate us?...You're killing me all over again...Forever..." 'Buffy' moaned... She disappeared...

"Sorry..." 'Cicely' sneered at Giles... "I know that won't work on my rational, modern Watcher...I just so enjoy tormenting my husband's murderers...You'll not permit it, mortal?...Puny human...Yours and your little witch's powers don't work here...Here I run the power flow, you minor sorcerer...Next time figure out a new power source, maybe batteries?..." she grinned...

"Carry on, love..." she turned to Farris who was pulling out a sheet of parchment from his pocket...

"I can't tap anything, Giles..." Tara sighed, eyeing him...

"Don't fret, girl..." Will called... "Anne...Up for a little rough and tumble...?"

"I thought you'd never ask..." she grinned, turning to eye Farris...

'Cicely' tensing... "Do you think a couple of demons can stop me?..." she hissed...

"And only one pure demon, at that..." she noted...

"We're willing to give it a try..." Will smiled...

"Finish, love..." 'Cicely' turned to Farris...

"I'll need her..." Farris replied... "All of her...And the connection..."

"All right..." 'Cicely' frowned... "Just give me a moment..."

William and Anne attacked in charge mode from their different locations, aiming for Farris...Both were tossed back about fifteen feet from him...As Tara and Giles tried to move on Farris from their positions…Both finding themselves likewise hurled back…

"Nice try…" 'Buffy' sneered... "But…Guess I'm still the greatest..." she rubbed nails…

Farris now held or rather, supported, a glowing blue orb between his hands...

"William..." Anne gasped...Holding head...

Suddenly becoming a distorted image...Cicely, Buffy, Anne...All shifting back and forth...Other faces appearing...

"I know…All of you…" William stared at the faces… "William…" a collective gasp…Hands reaching…

"Here they are...The complete set...Welcome, girls, one and all..." the First grinned at the shifting figure... "Welcome the one Slayer who gave me a door back...Wishing to be free of me...Oh, you enemy..." viciously bitter sneer… "Rejecting me after robbing me...I, who made you glorious...Who made your worthless soul valuable…So that the Powers That Be gave you all those lovely little lifetimes on Earth, with your little love puppy…Well, then...Don't let me be accused of denying the First and Greatest Slayer, my old friend, my human sister, her last request..."

"Cicely!..." Will called...

"Don't be a fool, William...This is your chance..." the First called... "How can you two ever be free while she's the Slayer...?"

"Exactly..." Farris said, quietly...Smashing the orb...A vivid blue light pulse surging across the landscape…All turning away, shielding instinctively…

Even as Willow, Angel, Xander, Dru, Lester, Wesley and a half-dozen other Council team members in battle gear materialized...

"You..." the First said, staring at Farris... Not even rage in her shock...

"Entirely logical, dearest...And rather short-sighted of you..." he gave her a mocking look... "Would I want Cicely free?..."

"Careful...Its power is illusion...Taken from your minds..." Giles turned to the approaching team... "Don't give it anything it can feed on..."

"You old fool..." the First continued... "Your sufferings will be endless..." she said calmly, almost dispassionately...

"You needn't fear, for a time..." Farris turned to the others... "She'll need time to recover..." He turned back to the First... "I know, my dear...But it would have hardly been different for me in outcome however way it worked out...So I choose, as always, to follow my own path..."

"What's happened?..." Willow stared at Giles as she neared him...Leading a wan Haly who blankly stared at her rage-faced twin standing by Farris…Giles shaking his head…

"Ah…So...You know..." the First smiled at Farris, almost a kind and warm smile, all the more chilling therefore...

"You were foolish to risk bringing her into this, my dear... Though my decision never to let Cicely escape was fixed long ago…" Farris nodded...He turned to the group...

"Go...While you can..."

"Murderer..." the First hissed... "Absalom, my son, my son...Would God I had died for thee..."

"Simon..." Buffy stared at him...

"No, dear foolish girl...Compassion has not won the day..." he shook his head at her, with mocking smile... "I've merely settled for the only victory I can win…Take your clown and go, while you can..."

"Cicely?..." William looked at her...She gave him a weary smile...Yeah…Souls trump when everyone gets pulled back, she noted...

"Father said you'd be here..." Dru eyed Tara... "Are you glad to be rotting again, sister?...I'd thought you happy in your Heaven, hidden away from me..."

"Dru..." Angel said...

"Only talking to me sis, father...Sister doesn't hate ole Dru, does she?..."

"No..." Tara said, sighing... "I don't hate you, Dru..."

"See..." Dru smiled at Angel...

"I'll see you all in Hell...I'll destroy you all one-by-..." the First sneered, fading...Then brightening... "...one..."

"Can we get back?..." Giles asked Willow...Who shrugged... "I hope so...We tried to keep a link...Dru...Tara will need you to help…" she began...

"You'll never see home again, Elphaba..." the First, in form of Dorothy Gail of "Wizard of Oz" fame appeared before Willow... "You pathetic primates…You think you've beaten me?..."

Sudden darkness, void…As sudden reappearance of the group, now in a vast cavern, torch-lit…Xander staring at the huge pool of molten rock bubbling just before him…

"Careful…We're back on Earth, I think…Or some physical dimension…" Tara called… "We can be hurt…"

"Oh, yeah…" an exact duplicate of Tara appeared, sneering… "And how…Welcome to my Hell away from Hell, folks…"

"It's the Hellmouth cavern…" Lester spoke up… "I was inside briefly when I was chasing the Master way back when when he was playing around here in the 1860s…"

Oooh…Dru cooed at the false Tara… How jolly… "Can you do us now?..."

"Shut up, nutcase…" "Cicely" glared at her… "Time for you and Anne and Spike and this fool…" she eyed the faintly smiling Farris… "To come back to me and commence suffering…And the rest to go to…"

She eyed Farris coldly… "Paradise…"

Several tall, gray-faced, huge humanoid creatures materialized…

Hmmn…Not so jolly…Dru sighed…Just when she'd finally got a chance to talk things out with sis, too…

"Now, you'll see what a real vampire is…" the First cackled… More appeared…Ten now…Closing in…

"They're real…!" William called… "Leave them to us…!" Buffy cut in, taking defensive position alongside Will…

"Hello, brother…" Dru smiled at one huge fellow lumbering her way…Frowning as he growled at her…Gutteral sounds croaking out…

"Not a nice way to talk…" she glared… "In front of me sis…"

"Destroy them all!..." the First, flickering…

Hmmn…Will stumbling as his jumping up and ramming into the chest of the nearest grey had little effect…

"Mrs. Walthrop…" Wesley cried, tossing stake to Buffy who caught it in mid-air and whipping it into the chest of the first of the three greys closing on her, stared at the still advancing grey…

Whoa…

Wesley likewise whipping up crossbow and firing directly into the grey closest to him and the Council team…

"Interesting…" Farris noted calmly, watching as the First glared at him…

"Cicely…Evaluation…Trade space for time…Remember the Eboli…They seemed invincible at first encounter…" he called to Buffy who stared at him a moment…

"Fall back!..." she cried…Waving Will, Tara, Dru, and Willow back…Lester and the Council team members following suit…

"You…" the First raged at Farris…

"A mere Slayer?...Surely you want it to be a challenge?..." he sneered at her…

"Projectors…!" Wesley commanded, dropping his crossbow and pulling out one of the UV projectors… "Buffy, all of you…Protect yourselves!..." The team behind including Lester's former guards following suit, several greys suddenly howled and went up in flames…William hurriedly stepping before Buffy, spinning around while raising his duster…Lester turning quickly as well…Angel pulling Dru back and covering her with his coat…

Whoa…Les nodded at the effect after rising from where he'd instinctively dropped to ground…Now if I'd had one of those back in the 60s…18, that is…Whoops…He dropped again as the Council team prepared another burst…

Wes aimed at several other advancing greys…No effect, this time…

"They've adjusted to the frequency, somehow!…Back!..." he waved the team back…

"Glad I didn't leave this behind when Anne decided on the retro look…" Will grinned at Buffy who smiled as he lowered his arms…

"Nikki'd be glad it came in handy…" Buffy nodded to his look…He nodding as well after a moment…

Wes eyed the grey he'd struck…It was struggling with the imbedded arrow…Suddenly…

Dust cloud…

"They are vulnerable!...Target the heart and increase impact velocity…!" he cried…

"They must have some sort of minor shapeshifting ability…" Giles called… "Try varying the frequencies as well…Buffy…" he turned to look at her smiling face…

As you wish, my dearest daughter…As you wish, not as I wish for you…However hard it may be for me…Whether you leave or stay… "They're just a bit stronger than our hybrids…"

"I won't be defeated by toys, you fools…!" the First screamed… "Finish them!..." she howled at the lumbering greys…

"Cics?..." Will, concerned as she moved in…

"Another stake, Wesley…" she called… "It's all right, sweetheart…" she grinned at Will's worried face… "It's my job…" she caught stake and moving within a foot of the nearest, now charging grey…Rammed a direct hit… "But…"

Dust…

"…I should have made it a family business long ago…" she grinned…

"Yes, that's the way, girl!..." Farris, beaming…

The First giving him a look beyond malevolence…And yet…Puzzled…

"I always enjoy watching my Slayer in action…" Farris smiling coolly…

"You…Letting her …"

"Oh, no…Far more…" Farris smiled… "I helped her beat us…" he chuckled as the First leap at him…Dissolving through him and reassembling just past him…

"And left her, trapped in her Duty…As I always intended…" he said quietly, watching the battle now taking a decided turn in the favor of the Council forces…

"Here…" Ms. Michel of the Council team startling Xander with her Buffylike look…Umnn?…Right, he looked over at Buffy ramming stake into a grey held in writhing rage by William…Handed him a gun… "This should do the job…Wooden bullets…Just don't hit the Walthrops…"

"Don't, Xander…" Willow eyed him…He returned the stern look, nodded…Moving to fire at two greys advancing their way…

"Xander..." 'Willow' appeared before him, flickering now... "Don't let me die...here...Stop them…"

"Fraid I'll have to, sweetie-pie..." he shook his head... "But thanks for trying me…" he fired another round, striking and dusting a grey…

"Nice shooting…" Ms. Michel smiled at him…

"Yeah…" Willow frowned… "Hey, lets give Angel some help over there, Xander…" she pointed to where Angel was confronting three greys…

The Hell I'm letting some ersatz Brit Buffy clone horn in on my feller…Whatever strange notions Drusilla seems to have about my future romantic interests…

"Bastard…" 'Drusilla' appeared before Angel, in nun's habit… "Murdering bastard!..."

"Am I so lovely, sister?..." Dru beamed at her twin…Tara sighing… "Sure…Give him a hand, will you, Dru?..."

"Oooh, very nice, Father…" Dru clapped as Angel rammed a grey into another, setting them up for a double crossbow shot by team member Brian…One dusting immediately as the high-tension, higher-velocity arrow passed through , the other fleeing with the same arrow imbedded…Finally stumbling and dusting as it fled…

"No…Oh, never mind…" Tara shook her head as Dru stared…But you said…

"Just help him, Dru…"

"We're ready…Cover, people…" Wesley called, hoisting up his adjusted projector… "Variable spectral range, forty second burst…"

"Goddamn human science!..." the First howled as five more greys went up in flames…Vanishing…

"Go…" Farris called to the group…

"The one and only..." the First reappeared before Simon... "The only begotten..."

"No..." Buffy gasped... "Simon, no..." she stared at him...

"Before I go...Say hello to your father!..." 'Mrs. Walthrop' appeared before William...Who stared at her...The others all staring...

"The sins of a misspent youth it seems have caught up with me at last..." Farris gave a cold smile...

"Don't, boy...I no more like it than you..." he frowned at William... "It was only the weakness of a young fool on Observer duty for a pretty maidservant on a warm spring night…A pleasant enough girl, who likely never knew…And even had I known then...I probably would have done no differently...Now, go..."

"Your treacherous wife's incestuous lover…Oh, my boy, my boy…We have been betrayed…Betrayed and murdered…Take vengeance, son…Avenge me on her!...And leave your father to his just, eternal desserts..." the First, as Mrs. Walthrop, sneered at Will's cold stare, fading out...

"William..." Buffy put a hand on his shoulder... "I really didn't know...Your mother didn't…"

He nodded...Eyeing Farris a moment... "Mr. Walthrop, I presume?..."

"Afraid not, boy…" Farris smiled… "That fool, whoever he was, curse him, was simply a victim of Fate's practical jokes…"

"He seemed a kind man…" Buffy noted… "And your mother seemed to be happy…"

"Then thank God for His small mercy there…" Will smiled… "And to me, still at least proud to bear that name…As for you…" he eyed Farris…

"God have mercy on your soul, sir...For my mother's sake..." he said, quietly…

"You won't come back...Here...?" Dru eyed Tara, indicating her body... "Not send ole Dru to Hell, for keeps?..."

"No..." Tara shook her head... "I've my own life again...No, I won't take it back, Dru...You can stay so long as you leave humans alone...And you know must now…"

"There's no fun in that..." Dru pouted... "Who's to play with ole Dru, then...?"

"If you're...If you behave, Dru..." Tara sighed... "I will...Everyday..."

"You'll play, sister?...For sure?..."

"Every day...I promise..."

She turned to find Angel beside her...Staring at her with a questioning expression...She shook her head even as Dru suspiciously eyed them and drew back a bit, clearly nervous...He nodded...

"And so will I, Dru..." Angel said, turning to her... "Every day..."

Dru relaxed a bit...Well...

Father and sister...Every day...

Could be jolly...

Buffy eyed Farris who watched her impassively…

"Simon…" she tried…

"Don't…" he put up a hand… "There is no hope for me, Cicely…By my own choice…Leave off such nonsense…We end still in draw, you and I…The game going on, perhaps eternally…"

"No…It's over…Whether I stay on Earth eternally or go one day, it's over, Simon…" she sighed… "As for the Duty you think you've chained me to now, in this body, I never intended to leave it, just to bend it to allow me a little happiness…And that's done, as I always have done it, in all my lives…But I forgive you, Simon…And I wish, I really do, that I could reach you…Perhaps now…" she glanced at William… "Now more than ever…"

"Anne, like me, will lurk in the shadows behind you, Cicely…Always…Waiting…"

"No…" Buffy shook her head… "Whether Will and I stay as we are…Or one day…Choose to go…I've made my peace with my demon…And Anne, come as she may, my personal evil as she may be, will always be a welcome guest in me, my dark but loving sister who saved us…All…Even if Will may have to tie her down and lock her up occasionally…" smile…

"Something we'll enjoy in our ways…" grin to William…

"But I'll hope you and she, in Hell, can find some comfort together…" she shrugged at Farris' stare… "After all, she's good at breaking the rules…We share that, for sure…" wan smile…Sigh… "I loved you, Simon…I would have kept you in my heart as a second father all my life and perhaps longer…I regret whatever role my vanity and my loneliness may have played in making you feel there could ever be more…And I'm sorry you couldn't be satisfied with what I did feel…" she sighed… "That's what I wanted to tell you…What Cicely needed to say…And, as my Will said, God have mercy on your soul…"

"He'll need it…" the First, a last flickering sneer in Cicely form… "He'll…" she faded out…

"Well done, Mr. Wyndham-Price…" Lester grinned at Wes who smiled back…

"And you, sir…" he nodded… "Hope you're not finding the soul too troublesome?..." serious stare…

"It'll take getting used to…" Les, wearily… "But it is good to be back in the game again…And to have a chance to finish my last assignment…" smile…

"Welcome home, Watcher…" Wesley nodded…

"Call me Les…Wes…" beam…

"So?..." Willow eyed Giles… "What do we do?...I'm guessin' we can't just walk out the Hellmouth…?"

"Actually…" Giles pondered a moment… "I think we do…We're not trapped interdimensionally as the Master was, I believe…Though we may need a little help finding the exit and some considerable muscle power to bore our way out…"

"I think we can help there, Giles…" Tara called…Motioning Angel to help lead Dru over with her… "Dru and I should be able to sense the way…"

"The red sister has power…" Dru noted, sly smile at Willow… "Make her help too, sister…"

"She's makin' me nervous…What's up with her?..." Xander hissed to a rather nervous herself Willow…Who shrugged… "Just keep her away from me…" she hissed back… "I think she likes me…And as more than what's for dinner…"

Dru pouting slightly as she sensed…

"Wrong…" she sighed…

"What, Dru?..." Tara asked, anxious… "Can't you sense the way?..."

"Oh, certainly…" Dru frowned, shrugging… "There…" she pointed to a passage…

"But this is the wrong existence…" she sighed… "The red one's not for us here, sister…" Slight glare at Xander…Who blanched a bit…Willow moving protectively to cover him…

Tara giving sheepishly apologetic look…Sorry…

"I don't know what's got into her now…"

"Oh, you liar, sister…" Dru frowned… "You were just thinking about the red one…"

Ummn…Tara blushed…

We don't wanna know, do we?...Xander hissed… No…Willow hissed back…We don't…

"And you, Father…You're disappointed, aren't you?...Well, you did always fancy us…" Dru grinned at Angel…Who unpaled a bit in his turn…As Tara stared at him…

This is going to be even more of a punishment than I thought…Angel thought, sighing…

Tara finally giving him a wan smile… "Well, that finally answers one question I had…" she grinned…

"Lets go, Dru…" she eyed the watching Drusilla who shrugged and turned toward the passageway… "And stop teasing Angel…It all worked out for the best…In a way…" she noted quietly…Brief glance at Angel…Smile…

"Best to stop…He's powerful near to Angelus' now…" Dru noted… She glanced at Tara's wrist watch…"It's nearly tea time in London now, you know…Will you come, sister?..."

"We will…Both of us…" Tara nodded…Dru beaming…Oh…Clapping hands in nervous excitement…

"Just trying to keep you from too much happiness…" Tara hissed to Angel who gave wry smile…

"Lets go, people!..." Wes called… He pulled up his projector… "You know…" he smiled at Les as the team began gathering equipment… "What with this curse and our Slayer having such powerful support now…I almost feel sorry for the other side…"

"Never underestimate the enemy, Watcher…" Les noted solemnly… "They'll find a new way to strike, particularly if we let our guard down…"

"Aye, Watcher…" Wes smiled wryly…

Smile from Les… "But these things are just amazing…" he patted Wes' projector… "I can't wait to see what else we've got now…"

"Well, you remember the Phragian shroud of invincibility…?" Wes asked…Giving the signal for the now-ready team to move…Ms. Michel struggling with a large crate of equipment, eyeing Xander…Who eyed Willow…Who reluctantly shrugged and nodded…He hurrying over to help the Watcher as she smiled warm thanks…

"Know it?...I searched for it for ten years in Turkey…" Les stared as the group began moving in the direction of the passage Dru had selected… "It really did exist?..."

"I got to try it for the first time last week…" Wes nodded… "All the legends?...Absolutely true…"

Willow following close, listening…

Gotta see if Giles can arrange an internship or something…I mean, heck, if souled vamps can sign on…

"Buffy…" Giles had come over to her where she stood, hugging William, turned away from the silent, watching Farris, who stood as if chained to his spot…

"Giles…" she moved out of Will's embrace… "I'd like you to meet my husband…William Soames Walthrop…"

"An honor, Mr. Walthrop…" Giles took the hint, offering a hand…Buffy watching with satisfaction…Time we did this right…

"Sir…" William shook the hand… "Thank you for all your help to my wife…I realize all this is a bit hard to accept…"

"No doubt not nearly as hard as it has been for you, Mr. Walthrop…" Giles smiled wanly… "I can't erase the past…But I do want you to know I am…" he choked up a bit…Buffy staring at the tears now running…

Giles?...

"…Ashamed…For all of us…" he choked out…Buffy reaching for him… "Oh, my poor girl…" he accepted her embrace…

"I'm fine…Fine…Giles…" she whispered… "It will be ok…It will…"

He pulled back a bit…Nodding… "Yes…If you are happy, Buffy…" wan smile to hers… "…within reason…It will be…So…" he straightened a bit…The three of them now turning to follow the others…Buffy giving one quick glance back to where Farris coldly watched them…

"…what will you do now?..."

"Probably look for a nice basement apartment…" Buffy looked at him, then William, smiling… "And maybe some way to block the curse from making us revert…"

"There is the Wolfram-Hart resurrection…" Giles began, carefully…

"I won't be in debt to them…" Buffy shook her head… "But we'll find something…Not that I would cut Anne off entirely from me…I owe her that much…"

"I did once hear of a demon god in Africa…Or rather, Spike did…" William pondered… "Something about a soul well and a challenge for any vampire fool enough to see redemption…Usually for love of a mortal…The claim was that the great Vlad Dracule was the only one to do it…Can't say as to it's being true…"

"Well, I have some computer skills now, thanks to Anne…" Buffy grinned… "Maybe we can look it over…Giles, you think the Council might cough up for a trip to Africa?..."

"If they want to continue to exist, yes…" Giles nodded… "If not, I'll gladly show you where their main funds are deposited in Switzerland…"

"Can you people please move along…?" Dru called back from where she was eagerly leading Tara and Angel… "Miss Edith is waiting for her tea…"

Farris, standing alone…Noting with grim smile his slow disintegration…

Ah, she means to take her time welcoming me back…he thought, with sneer…

"Well?...Shall we, old fart?..." a voice, startling him…

Buffy in the nineteenth century costume dress Anne had worn…Now a bit bedraggled…Though minus brunette wig…

"No…It's me…" Anne smiled at Farris… "You heard sis…Not that I've any intent of making your personal Hell anything but…"

Farris eyed her…

"Consider it a thank you…For what, God knows?...From my sisters…" Anne shrugged… "Though it sure seems unfair to me…They always put this crap on me you know…" she began, taking his arm…

"Is this punishment or…?" Farris stared…

"Both…" Anne grinned… "And worst of all, you'll never be able to tell which…Though believe me any sex will be torture for me, too…But such a grave embarrassment to the souly bitch, I might consider it…In a decade or two…"

Farris looked at her…

"I'm a demon, Simon…Not St. Theresa or even St. Cicely…" innocent smile… "And whatever joy I took in saving the soul I love…Making him…And the damned soul who'll keep him from me forever, locked behind the walls of Hell…Wonder, now and then, forever, about you and what some black little corner of her might have felt for you…Is a sweet vengeance I think I've earned…Well, come on, Hell's awaitin'…And Spike'll want a crack at his daddy…"

"Spike?..."

"I could get into this…Whoever wins the first deathmatch gets to have me torture them…" she chuckled… "And I mean in the worst cocktease kinda way…I got in some good practice with Angel…What?..." she eyed her companion…

"Language, Cicely…" Farris frowned…

"Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out, old fart…First lesson…Never tell Anne, Queen of the Damned what to do…" she gave a regal look, frowning… "Come on, then…"

"Oh and remember, I'm still plugged into the human sis…I'll always be moonin' over Willie the soul boy, gettin' my jolies via Cicely no matter how infinitely miserable you are for all eternity…When I'm not beatin' hell out of my Spikey boy…Even if I can't ever hope to cosy up with him..." contended sigh…Narrowly sly look…"But that won't stop you from fancying me for that eternity…Will it, old boy?..." she grinned sweetly, batting eyes… "C'mon your son's demonic counterpart is waitin' to rip your throat open and leave your guts hanging out as a little love token for me…God…" she looked down at her dress…Frowning…

"One of you freaks had better be in whatever passes for the dough in Hell…I'm ultra-high maintenance, you know…" cool eye to Farris…

Who finally nodded, cool stare back… "But worth it, I take it…"

"You always thought so, Simon…" she gave an arch smile…

Colin's lair…

"So let me understand this…" Colin said, rather calmly…Darla eyeing him…Minions about the room eyeing him…

"You 'lost' my liaison between here and an office three flights up?..."

"I tole you, Colin…" Darla sighed… "Someone was waiting for us…Wolfram-Hart, the Council, who knows?...But I did sense humans as well as demons before I got knocked out…"

"Yes…" he nodded… "Well, we seem unthreatened and no one's sensed our dear bitch Anne at our gates…Given Wolfram-Hart's record of betraying clients as they deem necessary and the Council's role in this affair, I suppose your explanation's plausible either way…" warm smile… "And three of our less capable types did return to that from whence they came, so I guess I must accept your eyewitness account…"

"Sally and I…" Darla eyed her surviving companion… "Were just lucky…Whoever it was…"

"Hmmn-hmmn…" he nodded, still warmer smile…She involuntarily feeling a corkscrew of fear at the innocent warmth of his childlike gaze…

For the first time, I think I see why we call him the Anointed One…She thought…

"Anything wrong, Darla…?"

"It was just…It's been a rough few nights, Colin…" she gulped a bit…

"So it has…" warm smile… "And this must have been harrowing for you…But you, Sal…" he turned to the aged-looking vampiress in waitress outfit… "You didn't sense humans…"

"I wasn't near the door, lord…" she shrugged… "Just heard the yelps and when Dar said run, I ran…Until someone or something got me…"

"Naturally…And it does support dear Dar's account that you got clobbered too…" he nodded… "And I want you both to know I don't hold a healthy instinct for self-preservation against either of you…Though it's interesting they…Whoever they should be…Should let two vamps unlive, I'm glad to have you back…"

"Thanks…" Darla turned…To find herself confronted by a wall of staring minions… "Colin?...What?..."

"But…" his voice, warm as melted butter…She shaking now, involuntarily… "I have good news, for the first time in a week…Fortunately…I had absolute faith in your nature, Darla…And I had a couple of our scouts keep an eye out on the exit of the building…"

"Colin…"

"What did you take me for, darling?...Right, I know…An idiot eight-year old…" he beamed…As several minions grabbed her arms, one hurled back violently, dusting against the back wall, as Colin waited patiently until the others had secured her, still struggling…Then resumed, eyeing her… "Though to be honest, she might still have gotten away…But I guess at the last minute, the idea of having to give up everything…Cushy evil job, nice apartment, etc, etc, just to remain a miserable mortal just didn't appeal…"

That damned worthless human…She thought…

"Sorry…" Lilah's voice… Darla looking to where Lilah stood at the door to Colin's private room, housedress now stained with blood around the collar, down to the left arm…Icy grin on her face… "Just want you to know I really appreciate your trying to save me…But I just didn't see much future in running from Colin and Wolfram-Hart and probably the Slayer and her Council as some nobody… "

"Mommie…" Colin beamed at her… "See, good news…" he turned back to Darla…

"She's lying…" Darla tried… "I'd never help…"

"Cut me out of the picture?..." Lilah suggested…Stepping forward until she reached Colin, putting an arm on his shoulder… "And here I was thinking you'd gone and done it out of the goodness of your heart…"

"Noble…Unbelievably so for you, Darla…" Colin smiled, nodding… "But this seems a week for disgusting nobility in demons even minus restored souls…Though I think we can safely ascribe your motivation to jealousy…"

"Colin, you need me…" Darla tried… "This nobody can't help you fight Anne…" she sneered at Lilah who smiled…

"Ah, but there's more good news…" Colin smiled a toothy grin… "Anne is vamoosed…Possibly for good…Definitely in Hell…We've got our sweet old Slayer back…A bit vampiral but human-souled and full of that good ole weak-kneed compassion again…Plus…" he smiled to Lilah who smiled back…

"…She's on her honeymoon…Courtesy the Watchers' Council…Off to Africa, I understand, according to my liaison to my law firm…" he nodded to Lilah…

"So, for now…" wide smile… "Who needs you, bitch…People?..." he waved the minions in…

"Best of all, Wolfram-Hart's promised me we can get you back…Human and therefore a lot more useful for dealing with our Slayer…" he noted as the minions closed in…

"Don't see why we should need her back…" Lilah fretted as screams briefly echoed across the lair…Darla's matched by the two she managed to take with her…

"She may have her uses…The Slayer won't kill a human, even Darla…" Colin reflected…Eyeing the ashes with satisfaction…

Hmmn…Lilah frowned…Oh, well…Just have to see she stays human or dusts immediately on her next transformation…

"Well, darling…" she turned…Oh, right, down there…She looked down at Colin's leering face…

Hmmn…Still just a little gross…But hey, I got past the first fake orgasm…

"Can we go ahead with our move to take over Wolfram-Hart?...I really don't think it's wise to stay in Sunnydale now with the Slayer due back along with William…With the intel I've given you, we ought to be able to take them completely by surprise…And Mr. Joseph's been severely discredited with the other Partners by this failure with Anne and the Council…"

"I don't know if I want to leave the Hellmouth…" Colin frowned… "It is the source of occult power and I its high priest…"

"Colin…We can monitor the Hellmouth a lot better with what Wolfram-Hart's got than with these idiots…" she shrugged at the minions vacantly eyeing them…One or two of the older females frowning at her and her little consort…

God…Gross, even for us…One thinking…

"And LA…You want to see a big city and rule from a place worthy of us…Of you…" she corrected at his frown… "We just kill Joseph to prove your valor to the other Partners and the rest'll fall in line…Though I want Manners dead…And as for Lindsay…"

"I take it you'll want to kill that smug ass yourself?..." Colin asked…

"Kill Lindsay?...Oh, no…" Lilah shook her head, a vicious smile… "I want him alive for many years…Never knowing when I'll decide…I mean…" she eyed Colin's frown… "…You'll decide, my lord…To dispense with his services…"

Hmmn…Well…

"I've always wanted to wear a suit and kick the little people around like garbage…And LA is an incredible city…My city…" Colin mused… "Ok, why not…?"

"That's my boy…" Lilah patted him…


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue…

A narrow glance at Xander restrained his instinctive impulse to reach for one of the nice-looking cookies on the elegant tray on the table before him…

Particularly restraining in its source…

Though Willow's and Tara's back-up glares not lacking in authority either…He sighed and sat back…

Fortunately the hostess of the occasion choosing to generously ignore the faux pas of the gauche young American…Although Xander couldn't resist patting his trouser pocket for his concealed cross…

"We are so pleased to have you all…" Dru regally noted…Gracious nod to all and sundry within the generously large space of her containment cell…

"Father?...If you would be so kind as to do the honors…" she turned to Angel seated beside her on rather small and uncomfortable chair, balancing tea cup carefully…

"Sure…" he smiled, a bit wanly…Eyeing Tara who gave him a slightly mischievous smile back as he reached for the pot…

No danger of excessive happiness today, I'd say…

"Miss Edith first, of course…" Dru noted…

"Mr. Harris…" she kindly addressed the most obviously ill-at-ease member as a good social hostess should, according to the rules of etiquette in the nineteenth century book on proper manners Spike had once obtained for her which she still carried in her box of keepsakes… "And how is your family?..." she turned to accept a passed cup from Angel with thanks and nod…

Ummn…Xander blinked…

As in…Drusilla's "interested" in my family as what's for dinner?... 

" 'They're fine…'…" Willow hissed suggestively… "She's just being polite, Xander…"

"They're fine, Miss Drusilla…" he hastily replied, brightly as he could…

"And the Slayer and her husband?..." Dru asked…

"Uh…Great…So we hear…" he nodded… "Things went ok in Africa…"

Damned tooting they did…Willow thought…

As if Buffy would let that demon guy even think of sending them back empty-handed…

"How nice…Please try the sweet cookies, I baked them myself…" Dru beamed…

Uh…Xander halted in mid-grab…Willow urging, nod…Xander?...

"Thanks…" he choked out…Taking one…

"I do hope you like them…" Dru, encouraging…

Xander?...Willow, urgent look…You'll hurt her feelings…

Tara eyeing him as well…

My other self is a deranged killer, not a poisoner, Xander…her look saying…

"Wil…" he hissed…

"You wanted them…Now eat…She won't hurt you in front of Angel and Faith…" Willow hissed back…

"And we can always have your stomach pumped later if she's not much of a baker…"

He bit…Hmmn…Not bad…

"Thanks, they're great, Dru…Miss Drusilla…" he corrected at her slight stare…

"You are very welcome, Mr. Harris…" she nodded…

"So, Miss Faith…" Dru turned to a rather still uncertain Faith, the new Slayer summoned post-Kendra's death, a petite brunette rather like Buffy in general body form…So much so as to unnerve Xander a bit on her arrival…

After all, with all this "Anne" and "Cicely" business…A brunette near-Buffy Slayer hitting town, however vouched for by Giles…

…Two weeks in her new role as Hellmouth Slayer under Giles' and Wesley's direction…

"…Are you settling well into your new role as Slayer…?" Dru passed more cups from Angel…Following with the tray of cookies…

"Uh…Yeah…Fine…Five by five…" Faith nodded…Taking a cookie at Dru's fixed stare…

First they tell me Buffy Summers my predecessor once removed might be back as my worst demonic enemy…Then it's ok cause her demon saved her and her husband for love and after she secures her recovered soul in Africa, she be back to help me…Then they tell me I'm to go to a tea party with the world's craziest vampire…And her human counterpart…

And this guy Harris keeps staring at me and talking to the geek sister or whatever the red-head is about how much I look like a mix of Buffy and some dead Slayer Buffy used to be…

"Faith is doing very well in her training…And her work…" Giles cut in, graciously…

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Dru nodded…Warm smile…That made Faith a bit more nervous… "I sense she has great potential…Though I would handle her fragile psyche with care, Watchers…" she eyes Giles and Wes who balanced tea cup with aplomb, a slightly superior glance to Xander…

"She has some susceptibility owing to her loneliness and sense of isolation and insecurity…I'd keep her with her new friends as much as possible and quickly find her a good man to satisfy her sexually and keep her to the path of light…"

"Yes…" Giles nodded, a bit carefully… "We'll do that, thank you, Drusilla…"

Fat chance of that in this burg…Faith thought, sighing…Sipping at her cup…

"And you, Father?..." Dru turned to Angel, still busy pouring… "Will you go to Africa to stop him from coming back?..."

"Absolutely, once the Walthrops return, Dru…" he nodded…

"But I'll only be gone a few days…"

"And Angelus gone forever…" Dru, hesitating…Looking just a bit..

"Good…" she smiled, eyeing Tara…Who raised a tea cup to hers…

"But the war is not over, you know…Mr. Chairman…" she eyed Travers…Who nodded pleasantly to her stare…

"Quite so, Miss Drusilla…" he nodded… "But we know it will continue until the final battle on the final day…Whenever that may be…"

"And Anne…Is not gone but merely, like me…Quietly at rest, for the moment…" she glanced at Tara who nodded…

"Buffy…And I…Never forget that, Dru…" Tara agreed…

"But we are content…She with her sacrifice and that William knows of her and her love for him at last, me with…My family… " Dru smiled pleasantly… "For the moment…"

"And that's why…" Willow spoke up… "That's what she did it for…"

"Eternal suffering is much more bearable if someone you love knows you love them…" Dru smiled…

If you'd like more background on Cicely and Farris, you might care to visit the Cicelyverse and see the Cicely videoclip…More of course with Anne in "The Buffy Effect" and several other tales.


End file.
